


Green Eggs and Ham Season Two: The Search in the Shadows

by Outrightelm6724



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Other, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 152,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outrightelm6724/pseuds/Outrightelm6724
Summary: Guy and Sam had just uncovered that Sam's mother might be in East Flubria...halfway across the world. They were soon joined by Michellee and E.B towards the rough trip towards the country. As our four heroes travel throughout the world together, Sam had some shadows in the past that are catching up with him along with everyone he loved. Will they find Sam's mother while being chased in hot pursuit by assassins and a crime boss? Or will they face dire consequences of finding Sam's mother too late...?Warning: There may be a little bit of blood...
Relationships: Guy Am I/Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: Favorite Green Eggs and Ham Writings





	1. Here

**_Episode One: Here_ **

**_The last time where we left off on our heroes, Sam, who had the big red hat and yellow fur, was running through the streets, cars honking at him for sprinting and carrying the briefcase._ **

“Sam! Wait!” ** _Guy, who’s in the orange fur, shouted, chasing after Sam through the streets_**. “Sorry...he’s just excited. Sam! Wait!” 

But Sam didn’t listen to Guy for a moment as he finally stopped to take a break in the dark alleyway. Guy finally caught up with Sam, panting along with him. 

“Wha-What are you doing? I know you’re looking for your mother but--”

“Guy, I have to find her!” Sam spoke up urgently, excited in his tone, “I wonder what she looked like or even recognize it’s me. I want to know why she left me behind.”

“Sam, do you think that there might be a good reason?”

“Of course, I hope that...but I have to find her, Guy.” 

“Sam--”

“I know those eggs tasted familiar...She’s at East Flurbia--!”

“Which is halfway across the world--!”

“I need to find her, Guy! I need to know why she left me at the orphanage.”

**_Guy didn’t know what to do...or even what to say...after running through the streets just to chase after Sam. He knew that after that shock he had from the diner...how those eggs tasted so much like his mother’s cooking...Sam had to run off to find his mother immediately...but what about Michellee and E.B? E.B. would be for sure on board with finding Sam’s mother...but Michellee...Michellee was a different story. She’s protective of her own daughter...she wasn’t ready to go out into the big scary world. But...if he, at least, convinced her that he will go with Sam by himself to find his mother...maybe she wouldn’t be so concern over her and her daughter, E.B._ **

“Look, Sam, I understand you need to find your mother...but...we can’t just ditch everything and leave our family behind. The family we had now...we can’t just leave them without saying goodbye,” Guy replied, hoping to convince Sam to at least stay a night in town and move out tomorrow. 

Sam lowered his gaze, frowning sadly. He sighed deeply while looking back up at Guy, “Guy...what if she’s really out there? What if she’s in trouble and needed help?”

“What made you think she needed help?” Guy questioned Sam, tilting his head a bit in confusion. 

Sam didn’t utter an answer, giving another sigh, “Nevermind...you’re right...we can stay at Michellee and E.B for tonight. They’re fun to stick around, right, Guy?” Sam added a positive tone at the end of his last sentence, raising some suspicion for Guy. 

Guy, however, let it go over his head, “Yeah...come on, they should be living nearby.”

With that said, Guy and Sam strolled out of the dark alleyway...wait...

**_Who’s that young guy with the gray hood and coat on the rooftop? His eyes were glaring down at Sam and Guy for some reason. Oh...he’s just broke the fourth wall...and he just walked off. He had a gun holster for a handgun. Why is he watching Sam and Guy like that? Nevermind about that...let’s...oh, they’re gone...oh, here they are..._ **

They were just walking towards the house where Michellee and E.B. were living in which should be about a couple of blocks away from that dark alleyway where both Guy and Sam stopped at. 

Guy knocked on the door, sighing deeply. 

“You okay, Guy?” Sam questioned Guy, who seemed to be deep in thought. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Sam.” 

The door opened, revealing Miss Michellee, wearing a purple hat and sweater with a light blue dress. Michellee widened her eyes in surprise to see Guy coming over to their house this early. 

“Guy,” Michellee acknowledged with a warm smile. 

“Michellee,” Guy smiled lovingly back at her. 

“Guy! Sam!” an excited young girl’s voice came from behind Michellee. E.B, the young ten-year-old girl with her hair in a ponytail, ran up to Guy and hugged him, which surprised Guy for a moment. 

“Hey, E.B,” Guy chuckled while rubbing her head gently. 

“Hey, E.B,” Sam greeted E.B. with a pleasant smile on his face. E.B. broke away from Guy and gave Sam the tightest hug ever. 

“How are you doing, Sam?” E.B. inquired while she guided Sam inside with Guy trailing behind him. 

“I’m doing...fantastic...just fantastic,” Sam faked a smile but Guy knew that something was off...and he knew what it was. 

“Michellee...honey, can I talk to you privately?” Guy whispered to Michellee. 

“About what?” 

“Just something that needed to be discussed.”

Michellee nodded her head in understanding, “E.B, can you and Sam go somewhere else? Guy and I needed to talk.”

“Sure,” E.B. answered excitedly, “Come on, Sam.”

“Okay!” Sam agreed with her as both of them skipped off into the other room, away from where Guy and Michellee. 

“What do you need to talk about, Guy?” Michellee inquired, concern taking over her voice. 

“Nothing too major...well, at least for Sam it is major,” Guy responded, holding Michellee’s hand. 

“Major for Sam...?”

“Yeah...honey, I...well, Sam found out where his mother is.”

Michellee covered her gaping mouth, gasping quietly in shock, “Where?”

“East Flurbia. He’s going there...and I got to go with him.”

“Guy--”

“Look, I can’t just let Sam travel alone--”

“I know...but...that’s halfway across the world.”

“I told him that...he won’t listen.”

Michellee sighed deeply, gazing down at the wooden floor. 

Guy took Michellee’s chin and lifted her gaze up into his soft eyes, “Michellee, I’m sorry for taking off on you like that...but I want to let you know first before we just go.” 

Michellee put her hands on Guy’s cheeks and pulled his face to kiss his lips. Guy kissed her back as they embrace each other. Before they go further...wait for a second, hold on.

_**Hey guys!! This is a kid’s movie!!** _

Guy and Michellee opened their eyes, broke off, and swept their gazes around the room. 

“Who said that?” Guy questioned, looking around urgently. 

**_I said that! If you guys are going to do something like that, go somewhere private! Get a room or something!_ **

“Where is it coming from?” Michellee whispered to Guy. 

Guy shrugged his shoulder, “I have no idea...so...should we--?”

“Yeah.” 

Both Michellee and Guy strolled into the bedroom as Guy shut the door. 

**_They finally took my advice...now...let’s just skip Guy and Michellee and go to E.B. and Sam. I’m sure they have some interesting conversations._ **

In E.B’s room, E.B and Sam were looking out into the stars from the bedroom window. 

E.B shifted her gaze at Sam, who sighed while wandering in the deep thoughts, “Sam...is there something wrong?” 

Sam blinked his eyes and plastered a grin at E.B, “No, there’s nothing wrong.”

E.B wasn’t convinced, “Sam...there’s obviously something bothering you...what is it?”

Sam knew he couldn’t hide it anymore while he sighed deeply, “I-I found out where my mom could be at.”

E.B bulged her eyes and beamed with pure excitement, “That’s great! Where is she?” 

“East Flurbia.”

“Where is that?”

“It’s halfway across the world.” 

“Oh...That must be a long trip.” 

“Yeah...it is...but I got to find her.”

E.B sparked an idea from her adventurous brain, “I’ll come with you!” 

“That’s okay, Guy is coming with me--”

“Come on!! I got to do something other than being cooped up in this house!” 

Michellee was still a bit protective of her daughter, they were only taking baby steps so that Michellee wouldn’t have to worry about her daughter’s safety and E.B wouldn’t get bored easily...but...there’s a bit of trouble with the balance. 

Sam widened his eyes a bit while looking back out of the window, “It’s going to be a long trip.” 

“Are you going to go ten miles per hour?” 

“No--”

“Then, the trip wouldn’t be so bad.” 

Sam rolled his eyes playfully at E.B, who carried that childish smile on her face, “But it might be dangerous.”

“Ha, I laugh at the face of danger. Haha!” 

Both E.B. and Sam laughed hysterically at E.B’s joke. They both continued to stare up at the stars, their smiles glued on their faces throughout the night. 

~.~ 

The morning sun rose in the bedroom as Guy opened his eyes slightly due to the bright light. He found himself laying on the king-size bed with Michellee laying on his chest, sleeping soundly with a smile. Guy cornered a soft smile and rubbed Michellee’s head gently with her purple hat still intact. In fact, they had slept with their clothes on still. Guy wanted to go back to sleep and let it stay like this forever...but things had to be done. He heard something clattering in the kitchen, which Guy could assume that it was Sam who’s in the kitchen, cooking up their favorite breakfast. Guy sniffed in the air to know what breakfast Sam was cooking...Green eggs and ham. Guy sighed deeply, relaxed. Suddenly, Sam busted through the door to their bedroom. 

“Good morning!!!” Sam announced a good morning in a booming excited voice.

Guy shushed Sam quickly before Michellee lost her smile in disturbance, “Sam...not now.”

Sam lowered his voice quickly, noticing Michellee sleeping on Guy’s chest, “Oh...I didn’t know you guys are--”

“Just go...please...I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Stay as long as you want,” Sam smirked and exited out of their bedroom while closing the door gently.

Guy rolled his eyes and laid back against the pillow. Michellee moaned quietly while rubbing her head against his chest. 

Michellee lifted her eyelids and glanced up at Guy with a soft smile on her face, “Good morning, honey.”

“Morning.” 

Both Guy and Michellee pecked each other in the lips with a small kiss.

“Did I just hear Sam...?”

Guy groaned a bit, “Yes...He actually came in here this morning to say good morning. Boldly and loudly.”

Michellee giggled at Guy’s explanation, earning a small smile from Guy, “I think we ought to get up if Sam is going to make breakfast for us.”

“Right.” 

Michellee and Guy dispersed while Guy grabbed his brown worn-out hat from the bedside and opened the bedroom door for Michellee to walk out. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

As they both exited out of the bedroom, Guy and Michellee noticed both Sam and E.B. staring at the couple with smug smirks. 

“So...?” Sam ignited the conversation.

“So...what?” Guy questioned, raising his brow. 

“How’s your night?” Sam asked, still keeping that smug smile. 

“Good...yours?” Guy inquired of Sam. 

Sam beamed while putting the green eggs and ham on the plates on the dining table, “It was good. You guys should’ve looked at the stars last night. They are just beautiful!” 

“Yep! You don’t get to see those every day!” E.B. added on excitedly. 

Michellee chuckled at her daughter’s statement, “Just eat your food, E.B.” 

E.B. stuffed food into her mouth, savoring the taste, “After breakfast, we can go with Guy and Sam to East Flurbia.”

Guy turned his head to glance at E.B with a raised brow, “How did you--”

“Sam told me!” E.B. stated with adventure in her tone. 

Guy shifted his withering glare at Sam, who nervously chuckled.

“I just blurted it out.”

Guy sighed while softening his gaze, “Well, it’s going to be a long trip.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Michellee spoke up, which confused the three of them for a moment. 

“What sounds like a good idea?” Guy inquired Michellee, raising his brow higher.

“We should come with you...like a family road trip,” Michellee sparked the idea for the whole group with an ecstatic smile. 

“Huh?!?” Guy gasped, shock for that come from Michellee.

“Really, Mom?!?” E.B. inquired, smiling non-stop.

“Really, really,” Michellee answered with a soft grin. 

“Woohoo!!! Family road trip!!!” Sam hooted, pumping his fists childishly. 

“Really, honey? You would go with us? It might not be safe for you or your daughter,” Guy warned, not that he didn’t want his love life or her daughter to go with them...he just wanted them safe...why does he feel the urge to do that? To protect them?

“Come on, we need a little adventure every now and then,” Michellee encouraged while bumping Guy’s shoulder with her small fist, earning a soft grin from Guy. 

“But will the car ride be long?” E.B. questioned, now thinking about the trip itself. 

Guy lost his smile and pondered for a moment, “Well, to get to Flurbia, it’ll take a couple of days...maybe weeks if we are caught up with traffic or bad weather.”

“Are we going to take the train? It’s faster,” Sam suggested with a shrug. 

“Of course...but even taking the train, it will still take more time,” Guy mentioned, taking a bite of his ham. 

“Maybe more time to spend together,” Michellee smirked while sitting next to Guy, causing him to blush. 

Sam and E.B. giggled to each other while flicking their gaze between Guy and Michellee, in which the couple noticed.

Michellee and Guy stopped blushing and looked at their breakfast. 

Guy widened his eyes as if he thought up of something shocking, “Do we have a vehicle for us to drive in? I mean, to get into the train station?”

“I believe we do have a vehicle,” Michellee implemented with a grin. 

~.~ 

Fifteen minutes past by. Michellee was driving her blue car through the country road, going ten miles per hour. Guy, Sam, and E.B. were staring at her with pure confusion in their faces. E.B. groaned irritably while falling dramatically back on her cushion in the back seat. 

Sam plastered a huge grin on his face, trying not to appear fake, “This is the slowest car ride I’ve been to in a while.” 

Guy sighed deeply while looking ahead of the road, “Honey, could you...I don’t know...go a little faster?”

“Why? We’re safe,” Michellee responded while continuing to drive.

Guy checked the speedometer and then glanced at Michellee, “Honey, you’re going under the speed limit.” 

“That’s the safe thing to do,” Michellee argued a bit. 

“Really? Going ten miles per hour is safe?” Guy debated, having Michellee looking at the speedometer. 

“Yes.”

“Michellee, look at the speed limit sign.”

“Guy-”

“Come on, take a look at it.” 

Michellee groaned deeply while both she and Guy took a glimpse at the speed limit sign, which reads, “60mph”. 

“What does it say?” Guy inquired for Michellee.

Michellee rolled her eyes at Guy’s question, “It says sixty miles.”

“And how many miles are you going?”

Michellee glanced at the speedometer for a quick second, “Ten miles.”

Both Guy and Michellee exchanged hardened gazes at each other, “Go faster, honey.” 

Sam almost chuckled as he leaned in to whisper to E.B, “That’s what she said last night.” 

Both E.B. and Sam almost burst into laughter, holding in their chortles. Michellee and Guy turned their heads slightly to notice Sam and E.B. laughing at something. 

“What are you two laughing at?” Guy questioned both of them. 

Sam tried to conceal his laughter, holding it in as best as he can, “Nothing...Nothing at all.”

“I can’t believe you said that,” E.B. uttered, running out of breath.

“Said what?” Michellee persisted with her daughter and Sam. 

“It was a terrible joke,” Sam explained to both Guy and Michellee.

Guy raised his brow, “That you both laughed at?”

“Yes.”

Guy turned back to face the road, “Okay.”

Michelle squinted at someone ahead of her, “Who’s that...?” 

The four of them examined someone ahead of them, who has a white house out in the open and sitting on the rocky chair. 

Guy gasped a bit, “It can’t be.”

“Who is it?”

Guy continued to stare at the familiar big blue fur man, sitting on the front porch with his sunglasses covering his eyes. 

“Michellee, stop the car.”

“Guy--”

“Trust me.”

Michellee hesitantly followed Guy’s orders and parked the car by the white fence on the front porch. The four of them got out of the car to notice the blue fur man staring at them. 

“McWinkle?” Guy recognized. 

_***Hey guys, I'm new here but I want to let you all know that the Bold Italics was the Narrator's Voice. So, if you see the Bold Italics while you're reading this, don't be confused. If you guys like this chapter, I would love to hear what you guys think.***_


	2. Car

**_Episode Two: Car_ **

**_McWinkle’s fur wasn’t covered in gray like it used to be. That seemed to be the norm for when every time he’s angry. But, since things had been calmed down and he’s officially retired from the B.A.D.G.U.Y.S force, he had done nothing but sit and relax in his white rocking chair. He noticed Guy, Michellee, Sam, and E.B approaching him._ **

“McWinkle?” Guy recognized, with a slight smile of relief.

McWinkle curved up a soft grin, “Guy, it’s good to see you again.” 

“You too.” 

McWinkle shifted his gaze at Sam and lost his smile, “Sam.”

Sam nodded his head with a nervous chuckle, “McWinkle.” 

McWinkle swept his gaze to both of the girls, giving them a grin, “Ladies.” 

“McWinkle,” Michellee acknowledged with a small smile.

“Hi!” E.B waved with a cute smile on her face. 

McWinkle tipped his hat to both of the ladies, “Good morning.”

“How’s retirement?” Guy inquired, causing McWinkle to shift his gaze back to Guy. 

McWinkle laid back against his rocking chair, “It’s been relaxing...finally done chasing criminals. Why have you come here? Just to say hi?” 

“I thought it would be nice to talk to you for a moment,” Guy responded. 

McWinkle changed his attention to Sam, who was rubbing his arm nervously, “Sam.”

“Yes?” Sam responded right away. 

“I wanted to find you and tell you this but you four came to me instead. I need to have a word with Sam...privately.”

**_Okay, where is this going?_ **

Guy raised his brow while darting his gaze back and forth between Sam and McWinkle, “Why?”

“Just a word.” 

Sam shifted his gaze up at Guy with a small reassuring smile, “It’s going to be okay, Guy. It’s okay.” 

E.B. noticed a soccer ball by the side of the house, her grin widened. 

“Mom, can we play soccer?!” E.B. asked excitedly. 

Michellee glanced at the soccer ball, “I don’t know, E.B. I’m a bit too old to play soccer.”

“I can play with her,” Guy volunteered immediately after he noticed E.B. asking her mom to play soccer with her, “If that’s okay with--”

McWinkle tipped his head again to confirm that they can play soccer, “That’s fine. No one was playing it anyway.”

“Yes! Come on, Guy!” E.B. encouraged as she took Guy by the hand and led him to the soccer ball. 

“Alright, alright,” Guy chuckled at E.B’s enthusiasm while he joined her in the game of soccer. Michellee stood over by the tree next to the net. 

Guy noticed a net ahead of them while he smirked at E.B, who’s exchanging a smirk back.

Guy rushed off to be the goalie while E.B. rolled the soccer ball with her foot. 

“This is a match of the true strength of Elanbeth versus Guuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy--!!” 

Guy raised his brow when E.B. carried out his name for too long, “Guuuuyyy--?” 

“Guyamazing!” E.B. cutely shouted, causing Guy to chortle. Michellee smiled at the two of them. 

“Let’s get this game going!” Guy egged on E.B’s excitement as she began to kick the ball between her feet. 

“And she goes for the goal!” 

Guy jumped to block her, “--And then the goalie blocks her--”

E.B. swiftly past by Guy, “Nope! She shoots--” 

Before Guy could block the goal, E.B shot the ball swiftly into the goal, “--And she scores!!!” 

Guy stretched his back, getting too old to play these kinds of games himself, “You’re getting fast there, kiddo.”

E.B. grinned in innocent pride while showing all her white teeth. She noticed her mother standing alone by the goalie, “Mom! Come play with us!!”

“E.B, I’m not sure--”

“Come on, honey,” Guy encouraged Michellee, “Come join us.”

“It wouldn’t be fun with you just standing there and watching,” E.B. added on with a persuasive smile. 

Michellee sighed in defeat with a small grin, “Alright...but one game.” 

“Yes!” E.B. cheered while Michellee joined the game, “Which side you’re going to be on, Mom? Wait! I can outrun both of you!”

Guy smirked at E.B, “You better watch that tone, young lady--”

E.B. put her hands on her hips playfully, “I’m no young lady, I’m a professional.”

Guy rolled his eyes teasingly at E.B’s playfulness. 

Michellee smirked at Guy, who smirked back, “Can I be the goalie...? Just to be safe.”

Guy stepped aside from the goalie position and gestured her to take over. Michellee stood in front of the net while Guy faced E.B. with a soccer ball underneath her foot. 

“Are you ready, Guy?” E.B challenged with an adventurous smile. 

“I was born ready,” Guy grinned. 

E.B spun the ball around with her foot before Guy kicked it out of her grip. 

“Hey!” 

“I told you I was born ready!” 

E.B stole the ball from Guy, causing Guy to gasp a bit, “Ha! I got the ball!”

“I’m coming for ya!” 

Surprisingly, Michellee joined along as she picked up E.B, causing her daughter to giggle. 

“Mom, you’re not supposed to do that!” E.B. laughed as her mother tickled her. 

“Get it, Guy!” 

Guy swiftly stole the ball back and kicked it into the goal, “Scored!” 

“You guys are cheating!” E.B. giggled while Michellee stepped away from her with a chuckle. 

“Ah, come on, where’s your sense of fun?” Guy taunted a bit. 

“I have a sense of fun! I didn’t know it meant not following the rules of playing a soccer game,” E.B. joked back. 

“Hmph,” Guy responded with a smirk. 

“Come on, another round!”

“I’m good,” Michellee backed away slowly to keep her word. 

“Oh, come on, Mom, just one more game!” 

Guy shrugged with a soft smile, “Whatever you want to do, honey.” 

Michellee grinned again, “You know what? How about one more game?”

“Yes!!” E.B. cutely cheered again, making Guy chuckle a bit. 

“Alright, kiddo, another round!” Guy announced again. 

“Let’s go!” 

~.~ 

**_Meanwhile, Sam watched from a distance of his three friends...his family...playing against each other in a fun game of soccer while standing next to McWinkle. McWinkle stared at them with a small smile while leaning against the board in front of him._ **

“They look like a happy family,” McWinkle observed, watching them. 

Sam rubbed his arm bashfully, “Well, they’re not exactly ‘family’ yet and--”

McWinkle interrupted Sam by shooting a withering glare. 

“Yeah, they are a happy family.” 

“You’re lucky,” McWinkle sighed deeply with remorse, “I don’t have any family left...well, except for my son.”

“Your son? I didn’t know you have a son.”

“His name is Louis...he’s a good kid...but...that’s about it.”

“Do you even have a wife?”

“Yes...but some punk killed her a long time ago.”

“Oh,” Sam gasped slightly, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine...It’s been years and years...But that’s not what I need to talk to you about.”

Sam scooched closer to McWinkle, “Okay?” 

McWinkle sighed deeply, “I’ve cleared all of your records.”

“What? You did?”

“Yes...I figured you can’t just go around the world without being known as a criminal...so...I cleared out your records.”

“Wow,” Sam awed, speechless, “I-I don’t know what to say.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Is...that all you want to tell me about--?”

“No,” McWinkle interrupted Sam, taking off his shades, “That’s not all, Sam-I-Am.” 

“Okay, what else?” Sam questioned, gazing up at McWinkle. 

McWinkle sighed deeply again, but this time, he frowned, “Somebody’s hunting you.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because you’re a criminal.”

“You said you cleared out all of my records--?”

“Yes, I did...but they still remember who you are.” 

Sam exhaled, scratching the back of his head, “Who’s hunting me?”

“The Ghost. An assassin who kills people for the sake of money.”

“That’s a strange name for an assassin.”

“Well, that’s because it disappears without a trace. Leaving no evidence behind to identify who it was...it can make any death look like an accident or suicide...heck, it can frame someone else for murder.”

“Whoever ‘The Ghost’ is, sounds like bad news,” Sam uttered, trembling a bit in fear. 

McWinkle nodded his head in agreement, “It is bad news. You don’t ever want to encounter it. It can spot your weaknesses at first glance...and will haunt your dreams if you even step close to it.”

“You seemed to know a lot about The Ghost...have you encountered it?”

There’s an unsettling pause while McWinkle put his shades back on, “Yes, I have...countless of times...I’m saying all of this for you and your family’s sake.”

“Do you mean--?”

“Yes,” McWinkle answered as he shifted his gaze back at Guy, Michellee, E.B. tackling each other in the game of soccer, laughing. 

Sam softened his gaze, “No...no, they can’t be the targets too. They’re not criminals.”

“As long as they are with you, they will be,” McWinkle frowned while glancing over his shoulder to look at Sam. 

“Is The Ghost sent by anybody...?” 

“Your former boss.”

“Snerz?”

“No...your boss before Snerz.” 

Sam bulged his eyes wide while rubbing the back of his neck, “Oh...him. 

“Yes, him.”

**_Sam sighed while gazing at his new family sadly. He stared at them playing, having such a great time...he can’t imagine a life without them...he can’t imagine what would happen if he never met Guy...if they never talk to each other. There’s a madman out to get him and Sam knew what he must do to save his family and friends._ **

“Thank you, McWinkle...for telling me this.”

“I thought that you needed to know this before you go further into your journey.”

Sam and McWinkle watched Guy and Michellee both tackling E.B. gently and playfully as they collapsed on the grass and laughter erupted from the distance, causing Sam to smile softly. Sam strolled over to three of his friends with a soft sigh. Guy noticed Sam approaching them. 

“Sam!” Guy shouted while he sat up from the grass, “Are you done talking to McWinkle?”

“Yep,” Sam responded with a smile, “He said he cleared off my criminal records.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

Guy became speechless while clearing his throat, “Well, that’s appreciative. Now--” 

Guy picked E.B. up on her feet while helping Michellee upon hers, “We can help you find your mom.”

“Well...on second thought...I think it’s better if I go there...by myself.”

Guy, E.B, and Michellee widened their eyes, surprised. 

“Why?” E.B questioned innocently. 

“Well...it’s not safe...for you guys.”

“Sam, you do realize that we have been through--”

“Yeah...I realized that...but...this is different,” Sam interrupted Michellee, gazing down sadly. 

“Sam...is there something wrong?” Guy asked softly.

“No!” Sam blurted out with a fake smile, causing Guy to raise his brow, “I mean, there’s nothing wrong...it’s just that...it’s safer if you guys go home and I go on my own.”

“But...Sam--”

“Trust me...please,” Sam pleaded a bit with Guy. 

**_Guy had no idea what’s going on. In fact, he’s puzzled about why Sam all of the sudden changed his mind about finding his mother with Guy, Michellee, and E.B. What’s not safe? What’s going to happen if they did go with Sam? He trusted Sam...but he’s not sure why his mind changed so quickly._ **

Guy gazed up at Michellee and E.B to see what they both think...their faces showed that they were just as puzzled as he was. Michellee sighed deeply while gazing down cheerlessly. E.B walked up to Sam with a deep exhale and hugged him tightly. 

“Sam...please, be careful...and come back home safe,” E.B. requested with care in her youthful eyes. 

Sam curved a soft grin at E.B, “I will.” 

Sam shifted his gaze up at Michellee and Guy, “I’m sorry for taking off on you guys like that...I--It’s safer if we do this.” 

Guy raised his brow, “Are you sure you don’t need company?”

Sam nodded his head, “I’m sure...I-It’s just safer...for all of us.”

Guy frowned a bit while clearing his throat, “Well...alright...I mean...what made you changed your mind?”

Sam scratched the back of his head nervously, “Well...I-I can’t explain it...I have to go.”

“But we already bought four tickets for the train station,” Michellee spoke up the fact, her face showing a bit of confusion. 

“I know...I know.” 

An awkward pause settled. Sam exhaled deeply while looking ahead at the blue car the four of them arrived in, “I need a ride.”

“We can--”

“It’s okay. I can grab a taxi to get to the train station...Or...maybe--”

“You can borrow my car!” McWinkle shouted from the porch, causing everyone to shift their attention to him. McWinkle cornered a smile at Sam. 

Sam raised his brow, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

Sam continued to raise his brow higher, “Are you sure sure--?”

McWinkle tossed the keys to his car to shut Sam up, “Yes...I’m sure.”

Sam blinked in utter confusion, “Wow...uh...uh.”

McWinkle winked at Sam, “Don’t mention it, kid.” 

Sam turned to his new family, who had a look of pure shock and confusion while Guy furrowed his brow. 

“I--I got to go...it’s best if you guys head home.” 

Sam rolled his eyes at himself for saying that and hugged Guy, rubbing his head against Guy’s chest. 

Guy widened his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Sam, “Sam...please tell me what’s going on.”

“Something you shouldn’t worry about,” Sam responded with a smile as he began walking away. Guy, Michellee, and E.B followed him towards the driveway. 

Sam took his bags out of Michellee’s car and he packed them into McWinkle’s car. He opened the car door and hopped into the driver seat. He closed the door and took one last glance at Guy, Michellee, and E.B, who watched Sam with saddened and worried gazes. Sam sighed deeply and ignited the engine. The car rolled out of the driveway of McWinkle’s house and drove away from everyone. 

Guy switched his hardened gaze at McWinkle, furrowing his brow, “What did you tell him?”

McWinkle strolled back to his rocking chair and sat down, “I told him what he needed to know.”

“Like what?!” 

There’s a brief awkward pause between McWinkle and Guy, “Business stuff.”

Michellee raised her brow, “What kind of business?”

“Just...business,” McWinkle stated, his voice straining to be obvious. 

**_Michellee sighed deeply...maybe figuring that Sam might be saying something about their safety was right...why would Sam changed his mind that quickly? If it weren’t for the concern of safety, he would love for them to go...but there was something about the issue of safety that is concerning...he’s probably protecting them from the worst that will come._ **

Michellee smiled at Guy and put her hand on his shoulder, causing Guy to flicked a glance at her, “Sam is going to be okay...I’m sure.”

Guy gazed down on the grass, nodding his head in agreement, “You’re right...I-I know Sam will be okay. I just hope that he’ll get there and back safely.”

“He will,” Michellee implemented with a sweet smile. 

Guy glanced up at Michellee with a soft grin, “I know he will.”

~.~ 

A few minutes past by, letting Guy sat on the passenger side of the car while Michellee was going slow again. Guy didn’t mind it this time...neither did E.B. They sat in the silence while E.B. sighed. 

“I’m going to miss Sam...he’s like a big brother I never had,” E.B. ignited the conversation. 

Guy cornered a small smile at E.B, “Yeah...he’s different from the brothers I have...except...there was one brother who Sam reminded me of.”

“What’s his name?” E.B. leaned in to listen to Guy. 

“Jeffrey...Jeffrey Am I was my younger brother. He’s always energetic and bubbly. He helped me a lot with inventions...he’s the mechanic of the family...though, he had been gone for a while...I--I’m starting to wonder where he’s been.” 

Michellee put her shoulder on Guy’s shoulder, “I’m sure he’s fine”

“Yeah...still...it’s been a while since I saw him.” 

E.B. widened her eyes with an idea sparked in her head, “We can look for your brother!” 

“What?!” Both Michellee and Guy gasped for a moment. 

“Think about it! Sam was looking for his mother! We can look for your brother, Guy!” E.B. excitedly explained to both Guy and Michellee. 

Michellee raised her brow, “You don’t want to go home, do you?”

“Come on, Mom, I know we’ve gone a trip to Meepville but it’s not like every day you go out for an adventure!” E.B. chirped while Guy chuckled at E.B.’s enthusiasm. 

“Well, the thing is, E.B,” Guy began to explain, “I don’t know where my younger brother is. Unless I discovered something about the location of my brother...I would’ve gone. But...I don’t know where he is--it’s not like he--”

While Guy was talking to E.B. about his younger brother, Michellee gazed ahead of the road. There’s dust breezing in front of them but there’s also a shadowy figure. Michellee squinted closer at it to notice the figure taking out a rifle. 

**_This is exactly what I meant when I say there’s worst to come! Drive, Michellee, drive!!!!!!_ **

Michellee gasped as she pushed a button to bubble form the car and presses the gas pedal harshly to swerve the car into a U-turn. It caused both E.B. and Guy to slam against the side of the car. Guy heard a couple of shots taken at the car, moving his eyes swiftly at Michellee. 

“Michellee, honey...what’s going on?!” Guy yelled, fear taking over his voice. 

Michellee didn’t respond as she drove faster up towards the freeway, passing by McWinkle’s house again. 

McWinkle shifted his worried gaze at the man in the gray hoodie riding his motorcycle to chase after Michellee’s car. McWinkle immediately took out his net wall gun and pulled the trigger to create a wall to stop the man in the gray hoodie. However, the thing is, McWinkle had to keep his gun out while his gun had to hold the net up. There’s nothing he can do to defend himself. He took off his sunglasses to reveal a fear twinkling in his eyes as the man in the gray hoodie pulled out his handgun to aim at McWinkle. 

From the distance, Guy heard a gun go off again but this time...it wasn’t shot at them. E.B. darted her fearful gaze around the car. 

“Mom! What’s going on?!? Why is this man after us?!” E.B. screamed to her mother, in which she didn’t respond. 

Guy flicked his focus on E.B, “E.B, keep your head down! Cover your head! 

E.B, without hesitation, did as Guy instructed her to do while Guy peeked at the back window to notice the mysterious man in the gray hood riding on the motorcycle to approach them. 

“Hang on!” Michellee shouted as she swerved the car through the freeway, which took them into the desert. 

Guy glanced into the passenger rearview mirror to see the reflection of the man in the gray hoodie in a gray motorcycle. Before Guy can get a closer look at the man, the man shot the rearview mirror, causing Guy to yelp a bit. 

“Who is this man?!” Guy screamed with pure confusion. 

“I don’t know!!!” Michellee shrieked back at Guy, her palms sweating on the wheel. Guy, Michellee, and E.B began to screech in the car while being in hot pursuit with an assassin trailing behind them.

~.~ 

**_Meanwhile, Sam drove McWinkle’s vehicle through the deserted freeway, his frown stuck on his face since he left McWinkle’s house. Did he do the right thing...? Did he save them? He saw the confused look Guy’s face, as well as Michellee’s and E.B’s. Sam had the guilt holding his heart but...he knew...he just knew that he did the right thing, right?_ **

“I’m sure I did the right thing,” Sam muttered underneath his breath. 

**_No, you didn’t._ **

“Yeah...I’m a hundred percent sure I did the right thing,” Sam boosted his confidence. 

**_No, you idiot, you didn’t do the right thing! Maybe you should explain to your new ‘family’ about why this ‘Ghost’ is after you!_ **

Sam sighed while throwing his head back against the cushion of his driver’s seat. He stared at the long road ahead of him...still exhaling his breath, discouraged. It’s too silent in the vehicle for him to be alone with his thoughts. Sam glanced at the radio, curving up a soft smile. 

“Let’s make some noise in here,” Sam uttered to himself, “Putting in some music on should be good...and comforting.”

Sam flipped on the radio station to a piece of calm relaxing music but the lyrics brought him back a few memories. 

_Flashback:_

_**Sam was only a young boy when he's alone at that lonesome orphanage. He talked to a few kids but they didn't accept him. Some of them were adopted and some considered him a freak. None of them wouldn't want Sam. One day, when Sam turned nine, he witnessed something in the orphanage that was best to not go deep into remembering.** _

"You can't have your son back," the woman, who was the head of his orphanage, responded to a young desperate mother. The mother's fur was yellow...just like Sam's...it might have been his mother. But he can't see her face. 

"Please, he needs me."

"You don't have enough brunkels to take care of your son in the first place," The head lady of his orphanage responded.

The mother clenched her teeth in anguish. "Then, I'll find something...something that will bring brunkels...and I will return to him."

_**In all honesty, Sam thought that the mother was talking about him...he waited a few years later to learn the hard way. Another kid, who had yellow fur like him, ran up to the desperate mother. She had earned enough brunkels to take care of her one only son...it's too bad that Sam...Sam didn't get adopted.** _

_**Sam waited and waited for years for his mother to make a bold entrance and reclaim her son...but that dream never happened. If his mother can't reach him, then Sam can reach to his mother. Sam packed up his things from his dorm, along with his big lucky red hat, and snuck out of the orphanage on a rainy day at the age of fifteen. No one knew he disappeared and that's a good thing for him.** _

_**He ran out in the storm, not considering the warnings from strangers to take shelter from the storm. He finally hid out in the alleyway, trembling in the cold. The tears formed out of his eyes and slid down his cheeks, letting the rain droppings come down harder. Sam heard footsteps coming from to his right in the alleyway and glanced up at the mysterious man, with red fur but the hat covered his face. He offered a hand to Sam and Sam----** _

_Present:_

Tap-Tap-Tap!

Sam flicked a glance out of his driver’s side window to see who it is, snapping out of his trance.

Guy had thrown something at Sam’s window to grab Sam’s attention from Michellee’s bubbled car. He motioned Sam to point at someone behind them but Sam didn’t understand. He rolled down the window, ignoring Guy’s gesture for Sam to stop. 

“What are you saying, Guy--?”

Suddenly, a bullet shattered Sam’s rearview mirror to the driver’s side, causing him to yelp a bit.

Guy rolled down the window, “Sam! There’s a madman chasing after us!!!” 

Sam turned his head to notice an assassin with a gray hood and cloak chasing after them while riding on a motorcycle, “Huh...I thought he would come after me.”

“Huh?!” Guy heard Sam’s mumbling, not understanding what the heck was going. 

Sam shook his head to skip the subject, “Nevermind! Tell Michellee to follow me!” 

Sam sped his vehicle ahead of Michellee’s. Before Guy turned to her to tell her what Sam instructed, Michellee pressed the gas pedal hard to catch up with Sam. Guy glanced back at E.B. to make sure that she’s okay. She still covered her head while ducking her head down low. Guy cornered a relieved smile before hearing more gunshots, causing the three of them to yelp. Michellee noticed Sam speeding to the dark tunnel to lose the guy behind them, so she trailed after him. Both of the vehicles zoomed into the dark tunnel. Guy turned his head to notice the assassin chasing them disappeared, which gave him a sigh of relief. 

Guy shifted his gaze at Michellee, who still had a worried look on her face, “Michellee, are you doing okay?”

“Is that...man behind us...?” Michellee stuttered, her voice trembling. 

“No, he’s long gone.”

As soon as both of the vehicles exited out of the tunnel, Guy and Michellee heard a thumping on top of them. 

**_You spoke too soon, Guy. You spoke too soon._ **

They heard someone stomping on top of the vehicle, panicking Michellee a bit. 

Guy narrowed his brows as he shot his determined glance over at his girlfriend, “Where do you keep the weapons, honey?”

“Weapons...?” Michellee questioned, raising her brow. 

“Yes!” 

“In--in the glove compartment.” 

Guy whipped his focus on the glove compartment in front of him and opened it quickly. He luckily noticed a baton falling out of the glove compartment. He immediately grabbed it and rolled down the window. 

“Wha-Wait, Guy!” Michellee shouted but Guy climbed out of the passenger window, losing his brown old worn-out hat in the process. He stood on top of the vehicle to face the assassin glaring at him. The assassin had a small blade coming out of his sleeve, but that doesn’t phase Guy. 

**_Oh boy...Guy stood on top of Michellee’s bubble-wrapped car boldly while holding a...baton...Hmm, that wouldn’t be my weapon of choice for fighting against a TRAINED ASSASSIN!!!_ **

The assassin made the first move to swipe the small blade across Guy’s throat but Guy dodged it in the nick of time. Guy smacked the assassin by the side of the head with the baton gripped tightly in his hands. The assassin, however, recovered quickly from Guy’s smack and kicked him in the gut, causing Guy to tumble over to the front hood of the car in front of Michellee. She screamed while swerving the car to get the assassin off. Guy slid a bit from side to side. 

“Honey, stop swerving!--” Guy shouted but was interrupted by the assassin taking out his long blade and charging at him. Guy rolled over to dodge the assassin’s blade that plunged into the side of Guy’s head, barely missing him. Guy immediately recovered his footing on the bubble-wrapped car and tackled the assassin away from the front of the car. They both tumbled towards the rear of the car while the assassin rolled smoothly while regaining his footing. He pushed Guy down and raised his blade to end Guy’s life but Guy blocked his blade with his baton. Guy pushed his baton underneath the assassin’s wrist. 

Guy gritted his teeth, “Get...off of me!” 

Guy kicked the assassin the gut to push the hooded creep away from him. Guy did not hesitate to pursue after the assassin while shoving him almost off the car. The assassin held on the rim of the edge of the bubble-wrapped car. Before Guy can kick the hooded man off of Michellee’s car for good, the assassin gripped around Guy’s ankle and pulled him down. Guy slipped and grabbed the rim of the car, noticing E.B. watching in horror at both Guy and the hooded man. 

Guy bulged his eyes out while motioning that everything is fine to E.B, which of course she didn’t believe him. Before Guy can motion further, the assassin almost jabbed Guy in the hand...luckily he missed. Guy quickly drew his hand out of the way while shimmying along the edge to put his foot on top of the trunk. He swung himself over on top of the trunk while the assassin climbed up back on top of the blue vehicle. Both Guy and the assassin shot an intense and hardened glare at each other. 

Meanwhile, Sam noticed Guy fighting with the assassin on top of Michellee’s car from his rearview mirror in the car, his heart racing. 

“Oh no, Guy!” Sam shouted, his arms trembling.

**_Sam can’t let Guy get hurt or even fight that hooded monster...He had to protect Guy. So, Sam did the one thing that...that he himself would not believe what he was about to do._ **

Sam put his feet up to steer the wheel. He quickly opened up his briefcase and pulled out two sets of different color strings, one yellow and one pink. He tied one of them to connect between the rearview mirror and the steering wheel and tied another one to the other side of the wheel to the rack holding up the folders. Sam also drew out a brick as he set the brick to press on the gas pedal. He hurriedly rolled down the window and hopped out while grabbing his briefcase and climbed out of his car. Sam noticed the assassin pinning Guy on top of the car, with a glare. Sam launched his briefcase at the assassin. The assassin took an impact of the hit, getting off of Guy. Sam hopped to Michellee’s vehicle while letting McWinkle’s car zoom straight ahead towards the desert. He climbed on top of the car to stand beside Guy. Guy jumped up to his feet with his eyes bulged up in shock. 

“Sam!” Guy gasped, narrowing his brows, “Who the yip is this guy?!” 

Sam shifted his focus on the assassin, who tossed his packed briefcase off of the car, “I’ll tell you later! Guy, get back inside of the car!” 

“No! Not without you!” Guy protested defiantly, shaking his head. 

The assassin leaped at the both of them. Sam tackled the assassin away from Guy while the assassin punched Sam in the face to get him away. Guy wrapped his baton around the assassin’s throat and attempted to choke him. The assassin elbowed Guy in the stomach and shoved Guy off of him. Without the assassin looking, Sam swiped his foot to trip him. The assassin slipped but didn’t fall until Guy recovered and swung his baton at the assassin’s head, causing the assassin to collapse. The assassin gagged while Sam hopped on his back and wrapped his thin arms to choke him again. The assassin elbowed Sam harshly in the chest back while Guy kicked him in the gut. The assassin slashed his small blade at Guy’s leg, leaving an open wound on Guy’s leg. 

“GAAHH!” Guy screeched while tripping back on top of the car and dropping his baton. 

**_Sam gasped, his eyes trembling in fear to see Guy in pain. Then something took over him...something that snapped so suddenly. Sam hardened his deadly glare at the assassin. No one can imagine what’s like to stare into those angry eyes of Sam’s...until today. And...why is his fur turning...red? Uh...this is a whole new side of Sam I have absolutely no idea it existed._ **

Sam picked up Guy’s baton and beat the living daylights out of the assassin. 

“Don’t you hurt my best friend!!! Do you hear me?!” Sam bellowed, his tears edging while beating the assassin before the assassin can fight back, “Don’t you dare hurt my briefcase buddy!!!” 

Sam knocked the assassin off of the car finally, causing the assassin to tumble into the empty streets. The assassin laid there behind them, his body not moving...that could only mean one thing...The assassin is dead...

**_Holy Cow, Sam...did you just...you know what, nevermind._ **

Sam sighed deeply while his fur went immediately back to yellow and turned to Guy, whose eyes bulged out in pure shock. 

“S-Sam?” Guy called, stuttering. 

Sam gazed down at the bubble-wrapped car softly, “I-I’m sorry...I haven’t been this angry for a long time...we need to get in the car.”

Guy took a glance at his wounded leg and nodded in agreement, “Right.” 

Sam strolled past Guy, rubbing his arm nervously. He entered through the passenger window and sat at the backseat next to E.B, followed by Guy. Guy warily entered back in the car with his injured leg and sat on the passenger seat, grinding his teeth in pain. Michellee noticed a huge cut on Guy’s leg. 

“Honey, are you okay?!” Michellee gasped in shock, fear taking over her tone. 

Guy nodded his head while examining his wound, “I’m fine, dear. I’m fine.”

“You need to go to a hospital!” Michellee yelped, her heart racing. 

“I’m doing okay,” Guy assured Michellee. 

“No...Michellee is right,” Sam agreed with Michellee, his face full of worry. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just a scratch,” Guy downplayed his injury, “Just put some bandage on it and it’ll mend itself up eventually.” 

“Assassin’s blade leaves a deadly poison in your bloodstream,” Sam added the fact. 

“Poison?!” Michellee screeched while covering her agape mouth. 

“Yeah, it needs attention right away,” Sam concluded his fact. 

Guy turned to Sam with his brow raised, “How did you know that?”

Sam looked away, rubbing his arm, raising suspicion for Guy.

“Sam...please tell me who the heck is the guy chasing us.” 

Sam lifted his gaze, his innocent eyes saddened, “The assassin...who chased after you guys...is called The Ghost.”

“The Ghost?” E.B. joined the conversation, raising a brow.

“Yes...the assassin who killed people mysteriously.” 

“Why is he after us...?” Guy asked, turning his body to Sam while Michellee was focused on the road and drifting off into deep and sad thoughts. 

“He isn’t supposed to be after you,” Sam uttered, sighing, “He’s supposed to be after me.”

“You? Why?” E.B. questioned. 

Sam paused for a brief second...exhaling, “Do you guys remember about me being a criminal?”

Both Guy and E.B. nodded their heads in remembrance.

“Well,” Sam continued, “that’s why The Ghost is after me.” 

“That can’t be the only reason...can it?” Guy probed, clenching his teeth after he responded. He lifted his injured leg to his lap and examined it deeper. 

Sam silenced himself, sitting back against the back cushion. E.B. raised her brow while noticing Guy’s cut. 

Michellee became grossed out of the cut while gluing her eyes to the road, “You know, there should be a medi-cart on the train. If we tell them the emergency...maybe they’ll take a look at your leg.” 

Guy groaned a bit, “Alright...but I’m fine.”

“Just in case, Guy. Just in case,” E.B. reassured Guy with a cute smile. 

Guy curved a smile back but clenched his teeth suddenly. He examined the deep cut on his leg again, noticing where the hurt came from. 

**_Guy began to wonder, why did it hurt that bad? Was Sam right about the injury? Was there poison inside of him?_ **

Sam noticed Guy’s injury getting worse and Michellee slowing down, “Michellee, drive fast! Drive fast like Guy’s life depends on it!” 

“What?--”

Michellee slammed her foot on the gas pedal and zoomed through the deserted freeway without hesitation, causing the four of them to fall back on their seats.

A different man stood over the dead assassin’s body and watched the dust formed on the road while holding onto Guy’s old worn-out hat.

~.~ 

They finally arrived at the train station, luckily the line wasn’t long and the train just arrived. Michellee parked her car in the parking lot and hurriedly opened the car door. Sam and E.B. helped with the luggage while Guy swung the car door open and stepped out. When Guy was about to walk, his injured leg caused him to stumble. Michellee noticed Guy barely walking. 

“Guy--?” 

Guy took another step but he ended up almost falling onto the floor. Luckily, Michellee was there to catch him. 

E.B. widened her eyes in shock, “Guy?” 

Michellee immediately shifted her attention to her daughter, “Get the luggage inside of the train, quickly.” 

Sam and E.B. rushed towards the line while one of the attendants, with blue fur and coat, noticed Michellee helped Guy towards the train. 

“Excuse me,” The attendant called Sam and E.B, “Is the man behind you okay?”

Both of them knew that the attendant was referring to Guy.

“He’s injured! It’s an emergency that you look at him now,” Sam urged, his throat caught from fear. 

The attendant nodded without hesitation and strode towards Guy and Michellee, “Take him in!” 

Guy could barely hear the audio as someone helped him up from the other side towards the train. The other voices were incoherent...he can hear Sam blabbering and E.B. shouting. He could also hear Michellee whimpering from beside him and her head fell on his shoulder. Someone made eye-contact with them. He had blue fur and a coat...he’s mouthing the words but Guy couldn’t understand him. Guy noticed, while his vision began to blur, the train cart ahead of him. It’s dark in there or was it Guy’s sight? Before he reached towards the cart...everything blacked out around him. 

_**To Be Continued...** _


	3. Train

**_Episode Three: Train_ **

_ Flashback: _

**_Guy...Guy! Oh come on, Guy, you’re not dead! Why are you still blacked out?!_ **

“Guy...Guy!” A distant child-like voice echoed through the dark void.

**_Oh...wait, I know what we are doing now!_ **

“Guy...Guy,” A voice called again, “Come on, Guy! Wake up!” 

Guy lifted his eyelids open barely...barely enough to see a kid with yellow fur...it wasn’t Sam at all. 

“Come on, big brother, you’ve been laying around here all day!” the kid shouted with pure excitement. 

“Huh...?” Guy heard his own child voice echoing. 

A sudden punch in the shoulder woke him up, causing young Guy to snap his eyes open in the late afternoon. 

“What the--?” Guy noticed his younger yellow fur brother, Jeffrey, laughing, “What the heck? Why did you do that?”

“Come on, Guy! We got a treehouse to finish!” Jeffrey answered, determined. 

Guy gasped, almost forgot about the treehouse they were supposed to finish, “Oh yeah! Man, I’m sorry!” 

“Don’t be! I’m just waiting for a creative thinker like you to help me!” Jeffrey nudged on Guy’s arm. 

“You do realize that we’re building my treehouse together?”

“Don’t you mean our treehouse?” Jeffrey teased playfully while both Guy and Jeffrey strode towards the treehouse that appeared to be almost finished. 

Guy rolled his eyes at his younger brother teasingly, “Come on, goofball, we got to make some finishing touches.” 

“Alright!” 

Both Jeffrey and Guy approached the treehouse and noticed a facial scanner. Both of the brothers noticed the smiley face on the scanner. 

“Why is there a smiley face?” Guy questioned, tilting his head. 

“Don’t you remember? You have to smile in ordinary to get into the ‘Tree of Happiness’,” Jeffrey informed, giggling. 

“Oh. Right!” 

Guy grinned widely and stuffed his face into the facial scanner. The scanner blinked green and the door slid opened. 

**_Both Guy and Jeffrey strolled through the door and into the lone room with all of those crazy switches that awaited the death traps if you messed with them...However, they were not that deadly._ **

Jeffrey pondered for a moment, “We could add a missile in here...just in case real intruders decide to break in into our treehouse.”

“Like a deadly one or the one with pies?”

“Deadly ones.”

Young Guy bulged his eyes out while turning to his younger brother, “Whoa there, what if it’s just Mom and Dad coming to our treehouse?” 

There’s a brief awkward pause. 

“They’ll manage,” Jeffrey shrugged off. 

“You’re crazy,” Guy chuckled as he gave Jeffrey the noogie on the head. 

“Hey, cut it out!” Jeffrey giggled while pushing Guy away. 

Guy pressed the right button, which lifted them up through the tall tree. They approached the white-gloved hands that stuck out automatically when they’re near. 

Jeffrey raised his brow, “You do remember the secret handshake, right?” 

“Pfft! Of course, I remembered the secret handshake.” 

Guy focused on the hand and waved his hand to make the difficult yet discreet handshake. The thumb on the hand stuck up automatically while blinking green to give access to Guy. 

Jeffrey rolled his eyes at Guy while giggling, “Show off!” 

Guy smirked as the hand moved to Jeffrey to copy the same secret handshake. After Jeffrey copied the secret handshake, the thumb on the hand stuck up to give access to Jeffrey. It blinked green and the door rapidly slid open. Both of the kids enter the treehouse where it’s dark with the hole giving the only evening light and a blue hanging rope. 

Jeffrey rubbed his chin, “What’s your verdict, Guy?”

“Huh?”

“Your verdict...it’s a fancy word.” 

“You sure know a lot of fancy words, don’t ya?”

“Yep! Let’s go talk in the tent!”

“Sure!”

Both Guy and Jeffrey climbed the rope up towards the rooftop. They both noticed a blue tent on the wooden platform ahead of them. The kids glided across the branches and ducked inside the tent. 

Guy pulled out his notebook full of notes and ideas of what they should build and flipped through the pages, “Alright! So...we need to make some additions to the treehouse--.”

Jeffrey interrupted him with a sigh while looking away sadly, causing Guy to tilt his head in confusion.

“What’s wrong, Jeffy? Is there something you didn’t like about the treehouse?”

“No...it has nothing to do with the treehouse...I-I actually...wanted to talk to you because I-I felt like you can listen.”

Guy put his notebook down to give his full attention to his younger brother, “Sure...anything.”

Jeffrey gazed into Guy’s eyes, “Well...do you think I’m stupid?”

Guy raised his brow while shaking his head, “No...no, not at all...why? Did someone say that to you?”

“Billie Grayson told me that I was stupid...He said that I would be a disappointment to you and the family.” 

Guy softened his gaze at his younger brother, “Billie Grayson doesn’t know anything about you! He’s only there to bully. Don’t listen to him. There’s something that you’re good at.”

“Like what? You know how everyone likes to talk about the difference between you and me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, they say you’re creative and imaginative and I’m...just...well, just not someone who doesn’t know what they will do in life. Sometimes I felt like I have to be like you for people to accept me.” 

Guy shook his head, “No...you don’t have to be like me. You and I are different...that’s something that everyone here in Stovepipe Junction should realize.”

Jeffrey tilted his head, “But...do you think that there’s something special in me?”

“Of course, there is.” 

“Alright, give me one!”

“You’re a mechanic. You can fix anything and you know how machines work.” 

Jeffrey raised his brow, “Okay--”

“And,” Guy added, “that’s something that I couldn’t do. So, there’s something you’re better at than me.”

Jeffrey sighed deeply, “That doesn’t ignore the fact that everyone in Stovepipe admired you.”

“Maybe...but it can change something for you!” 

“What do you mean?” 

Guy looked around the place to notice that it’s getting dark, “Alright...I can’t see a thing. Can you think of something?”

“Uh...lights?”

“Good,” Guy encouraged with a light beam on his youthful face, “Now...how will we turn on the lights up here?”

“Umm,” Jeffrey began to think while he looked around the area, “Well, we need some type of cords. Or cordless.”

“Cordless?” Guy took his notebook and jotted down some notes while the light outside began to grow dim, “What kind of a machine would work up here if we are going to get lights? I mean, on the outside?”

“I--I--I don’t know...Guy...I feel like this is more of your field.” 

“Come on, this is your thing too! You got this!” 

Jeffrey groaned a bit while looking around to notice a pinwheel leaning against the corner of the tent...that’s where a lightbulb lit up in his mind. 

Guy tilted his head, waiting for Jeffrey to answer, “What? What is it?”

“Pinwheels,” Jeffrey uttered. 

“What...?”

Jeffrey sighed deeply while shaking his head, “Nevermind...it’s probably stupid.”

“Pinwheels,” Guy repeated after Jeffrey, brightening up his eyes, “Pinwheels!” 

Guy drew out his notes of a pinwheel with a lightbulb in the middle. 

“What’s inspiring about that idea?”

“Jeffrey, you’re a genius!” 

“What? What do you mean...?” 

“Think about it! We could implant little colorful lightbulbs in each pinwheel that we can find and plug them into the center of the pinwheel.”

Jeffrey gasped, “Wait a minute, what if we can fold the little wheels and if you blow on them...they light up?!” 

Guy wrote down and drew out a diagram of how to build it, “This is a great idea, Jeffy! See, I told you that you have something that people are going to admire.”

Jeffrey chuckled nervously, “I...I still think you’re better than me.”

There’s a moment of silence but it was interrupted when Guy put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Keep trying, Jeffrey. Keep trying.” 

Jeffrey curved up a soft smile up at Guy, “I will, big brother. I will.” 

Both of the brothers exchanged soft gazes at each other as they fell asleep in the tent and the sky darkened. 

_ Present: _

**_Okay, now we’re out of the past...finally. Well...huh, I hear some monitor...Oh, wait! I know what’s going on here! Wake up, Guy!!!! Wake up!!!!_ **

Guy, as an adult, inhaled deeply while opening his eyes. He groaned in pain while noticing that he’s in some hospital...that is moving. 

_ Choo-choo!  _

Guy realized that he’s on a train, in a medical-cart. He turned his head slightly and noticed the monitor reading his heartbeat. He raised his brow and gazed up at the ceiling. 

“It’s about time you wake up,” A voice echoed in the room. 

“Huh?!” Guy jumped up to notice a blue fur man in the room with a coat, “Who are you?!” 

“Terrance,” the man, Terrance, introduced, “I was one of the attendants who helped you into the train.”

**_Guy remembered instantly that Terrance was the man who was mouthing something to him...something...just something..._ **

“You said something to me...what did you say?”

“I was just telling you that you are going to be okay...we’re going to take the poison out of you...you’re lucky we caught it early. Otherwise, you would’ve been dead.” 

Guy froze for a quick second, “Dead?” 

“You do know what poison does to people...right?” 

“Of course, I know what poison does to people...it’s just that...how did you get it out of me?” 

“Needles through the leg.”

Guy whipped his focus on his injured leg, which was wrapped in a thick bandage. 

“We took out the poison and you just been asleep for a couple of hours.”

“Is...my family okay?”

“Yeah, they have been waiting outside of the cart. We evacuated the room and left you alone.”

“That’s fine...can I go see them?”

Terrance edged up a soft smile, “Of course.” 

Terrance left the room while Guy took out all the plugs off of his chest. He got up from the hospital bed and strolled out of the room, limping a bit. 

Guy strolled out of the room, finding Sam, E.B, and Michellee waiting for him outside. 

“Guy!” Sam immediately leaped and tackled Guy onto the ground, shedding tears from his eyes. 

Guy groaned in pain still, “Ow, Sam--” 

Sam gasped and jumped back from Guy, “Sorry!” 

“It-It’s okay...I’m fine,” Guy responded as he stood up to his feet. Michellee strode up to him and hugged him tightly. 

“Are you okay, honey?”

“I’m fine, sweetie. I’m fine.”

Both Guy and Michellee embraced each other tightly while E.B. and Sam joined them into a group hug. 

Terrance smiled at them but it faded when he cleared his throat, “Your trip to East Flurbia will only take a few days...so, relax and enjoy the ride.”

Michellee cornered a grin at Terrance, “Thank you, Terrance.”

“No problem. If any of you need anything, give me a holler,” Terrance informed as he made his way through the train. 

E.B smiled sweetly, “Thank you, sir!”

“Please, miss, call me Terrance,” Terrance nodded with a smile as he strolled away from the group.

Michellee cupped her hand on Guy’s cheek unexpectedly, earning a small weak smile from Guy. Michellee lost her relieved smile and put her hand down. She gazed down on the wooden floor and held onto Guy’s hand. Something is bothering Michellee, Guy can tell. 

Michellee strolled towards the hallway, where they find a dining cart to eat on the train. 

Sam noticed something between Guy and Michellee and whispered to them, “We’ll find a table for us to sit, you guys can talk privately. We’ll order when you’re finished.” 

**_Guy figured that it’s a good idea for both Sam and E.B, as well for him and Michellee, but what does Michellee want to talk about privately?_ **

Guy nodded his head, “Sounds good.”

E.B. walked by Sam as they both found a table by the window of the late afternoon sky. Michellee guided Guy into their room where they both will be staying. Michellee sat on the edge of the bed while Guy closed the door behind him. 

Guy turned to Michellee with a gentle gaze as he strolled over to sit by his love, “What’s going on, Michellee?”

Michellee was silent, still saddening her gaze. Guy put his hand on her shoulder, getting her to make eye-contact with him. Michellee pushed her short brown hair out of her face while wiping away her tears. 

“I-I guess I’m...overreacting...I-I almost had the urge to be upset and scared but...I-I knew you wanted to protect us from that horrible man,” Michellee sniffled, trying to smile through the tears.

Guy scooched closer to Michellee, “I do want to protect you guys...but--what made you upset?”

“The fact that you almost died to protect us. The fact I-I thought I was going to lose you and be alone all over again.” 

Guy softened his gaze while staring down at the floor, “I’m sorry that I scared you...along with E.B. and Sam. But...if I-”

“I know,” Michellee uttered, “I know...I guess I thought I---well, nevermind.”

There’s a brief silence while Guy sighed and wrapped his arm around her, “What else you’re going to say?” 

Michellee’s lips trembled while exhaling deeply, “Have---I ever talked to you about my husband?”

Guy pondered for a moment, “He--He died in a car accident...according to what E.B. told me about her early father.”

Michellee shook her head gently, “No...that’s not how he died.”

“Huh?”

Michellee leaned into Guy’s chest while Guy rubbed her shoulder, “It’s complicated and...I don’t know if I should tell you.”

“Please...tell me.” 

Michellee rubbed her head into Guy’s chest, “Well...my husband, Bill...he’s an inventor...like you.” 

Guy softly smiled while hugging Michellee, “I bet his inventions were amazing.” 

Michellee giggled while wiping away her tears, “They’re beautiful...he would go out every day to show off his inventions...and...they were a game-changer. For all of us.”

Guy leaned his head on Michellee’s and noticed her snuggling up to him. 

“But,” Michellee continued, “Bill invented something that would catch criminals...he was going to sell them to the cops and civilians interested in protecting their homes and preventing criminals from breaking into their houses. It would’ve changed the world if...if--”

Michellee’s lips quivered while clenching her teeth to hold in her tears. 

“If...what?” Guy asked softly while rubbing her head gently.

It took Michellee a moment for her to muster some words, “If he wasn’t up all night to...do it that night.”

Guy hugged her tighter, “That night?”

Michellee gazed up into Guy’s eyes, “That night. And E.B. was only a toddler.”

_ Flashback: _

_ It was only the middle of the night when I heard gagging noises. It woke me up.  _

Michellee woke up from the strange noise and scooched off of the bed. She put on her bathrobe and walked out of her bedroom.

_ I heard it from the living room and... _

Michellee walked into the living room. Her eyes were weary until she saw the dangling feet of her husband’s. With that horrible sight, she gasped in horror. 

_ I couldn’t believe what I saw...my husband...I-I was scared.  _

Michellee’s heart began to panic as she paced around the room frantically to find some cutters. She snatched one of them out of her drawers and cut her husband down from the noose. Her husband collapsed in her arms, tears finally unleashed through her eyes. She looked around with bulging eyes around the room. Until she noticed someone. 

_ I noticed someone just standing out the window, the gray hood covering his face. Before I could get a closer look at him...he...vanished... _

_ Present:  _

_ “... _ I called the ambulance...took E.B. with me because I don’t trust anyone nearby...and went with Bill to the hospital...and...E.B...being such an innocent toddler kept asking me, ‘Is Daddy going to be okay...What’s happening to him?’ I-I don’t know what to tell her--”

“That’s why you told her that her father died in a car accident,” Guy figured calmly, still embracing Michellee. 

Michellee nodded her head slightly, her tears unleashed while holding onto Guy, “What can I tell her then...? I had to keep her safe...especially from that hooded man.”

“Is that why you drove off when you saw him?”

“Yes...I didn’t know how to tell either you or E.B. about that man...I-I just--”

“You don’t need to explain further...I understand. Did you consider talking to E.B about this?”

Michellee shook her head, “How can I tell her now? Will she resent me?”

“I don’t know...but I know that the girl needs to know the truth about her father...I believe she needed to know.”

Michellee softened her gaze, “Does it have to be...now?”

“Anytime you want to tell her, dear...that’s up to you.”

“Okay...please promise me you won’t tell E.B about this? I want to be the one who tells her this.”

Guy nodded his head respectfully and hugged her tightly, “I promised.” 

~.~ 

**_Meanwhile, Sam and E.B were waiting for Guy and Michellee, unaware of what they were talking about. Luckily unaware._ **

Sam seemed deep in thought while staring at the menu. E.B. averted her focus away from her own menu and noticed Sam’s distant gaze from across the table. 

“Sam...is there something wrong?” E.B. inquired innocently. 

Sam snapped his mind back to reality while shaking his head, “It’s nothing.”

“Really? You seem...I don’t know...deep in thought.”

Sam sighed while looking into E.B’s eyes, “E.B, I’m sorry for putting you through all this...including your mom and Guy.”

“You didn’t put us through anything...why would you think that?”

“The Ghost,” Sam whispered, “was supposed to be hunting me...I separated myself from you guys to protect you...but--I guess--the man I used to work for wanted my family to die in front of me.” 

E.B. widened her eyes while tilting her head, “Who’s this man you used to work for? I know that it’s not Snerz--”

“No...but he’s much worse than Snerz. I-I can’t tell you his name.” 

“Why not?”

Sam silenced himself for a brief moment while examining the dining room around him to see a bunch of people muttering their conversations. Sam shifted his gaze on E.B, “You will be killed if I tell you. Not only you...I will be killed too.”

E.B. enlarged her eyes with shock, “How will he know if you tell me?”

Sam scooched closer to her while whispering, “The walls...they have ears.” 

E.B examined the room to notice the cameras stuck on the corners of this room they were in.

They heard someone approaching them. It turned out to be Terrance, who ended up being the waiter of their table.

“Are we still waiting for them...or--?”

“I’ll just order,” Sam answered with a sigh, “We’ll just get four orders for green eggs and ham, please.”

“Alright,” Terrance responded as he jotted down the notes on his small pad, “Will that be all?”

“That’s it for now. Thank you, Terrance,” Sam grinned widely to hide his saddened emotions. 

Terrance raised his brow but hid his queried eyes with a small weak smile and strolled away.

Sam sighed in relief, “Terrance is such a nice guy.”

“Yeah, he is.” 

Suddenly, both E.B. and Sam noticed Guy and Michellee approaching them. 

Sam gasped dramatically with a wide smile, “Hey, guys!” 

“Hey,” Michellee giggled at Sam’s childish greeting.

“Hey, how are you guys doing?” Guy asked as he let Michellee in first to sit by E.B. while Guy sat by Sam. 

“Hey, buddy, how’s the leg doing?” Sam whispered to Guy. 

“Getting better,” Guy suddenly groaned a bit in pain but it wasn’t as bad as it used to be.

Sam inhaled and exhaled while plastering a pleasant grin, “That’s good...I already ordered green eggs and ham for all of us.”

“Um, Sam,” Michellee spoke up, “I’m vegan.”

“Oh shoot!” Sam gasped, jaw dropped, “I forgot.”

Michellee chuckled with a small smile, “It’s okay, Sam. It’s an easy fix.” 

Guy noticed Terrance about to walk by them, “Um, Terrance, can we fix the order with three green eggs and ham and one vegan dish of green eggs and ham?”

“Sure. It’s coming right up,” Terrance responded with a nod and walked away.

“Thank you,” Guy smiled while looking back to the group. 

Michellee gazed at him lovingly, “Thanks, hon.”

Guy nodded his head gently while a server served their dinner. The four of them ate and chatted with each other about random subjects as the afternoon turned into evening. 

~.~ 

In the middle of the night, Guy and Michellee were sleeping in one room next to Sam and E.B. Michellee laid on Guy’s chest comfortably, sleeping soundly. While a smile was stuck on Michellee’s face, Guy began to moan in his sleep uncomfortably. 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

Guy lifted his eyelids to noticed Michellee not sleeping with him. He raised his brow as he sat up from his bed. The room was hollow and dark. Guy scooched off of his bed and looked out the window. The outside seemed normal...colorful normal. He heard rattling in the dining room nearby. He turned slowly while hearing the noises more. He peeked out of his bedroom, limping from his injured leg. 

“Hello?” Guy called, his breath shaky. His heart began to race as he warily strolled through the dining area. He clenched his hands together, looking around the dark room frantically. There’s no one in the room with him and the empty train was moving throughout the dark night. 

“Guy...Guy,” a whisper slithered into Guy’s ears, making him shiver in the dark. 

Guy whipped his head while examining the dark dining room frantically, “Who’s there? Who said that?” 

“Over here, Guy--over here,” the whisper continued to call Guy but it came from the kitchen.

Guy’s breathing trembled while he slowly and carefully strolled towards the kitchen. He entered the kitchen, noticing that the kitchen was darker than the dining room. He noticed a mirror that reflected his appearance. He stared at himself in the mirror, noticing that his eyes looked weary as if he hadn’t got any sleep. His eyes bulged out suddenly to notice the hooded figure creeping up behind him. He immediately turned around to find no one was behind him. He sighed slightly in relief and faced back to the mirror to see his reflection again but this time, it’s not his reflection. It’s a reflection of the shadowy hooded creep just staring back at him, causing him to gasp in fear. Before Guy could make a run for it, the shadow grabbed Guy by the scruff of fur on his chest and thrusted him through the mirror. Guy shrieked as he fell through the dark and endless void. He collided into the harsh ground with a thud.

“Ugh...what’s happening?” Guy groaned in pain while looking around the dark place. He’s on the train again but...it’s mangled with thick branches stabbing through the train, letting it appear as a dark hollow forest. He stood up slowly, his breathing became rapid. His heartbeat thumped harder in his chest while he warily wandered through the disorientated dimension. 

“Alright...where am I?” Guy questioned himself, not understanding what’s happening. He heard a screeching sound from behind. He jumped and turned quickly to the noise. Something lurked in the shadows, causing him to be frozen still. Someone unexpectedly grabbed his arm and shoved him beside the log. 

“What the--?”

“Shh,” Someone, who turned out to be Sam, shushed Guy while hiding near the log beside Guy. The shadow past them without noticing them hiding. 

Guy scooched next to Sam, “Sam, what’s going on? Where are we?” 

Sam shook his head, “I can’t tell you. Come on!” 

Sam led Guy through the dark forest, raising some more questions for Guy. 

“Sam, where are you taking me?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

Guy growled in frustration, “Well, can you tell me something? Preferably anything?” 

“No. We’re almost there.” 

“Where?” 

Sam and Guy reached the exit to the train, where he witnessed Michellee struggling to open the door while E.B rubbed her hands together anxiously while eagerly waiting. 

“Michellee? E.B?” Guy gasped quietly, but it’s loud enough for both E.B. and Michellee to hear him. 

Michellee quickly turned around to face both Guy and Sam, “Guy! Sam! Help us get out of here!!” 

“Of course!” Guy implied while helping Michellee without hesitation to open the door.

They heard a gun cocking behind them, causing the group to face the hooded man. Sam was immediately apprehended and separated from the group by the chains that came out of nowhere while the shadows took both Michellee and E.B. hostage. Guy glanced up at the handgun pointed at his forehead with his heart racing and his gaze trembling. He shifted his focus on the hooded figure, with darkness covering the face of the killer. 

“Make your choice, Guy,” The figure spoke in a deep hollow voice. 

“W-What?” Guy stuttered, his lips quivering.

The figure lowered his weapon and shifted the aim at Sam’s chest, “Choose...his life. Or--” the figure moved his gun over at Michellee and E.B, causing the girls to whimper with fear, “Theirs.” 

Guy shook his head, refusing to make his choice with the tears edging out of his eyes, “No! I’m not playing this game--!” 

“This is not a game, Guy. This is your choice.”

“This is not my choice! I love them all the same!” Guy cried angrily, his fist clenched, “Let them all go! Now!”

“It’s okay...Guy,” Sam uttered with a soft smile, catching Guy’s attention, “This is what he wanted.”

“Who, Sam?! Who?!” Guy yelled, glaring back at the hooded man. “Him?!”

There’s a brief silence while the figure exhaled deeply. “You have five seconds to choose.” 

Guy gasped while shaking his head. “What?! No!!” 

“Five.”

Guy was about to charge towards the hooded man until chains came out of nowhere and chained him against the wall behind him. “Stop this!!” 

“Four!”

“No, No!” 

“Three.”

“Take me, please! Take me!”

“Two!” 

“Did you not hear me?! I said take me!” 

“One!” the figure finished his countdown while aiming the gun at Sam. 

“No, take me---!”

The figure pulled the trigger and the bullet crashed into Sam’s chest. Sam collapsed on the floor, dead.

“NOOOOOO!!!!!” Guy cried out, struggling to get out of his bonds, “Stop this! Stop!”

The figure didn’t listen to Guy while he pointed his gun at both Michellee and E.B. Michellee hugged E.B. tightly to protect her. 

“Stop! No!”

The figure shot Michellee in the head, causing Michellee to fall away from her daughter. E.B. had her tears streaming down on her cheeks. 

“Mom!!!” E.B cried out, her voice strained from screaming. She tried to wake her mom back up, “Mom! Mom, wake up!” She felt something cold on top of her forehead. 

Guy narrowed his brows while shaking his head, “Don’t you dare touch that child! Don’t you--!”

The figure shot E.B in the forehead, pushing her against the wall lifelessly. 

Guy’s heart shattered into a million pieces, his mouth dropped open agape, “NOOOO! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!!!” 

Guy’s throat began to dry, letting out his tears. Tears were endlessly streaming down on his cheeks while he gave up struggling out of his bonds. His wrists and ankles rested on the chains, his body leaning against the wall. 

“You...heartless...monster,” Guy uttered tearfully, hearing the gun cocking again. He looked up at the figure aiming the handgun at him this time. He glared at the figure through the angry tears in his eyes. 

Without hesitation, the figure pulled the trigger. 

_ Reality:  _

Guy gasped awake, waking back to reality in the middle of the night. He immediately noticed Michellee resting her head on his chest while sleeping deeply and still alive. Guy sighed in relief while rubbing her head. But the thought about that horrifying nightmare brought him back to tension. 

**_Guy became deep in thought about that certain dream. What if that had been real? What if it will become a reality? What if he had to make a choice between his best friend or the love of his life and her daughter? Was there any way he can prevent his family from dying by that assassin? Well, the assassin was dead...he won’t be coming back to life. Unless I spoke too soon._ **

Guy shook his head, needing to clear his head. He carefully scooched off of the bed to not wake Michellee. He gently tucked her in and quietly strolled out of the room. He gently closed the door behind him and strolled down the hallway where he noticed the room next to his was left open. He peeked in there to notice Sam snoring silently in his bed but E.B wasn’t there. Guy raised his brow and entered the dining area, where there’s only one candlelight lit up on the table in the center of the room where E.B. was sitting at. In front of her was a plate of green eggs and ham, but she hasn’t touched it.

Guy softened his gaze at her and approached her at the center table, “Hey.”

E.B. noticed Guy sitting across from her, “Hey, Guy.”

“Whatcha doing up in the middle of the night?”

E.B. sighed deeply while she rubbed her arm nervously, “It’s childish.” 

“Childish? What do you mean?”

E.B. gazed up at Guy, her eyes trembling, “It’s childish to have nightmares.”

Guy raised his brow, “Having nightmares is childish?”

E.B. nodded her head, “Yeah, I-I thought I was old enough to not have nightmares. Yet, I just have one.”

Guy tilted his head in confusion, “Who told you that nightmares are childish?”

“Jenny Taylor...from my school.” 

“Is she your teacher or...?”

“She’s the same age as me...she said that if anyone had nightmares, they are just childish.” 

“What does she know about having nightmares?”

“She...seemed to know a lot.”

There’s a brief pause as Guy placed his hand on E.B’s arm gently.

“Know a lot about what?”

E.B. frowned while staring at her plate, “I-I’ve been wanting to ask Mom this but I’m afraid she wouldn’t want to talk about it.”

Guy scooched his chair next to E.B. with a soft smile, “I’m here if you ever need someone to talk to.”

“Yeah, but you barely knew a thing about my dad.”

Guy lost his smile while gazing down on the ground, remembering what Michellee told him about her husband. 

“You probably wouldn’t understand,” E.B uttered sorrowfully.

Guy regained his smile while putting his hand on E.B’s shoulder. “Try me.”

“Try you?”

Guy nodded. “I’ll decide whether I understand or not.” 

E.B. rubbed her arm bashfully. “Jenny said that...the reason why my dad died of a horrible car accident because he’s trying to run away from my mom and me.”

Guy growled a bit but not intentionally at E.B. “If that were the case, then he would be an idiot for running away from a beautiful family he had.”

E.B raised her brow. “How-How would you know?”

Guy cornered a smile at her. “Because I sure wouldn’t if I was in your father’s shoes.”

E.B smiled at the response but there’s something troubling her still. “Then...do you know why my father would be in a car accident?”

Guy shrugged his shoulders. “There could be a million reasons why he got into a car accident. Some random guy might have rear-ended him--or flipped his car over...I don’t know really much about what happened to your father. Based on what I heard from your mother is that he’s a great man. And a great man wouldn’t do something idiotic like that--including leaving his wonderful family behind.” 

There’s a cute twinkle in E.B’s eyes when she looked up to Guy with awe. 

Guy raised his brow, “What?”

“Where have you been all my life?”

“What do you mean?”

E.B. chuckled nervously, “Well...I tried ignoring her as some teachers asked me to...but she kept pursuing me and telling me that...well, I’m stupid and childish and she knows better than me. I never told anyone what she told me and if I asked my mom about my real dad...she wouldn’t want to talk about it. And my teachers just sat there and watch me put up with her...I didn’t know if what Jenny said about my dad is true and I-I would’ve believed it if it weren’t for you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you actually brought me some hope that Jenny is wrong.”

“Jenny is wrong. What does she know about your life? All she knew is her life and her life alone...do you consider the fact that maybe the reason why she bullied you like because her own father might abandon her as a young child?”

E.B. pondered for a moment, “I-I never thought of that.” 

“It’s one of those possibilities,” Guy shrugged his shoulders, “And about those nightmares...I’ll tell you a secret.”

E.B. leaned closer to hear the secret.

“Everyone has nightmares,” Guy whispered with a smirk.

“Really?”

“Of course, it’s mostly the reason why I came here.”

“You had a nightmare?”

“Yes.”

“Ooh, what is it about?”

Guy hesitated while trying to shake the scary dream out of his brain, “It’s too scary.” 

“Scary? How scary?”

“To the point where I couldn’t go back to sleep.” 

“Hmph...yeah...I don’t want to go back to sleep.”

“Are you afraid to have those nightmares again?”

E.B. looked down at her feet gloomily. “Yeah.”

Guy sighed deeply while about ready to get up from his seat. “Well, I got to go back to bed...otherwise I’ll get cranky in the morning. You should do the same if you don’t want to be grouchy.” 

E.B. yawned a bit, “Aw, okay.” 

Guy nodded his head in farewell and stood up from his seat, “Well, goodnight--”

Guy was interrupted by E.B grasping his hand. 

“Is it okay...if I sleep with you and Mom? Just for one night.”

Guy softly smiled at E.B, “Sure.” 

Guy picked her up and carried her through the dining area, leaving the plate of green eggs and ham. Terrance saw the whole thing with a gentle smile on his face. He picked up the mess and blew out the light to darken the room.

~.~ 

The morning sun shone through the window into the room. Guy opened his eyes slightly to notice Sam snoring quietly on top of him. 

**_Wait for a moment, how did he--? Oh wait, I think I know. I recalled last night that Sam wanted to join Guy, Michellee, and E.B in the ‘Family Snuggle’ and Guy let him._ **

Guy sighed while he shifted his glance at E.B, who’s holding loosely onto Sam’s arm while Michellee had her arm over her daughter. Guy smiled at them and sighed to relax. Sam rolled on top of Guy like a cat and curled himself up into a ball. Guy groaned irritably.

“Sam, you’re squeezing my gut,” Guy growled a bit but Sam ignored Guy’s words. 

Sam moaned quietly while frowning, “M-Mom...Mom.” 

Guy raised his brows with a gasp, “Sam?” 

Sam moaned again while snuggling against Guy’s chest and sniffling, “Mom...please don’t leave me...Please don’t leave me again.”

Guy picked up Sam and immediately left the room. He carried Sam into the room next to the room they slept in and placed him on the bed. 

“Mom...please, don’t leave me.” 

“Sam!” Guy called, shaking Sam’s shoulders to wake him up, “Sam! You’re dreaming! Wake up!”

“Mom...Guy...What’s going on...? Guy, don’t...don’t do this.”

“Sam! Sam, wake up!” Guy shouted while shaking Sam harder.

Sam moaned again but this time he’s blinking his eyes open, “W-What?”

“Sam, come on, you’re dreaming!”

“Huh?!” Sam suddenly snapped his eyes open to find Guy waking him up. Sam widened his eyes in shock, “Guy?! You’re alive!” 

Sam leaped up to Guy and hugged him tightly, knocking both of them over on the floor.

“Whoa, Sam, calm down--!”

“I’m so glad you’re alive!”

“Sam...I’ve been alive this whole time.” 

Sam sighed deeply to relax and backed away from Guy, “Sorry...I-well, it’s nothing.”

Guy sat up to make level eye-contact with Sam, “Sam.”

Sam frowned while rubbing his arm bashfully, “I saw my mom...and you. And...Mom was so happy to see me...and you were just watching...but that’s until...The Ghost shot her in the chest...right in front of me--”

Guy noticed tears coming out of Sam’s eyes and pulled the short boy in his embrace, “It’s okay, Sam...it’s okay.” 

Sam nuzzled up against Guy’s chest, “You fought him after my mom was shot...and...and...you’ve been slaughtered.”

“Oh, Sam...you know that the dream wasn’t real--”

“I know...but it felt so real.”

Guy hugged Sam tighter, rubbing the back of his head gently. Sam didn’t want to let go and Guy wouldn’t blame him at all. He heard footsteps coming towards the next room. Guy glanced up to noticed Michellee and E.B. staring at both of them. 

E.B. bulged her eyes out while rushing by Sam, “Are you okay, Sam?”

Both Sam and Guy dispersed from one another as Sam smiled weakly at E.B.

“Everything is fine...let’s get some breakfast,” Sam responded while trying to evade the subject about that nightmare he had by guiding E.B. out of the room. Michellee softly gazed at Guy, who nodded his head to her to assure her that everything is okay. Guy stood up and strolled out of the room with Michellee trailing behind him.

~.~ 

The dining area got crowded with busy people buzzing their conversations about anything. Guy, Michellee, Sam, and E.B sat on the table near the window with Guy sitting next to Michellee and Sam sitting next to E.B. E.B stared out of the window, noticing that the train was passing through the canyon. 

“So...how much longer will it take to get to East Flurbia?” E.B. inquired in the group, igniting the conversation.

Guy pondered for a moment, “Well, according to Terrance, he said that it will only take a few days to get to East Flurbia.”

“Just getting closer to my mother,” Sam sighed while staring up at the blue skies, “I wonder if...she’s...if she’s going to be happy to see me.”

Michellee had the puzzled look on her face while softly gazing at Sam, “Of course, she’ll be more than happy to see you.”

“But...what if she didn’t want me at all...?” Sam uttered his question, his lips trembling a bit. 

Guy shook his head, “Nonsense.” 

E.B. put her hand on Sam’s shoulder with a soft smile, “She would be an idiot for not wanting her son back.” 

Sam bulged his eyes in shock while Michellee and Guy gasped. 

“Elanbeth! Where did you hear that word?!” Michellee scolded her daughter. 

E.B. went silent immediately, causing the silence to emerge in the group. Guy just remembered that he said that word in front of her last night while resting his head on his hands in discouragement. He threw his head back to look at Sam. 

“What E.B was trying to say is, Sam,” Guy interpreted, skipping the subject, “Seeing that her son came all this way just to find her, she would be---”

“An idiot,” E.B, filled in the dots.

“Insane,” Guy continued, flicking a withering glare at E.B, “If she was mad at you for coming after her. Basically out of her mind.” 

“Oh, it’s fine. I...I, um, yeah,” Sam couldn’t utter the words while rubbing his arm nervously. 

Michellee plastered a grin to skip the subject, “Anyhow...what shall we be eating today?”

“Good question,” Sam immediately hopped into the bandwagon with Michellee.

Guy nodded while clearing his throat, “Yep...hmm.”

After a brief pause, E.B continued, “I mean for her to--”

Guy interrupted her by giving her a withering glare. E.B silenced herself, understanding that there’s no need to stay in that one subject. She browsed through her menu. 

Terrance walked over to their table with the small booklet and pen, “So, how’s my favorite group doing?”

Michellee giggled at Terrance’s question, “Favorite group? Why are we your favorite group?”

“Well, let’s just say I like talking to you guys more than I would like to most other people,” Terrance explained with a smirk, “So, may I take your order?”

“Can I have green eggs and ham? I know I barely ate mine last night--”

“Consider it free,” Terrance interrupted with a wink at E.B. 

Sam tilted his head with an ecstatic smile, “Can we get ours for free too?!” 

“No! You all will have pay except for E.B,” Terrance answered seriously. 

There’s a brief awkward silence, while Terrance cornered a teasing smirk at them. 

“Just kidding, you guys can get free food,” Terrance joked, causing the group to chuckle.

“Woohoo! Free green eggs and ham!!” Sam hooted with a cheerful smile. 

“Shh, not so loud,” Terrance whispered while containing his contagious smile, “This is only for today.” 

“Okay!” Sam chirped while browsing through the menu. 

“I...assume you all want green eggs and ham,” Terrance came up with the assumption.

“Actually, can I have a salad?” Michellee ordered politely with a smile. 

Terrance nodded his head, “Of course.”

Terrance strode off to get their meals. Out of the corner of Guy’s eye, Guy noticed his old worn-out brown hat perching on top of the counter in the opened kitchen. Terrance subconsciously shut it behind him when he entered the kitchen, letting Guy raising his brow. But, his suspicion immediately subsided when Sam cleared his throat. 

“So...what are we going to do while we’re on the train?” Sam ignited the conversation. 

E.B. gasped as if she had a light bulb lit inside of her brain, “I’ve never been in the bar cart!”

“Bar cart?” Guy asked, raising his brow.

“Yeah! They have these super long ladders and slides!” 

“Slides and Long Ladders!” Sam dramatically awed with his agape grin stretching from ear to ear. 

“Yeah! We should try it!” E.B. smiled giddily at Sam. 

Michellee shook her head, “E.B, you know that those kinds of things could be dangerous. You could fall, break your bone--” 

Guy scooched closer to Michellee with a gentle grin, “Honey, honey, let the kids have fun.”

“I’m not a kid,” Sam uttered a bit, raising his brow. Guy silenced himself while losing his smile

E.B relaxed her eyelids, “In all fairness, you do act like a kid.”

“Touche,” Sam pondered for a moment, “I guess--well, nevermind.”

“Well, they could fall and get hurt or--”

“They have pillows on the floor...I’m sure we’ll land on the soft and comfy floor,” Sam assured Michellee. 

“And they have slides!!!!” E.B. chirped excitedly, causing the group to chuckle. 

“But--”

“It’s going to be okay, Michellee,” Guy guaranteed Michellee with a gentle smile still on his face, “Sam is a responsible adult. He’ll make sure that E.B. won’t get hurt.”

“Yeah, of course!” Sam assured with confidence. 

There’s a pause for a while until Michellee sighed and smiled, “Alright, but we’ll be watching you both.”

E.B. widened her ecstatic grin, “YES!!!”

“Woot! Woot!” Sam cheered along with E.B.

“Alright, you two, don’t get too excited. We still have to eat first.”

Guy noticed Terrance approaching them with the tray of their food, “Speak of the devil.” 

Terrance stopped at their table and handed them their food, “Alright, three green eggs and ham and a salad.” 

“Thank you, Terrance,” Guy replied with a smile. 

“No problem. Enjoy your food.”

“We sure will!” Sam squeaked with a hungry gaze at his food.

~.~ 

Breakfast was already finished as the group entered the Bar Cart. It’s a playground inside of the cart with a bunch of long ladders turning into monkey bars and long slides that spin and twirl their way down towards the ball pits placed in front of them. There were kids climbing and sliding everywhere while both E.B. and Sam awed at the cart. 

“You were so right!” Sam gasped while turning to E.B, “This is like a playground!” 

Guy chuckled at both of Sam’s and E.B’s fascination, “Go on, you two. Have fun.”

“We’ll be watching,” Michellee added while Sam and E.B. bolted to play in the fun playground. Michellee rubbed her arm nervously, “This...looks dangerous.” 

Guy shifted his attention to Michellee with a soft smile, “Do you think everything is dangerous?”

Michellee shot a withering glare at Guy but she showed off a smirk at the corner of her mouth, “You can’t be too oblivious.”

“You also can’t be too careful,” Guy grinned teasingly, his voice sounding alluring. 

Both Guy and Michellee shifted their focus on E.B. and Sam, which they were far from sight. 

Meanwhile, Sam hanged on the monkey bar with a cute smile and giggle, “Whoa! This is fun!”

“Yeah! It’s a playground!! Have you ever played in a playground before?” E.B. grinned but curiosity took over her tone. 

**_Sam stopped and frowned at the thought. E.B didn’t know anything about him being an orphan...was Guy and Michellee going to tell her? Sam sighed while plastering a smile while climbing on top of the monkey bars._ **

“I guess I never have played in the playground before.”

E.B. climbed on top of the monkey bars with him, “Why not?” 

“Well...it’s because...I grew up an orphan.” 

E.B. gasped a bit, surprised, “Oh.”

“I thought it was kind of obvious...you know...to find my mom.”

“I...I thought you haven’t contacted her since you turn to crime. I mean...you lost contact of her until now.”

“No,” Sam chuckled nervously, mostly at himself, “I-I mostly grew up in an orphanage...actually...I ran away from it.”

E.B’s eyes trembled, “Oh...Sam, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault I was always alone...well...until I met Guy.”

“Did...you grow up to be a criminal?”

“Mostly...I thought that is the only way to live until well...again...until I met Guy. And until I met you and your mother. Even until you named the chickeraffe Mr. Jenkins. I never told anyone this...well, except Guy.” 

“So...all those stories about your mother...you made them up?”

Sam nodded his head slowly and sadly, “Yeah...I wished those were true. But...I hate facing the fact that I’m alone. That I’m always alone.”

E.B stared at Sam sympathetically and crawled over to him on top of the monkey bars. She wrapped him into her small tight embrace while smiling, “You won’t have to be alone ever again, Sam. You won’t ever go through your battles alone. You have us now to help you fight...you have us as your family and nothing is going to tear us apart.” 

**_For the first time, Sam couldn’t contain his tears. It’s heartwarming for him to take in her words. Despite her being a naive child, her heart was bigger than a balloon. Sam never wanted to feel alone again and it gave him relief through the tears to hugged E.B. back._ **

“Thank you, E.B,” Sam uttered, clearing his throat from his temporary tears. 

“No problem.” 

Both of them dispersed while exchanging soft smiles at each other. 

“So...should we continue?” E.B. requested sweetly. 

“Yeah.”

Out of the corner of Sam’s eyes, he suddenly noticed the dark hooded figure hiding in the corner near the monkey bars. E.B. didn’t notice the figure when she climbed back down to hang on the monkey bars. 

“Uh...E.B, m-maybe we should go back to Guy and your mother,” Sam stuttered, climbing back down to hang onto the monkey bars behind E.B. quickly.

E.B. turned to Sam with a raised brow, “Why?”

“Dark corner,” was all Sam responded with. 

E.B. shifted her gaze over at the dark corner to notice the dark hooded figure hopping onto the monkey bars they were on. Sam swung by E.B. and hanged in front of her. 

“Go...get your mother and Guy out of here...I’ll fight him off.”

“Wha---! But, Sam---!”

“I’ll catch up with you. Just warn Guy and Michellee that The Ghost is back.” 

“I thought that The Ghost is dead.” 

“I thought so too. Hurry!”

“Okay!” 

E.B. had no choice but to swing through the monkey bars back to Michellee and Guy. She hopped on the platform and slid down the slide while Sam climbed on top of the monkey bars again to face the hooded assassin. 

Meanwhile, Michellee and Guy noticed the panicked look on E.B’s face.

“Is it just me or is E.B...panicking about something?” Michellee whispered to Guy. 

As soon as E.B plummeted into the ball pit, both Guy and Michellee approached her without hesitation.

“E.B, what’s going on?” Guy immediately questioned, reading terror in E.B’s eyes. 

“It’s The Ghost!” E.B. shrieked, blurting out the problem. 

“The Ghost?!” Michellee gasped, grabbing her chest to calm her scared heart. 

“The Ghost?!” Guy bulged his eyes out in shock, “Wait! Where’s Sam?!”

A gunshot was heard suddenly, causing widespread panic and screams within the kids in the cart.

“Sam!” Guy shouted until he heard someone grunting down the slide. It’s Sam...still alive and unharmed. 

Sam dived into the ball pit and scurried out of it, “What are you guys doing?! Run!” 

Sam immediately bolted while grabbing E.B’s hand to take her with him with Michellee following behind them and Guy shutting the cart door behind him before peeking through the window to notice the dark hooded figure walking across the monkey bars. The figure hopped up the hole above him. Guy immediately sprinted towards his group. 

They passed by the toy train carts where the trains were hung along the shelves with the table that had the forest and city built with the train riding along the small tracks in the middle. Guy peeked for a second to notice that the dark hooded figure was in hot pursuit after them from the rooftop of the train. He continued to run after his group as they broke through the dining cart. They zigzagged through the room, causing people dining to yelp. Guy followed after them until someone wrapped their arms around his throat. 

Sam immediately whipped his head to notice Guy being strangled by the hooded figure, “Guy!” 

Michellee and E.B. turned around quickly to notice the situation, “Guy!”

“Sam!” Guy choked while struggling to get out of the figure’s hold, “Get out of here! Take the girls out of here!” 

“I can’t just leave without you!” 

Before Guy could continue with his instruction, the assassin thrusted him towards the table beside them. Guy collapsed onto the floor while backing away from the assassin. The assassin took out his small blade to stab Guy with and raised it to ready it. But before the assassin can slash it at him, a staff slammed into the assassin’s gut. He followed his gaze quickly through the staff and realized...wait...Terrance? 

Terrance stepped in between Guy and the assassin with the staff as his weapon. The assassin took out his switchblade and charged at Terrance, attempting to stab him in the throat but Terrance blocked it. With a growl, Terrance pushed the assassin against the wall next to the doorway of the kitchen. The assassin kicked Terrance away from him but Terrance rolled back smoothly and stood up on his own two feet. 

The assassin bolted at Terrance, pushing him onto the floor but Terrance kicked the figure over him. He quickly rolled over and jumped back onto his feet while swinging his staff at the figure in the head. However, the figure dodged it and sped towards Terrance but Terrance blocked the figure charging at him and thrusted him over at the table beside him, knocking down a couple’s plates of delicious food. 

Terrance gasped a bit. “Sorry.”

He hopped over the table anyway and pinned the figure to the ground. The figure kicked Terrance away from him again. Terrance shuffled something out of his uniform to notice Guy about to dash out of the room. 

“Guy!” Terrance called Guy’s name, quickly grabbing Guy’s attention. Terrance tossed Guy’s old brown hat to him, which Guy caught it with a confusion shown all over his face. “Go!” 

Guy didn’t have time to ask Terrance about what’s going on while he put his hat on top of his head and bolted out of the dining cart to leave Terrance to deal with the assassin. 

Guy trailed behind his group to notice that they are waiting for him, “Go! Now!” 

The group sprinted through the hallways, snatching their briefcases out of their rooms and ran towards the end of the train. They bust through the door to go outside. They glanced towards the edge to notice that there’s a fog through the bottom of the canyons that the train was chucking through. 

Sam let out an exaggerated sigh, “Great, now we have to jump off the train again.” 

“What?!” Michellee snapped, her heart skipping a beat. 

E.B shook her head rapidly, “There has to be another way!”

“The assassin is chasing after us!” Guy informed loudly while checking to make sure the hooded creep wasn’t following them, “Staying on this train any longer will only lead to disaster and even death!”

“Jumping off a train will lead us to death too!!” Michellee argued, darting her focus between Guy and the cliff. 

“That’s why we have our briefcases!” Sam shouted, showing off briefcases that belonged to E.B, Michellee, and Guy since he already discarded his during the car ride to the train station. 

Michellee twitched her brow, “What’s having our briefcases have to do with jumping off a cliff?!” 

“You will have a safe landing!” Guy responded while hearing the footsteps coming towards them from the rooftop. The assassin appeared while glaring at them.

“Jump!!” Sam yelled as he leaped off of the train with Michellee and E.B. sharing the briefcase to jump off with Sam. Guy was the last one to hop off the train but the assassin leaped after Guy. Guy was out of the assassin’s reach while Terrance stood on top of the rooftop and gazed down at the cliff. 

Meanwhile, Sam was surfing on top of the briefcase through the fog while Michellee and E.B. were stuck together on top of the other briefcase like glue and screaming. Guy fell through the fog while the assassin dove after him. Before the assassin can grab Guy, the sharp tip of the rock impaled him while Guy swiftly past through the tip. The briefcases were bumping against the canyon ground, going to the bottom. It’s sudden that Sam flew through the air at the bottom and missed the tree standing firm ahead of him. Michellee and E.B, however, crashed into the tree and fell into the small shallow pit. Guy zoomed past his group and tumbled through the fog and down on the slope ahead of him. Guy crashed onto the ground, hitting his head on a rock on the bottom of the slope. Before he blacked out, he saw a pair of legs that had red fur on it. Everything around Guy went dark.

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**If you like the previous chapters or this chapter, I would love to hear what you think. I'm also new to the Kudos thing...I wondered what it is. Thank you. Have a great day.** _


	4. Fox

**_Episode Four: Fox_ **

_Flashback:_

**_Let me tell you something about Guy here. At StovePipe High, Guy was one of the most popular kids at school. In fact, Guy had won awards and competed in the athletic teams in high school. High school wasn’t the worst years of Guy’s life but...there’s one year, specifically senior year, where everything went downhill for Guy...and it’s not because of his popularity or his stupid inventions._ **

Guy strolled confidently through the school hallway while everyone eyed on him with pleasant smiles. Guy smiled back at them while approaching his locker on the top. He suddenly heard someone whimpering at the bottom locker below his. Guy quickly knelt down with widened eyes.

“Hello? Is someone in there?” Guy promptly questioned, hearing a sniffle. 

“Guy?” A familiar voice croaked. 

Guy immediately recognized who it was in the locker, “Jeffrey? What are you doing in your locker?”

“Please...let me out,” Jeffrey whimpered, moving around in the locker, “Please...I’m scared.” 

“Okay. Okay, what’s your locker combination?” 

“Nineteen.”

Guy turned the knob towards the number nineteen. 

“Fifteen.”

Guy twisted the dial once and landed on the number fifteen.

“And nine.”

Guy quickly landed on the number nine and pulled down on the lock to unlock. Guy tossed the combination lock out of the way and opened the locker door to reveal Jeffrey cornering himself in the dark and crowded corner, endless tears streaming down on his face. 

“Jeffrey,” Guy called softly while hearing snickering. Guy turned his head to one of the jerk kids named Billie Grayson. He’s a punk with blond spikes and wearing a sports jacket and ripped jeans. Guy narrowed his brows and clenched his teeth at Billie while Jeffrey crawled out of his locker frantically. Guy shifted his attention to Jeffrey, who glared at him and Billie Grayson. 

“Where were you?” Jeffrey uttered at Guy, his tears streaming still. 

“What--?”

Jeffrey bolted out of the school doors, leaving Guy confused. Guy didn’t chase after Jeffrey, hearing the school bell to get to his next class and trying to ignore what just happened to Jeffrey. 

**_The school was over way too fast, which was good for Guy to go home. He strode all the way home in the pouring rain, pondering about what he’s going to do for his next project. He snuck into the backyard and approached the treehouse. He figured that Jeffrey was in the tent up on the roof of the treehouse, doing his homework or something. Guy climbed up the treehouse through elevators and rope and walked through the tree branches to get to the sheet tent._ **

“Hey, Jeffrey--,” Guy spoke up as he entered their tent but found that Jeffrey wasn’t there, “Jeffrey?” 

Guy looked around frantically while noticing a picture of Guy getting the praise from everyone at school while Jeffrey stayed at the dark corner in the room all by himself. He picked up the picture and turned it over to see the writing on it in black sharpie. It read:

_Guy-_

_I hope that you will succeed in your dreams...without me. I can never compare to you and I’m done being bullied for that. So...I wish that you the best and I will never see you again. Goodbye, big brother._

_-Jeffrey_

**_Guy gasped in complete shock...was Jeffrey running away?_ **

There’s no time to ponder this as Guy quickly exited out of the sheet tent and climbed down of the treehouse. He hopped over the brick wall and sprinted through the rain. His heart was racing while passing by baffled civilians, who shrugged it off as nothing. He turned sharp corners, his thoughts speeding by of reasons why Jeffrey ran away. Guy noticed Jeffrey, who just walked past the floral shop. 

“Jeffrey!” 

Jeffrey glanced back at Guy for a quick second and bolted through the rain away from him. 

“Hey! Jeffrey, wait!” Guy cried out while he chased after Jeffrey. 

Jeffrey kept running, not looking back at Guy. 

“Jeffrey, stop! Stop!” Guy shouted, running out of breath. Despite Guy running out of breath, he mustered enough strength to continue running after Jeffrey. 

Both brothers approached the intersection. Jeffrey sprinted across the street while being given the right of way. It’s sudden that the signal changed from a person walking to a red opened hand...but Guy didn’t pay attention to the signs. Before Guy could bolt into the streets, one of the people near the intersection grabbed Guy by the scruff of the back of his neck, with Guy almost getting hit by a car speeding through the green light given to them. 

Guy panted while noticing Jeffrey running non-stop towards the bus station and headed inside. Without hesitation and being given the right of way, Guy bolted into the middle of the street, dodging incoming vehicles coming at him. He heard cars honking but he ignored them and made it across the street. Guy sprinted through the pouring rain to notice Jeffrey getting into the bus in the station quickly. 

“Jeffrey!” Guy cried out as he busted through the doors of the bus station and was about to get to the bus until the doors closed on him. The bus immediately drove away from the station, “Jeffrey! Jeffrey, no!!! Jeffrey!!!” Guy pounded on the doors while tears edged out of his eyes. 

“Is there a problem, sir?” A lady from the register counter inquired of Guy. 

Guy immediately turned to her and stumbled towards the desk, panting, “My brother---he’s---he’s on this bus! Where is the bus heading?”

“The farthest away from Stovepipe...which should be in Floriana,” The lady answered calmly. 

“Can you make that bus turn around--?”

“We can’t do that, sir.”

“Well, can you do something?” 

“I’m afraid not, sir. Unless you want to purchase the bus ticket to Floriana but you’ll have to wait ten hours for the next bus ride to that place,” the lady informed, expressionless. 

Guy’s panting calmed down while searching in his pockets for brunkels but...there was none. He can’t purchase a bus ticket to get Jeffrey back. He sighed heavily while he sauntered out of the bus station gloomily. 

**_Guy’s heart shattered into millions of pieces that one stormy night. He failed...he failed to get his brother back...he didn’t even chase after Jeffrey after he bolted out of school. He wanted to understand what’s going on...but he failed at that too. He failed to comfort his brother since he was always busy putting people above him...now Guy wondered if that’s what Jeffrey meant. Maybe what Jeffrey meant was where was Guy when his younger brother was getting shoved into a locker below his. Where was Guy at that moment when he just saw Jeffrey getting pushed around in the school hallways out of the corner of his eyes? What if he stopped those bullies from hurting Jeffrey? Was that why Jeffrey placed the picture of Guy getting all the praise while Jeffrey sat in the dark corner of the room? All of those questions still haunted Guy...all of them were never answered the more he lived without his brother._ **

_Present:_

Guy moaned in pain while feeling something soft underneath his back. He tossed his head on the pillows, having a hard time opening his eyelids while hearing someone whimpering. Guy slowly lifted his eyelids to hear a piece of faint music growing louder as he woke up from his dream. Guy noticed he’s in the dark bedroom of some kind of a hole, hearing whimpering. He scooched off of the bed and warily ambled towards the living room where he spotted a familiar red fox eating a tube of chocolate ice cream with a big spoon while watching a sad romantic movie. He looked around to notice two more empty tubes of chocolate ice cream on the shelf beside the fox. 

Guy raised his brow, “Michael?”

Michael, the fox, immediately turned around with his lips covered by the melted chocolate, he set the tube down and wiped away the chocolate, “Hey...stranger. Who are you again?”

“Guy.”

“Oh. Yeah, I remembered you. The last time we met...we, uh--”

“You attacked us while screaming out for what’s her face.” 

“Sandra,” Michael uttered, lips quivering.

Guy raised his brow while looking around Michael’s hole, “So...how did I end up here?” 

“You passed out and I took you in,” Michael answered plainly with a shrug. 

“Alright, did you see anyone else? I mean, besides me?”

“No...if I have, I would’ve taken them in if they’re your family.”

Guy sighed deeply while sitting down on the wooden stool behind him, “Well...did you look any further or did you just see me and dragged me into your hole?”

Michael raised his brow while tilting his head, “Uh, it’s foggy out there...do you expect me to go all the way out there?” 

“I guess not...but I have to get back to them. I have to get back with the group.”

“Oh, you’re in a group?”

“Yes. I need to find them.”

“Okay...who?”

“Sam...Michellee...and E.B.”

There’s an awkward silence while Michael pondered for a moment, “Okay...I know Sam. But I have no idea who this Michellee and E.B.---”

“Michellee is my girlfriend and E.B. is her daughter.”

“Wait, what? You got hooked up with the mother of a daughter who might have a husband--!”

“Her husband had been dead for years. She’s a widow.”

Michael’s face relaxed, “Oh...right...well, you’re lucky to have the love of your life.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well...I had been on the date with Sandra for a while...and her expectations were pretty high. I jumped through her hoops and comforted her when she needed me but...well, thinking about it just...makes it worst,” Michael explained gloomily while scooping up a ball of ice cream and shoved it into his mouth. 

Guy sat next to Michael with a sympathetic gaze, “I understand. I’m sorry about you and Sandra.”

“Sandra!” Michael cried while swallowing his ice cream, “She ended it all with us...saying that I wasn’t good enough for her...did--did I do something wrong? Was I having mood swings? I couldn’t recall that at all. I never hurt her or anything--!”

“Okay, okay,” Guy soothed calmly, “It’s okay...it’s over now.” 

“It--it doesn’t feel like it’s over.” 

Guy sighed while putting a hand on Michael’s shoulder, “I can understand that. But...I know this is easier said than done...but forget Sandra...there are plenty of women or vixen out there for you...maybe even hens who will love you for you. I know that this break-up takes time to heal...but that doesn’t mean that you let yourself be drowned in sorrow for whatever reason you both broke up.” 

“But Sandra...she makes waking up in the morning worth it.” 

Guy shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know how else I can tell you.” 

“It’s fine...you don’t have to understand.” 

Guy frowned while watching the black and white television about the romantic couple crying and fighting each other while the woman just strutted away from her lover and her lover just stood there and watched. Michael kept shoving giant scoops of chocolate ice cream into his mouth while tearing up. Guy grunted while shaking his head. He stood up and walked over to the door to exit out of the hole. As soon as he opened the door, he quickly saw the hooded figure standing outside on the front porch. Before the assassin can charge at him, Guy immediately shut the door to block the assassin from coming inside. Michael whipped his head to notice Guy blocking the door.

“Michael, hide in the kitchen,” Guy whispered to Michael, who had his brow raised. 

“What’s going on, man?”

“Just do as I say. Please. I don’t want to put you in danger.” 

“What danger?”

The assassin pounded on the door, scaring both Guy and Michael. 

“That danger!” Guy growled a bit at Michael. 

Michael nodded and zoomed into the kitchen quickly. Guy sprinted across the hole when the assassin busted through the door into Michael’s hole. The assassin slowly crept up to Guy, who looked back at the assassin and tripped on the ground by some cord. Guy backed against the wall while the assassin slowly pulled out his blade to end Guy’s life. Guy glared up at the assassin, drawing his brows together. The assassin slowly prowled towards Guy until someone swung a frying pan at the back of the figure’s head. The assassin immediately stumbled and collapsed on the ground, revealing that Michael was the one holding the pan. 

Guy stared up at Michael in complete shock.

“What?” Michael spoke up, oblivious to why Guy was shocked, “You think I’m gonna let someone break into my hole to kill a friend? Heck no. This guy needs to get out of my hole--.” 

“Wait! Not yet!” 

“Not yet? Dude...he’s trying to kill you.”

“I know, Michael. Do you have a rope?”

“Yeah...why?”

“Because we’re gonna need it.” 

~.~ 

Fifteen minutes past by in a flash while Guy and Michael already took out all the weapons out of the gray cloak and tied up the unknown stranger to a chair tightly. The stranger groaned awake while noticing that he’s tied up. 

“Amateurs,” The stranger growled at both Guy and Michael. 

Guy hardened his glare at the figure, “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Yes, you do!” Michael added after Guy. 

“I don’t owe any explanation to you both,” The stranger snarled back at them, struggling in his bonds.

Michael rolled his eyes and gave out an exaggerated gasp, “Uh, with that attitude, you do! First off, why did you break into my hole?”

“To kill your friend there,” The assassin hissed while glaring at Guy, who clenched his fists to his sides.

“Oh, okay,” Michael nodded while about to be silent. Then something popped off of his head, “But wait, why do you wanna kill my friend?”

“Michael--”

“It’s none of your business,” The assassin interrupted while snarling at Michael. 

Michael drew his brows together with a growl, “You broke into my hole and attempted to kill my friend here, uh yes, it’s my business.” 

Guy shifted his irritating focus on the assassin, “Who sent you?”

The assassin chuckled while shaking his head, “You think you can get any answers out of me? You’re dead wrong, Guy.”

“Why are you hunting Sam? I know there’s something more than him just being a criminal.”

“I told you...you won’t get an answer out of me.”

Both Michael and Guy noticed the assassin trying to reach for his blade on his wrist, which caused them to smirk. 

“Trying to cut your way out of it?” Guy gestured to the weapons both Michael and Guy collected from the assassin.

“Huh, you guys are smarter than I thought,” The assassin admitted while glaring at both Michael and Guy, “You’re still not getting answers out of me.”

Michael leaned over to Guy to whisper, “How should we approach this?” 

“Let me handle it,” Guy muttered back while staring at the assassin. 

“Alright.” 

Guy knelt down to make the same level eye-contact with the stranger with a hardened gaze still, “I know you’re responsible for Michellee’s husband’s death.”

“Whoa, what--?”

“I know that you killed McWinkle and Terrance...you were dead twice. How in the world do you come back to life?” Guy questioned the assassin, ignoring Michael’s commentary.

“There’s more of me than you think,” The assassin hinted with a giggle, “You know, if my mask was off, I would’ve spit at your face.”

“And then I would’ve sock you.” 

“Huh, never knew you were the violent type, big brother.” 

Guy gasped while Michael bulged his eyes out. Guy’s right eye twitched, staring at the assassin.

“Big brother?” Michael responded, beyond baffled.

**_Guy knew that no one would ever call him that name...well...except..._ **

“...No,” Guy uttered as he immediately flipped the hood off of the stranger’s head to notice the stranger having goggles and mask that covered his nose and mouth. He took those off too...and then...he stepped back to get a better look at the stranger. 

**_Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness...I’m completely speechless. I can’t even say or even narrate this scene..._ **

“Jeffrey?” Guy recognized, speechless.

 **_Awkward._ **

Jeffrey curved up a smirk, “Never thought I would see you again, Guy.” 

Guy blinked in utter confusion while trembling to find the words to say to his younger brother, who’s an assassin now, “Wait-Wait-Wait! Wait, what? Where have you been? How did you become the Ghost? What happened to you?!”

Jeffrey lost his smirk while glaring at Guy, “Why do you care? The only thing you ever did to me was push me away.” 

“No, I haven’t--”

“Really? All you ever wanted was fame and popularity, and all I wanted was my big brother back!” 

Guy paused, taking in a moment to process what Jeffrey was telling him, “Jeffrey, I--”

“You told me to keep trying, Guy! And I have! But everything I’ve ever done was a failure! Whatever I tried to be like you, I failed and get bullied for it! I got shoved into worst places than that stupid locker!” 

“Really, this is why you wanted to become a Ghost?!”

“They found me and cared for me when you or anyone else wouldn’t! They trained me to kill and nothing else. This is something I’m good at. When they gave me the job to hunt you down, I knew it was my time to shine...although I was expecting to show my face to you when you’re on your last breath...so you can see your little brother one last time. You didn’t care about me...and that’s--that’s what I’m convinced.”

The silence filled in the room, leaving Guy’s lips quivering.

“Jeffrey...you were wrong about one thing, I care about you and still do. You ran away...I had to chase you out in that pouring rain!” Guy snapped at Jeffrey, “Just to get you back! I don’t have any brunkels to get on that bus to get you back that night! I had to go back to our parents and...and tell them that you ran away--!”

“Let me guess, they cared less of where I was going--.

“Wrong!” Guy barked, tears streaming down on his cheeks, “Dad had to find you! He’s gone for a couple of months just to go looking for you! All of us hung up the posters with your face on it so that the people in StovePipe can help us find you!!! But you never came back!! Dad went back home empty-handed! I lost all the hope that day! I was devastated that year and years ever since then!” 

Guy paused, calming himself down while gazing softly at his younger brother, “But I had some crazy idea that if I showed off my inventions, I would earn some brunkles or go to some big city for it to be a good start to find you. But every invention that I built exploded. I failed constantly and I lost all hope in my inventions. Do you think that you’re the only one who failed at every turn? No...I knew exactly how you feel...and...and I’m sorry, Jeffy. I’m sorry that I made you feel like you have to be like me so that you won’t get bullied. I should’ve protected you...I should’ve stood up for you...I had no idea what I was thinking back in high school but I don’t care about fame or popularity...those things aren’t important to me anymore. I had a family and friends but they were small...but it’s enough for me...but not enough without you in it. I’m sorry, Jeffrey.”

**_Jeffrey didn’t know what to think or feel...he half-expected Guy to be scared and begging for mercy or be angry and wanting to strangle his own brother. But he noticed that Guy’s reaction was none of that. It was more grieving to watch him talk about what happened that day when he ran away...he thought that Guy just chased after him in the rain because he acted like he cared for his younger brother but later let him get bullied...but that crack in Guy’s voice and those tears streaming down on his big brother’s face showed him otherwise._ **

Jeffrey had his brow raised, “You--You are apologizing? Really, apologizing?”

“Yes...I don’t know what they told you but...whatever it is...it’s not real...but...if this is how you felt back then...why didn’t you tell me?”

Jeffrey tried to hold back his tears, “I didn’t think you would understand or care. As I said, all you ever cared about was fame and--”

Guy smiled while hugging his tied up brother, interrupting him, “Those things are not as important as you. And I’m sorry for putting them above you.”

Guy broke away from Jeffrey, who had tears streaming down on his face. Guy wiped them away from his younger brother’s face, “I wished I knew better.”

**_Jeffrey had the sudden realization...maybe...maybe if he wasn’t so emotionally stupid back then...maybe he wouldn’t have to hunt his own brother down...why was he getting this feeling all of a sudden you asked? I guess there is some care left in his heart. And maybe...there’s something that he also did wrong that he never admitted to either himself or anyone._ **

Jeffrey exhaled shakily while staring into Guy’s soft eyes, “Guy...I also owe you an apology...for what I put you through...I didn’t realize that you were suffering back then...I thought you would pretend...but I see now that I was dead wrong. And even trying to kill you...I actually hesitated...but I thought I would get the job done...I thought that I would shrug it off and killed you anyway. But...I guess...I guess I was wrong all this time...do you...think you could ever...forgive me?”

Guy smiled at while placing a hand on Jeffrey’s shoulder, “Only if you can forgive me for what I did to you too.”

**_Jeffrey let all of his anger out on Guy...and he finally got it off of his chest but...what if that’s not enough? What if there’s more inside his heart? Well, there’s only one way to find out..._ **

“I’ve held a grudge against you for years...I held it in my own heart...letting it hardened...but...now...I just realized that...I was wrong about you...about our family...and I don’t know if they’ll forgive me for what I put them through--”

“I’m sure they’ll welcome you back with open arms.”

Jeffrey smiled at Guy, “I forgive you...but if I wasn’t emotionally stupid back then--”

“Stop, stop, stop. We’re teenagers back then...back then, teenagers were emotionally stupid. I forgive you too. Let’s leave all that behind us now.”

Jeffrey nodded in agreement, “Right.” 

Guy untied Jeffrey immediately and Jeffrey zoomed over to him to embrace him tightly. Guy hugged him back, squeezing him. 

“I love you, Jeffy.” 

“I love you too, big brother.” 

Michael tearfully gazed at them from the distance, “This is so touching.” 

Both Guy and Jeffrey broke apart while having a moment of warm smiles at each other. A sudden gunshot was heard from behind Jeffrey. Guy slowly widened his eyes in horror while noticing Jeffrey trembling a bit, the droplets of blood-stained on his dark coat. Jeffrey collapsed on his knees while holding his chest. 

“Jeffrey?!” Guy shouted while holding onto his younger brother’s arm, “Jeffrey!” 

Jeffrey slipped out a mysterious photograph quickly to Guy, “Guy...t-take it! Take it now!” 

Guy snatched the photograph without hesitation while helping his brother up. 

Michael glanced up for a quick moment to notice there’s another hooded figure...similar to Jeffrey but the identity was hidden. Michael immediately tackled the hooded figure against the wall while the figure was loading his pistol. Guy whipped his gaze up at Michael in concern as he helped his brother upon his feet. 

Michael waved his hand to tell Guy and Jeffrey to run, “Go! Go! Before he gets both of you!” 

Guy nodded and put Jeffrey’s shoulder over the back of his neck and strutted quickly towards the door. The figure shoved Michael out of the way and took another shot at Jeffrey in the back. 

Jeffrey yelped in pain while Guy pushed the door open quickly and closed it.

“Guy...I’m only going to slow you down.” 

Guy didn’t listen to Jeffrey’s warning as they ambled in the dirt road outside of the hole and slid into the tiny bedded of grass...behind the bushes. Jeffrey groaned in pain while losing more blood. Guy ripped a huge leaf off of a low branched tree next to him while he put pressure on Jeffrey’s wound. They heard more gunshots in the hole while Guy pushed into Jeffrey’s wound.

“Hold that there,” Guy commanded softly while hearing sirens coming towards Michael’s fox hole. Jeffrey did as Guy told him to. Guy was about to bolt towards the police about his injured brother but Jeffrey gripped around Guy’s arm tightly.

Jeffrey’s breathing became heavy and ragged while tears edged out of his eyes, “Guy...don’t.”

“Why?”

“Wait! You got the wrong guy!” They heard Michael pleading. Guy whipped his focus on Michael, who had handcuffs behind his back while having that caged trap around his snout.

“Officers! Please, I’m not a murderer! You got the wrong---” 

The cops carelessly shoved Michael into the back of the cop car. The cop cars zoomed out of the place without further inspection in Michael’s hole. 

Jeffrey hissed while clenching his teeth together and putting pressure on his own wound, “Guy--”

Guy turned to his younger brother to stare at Jeffrey’s bleeding wound on his chest, “Jeffrey, you--you’re going to be okay.” 

“No,” Jeffrey shook his head while grunting to scooch next to Guy, “I only will slow you down.” 

“No, you won’t...we need to get you to a hospital and--”

“Please...don’t...he’s going to kill you.”

“Who’s going to kill me, Jeffrey?” 

Jeffrey moved his eyes at the photograph Guy was holding, “I can’t say his name out loud...you--you can’t either.”

Jeffrey coughed up a bit of blood on his lips, tears edging out of his eyes but he cornered a faint smile to not let Guy worry too much, “Huh...that’s funny. I used to not be afraid of dying...thinking that I have nothing to live for...but--but I-I final--finally found a reason to live...and now...I’m afraid of dying.” 

Guy raised his brow while looking into his brother’s pale eyes, “What is the reason, Jeffrey?”

Jeffrey sniffled while whimpering in pain, “Y-You. I-It took me years to realize that...but--”

“No...stop...we’re going to get you help.” 

“Okay.”

“Just hang on...okay, hang on, Jeffy,” Guy said this as he immediately stood up out of the bushes and searched the hole across from them. 

While Guy was trying to look for a phone, everything began to go dark. Jeffrey clutched his chest while relaxing his head in the bed of grass. Before Jeffrey can close his eyes, Guy hopped over the bushes to check on him...but...he couldn’t even hear Guy’s words. 

~.~ 

“Jeffrey!” Guy screamed, his voice strained, “Jeffrey! Come on, stay awake! The ambulance is on its way! Come on, stay with me!” 

Jeffrey rested his head on Guy’s hand, finding it to be softer than the bed of grass, “I-I’m---onl-only going---to--to slow you--down.” 

“No, I lost you once! I’m not losing you again like this!” Guy cried out, tears stretching down his cheek. 

Guy heard sirens blaring through the dirt street, immediately putting the photograph on top of his head and his hat to guard it. The paramedics found Jeffrey becoming pale with Guy holding him. The paramedics were able to lift Jeffrey up onto the hospital bed and rolled him into the back of the ambulance. Guy, of course, volunteered to ride in the back with Jeffrey. Jeffrey stared up at Guy, trying to stay awake. 

“I-Is--it--just--me--or-or is--the room...getting...dark?” Jeffrey croaked, panting. 

Guy bulged his eyes out while shaking his head, “They--they are going to help you. They are going to help you.”

The ambulance arrived at the hospital finally as the paramedics rushed Jeffrey into the emergency room. Guy wanted to go with them but they instructed him to wait in the waiting room. Guy sat there...waiting and waiting. He rocked back and forth a little with anxiety and rubbed his hand nervously. He kept darting his gaze between his feet on the floor and the hallway where he saw his younger brother go into. He couldn’t sit anymore...he paced back and forth in front of his seat, muttering to himself. 

Guy noticed a nurse coming to approach him with a plastered but gentle smile on her face. Guy sighed in relief a bit while bombarding her with questions about if Jeffrey was okay. That’s when the nurse lost her gentle smile while taking him over to sit down in his seat. She sat next to him and told him...everything...everything gently caring but that only made Guy’s heart sank to the bottom. Jeffrey...he’s dead...it was too late to save him from those wounds. Guy held in his tears while shaking his fists, urging to curse at himself. The nurse gently rubbed Guy’s fist, trying to assure him that his brother was in a better place now. 

But that didn’t stop Guy from bursting into tears. The nurse put her arms around Guy and hugged him while he hugged her back. She apologized for what happened to Jeffrey and offered for Guy to see him one last time. 

Guy nodded his head and strolled with the nurse to the room where Jeffrey laid on the hospital bed peacefully. 

The nurse left the room to give Guy some alone time while Guy sat next to Jeffrey on the chair next to the bed. 

“Jeffrey,” Guy called quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks while putting his hand on Jeremy’s warm ones, “I--I don’t know what to say...without crying. I thought that I can tough this one out...but...here I am...just...just wanting you back. I love you, Jeffy...and I want you to know that first and foremost.”

There’s silence in the room while Guy whimpered and held onto Jeremy’s hand tightly, “What am I going to tell our parents, Jeffrey? What am I going to say to them? I want all of us to be reunited but...but you’re gone...again...and it wasn’t even your doing.” 

Guy let out more tears while resting his head on Jeffrey’s shoulder, “Please, Jeffrey...wake up...please...don’t--don’t die...not yet...not yet...please.” 

Guy wiped them away while gazing into his brother’s face with swollen eyes. He caressed his hand over Jeffrey’s cheek, “You know...I lost you once and I found you...but...now...I lost you again...I-I failed everything...I failed you as a brother...I won’t ever get a second chance to fix my mistakes. If only...if only...if only I chased after you ran out of the school...if only I defended you from bullies instead of just passing by. If only I hadn’t focused so much about being liked by other people...I--would’ve been a better brother.” 

**_This is not your fault, Guy...none of this is your fault._ **

Guy couldn't utter a word while rubbing his head to leave his brother in peace. The doctors and the nurses watched Guy sauntered out of the room and down the hallway, dragging his feet. With his head hung low, Guy’s dried and tired eyes leaked continuously. He couldn’t look up to the people around him, who were staring at him with concern, however, they rubbed it off to mind their own business...as they should. Guy gloomily strolled into the lone room where no one was there to hear him. With the sign stating about the soundproof door behind him, Guy let out a painful howl. He shook his head and fists while thrusting himself against the wall. He sat down on the cold floor and folded his arms around his legs to curl himself up and cry.

“Why...Why?” was all Guy could ask himself while sobbing. He felt something on his head while he lifted his old hat off and drew out a picture that Jeffrey gave him and it tore into him more. The picture revealed that both Guy and Jeffrey were both kids and they were building their own treehouse. Their parents were there...cheering them on...but it’s mostly Guy they cheered for.

Guy sighed again while wiping away his tears from his dried eyes, “What am I going to tell them, Jeffrey?” He heard the television going off while getting up to his feet and exiting out of the isolated room. Guy strolled gloomily while staring at the television from the waiting room. 

"Breaking News," A news anchorman spoke up inside the television, "Murders have happened nearby a fox hole where a fox was arrested for the crime he claimed he had not committed." 

Guy noticed a clip that showed Michael struggling in the grips of the policemen while going into the courthouse.

"I'm innocent!" screamed Michael, his body rattling against the policemen's hold, "I'm telling you, I'm innocent!!" 

Guy sighed while staring at the picture. He flipped over the picture but this time...it stopped him from his thoughts...those depressing thoughts. Nothing to bring joy...nothing to bring sadness...but what it did bring...was rage. It wasn’t Jeffrey who Guy was in a rage with...it’s the name that was written on the back of the photo. 

_Jeckles Abbot._

Guy suddenly knew what he had to do while staring back at the television. He saw the judges proclaiming Michael guilty...but deep down...he knew Michael was innocent.

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**If you like this chapter and the previous chapters, Kudos and comments will be much appreciated. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and have a good day. Bye!** _


	5. Dark

**_Episode Five: Dark_ **

_ Flashback:  _

Fifteen-year-old Sam followed the mysterious man through the abandoned building out in the country and away from the crowded city, his shoulders tensed throughout the building. He noticed a hooded man watching him closely as he trailed behind the man with red fur into his yellow house behind the abandoned house. The man opened the door for Sam to walk through. Sam entered the house warily, rubbing his arm nervously. 

“Let me guess,” The man began while turning on the lights in his house. “You ran away from somewhere? Home, I’m guessing?”

“I-I don’t have a home,” Sam uttered sadly while taking a seat on the yellow couch in the living room. “I never had a home in the first place.” 

The man didn’t seem phased by Sam’s words, but it did get him to think. “I see. No mother or father--?”

“No.”

“Hmm...so an orphan...? Tell me, boy, were there any people who you considered friends and family?”

“What does it matter to you?” Sam snarled a bit, raising his brow to question why the man was in his business.

The man sternly stared at Sam and sat on the couch across from him with the wooden coffee table between them. “I see that look in your eyes when I found you in that alleyway and you followed me here for a reason.”

“You were going to offer me something?”

“Yes, a job.” 

“A job?”

“Yes, you’re the perfect fit for the job.” 

“What kind of jobs are we talking about?”

The man curved up a smirk at Sam. “Something that’ll make it worthwhile.”

The man tossed a tiny purse of brunkels on the coffee table in front of Sam. Sam bulged his eyes out while hearing the clings from brunkels inside of the purse. He picked it up and examined it. 

“It can buy you anything you want...even happiness.” 

Sam sternly gazed up at the man. “Who are you?”

“I want to ask the same about you.”

Sam paused while hesitating. “Sam.”

“Abbot...Jeckles Abbot.” 

Sam stared at the small purse full of brunkels for one last time then shifted his focus on the man who was known as Jeckles Abbot. “When do we start?” 

~.~ 

**_Unlike Guy, Sam never participated in school or anything. He began participating in robbing banks, making up many aliases so people can easily take in his charm, and earning enough brunkels to just order green eggs and ham. He never hesitated to jump into opportunities that were risky to take while working under the most infamous crime boss in all Florianna, Jeckles Abbot. The thing to know about Jeckles Abbot was that he’s cold. His heart was cold and hardened when looking into the eyes of humanity. And--_ **

Sam, now an adult, strolled through the discreet hideout underneath an abandoned building to see his boss. 

**_Oh! This was where Sam was assigned something that changed his life forever._ **

Sam walked into Jeckles holding a pistol at the man’s head, with the man trembling and tearing up. 

“Please,” The man begged, causing Sam to softened his gaze with pity. “Please, don’t do this! I have a family...I need to take care of them...Please, just give me a chance to make it up to you--”

Jeckles pulled the trigger and ended the man’s life, causing Sam’s heart to sink. But he hardened his gaze to make it appear that he had no emotions to Jeckles. Jeckles chuckled while putting his pistol away.

“I Am...you’re just the person I needed,” Jeckles ignited the conversation. 

Sam glanced back over at the dead man. “What’s going on over here?”

“Idiots not doing their job. However, his family will be off the list soon enough. So...since this idiot won’t do this assignment because it’s too ‘complicated’, I trust you to this assignment.”

“Anything for the brunkels.”

Jeckles smirked at Sam’s response. “I like your enthusiasm, I Am. Which is why you will be going to Glurfsburg.”

“Glurfsburg?”

“Yes, to the Glurfsburg zoo specifically...you must collect one of the rarest animals in the whole wide world.”

“You want me to capture an animal?”

**_Sam had a small weakness for animals but...maybe it will be something worth his while as long as he doesn’t get to kill it._ **

Jeckles nodded his head. “Yes. There’s a collector who is willing to pay double the brunkels you received on a daily basis.” 

“Alright. What animal am I looking for and who am I selling it too?”

Jeckles widened his smirk. “Straight to the point? The collector’s name is Mr. Snerz and the animal you will be collecting for him is a rare species called a Chickeraffe.”

“Interesting.” 

“You will go to Glurfsburg and make your way towards Meepville. Don’t let those...what do you call ‘em? B.A.D.G.U.Y.S catch you.”

“I won’t. Consider the job done.”

“I will believe it when I hear Snerz’s satisfaction. You got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good. Now, go, you got a train to catch,” Jeckles informed as he tossed Sam a train ticket to him. 

Sam nodded in understanding while about to strode off to exit the lair. 

“Oh, and Sam.”

Sam turned around to face Jeckles.

“Have a travel buddy with you.”

“Why?”

“Well...that way you can use him to your own advantage--get your buddy to trust you and they will do whatever you tell them to...but whatever you do...don’t get close with them...you know what will happen--.”

“I understand, boss. I won’t let them get close.” 

“Good.”

Sam exited out of the lair, leaving Jeckles alone down there with a hooded man standing beside him from the shadow. 

“Watch him for me, will you? He never has a partner in crime. Make sure he’s doing his job,” Jeckles instructed the figure. The figure nodded and followed Sam without being noticed.

~.~ 

_ Present: _

Sam woke up to the smell of green eggs and ham. He snapped his eyes open with pure excitement but was quickly surprised by the surroundings he was in now. He knew he traveled throughout the foggy desert to find Guy or Michellee...or even E.B, but he never knew it would come to him passing out in the middle of the desert from exhaustion. Wait, was he dead? Sam checked his pulse and looked around the dark isolated bedroom. It reminded him back when he’s an orphan...how much he spent in the darkroom alone...awaiting his mother’s return but he knew she couldn’t come to him...so he had to find her. 

Sam shivered in the cold while sighing deeply, creating a frosty air. He noticed a light that revealed there were the stairs that led downward. Sam decided to check it out and investigate the light. He warily stepped down the stairs, with the scent of green eggs and ham growing stronger and stronger the closer he got to it. He peeked around the corner into the kitchen to notice someone familiar woman cooking green eggs and ham. She had dark yellow fur with a green tank top and no hat this time. She’s humming a song, seems to be spaced out. 

“Gluntz?” 

Gluntz quickly turned around to notice Sam staring at her with confusion. “Hey, Sam! I didn’t hear you get up.”

“You’re cooking green eggs and ham?”

“Yeah, I thought I would try them. It doesn’t hurt to try, right?”

Sam curved a surprised smile while stepping into the kitchen. “Yep, I like the way you think.”

Gluntz chuckles nervously. “Hehe, it’s just something I want to do. I’m almost done.”

Sam looked around the kitchen with a raised brow. “Question, how did I end up here?”

“I saw you passed out in the middle of the desert while driving back home. But, for a split second, I don’t have any idea if I should help you or not. Well, because you are a criminal and all.”

“I was a criminal. But that’s done and over with.” 

“I’m just saying. I don’t know you personally. The only thing I knew about you is that you like Green Eggs and Ham and you’re a criminal. But, I figured McWinkle cleared out your records for a reason and you do look hungry and thirsty--.” 

Sam’s stomach growled aggressively, interrupting Gluntz.

“So, I took you in and let you rest upstairs in my room,” Gluntz continued with a smile.

“Thank you, Gluntz...quick question, though. Have you seen Guy, Michellee, or E.B while you’re on the road?”

Gluntz pondered for a moment and shook her head. “Nope, haven’t seen them.”

“Okay. Have you seen a random stranger or--?”

“Nope.”

“Cool.” 

Gluntz noticed Sam having a worried stare set on the counter, softening her gaze. “Why don’t you take a seat at the kitchen table? I’ll bring you the food.”

Sam smiled sweetly to her. “Thanks, you’re a peach.”

Gluntz blushed slightly while Sam walked towards the dining chair and sat on it. Gluntz had the food ready while she placed it on a couple of glass plates and carried them into the dining room. She set one fo the plates down in front of Sam, who swiveled his tongue in delight. 

“This looks delicious,” Sam complimented Gluntz’s cooking while savoring the smell of it. 

Gluntz set the plate down in front of her chair and took a seat with a chuckle. “Well, don’t just stare at it. Dig in!”

“That won’t be a problem.” Sam smirked while chewing a piece of one of his eggs. He swallowed down his throat and examined it deeply, puzzled. 

Gluntz took notice of Sam and raised her brow. “Did I fail at making them?”

Sam snapped out of his trance while shaking his head quickly. “No. No, you didn’t fail. They taste great but...these eggs...just reminded me of my mom.”

Gluntz softened her gaze. “Do you miss your mom?” 

“Well, I never saw my mom.”

“What?!” Gluntz gasped while becoming baffled for a moment, “Wait, what about the times where you yack about how great your mother is--?”

“I made all those up.” 

There’s a distant pause. Gluntz exhaled deeply while gazing at Sam softly. “You’re-You’re an orphan?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, Sam...I haven’t looked at your recor---.” Gluntz immediately had a light bulb in her head. 

Sam noticed Gluntz pondering for a moment. “What?”

“Records! Records!!! I have your records from your birth!!! We can find out who your mother is!! And where she is!!”

Sam bulged his eyes up, hope twinkling in his eyes. “Really?” 

“Yeah!” Gluntz nodded with a bright smile. “I think it might be here somewhere!” 

Gluntz zoomed out of her seat and searched through her house. Sam waited patiently and continued to eat his supper. He saw Gluntz sprinted back to the dining table while carrying a big box with the first names that start with ‘S’. She browsed through the names until she picked up the folder that had Sam’s full name on it. 

“There you are!” Gluntz announced as she opened up the folder. Sam stared at it to notice the useful information about him. The certificate read: 

_ Name: Sam-I-Am _

_ Birthdate: November 12, 1989 _

_ Siblings: None. _

_ Mother: Ava-I-Am _

_ Father: Stan-I-Am. _

_ Location: Unknown. _

Sam gasped while reading this, tears edging out of his eyes, “My mother--her name is Ava. And my father’s name is Stan? Are my parents together?”

“I don’t know.” Gluntz shrugged her shoulders. 

Sam gazed up at Gluntz, desperately. “Do you have any files of Ava?”

“I have both files for your mom and dad. Hold on!” 

Gluntz zoomed out of the dining room and searched through her house again. Sam waited while looking over his information thoroughly. 

_ **Sam can’t believe he just discovered the name of his parents. He wondered what they are like. What do they look like? The only parent he remembered was his mother...if he had the information about her and his birth father...he might find them both.** _

Gluntz returned to the room with two files that labeled ‘Ava-I-Am’ and ‘Stan-I-Am’. 

Sam analyzed his mother’s file first. The file stated: 

_ Name: Ava-I-Am _

_ Birthdate: August 12, 1970 _

_ Spouse: Stan-I-Am _

_ Siblings: Unknown _

_ Children: Sam-I-Am _

_ Location: Floriana. _

“Floriana?” Sam questioned out loud. “I-I thought she’s at East Flurbia. And she has siblings?”

“Yes...but we don’t know who they are,” Gluntz answered with a shrug.

Sam shifted his glance over to his father’s file while informing:

_ Name: Stan-I-Am _

_ Birthdate: May 23, 1968 _

_ Spouse: Ava-I-Am _

_ Siblings: None _

_ Children: Sam-I-Am. _

_ Location: Floriana. _

_ Cause of death: Vehicle accident.  _

Sam gasped while examining the file. “M-My dad...died?” 

“I guess so.” 

Sam sighed sadly while caressing the paper of his father. “Well...I guess there’s no point in finding him then.” 

“He’s buried at Floriana--”

“I can’t go back there...not after I double-crossed Snerz.”

“Why?”

Sam paused himself while glaring ahead of him. “I know someone from there...and he’ll kill me if I ever set foot in Floriana. He’ll kill me and Guy...along with Michellee and E.B.”

Gluntz narrowed her brows together. “What’s his name?” 

“I can’t tell you his name...he’ll kill you too if you knew.”

Gluntz chuckled, “Really? Do you think I should be afraid of whoever he is?

“I’m serious, Gluntz...I don’t want anyone to get hurt...all I can tell you is that--he’s worst than Snerz.”

“I can tell. Is he rich?”

“No...he-he’s a crime boss in Floriana.” 

“A crime boss, eh? I can handle crime bosses.”

“He’s different.” 

“Still. I can handle him.” 

Sam rolled his eyes at Gluntz’s confidence. Suddenly, there’s a knock from the front door of Gluntz’s house. Gluntz zoomed towards the front door and opened it with a dramatic gasp. 

“Hey! I haven’t seen you in a while!” Sam heard her shout excitedly. 

Sam walked through the living room towards the front door to notice Gluntz hugging McWinkle. 

**_Wait! McWinkle is alive!!! How?!?_ **

Sam widened his eyes while staring up at McWinkle.

McWinkle groaned irritably a bit at Gluntz. “Gluntz, you know I don’t give hugs.”

Gluntz smiled faintly and zoomed back away from him, rubbing her arm bashfully. “I-I know that, sir. Uh...well...I--”

McWinkle strode through Gluntz’s house while she closed the door behind him. “No time for social activities. We got a problem.”--McWinkle noticed Sam while taking his shades off--“Sam, you’re just the person I want to see.”

“Wait a minute...what’s going on?” 

“The Ghost...there’s never one person.” 

Sam raised his brow. “What are you talking about?” 

They heard a knock again while McWinkle smiled in relief. “Just in time.”

“McWinkle, what’s going on?” Gluntz questioned immediately.

McWinkle had his hand on the doorknob while glancing at her. “He’s going to explain the rest to you.”

McWinkle opened the door to reveal a figure...but Sam recognized the figure, which brought him a relieved smile as well.

~.~ 

He’s only watching the camera screens of every corner throughout the country in the darkroom. The room itself was huge with endless screens. He’s standing on the platform, watching that particular house in Dewhill--a two-story house that revealed to belong to Gluntz’s. He heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned his head to notice a hooded assassin approaching him. 

“The assassination is done, boss.” 

“How sad. Didn’t even show that he still has a soft spot for his big brother. Thank you. Now, continue on with the mission.”

With that command, The assassin disappeared into the shadows without a trace. That’s when the boss curved up a smile. He used the remote to move the platform towards the left side to see all the cameras for transportation. He found the man he’s after while widening his smirk. 

“I guess there’s a reason why Sam gave up crime,” He muttered to himself. The orange-fur man sitting on the bus he was watching was Guy himself. And Guy was staring back at the camera watching him.

~.~ 

Dave, the muscular man with bright blue fur and red and black checkered flannel shirt, drove his red truck through the desert. He had the music blasting since there’s no one here in this country road in the dead of night. His headlights were bright so he can see the street clearly...clearly enough to notice two strangers wandering around the desert night. It’s a brown-haired woman with her purple beanie and dress with a young daughter, assuming to be hers, ambled aimlessly through the road. Dave widened his eyes while slowing his truck down to approach the ladies. He rolled down his passenger window and lowered the volume of the music. The adult woman noticed Dave leaning forward a bit to talk to her.

“Hey, do you ladies need a ride?” Dave offered, noticing that the woman’s brown hair had been messy. 

The woman raised her brow. “No, thank you.”

“Mom...we don’t even know where we are even going! We can’t just stay stranded like this--”

“E.B, honey, it’s dangerous to hitch-hike with a total stranger. We don’t even know who this man is--”

“Dave,” Dave introduced politely with a soft grin. “My name is Dave. Yours?”

The woman hesitated a bit. “Michellee. This is my daughter, E.B.”

“Hi,” E.B greeted while waving. 

Dave tipped his head respectfully. “Top of the evening. Are you sure you don’t need a ride?” 

Michellee ignored Dave. “Yes.”

“Okay...I’m just going to tell you that there are poisonous snakes out here.”

“Snakes?!” E.B. gasped, clinging onto her mother. 

Michellee sighed irritably. “There are no snakes out here.”

“How do you know? Have you been here before?” Dave questioned Michellee, raising his brow.

“Why don’t you do me a favor and stop scaring my daughter?”

“Hey, I’m just spitting out the facts,” Dave replied honestly with a shrug. Although, he did notice something slithering up to the ladies. “Uh...something is behind you guys.”

“Really?” Michellee snarled while crossing her arms. “We’re not playing games.”

E.B. heard hissing sounds while she quickly turned her head to look behind her. “Mom! Snakes!” 

“Wha--?!” Michellee screeched while realizing that there is a group of rattling snakes coming up to them. 

Luckily, Dave popped the door open quickly. “Get in!”

Both Michellee and E.B. hopped into Dave’s truck while Michellee slammed the door shut. One of the snakes began climbing with its sticky belly up to the open window. Michellee rolled up the passenger window door quickly to prevent the snake from coming into the truck. Dave slammed his foot onto the gas pedal and the red truck sped away from the group of snakes. The three of them looked up at the sign that reads: 

_ Welcome to The Desert of Snakes _ . 

E.B. and Michellee shifted their gazes at Dave, who just chuckled. 

“Huh...even the sign says it.” 

“Thank you for saving us back there,” E.B. thanked Dave. 

“No problem. So...where are you ladies heading?”

“Anywhere but here,” Michellee sighed while looking outside into the dark night. 

“Well...it might take a while to get out of the desert but I’ll see what I can do,” Dave determined as he drove the truck through the desert in the night. 

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**Thank you all for taking the time to read this. If you like this chapter and the previous chapters, I would love to see what you think. Thanks for the kudos!** _


	6. Box

**_Episode Six: Box_ **

The morning sun rose by the time Guy arrived at South Shvizelton by bus. The bus made a complete stop at the bus station. Guy walked off and explored the town. Normally, South Shvizelton would have nice officers where they can tell you anything you would like to know...however, their prison was in North Shvizelton. Luckily, there’s a nice officer just strolling through the neighborhood while waving at the passing crowd. He entered the diner into a nice corner of the street. Guy decided to follow him in there. He opened the green wooden door and noticed the police officer sitting on the stool in front of the counter. He sighed while strolling across the diner to sit on the stool next to the officer. The officer flicked a glance for a moment and smiled when he saw Guy. 

“Hey there, stranger. How are you doing?” the police officer greeted politely while tipping his navy blue cap to Guy. 

Guy couldn’t think of a good answer to describe how he’s doing. So, he faked a smile. “Doing good...just a rough week but doing good.”

“Well, that’s good.” 

“Yeah...I do have a question, Officer. I’m interested to see where you cops take the criminals,” Guy requested, even though he knew himself that he’s lying about his intentions.

The officer raised his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I know you guys are well-organized when you put criminals somewhere around the world. I’m--I’m interested in where you put certain crime folks.”

“Is this like gossip?”

“No. No gossip. Just interested.”

“Well, what kind of crime are we talking about?”

“Murder.”

The officer gasped, bulging his eyes widely. “Murder? Well...those folks go to the prison at Cherryville.” 

“Cherryville? Where’s that?” 

“It’s not far from here. But I have a question. Why are you interested in murderers?” 

“Just curious. Thank you.” 

“Well, no problem.” 

Guy tipped his brown worn-out hat in a farewell to the officer and quickly exited the diner without eating anything. He got the information needed easily. He walked through the town to notice telephone booths across the street. He quickly crossed the street and rushed into one of the phone booths. He pondered on top of his head to remember someone’s number. He slipped in a brunkel into the machine dialed the numbers in while leaning against the glass of the phone booth. The phone was ringing...

~.~ 

In the morning, Dave still tried to find a way out of the desert while hearing Michellee’s phone buzz in her pocket. Luckily Michellee noticed and picked up her pink cellphone. She flipped the phone open. 

“Hello?”

“Michellee?” Guy’s voice spoke in the voice.

Michellee gasped in excitement. “Oh, thank goodness, you’re alright! Where are you? We’re coming to you!” 

“Great! Well, actually...I might do something dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” Michellee questioned Guy as E.B. stood up and perked her ear to hear the conversation. Guy spoke further which caused Michellee to groan a bit. “Ugh, Guy--.”

“Guy?” Dave butted in the conversation.

“Yes, my boyfriend--”

“Guy Am I?!?” Dave shouted with pure childish excitement. 

Guy, from the other end of the line in South Shvizelton, groaned irritably, “Don’t tell me you’re with Dave.”

“Dave?” Michellee gasped while glancing back at Dave in the red truck. 

“Yeah, Dave Am I!” Dave said his full name with a stupid smile still stuck on his face. 

Michellee nodded her head nervously. “Yeah...I’m with Dave...we--uh--dare I say it, hitch-hiking.”

Guy gave another sigh. “Well, at least you’re with my oldest brother.”

“Oldest?”

“Yes.”

“Hey, little bro! I haven’t talked to you in a while!” Dave shouted excitedly. 

“Please don’t call me that,” Guy muttered. 

“Wait!!! Are you in a relationship?!” Dave spoke out loud.

Michellee pressed the speaker button for everyone to hear Guy’s voice in the truck. 

“Yes, Dave, I’m in a relationship,” Guy spoke up a bit louder this time. 

“Hi!” E.B. waved with a cute smile. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Guy sounded relieved from the other line.

Dave gasped some more. “Wait! I didn’t know you even had a daughter all this time! How come you never tell anyone about it?!” 

“Because she’s not really my kid...like blood-related. She belonged to Michellee and Michellee’s husband--who’s deceased,” Guy explained to Dave, who softened his gaze at Michellee. 

“I’m so sorry,” Dave sympathized with Michellee. 

Michellee gently smiled at Dave. “It’s okay...it was years ago.”

“Yeah...but that must have been hard for you and your daughter,” Dave responded. 

Michellee rubbed it off. “We’re fine. So, Guy, as you’re saying about doing something completely reckless.”

“Ooh! Like what, little bro?” Dave questioned with a chuckle, skipping off the subject quickly.

“It’s something you shouldn’t know about, Dave,” Guy responded urgently.

“Come on, we both did some reckless things back when we’re kids. Hey, remember the time where we teepeed this one kid’s house for Halloween...um...what’s his name--?”

“Gary,” Guy recalled plainly from the other end of the line. 

“Yeah, Gary’s house! He’s such a butthole...both him and Billie Grayson.” 

“Yeah.”

“Oh, remember the time where we tore up that cornfield?”

Guy chuckled lightly a bit. “With that big red truck of yours? Yeah, I remember.”

Dave shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, I still have it. It surprised me that you’re getting back on the groove.”

“I’m trying to save an innocent fox’s life.”

“Wait, that’s reckless? How could that be reckless--?”

“I’m breaking him out of prison.” 

There’s an awkward silence. 

Dave broke the silence by erupted laughter. “Oh, Guy, you’re funny. Your sarcasm never fades away, huh?” 

~.~ 

Guy, who’s inside of the phone booth in South Shvizelton, sealed his lips while putting the phone down slightly and away from his ear. It’s almost like he’s expecting something to happen. 

“3...2...1,” Guy quietly muttered to himself.

“WAIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?” Dave screeched from the other end of the line. 

Guy rolled his eyes irritably and put the phone back up to his ears. “Yes.”

“Haven’t you learn from the last time we went to jail?” Dave questioned Guy with a shocked tone in his voice. 

“JAIL?!” Michellee gasped from the other end of the line.

Guy raised his brow while leaning against the glass of the phone booth. “I thought you’re the one who went to jail.” 

“YOU WERE IN JAIL?!” Michellee shouted in fear, mostly talking to Dave.

“Wait...that’s right! You ditched me, man!!” Dave recalled loudly. 

Guy can hear Michellee breathing rapidly. “Honey, it’s okay. He didn’t commit a serious crime. He just drove around the field with a ‘No Trespassing’ sign.”

“You were with me,” Dave spoke up in the conversation. “And then you ditched me.”

“Because there are cops coming at us. At the time, I thought it would be safe to scatter.” 

“Yeah, you’re lucky they didn’t see you running.”

“Did you bolt out of there, Guy?” E.B. butted in the conversation, excited in her tone.

“Yes...I ran for miles. The whole family had to bail Dave out of jail.”

“Hey, I didn’t know that the field we’re in was private property...I thought it was an empty field,” Dave made up an excuse. 

Guy groaned a bit. “But that’s not the point.”

“Then, what’s the point? Is the point--” While Dave trailed about the theories he might recollect, someone pounded on the phone booth door Guy was in. Guy turned to see just an innocent citizen anxiously waiting to get in the phone booth after him. Guy held up a finger for him to give him one second. The stranger nodded in understanding and stood nearby. 

Guy turned back to the phone to go back to the conversation. “Look, Dave...I need a favor to ask you since you’re driving Michellee and E.B.”

~.~ 

“Yeah?” Dave answered from the red truck he’s driving in with Michellee and E.B. perking their ears to hear their conversation.

“I need you to take Michellee and E.B. to Stovepipe Junction,” Guy requested.

“Stovepipe? Our home?”

“Yes. Hide Michellee and E.B with our parents.”

“Wait, why? You guys aren’t criminals...are you?”

“No. Would you believe me when I tell you that there’s some crazy assassin coming after us?”

There’s a long pause while Michellee and E.B. stared at Dave for an answer. Dave cleared his throat. “Assassin?” 

“Yes.”

“Because--?”

Guy sighed a bit from the other end of the line. “I don’t know why at this point. All I’m concerned about is their safety...it’s more important right now to me. So...please...it would mean a lot to me if you keep them safe.”

“We’re going to be fine, Guy,” Michellee replied, reassuring her lover that everything will be okay. “We’re going to be fine. We just need to find you.”

“Where I’m going is not safe...not for you and your daughter. Please, I don’t want to risk your lives by you guys coming to find me,” Guy implied worriedly, more concerned about their safety. 

Michellee sighed deeply, seeming a bit hurt for remembering the last time that they were in the cabin together and Guy just said that they’re better off alone. She doesn’t know what she’s thinking when stating, “Alright...do you--you think that we’re better off---alone?”

“No...I don’t think that...Right now, your safety is more important than mine. No matter what, I’m going to find you all and I’m going to make sure you won’t get hurt. I promise,” Guy answered, gentleness in his voice, in which Dave noticed. 

Dave softened his gaze further, taking out the picture of his family from the dashboard. E.B. immediately took notice and looked at the photo. It’s of Dave, of course, but he’s with his family and children. They all seemed so happy in that photo...which made Dave sighed sadly and put it back without seeing E.B. peeking over his broad shoulder. 

“Okay,” Michellee uttered while picking up her phone and pulling it close to her.

Guy added on, “We’ll meet at Stovepipe Junction...just wait for me there.”

“What about Sam?”

There’s a distant pause while Michellee heard Guy clearing his throat.

“I’m going to find him too...I don’t know where he is but I know Sam can handle himself. He’ll find a way to find us. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t try to find him too.”

**_Michellee smiled...for some reason, she loved it when Guy’s protective and caring of both her and her daughter; including Sam. She felt safe around him, in both relationship and surroundings wise. She knew Sam was important to Guy but she also knew that whatever happens...she can be sure that they will find each other and be reunited again. Whatever reckless things he’s going to do, she knew that he’ll find a way out of the mud he’ll put himself in eventually. She knew that she’ll help him whenever he needs her and vice versa. The only thing Michellee prayed was that Guy will be safe when going somewhere. She hoped that the hooded assassin, The Ghost, won’t be able to kill Guy or whoever he’s busting out of prison._ **

“I know you will...but...please, be careful,” Michellee cautioned while trying to hold her smile, knowing that she already missed him. 

That’s when she sensed Guy smiling softly to her. “I will, honey. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

There’s a distant pause when Michellee was about to hang up but she heard Guy gasped for a moment.

“Oh! Before I go...Dave, if you ever saw a gray hooded figure--drive as fast as you can...that guy is bad news,” Guy warned Dave. 

Dave snapped out of his thoughts and raised his brow. “Let me guess, he’s an assassin?”

“Yes...avoid him at all costs. Don’t let him hurt you or Michellee and E.B.”

“I won’t. You can count on me.”

“Thank you so much, Dave. I owe you one.” 

Dave smirked jokingly at the phone. “You can wash my truck...then we’re even.”

“Really? How much brunkels will I make if I did it?” Guy joked, which made Dave smiled to get his little brother back. 

Dave chuckled while shaking his head. “You don’t owe me anything. I’m just giving you a hard time. We’ll meet you in Stovepipe Junction.” 

“Okay. Wait! I’m sorry, Dave, one last thing I need to tell you. If you--”

As Guy trailed off to give Dave one last instruction, E.B. noticed something in the distance that made her froze in fear. 

“Uh...Dave,” E.B. interrupted Guy’s instruction.

Michellee shushed E.B. while listening to Guy.

“--so, whatever you do, don’t let the dagger cut you or anyone else...it leaves poison,” Guy finished his instruction. 

“Poison?” Dave questioned, tilting his head. 

“Uh, Dave,” E.B. gasped aloud, her eyes trembling. 

“E.B, don’t interrupt the conversation,” Michellee whispered harshly to her daughter. 

But that didn’t release the tension shown in E.B’s youthful eyes. “Dave, look out!” 

Dave slammed his brakes suddenly for the three of them to notice the black truck almost ramming into his red truck. The trucks spun around in the desert, causing the three of them to scream. They finally jerked to stop on the side while facing the black truck...revealing to be driven by the gray hooded figure. 

“Oh, so that’s the assassin you guys are talking about.” 

“Drive, Dave, Drive!!” Michellee shouted as Dave shifted his stick in reverse. He slammed his foot against the gas pedal and spun the truck back around to face forward. He quickly put it back to drive while the truck tires screeched to zoom away from the black truck, creating dust clouds. But the black truck charged through the cloud of dust and chased after them. 

“What’s going on, guys?!” Michellee heard Guy yelled with clear panic. 

She picked up the phone. “We’re going to have to call you back!”

“Wait--!”

“I love you! I’m sorry!”

“Wait, Michellee--!!!”

Michellee closed her phone to hang up and placed it in her pocket. 

~.~ 

Meanwhile, Guy frantically pressed the line over and over again. 

“Hello?! Hello?!? Michellee!!! Michellee!!! E.B!!!! Dave!!!” Guy shouted, his voice strained. He can’t dial back the numbers...he knew they were in hot pursuit already. He placed the phone back to its place and stared at it, his heart thumping. 

“They’re going to be okay...right?” Guy muttered himself, anxiety taking over his thoughts. He heard someone tapping on the phonebooth window and noticed the stranger again, waving politely at him. Guy exited out of the phonebooth. 

“I’m sorry about that--”

“It’s fine,” The stranger interrupted Guy and entered the phonebooth. 

Guy silenced himself while pondering about what to do. He doesn’t know where Michellee, E.B, and Dave could be...but he knew what he had to do still. He had to find Michael and break him out of prison. He checked his wallet to see if he has enough brunkels to get into another train to Cherryville. 

“Rats!” Guy cursed out loud, observing the fact that he doesn’t have enough brunkels to get into a train. But enough to get into a...box. Guy groaned at the situation and strode towards the nearest box station.

~.~ 

Meanwhile, Dave was driving like a maniac through the desert. Bullets crashed into his rearview mirrors outside on his truck. Dave hardened his focus on the road while Michellee grabbed onto the bar above her and held E.B. tightly close to her. 

“Do you even have seatbelts?!” Michellee shouted with fear while looking around frantically for seatbelts. 

“Uh...no,” Dave responded plainly. “Am I supposed to have seatbelts?” 

The black truck bumped into the rear end of the red truck, thrusting them forward a bit. 

“Hang on!” Dave cautioned while swerving out of the desert path. 

Michellee whipped her panicked gaze at him. “What do you think we’re doing?!” 

Dave continued to drive through the vast desert land. It’s sudden that he noticed the black truck was right beside the passenger side of them...but there’s another one. Dave saw another black truck by his side, driving close to him. 

Almost like if it’s instinct, Dave slammed on the brake harshly, causing the two black trucks to crash into each other instead of the red truck. The red truck jerked to a stop finally, their eyes widening. 

Michellee’s heart was beating rapidly through her chest, causing her grip around her daughter and on the bar to tighten. 

E.B raised her brow suspiciously.“There are two black vehicles? Wait a minute...I thought there was only one Ghost.”

“I don’t want to stick around to find out,” Dave determined as he turned his vehicle in the opposite direction away from the black trucks. However, the trucks rumbled back towards them, causing Dave to slam his foot on the gas pedal. There’s not enough tank to get them out of whatever the situation was. Dave was too focused on the vehicles coming up to him again. Michellee joined in the focus while E.B. focused on the road up ahead. It’s sudden that both of the black trucks jerked to a complete stop suddenly. 

“Ha! They’re too scared to chase us,” Dave bragged about his awesome driving skills.

“Dave--!” Michellee screamed loudly.

The vehicle suddenly veered off the cliff without a stop. Both E.B. and Michellee were screaming while Dave pulled a handle from the radio box in his truck and a balloon opened up immediately. Michellee had her eyes closed from falling while the balloon lifted up the red truck immediately and surprisingly. The next thing they knew, they were floating in the air by the wind pushing towards their direction. E.B. realized this and widened her eyes with a surprised grin on her face. 

“E.B, are we dead?” Michellee whimpered, still having her eyes closed.

“Mom, we’re floating!” E.B. informed excitedly, causing Michellee to reopened her eyes. 

“Oh...we’re actually floating in the air,” Michellee responded while sweeping her gaze around them. 

Dave cornered a smile. “I always have a balloon in case we just randomly drove off a cliff.”

“Funny, you have a balloon but you don’t have seatbelts,” Michellee sarcastically implied with her arms crossed and her brow raised.

“I didn’t know seatbelts are the law now,” Dave muttered defensively under his breath. 

It’s sudden that there are a couple of gunshots heard from the distance behind them. 

“Ha, they missed!” E.B. laughed but they heard a screeching noise. 

Dave knew where it came from. “That can’t be good.” 

Michellee peeked out of the window to notice the balloon had holes in it suddenly. 

“Yeah...a thing about balloons is that they are not bulletproof,” Dave informed, quite stupidly. 

Michellee shot a withering glare at him. “No duh!” 

They plummeted into the jungle beneath them, crashing through multiple small branches. A thick branch stopped the truck from falling farther. The three of them gazed down further, noticing a moss lake beneath them...with crocodiles roaming through the swamp. 

“Oh no,” Dave muttered, scanning his surroundings. 

Michellee whipped her head around, panicked. “What are we going to do?!” 

Dave noticed that his driver's side window had an open space and a branch for the three of them to stand on. He used his boot and smashed his foot through the window, shattering it. Dave climbed through the broken window and stepped onto the thick branch beside his red truck. He held out his muscular arm. 

“Climb on!” Dave shouted while reaching out for the girls. 

E.B. grabbed Dave’s arm without hesitation while Dave pulled E.B out of the red truck and placed her on the thick branch he was standing on. Michellee crawled towards the open window, hearing screeching noises. 

Dave noticed the truck about to crash into the swamp lake full of crocodiles. “Give me your hand, Michellee!” 

Michellee reached her hand out for Dave. Dave gripped her wrist and swung her out of his red truck and onto the thick branch they were standing. He immediately saw his family picture stuck on the dashboard inside of his truck. Without even thinking, Dave dove back into his truck to get the picture. 

“Dave!” Michellee called as the truck was about to fall now. She immediately pulled him out of the truck. Dave and Michellee fell back just in time for the truck to collapse into the swamp lake, while the crocodiles swarmed around the red truck. 

Michellee stared at Dave’s red truck sympathetically. “I’m sorry about your truck.”

“Eh, it’s just a truck.” Dave cornered a soft grin at Michellee. “Despite it holding meaningful memories...it doesn’t contain it.”--Dave took out his family photo he rescued from his truck and stared at it--“As long as I keep the meaningful memories in my heart...there’s nothing that will contain it.” 

Michellee glimpsed at Dave’s photo, with a widening her smile. “You have a lovely family.”

Dave glanced his shoulder to look at Michellee, frowning a bit. But he picked his smile back up. “Yeah, they are a lovely family. This is my wife...Diana...and we had twins together. Lily and David.”

“How old are they?”

“They are about E.B’s age right now,” Dave answered, pondering for a moment. “Maybe a year or two older than her.”

Michellee stared at the photo once more wistfully. “I wondered if E.B. wishes something just like that.”

“What do you mean?”

Michellee sighed sadly. “E.B never had something like that before. If my husband hadn’t died...we would create memories like this...However, on the other hand...if my husband hadn’t died...I wouldn’t have met Guy...I wouldn’t have met you.” 

Dave chuckled at Michellee’s response. “Yeah...I guess if Guy hadn’t left Stovepipe to sell off his inventions...he probably wouldn’t have met you either...and I wouldn’t have met you and E.B. It’s amazing that actions can have a bigger impact than what it appeared to be. Almost like a Butterfly Effect.” 

Michellee just recalled that her daughter might be around them...but when she looked around...her daughter was gone. 

“Wait!! Where’s E.B?!” Michellee yelped with panic in her voice.

“I’m up here, Mom!” Both Dave and Michellee heard E.B. shouting from the top of the tree. 

Michellee gasped in complete shock. “E.B! What are you doing up there?!”

“I found the nearest box station!!!” E.B. pointed ahead of them.

“You did?!” Dave shouted while climbing up the tree after her. 

Michellee widened her eyes more. “Dave! E.B! Be careful!” 

Dave climbed up further into the tree while smirking. “I’m an adult! I’m as careful as--!”

When Dave grabbed the weakest branch, the branch broke off in his grip while causing Dave to slip. Luckily, Dave’s two strong hands gripped around the stronger branch and he climbed up. 

Dave glanced back down at Michellee with a cocky smirk. “See? Careful.” 

Michellee rolled her eyes and noticed E.B. climbing down from the tree hurriedly, “E.B, honey! Be careful coming down!” 

“I’m okay, Mom! I’ll be careful--!” E.B. slipped from the moss underneath her feet, causing her to fall through the tree. Luckily, Michellee caught her with her thin arms while raising her brow. 

E.B chuckled nervously while showing off her huge grin. “Hehe...sorry.” 

“Mmm-hmm,” Michellee answered while helping her daughter up on her feet. “Be careful next time.”

“Okay, Mom.”

Both Michellee and E.B looked up to see Dave looking ahead of them. 

“I see what E.B was talking about!” Dave informed loudly while he slid down the tree back to where they were. He pointed through the jungle. “The box station should be that way. It’s not too far from us luckily.” 

Michellee darted her gaze through the jungle and then back at Dave. “How will we get there without getting eaten by the crocodiles?”

“Don’t worry, they’ll only eat you if you’re near the water. Luckily, we’re not going through the water. So...we should be safe,” Dave explained assuredly. 

Michellee gazed down at the water again to see the crocodiles clamping their jaws to eat the food in Dave’s red truck. 

Dave noticed this as well with a light chuckle. “I highly doubt they will be hungry by now though.”

“C’mon, guys! We got to get the box station!” E.B. pointed ahead of them through the jungle. 

“Right! Let’s go!” Dave determined as the three of them slid down the tree...away from the lake and sprinted through the jungle towards the box station.

~.~ 

Meanwhile, in Dewhill, Sam hurried towards the box station with McWinkle and Gluntz following behind him. They reached the box station while McWinkle strode ahead of them. He laid down a couple of brunkels on the front counter of the station, causing the lady to raise her brow. 

“One box for three for Fullsome, please,” McWinkle spoke urgently while containing some form of politeness. 

“I’m sorry, sir, we ran out of boxes,” The lady informed, expressionless. 

“What?” 

The lady pointed at the sign with her thumb, which read:

_ No more boxes until March. _

McWinkle sighed irritably. “Are you kidding me?” 

“What’s the urgency?”

McWinkle took off his shades while hardening his gaze at the lady at the front desk. “Ma’am, you won’t understand. This is police work.”

“Do you even have a warrant?”

“We are not speculating this place. We need a ride to Fullsome as quickly as we can.” 

“Well...you should be able to ride in the party box,” The lady suggested while leaning forward a bit. “They’re arriving by now.”

“Good. We’ll take that.” McWinkle cornered a relieved smile while laying a couple more brunkels down.

The lady dragged the metal across her desk while printing out their tickets. She handed the three tickets to McWinkle. “Don’t lose them.”

“I’m not planning to,” McWinkle tipped his hat to the lady. “Have a good day, ma’am.”

They walked away from the desk while Sam pondered something.

“So...what’s a party box...? Does it contain more people?” Sam inquired, baffled.

Gluntz nodded her head. “Yep! But...it might take days since there will be other people riding in that box with us.” 

“Woohoo! It’s party time!!” Sam cheered while pumping his fists up. 

“Whatever it takes to get to Fullsome,” McWinkle muttered to himself while looking out into the fresh dew grass, making the town look beautiful. 

**_Dewhill was what you expected to be...full of pretty green grasses...though most of them are fake...actually all of them are fake. But all three them had a mission...they knew what they are going to do. Why were they going to Fullsome, you asked? There’s a certain prisoner there...who might know more about the crime boss in Floriana than anyone...maybe even knew more about Sam’s past than Sam himself. Why can’t they just asked Sam about it? Because...they knew he won’t tell them for safety reasons._ **

The truck with the huge box arrived at the box station. 

“I assume that it’s the party box will be riding in,” Sam presumed while all three of them quickly rushed outside towards the truck. 

A few moments had passed. Sam, Gluntz, and McWinkle stood inside of the party box. The inside was dreary and everyone was silent--well, some of them were sad...which disappointed Sam a bit. 

“Well...I didn’t expect this to be boring,” Sam whispered to Gluntz and McWinkle. 

McWinkle sighed deeply. “Well, people just don’t dance anymore...I guess. There’s an option to turn up the music.”

“Why hasn’t anybody touched it?” Sam pondered while looking around the dreary box and people and noticing the turntable ahead of them. 

Gluntz shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know.” 

Sam took a glance at the turntables--at the head of the room behind the driver...staring at it. He knew what he can do to lightened everyone’s mood, earning a withering glare from McWinkle.

“Sam--”

Sam smiled and set his determined gaze on the turntables.

~.~ 

Guy stumbled into the box station in South Shvizelton, urgently. He laid a few brunkels on the table...earning a confused glance from the man at the front desk. 

“A box to Cherryville for one, please,” Guy panted while shaking his head to snap himself out of his tiredness. 

“I’m sorry, sir...we don’t have a box.” The man at the front desk shrugged.

“Huh?” 

The man pointed at the sign without response. Guy looked up at the sign and it read: 

_Sorry, no boxes till March._

“March?!” Guy gasped while shaking his head. “I got to get to Cherryville and I can’t afford a train.”

“This is on all the box stations...I’m sorry.” Then, the man sympathetically gazed at Guy. “Well, you can ride a party box to Cherryville.”

“Party box?!” 

“Yeah...it should take you where you needed to go...luckily, after South Shvileton, Cherryville was the next destination. So, you’ll get there quicker,” The man suggested kindly with a gentle smile.

Guy calmed down finally while wiping the sweat off of his brow. “Alright. How long till they get here?”

“They’re almost here. It’ll only take five minutes,” The man informed softly. “Take a seat. They will be arriving shortly.”

“Thank you,” Guy tipped his brown worn-out hat and sat on the chair. His shoulders tensed and his gaze darted everywhere in the box station. 

**_Guy knew he’s being watched...by who? He had no idea...but the only clue he had--_ **

Guy lifted his brown hat and took out the photo that Jeffrey gave him before he died and flipped it over to see the named engrave on it.

**_\--was the name of a person that Jeffrey gave him._ **

Guy shifted his gaze from soft to determined quickly. He heard the truck pulled up to the station, causing Guy to get up on his feet quickly and put away the photo underneath his hat. He moved quickly towards the truck while hearing ongoing music in there. 

“Huh?” Guy muttered to himself while two arms with different color furs pulled Guy through the door. He yelped a bit to discover that everyone was dancing and bopping their heads along with the music. This confused him for a moment until he recognized Gluntz dancing next to McWinkle...who had earplugs in and arms crossed. Guy squeezed through the crowd to get to them. 

“Gluntz?! McWinkle?!” Guy shouted their names, catching the attention of both McWinkle. “What are you doing here?!” 

McWinkle tilted his head up slightly, couldn’t hear what Guy was saying because of the earbuds he’s wearing. However, Gluntz can hear him perfectly.

“We’re having a party here!!” Gluntz informed loudly while dancing. 

Guy shook his head for a moment to show he’s not understanding something. “Could you please stop dancing, Gluntz?!”

“I can’t help it! I’m not in control!” Gluntz responded to him immediately, her voice still booming over the music. 

Guy groaned irritably while darting his focus on whoever had control of the music...it turned out to be Sam. Guy wasn’t surprised by this but...on the other hand, they were in the middle of getting chased by an assassin and he’s now having a party?! 

Guy squeezed through the crowd again to go up to Sam. When Sam noticed Guy coming up to him, he gasped dramatically and leaped at Guy to give him a hug.

“Guy!!” Sam tackled Guy onto the ground again on the dance floor. 

Guy groaned in pain. “Ow, Sam! What happened to you?! Are you alright?!” 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Sam exclaimed happily while sliding his backward and helped Guy up on his feet in dance motion. “I’m having the time of my life!” 

“Yeah, I can see that! Sam, I have to tell you something--!”

Sam continued to dance and spun around Guy. “Hold on, the music is almost over!” 

“Sam---!” 

Guy was interrupted when Sam took Guy’s hand and spun him around. His body began to go through the motion of the music, causing him to panic. 

“Sam, what’s going on?!” 

“Oh yeah, if you listen to music long enough, you’ll eventually start dancing!” Sam informed cheerfully while spinning Guy around. 

Guy stiffened up his body with his arms crossed tightly to not allow himself to get in the rhythm of the music. “I’m not a dancer, Sam-I-Am! I’m not a dancer!” 

Sam shook his booty on the dance floor while glancing at Guy with a stupid grin stuck on his face. “C’mon, Guy! Just surrender!!! To the rhythm!!!!” 

Guy rolled his eyes at Sam with an irritable groan. His foot began stomping lightly to the beat of the music. Guy noticed this suddenly and used his other foot to stop his foot from thumping on the floor. He sighed in relief while tightly holding himself. Immediately, his hips began to swing from side to side.

“Huh?!” Guy saw his hips shaking to the beat. He quickly used his hands to stop his hips from getting into the beat...but his arms began to wave in the air like he just doesn’t care. Although...he does care. 

**_Guy tried to refrain himself from dancing along with the music but the more he fought it...the harder it was to resist to dance. Guy knew it wasn’t him dancing...he knew deep down inside that it wasn’t him. As he said before...he’s not a dancer. So, why was he suddenly dancing? Is it the music that’s causing him to dance without control? In his mind, Guy didn’t want to dance...but his body does._ **

Sam noticed Guy dancing uncontrollably with a huge gasp. “You’re doing it, Guy! Come on, don’t resist it!!!” 

“I---can’t---fight---it!” Guy groaned, pulling himself back from dancing. Like an explosion, Guy broke out into dancing next to Sam. Subconsciously, he grabbed someone’s gentle hand and spun them into the dance floor. He bulged his eyes in surprise to see Michellee standing idly in front of him with a confused look on her face. 

“Guy?!” Michellee recognized quickly. 

“Michellee?!” Guy acknowledged loudly, a bit more relieved that she’s here than anything else. Without control, he grabbed her wrist and twirled her around and around...and she’s not resisting it. 

“I didn’t know you were a dancer!” Michellee giggled at Guy’s dance moves. 

Guy shook his head. “I swear this wasn’t me doing this!” 

“Either way, I love it!” Michellee responded, earning a loving smile from Guy.

**_Guy gazed into her eyes and that’s when he lost himself. He lost his focus on trying to contain his dance moves and began to dance to the rhythm...not forcibly...almost like he’s willing to do it. He can’t stop himself from smiling stupidly at her but he quickly remembered something._ **

“Wait! Where’s Dave and E.B?!” Guy questioned Michellee, raising his voice a bit. 

Michellee gestured to Dave dancing next to Gluntz and McWinkle while E.B joined Sam into dancing. “They’re safe!! We’re safe!”

“How in the world are you guys riding in the box?! Aren’t you guys going to drive to Stovepipe?” 

The music ended finally so they won’t have to speak so loudly and dance uncontrollably. 

“You know how the Ghost was after us?” Michellee lowered her voice for Guy to hear. 

Guy nodded his head in understanding.

Michellee sighed with embarrassment, “Well...we drove off a cliff and crashed into a jungle...luckily...there’s a box station nearby to take us to Stovepipe.” 

Guy took a moment to process what Michellee was telling him. He hugged Michellee tightly. “The important thing is that all of you are safe. That’s all it matters to me.” 

There’s a brief silence while the quiet music played in the box...but it’s not the kind that forces you to dance...it’s the kind that settled everyone down and socialized. While Guy was hugging Michellee, he noticed Dave talking to Gluntz while Gluntz rubbed her arm nervously with a blush. He also noticed E.B. talking to Sam with her big adorable eyes...however...she must have told him something that made his smile disappeared. Sam’s face switched from giddy to horror slowly...causing Guy to question if everything was alright. Immediately, in the middle of the silence, something slammed against the side of the truck carrying the party box, causing a few people to stumble and yelp. Guy and Michellee broke apart while they fell onto the floor.

“Oh no,” Sam uttered while flicking a shocked gaze at Guy and quickly rushed over to him and Michellee. “Guy! Michellee, Dave, and E.B can’t go to Stovepipe!!” 

Guy raised his brow while something else bumped into the truck from the other side. “What?!”

McWinkle, Gluntz, and Dave rushed over to them with confused glances at the three of them. 

“Is it the Ghost again?!” Dave screamed, his voice strained. 

McWinkle took off his shades quickly while taking out his earplugs. “That has to be the only explanation for what’s happening now!”

Sam glanced at Guy, determined. “Michellee, E.B, and Dave can’t go to Stovepipe!”

“Why not?!” Guy interrogated urgently, his heart racing. 

“You called Michellee, right?!” Sam inquired quickly. 

Guy nodded his head. “Yeah, I have to make sure they’re safe!” 

“They’re not going to be safe in Stovepipe!” 

“Why?!?”

“Because there’s a madman who watches and hears every call you make!! Either on the public telephone or private cellphone! And The Ghost is going to use that to follow them into Stovepipe! It will put not only them in danger, but it will put your whole family in danger! I don’t want that! I’m a hundred percent sure you don’t want that either!” 

“Of course not!” 

The screeching sound of metal digging through the box caused tension among the other people, who exchanged briefly terrified gazes at each other. McWinkle shifted his attention to both Guy and Sam. 

“If that’s going to be an issue, Dave, Michellee, and E.B can go to Fullsome with us! They’ll be safer with us than anywhere else! We’ll meet up at Cambridge!” 

“But, I--!” 

Guy was interrupted by Michellee placing her gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“We’re going to be fine...I promise.” Michellee smiled softly to her loved one. 

Guy sighed deeply while everyone was screaming in panic. 

**_Time was frozen for Guy to think. He had to trust his gut...he had to let go. But he’s too afraid to lose the people he loved...he’s too afraid to let go. But that’s when something kicked in...not by some bravado or pride...it’s something deeper than that. He trusted McWinkle and Gluntz to keep his loved ones safe. He trusted Dave...he can certainly trust them._ **

“Alright,” Guy accepted, trembling in his voice. 

Sam smiled. “Don’t worry, we can meet up at Cambridge...which wasn’t too far from Fullsome.”

“Cambridge?”

“Yeah.”

They suddenly heard gunshots from the front of the truck. Everyone widened their eyes in shock with screams. 

“I hope the driver wasn’t shot,” Gluntz whispered to McWinkle. 

The vehicle began to swerve uncontrollably, being flipped over multiple times. The gravity of the box truck caused everyone to float in the air and collide against the four walls in the box. Guy immediately looped his arms around Michellee, using his body to protect her from the impact. Michellee grasped onto her daughter and clutched her tightly on her bosom. Sam gripped around Michellee’s arm and helped protect E.B. from the impact. Dave quickly grabbed Gluntz by the wrist while McWinkle grabbed both of them to protect themselves from the thrusts against the wall. Suddenly, the vehicle screeched while sliding on its side towards somewhere...where there’s a cliff. Everyone in the vehicle groaned in pain. Guy slowly opened his eyes to notice Michellee sniffling. 

“Michellee, are you alright?” Guy asked calmly, but he knew that it wouldn’t keep her calm. 

“Why is this man after us?!?” Michellee shouted, tears edging out of her eyes. 

Guy stammered, “I-I don’t know.”

Gluntz climbed to the small window where it revealed the driver dead...with a gunshot wound on the temple of his head. “Yep...he’s definitely dead.”

“What do you see, agent?!” McWinkle raised his voice while Gluntz climbed inside. She perked her head outside of the driver’s side window to notice something sudden. A black vehicle stood in the empty vastness of the desert while making a roaring sound. It’s facing the box truck...ready to charge at it to push it over the cliff. She looked ahead to the slope that slid all the way down towards Cherryville...a city with an obvious cherry on top of the tallest skyscraper. Gluntz slid back in the box where everyone was.

“We need to get out, now!” Gluntz shouted while everyone heard the tires screeching. 

McWinkle shifted his focus on the passengers. “You heard her! Get out!! Now!!” 

Everyone bolted out of the vehicle as quickly as they can. Guy lifted Michellee and E.B. up to their feet while he gestured them to run ahead of him. Sam got up to his feet but his foot got stuck on the dangle of wires from the turntables. Sam yelped in pain while trying to get his feet untangled. Guy whipped his glance at Sam, who’s stuck on the wires.

“Sam!” Guy called out, fear overtaking his tone.

Sam quickly turned his head over to Guy. “Guy! As your best friend and briefcase buddy, I’m telling you to flee with Michellee and E.B!”

“No, not without you!” Guy determined while shaking his head. 

“There’s nothing you can do to save me! Just go! Save yourselves!” Sam shouted while trying to pull his leg through the wires. 

Guy sped towards Gluntz, who’s guiding the passengers out safely while the passengers sprinted through the forest ahead of them, leaving the main group behind. 

“Gluntz, I need to borrow your pocket knife!” Guy requested urgently to Gluntz.

Gluntz raised her brow. “Why--?”

“Now!”

“Okay, okay!” Gluntz immediately handed Guy her red pocket knife. Guy snatched it from her grasp and rushed back over to Sam. Sam noticed Guy carrying the pocket knife...taking the sharp silver edge out. 

“Hang on!” Guy shouted while cutting the wires to free his friend. 

Michellee stared into the truck with a worried gasp. “Guy, be careful!”

Guy pulled back the silver sharp edge back into the slot and shoved the pocket knife into his pocket. 

“What are you doing?!” Dave shouted urgently. “The truck is going to ram into you guys right now!” 

Guy swiftly picked Sam up bridal style without thinking and sprinted towards the exit. The truck rammed into the box-truck, causing it to tilt over the edge. The truck was on the verge of falling when he thrusted Sam at McWinkle with all his might out of the box truck. McWinkle caught Sam while Dave, Michellee, and Gluntz reached their hands out for Guy to grab. But the truck collapsed over the edge and Guy couldn’t reach them in time. He held onto the side of the truck as the truck tumbled down the slope harshly. 

“GUY!!!!” Michellee screamed while tears streamed out her eyes. 

“Guy, no!!” Sam cried out, his pupils shrunk in terror. Dave was left speechless, his eyes trembling. Gluntz covered her lips with both of her hands with a quiet gasp.

McWinkle noticed the black truck backing up and turning itself towards them, “Run...Run!” 

The group didn’t have time to stand there idly to see if Guy was okay. Gluntz pulled Michellee away from the cliff while holding E.B’s hand to get out of there. McWinkle carried Sam while guiding Dave with the ladies. The vehicle didn’t chase after them as they sprinted through the forest. When they finally got the open area of the forest, they noticed something horrifying. The unnamed passengers were laying on the green grass, their limped bodies sprawled throughout the open area while their blood sprinkled on the grass. There’s something carved on the trees to the right of them that read: 

_ No Witnesses.  _

“No Witnesses?” Gluntz sputtered, her eyes bulged out to look at the passengers’ dead bodies while she covered E.B’s eyes. 

“What do we do?” Dave uttered to McWinkle. 

McWinkle narrowed his brows in determination. “We’re going to Fullsome. There’s someone in prison who knows more about why the Ghost was after us. Come on.” 

Everyone continued to go through the forest, their eyes darting away from the dead bodies of the passengers. 

Meanwhile, Guy held on for his dear life onto the side of the trailer but he kept tumbling in it with the truck itself. He doesn’t know when it will stop or how it will stop. The truck finally crashed onto the level ground...causing Guy to be thrusted into the metal wall across from him. He blacked out and his body was slammed against the metal floor. The last thing he could hear was the sirens and urgent voices but they all faded away too quickly. 

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**If you guys like this part, I would love to hear from you. Thank you for the kudos!** _


	7. Mouse

**_Episode Seven: Mouse_ **

_ Guy’s Dream: _

Guy groaned in pain, his ribcage stung from the dreadful fall. He could barely flutter his eyes open. There’s a strange smell that caused his nose to wrinkle. He swept his glance around the place...it’s inside of the destroyed box truck again. But...it appeared to be disoriented. Tiny purple flowers blossomed on the weeds grown on the metal walls of the box. He stood up to his feet, his gaze wandering throughout his surroundings. He set his sights on the exit door of the disoriented box, which caused Guy to warily stroll towards it. He opened the door and stepped through the next room. Though...the next room was the same room he exited from. It’s almost like a loop that he made from the disoriented box to the...disoriented box? Guy shook his head. It’s not possible...that’s what Guy thought. He tried to exit out of the disoriented box again, hoping it will lead him to somewhere different. But...he came back to the same disoriented box room. 

He did it again quickly and jumped through the next room...but it just looped back to the same place. 

“What’s going on here?!” Guy screeched while hearing footsteps coming after him. Normally, he would look back to see who was chasing him...but in his dream...he just ran away without question. He went through that exit door again, but he looped back to the same box. 

“Stop running, Guy,” A dark voice commanded, but Guy didn’t listen. 

Guy kept looping back to the same box...finding almost pointless in running from the darkness chasing after him. However, he noticed that the more he kept coming back to the same box...the more distorted it’s becoming. He strode through the exit door again after doing it a few times before and saw weeds covering the walls while the ceiling was closing in above him. He can no longer hear the footsteps coming after him from behind...but he instantly heard something rumbling ahead of him. Luckily, there’s a door to his right, which seemed to be a new thing. He noticed some kind of flood pouring into the box and splashing towards him. Before it can even touch him, Guy bolted through the door to his right and shut it tight. 

Guy’s chest heaved while his eyes became pale with fear. He didn’t pay attention to his new surroundings. He blinked his eyes once more to finally see where he was. He recognized the hallway in the back of his mind. He noticed the posters of a school banner that had his picture on it. His pupils shrunk while his eyelids stretched wide to realize something. 

“Stovepipe High...?” Guy muttered underneath his breath while warily strolling through the dark school hallway. It’s not disoriented...in fact, it appeared to be normal. The hallways of the school were clean and sparkling but there’s some aura in it that’s tense. Guy glanced out the window while walking through the hallways...it’s pitched black out there. Is that why the school went dark? He turned a sharp right, his breathing was the only thing he’s hearing. 

When he got to the middle of the hallway, some figure suddenly appeared in front of him and strutted across the hallway to the room across from where the figure walked out from. Guy froze for a quick second, inhaled his breath sharply. He let out a quick exhale and kept walking through the hallway. Though, curiosity got the best of him when he approached the door the figure entered through. He examined what the door will lead from the large rectangle window. He leaned his forehead onto his flattened hand while his hand was pushed against the glass. The hallway was dark from the other side. He jiggled the doorknob to notice the door was jammed. 

“Great,” Guy sarcastically growled to himself while continuing to stroll through the hallway he’s in. But, before he continued any further into it, the doors in front of him slammed shut in front of him. Guy was pushed back away from the doors while he yelped. 

Startled by the doors suddenly closing on him, Guy slowly approached them. He gazed through one of the thin rectangle windows on a door to look further into the hallway he was shut off from. He saw a child dashing across the hallway on the other side. He heard the door to his left creaked open, disturbing the eerie silence. He whipped his focus on it while warily entering through it. He heard a childish giggle from the thin hallway he’s walking through. His breathing became rapid...knowing that he heard that childish giggle before from a distant memory. 

“Hello?” Guy uttered in the darkness. 

“Guy...Guy,” The child's voice called his name, giving him chills to his bones. 

Guy frantically gazed around the hallway. “Who are you?! What do you want from me?!” 

He noticed the young familiar child sprinting across the hallway in front of him. Guy didn’t hesitate to chase after the child. 

“Hey! I see you!” Guy shouted while chasing after the child through the darkness. 

Guy couldn’t see who he was chasing after. Soon enough, the child entered the classroom on the left. Guy followed after the mysterious child to find that the child just disappeared. 

Guy scanned the classroom nervously. “Hello? I know you’re in here.” 

He heard a childish giggle again, finding it to be more distorted than the original cheerful laugh. It sent chills in his spine while he slowly turned his head towards the whiteboard with something written on it. It’s in red marker and the words caused Guy to froze. The words were written were: 

_ Where were you?  _

Guy remembered those words like a tattoo on his brain. He can hear those words from a small child for some reason which caused a minor headache for him. He switched his gaze outside of the classroom door when he instantly heard someone giggling again. He peeked outside and walked back into the hallway. The static noises made an abrupt sound, causing Guy to yelp while turning around. He had his hand on his chest while staring down at the deep dark hallway. He noticed a shadowy hooded figure creeping down the hallway. He slowly backed away while the light bulb flickered on above him. It’s sudden that he noticed something about this figure...the figure wasn’t walking. 

He’s Running Towards Guy! 

Guy noticed the light bulbs breaking when the shadow chased him. He did not hesitate to sprint away from the shadowy figure. The shadowy figure was on his tail now, which caused his heart to race and his head to hurt worse. As the figure got closer to him, weeds began sprouting on the ground and the walls of the hallway. He tried to ignore them but they grew tall enough to get in his way. He pushed through them while the shadowy figure zoomed by them flawlessly. 

Guy ran into the library where the weeds began to knock some smaller bookshelves down. He tripped on the tight vine while ducking underneath the collapsed bookshelf. He crawled quickly underneath while the shadowy figure hopped over the tight vine and pursued after him. Guy stood up quickly to his feet while the figure hopped over the collapsed bookshelf and almost tackled him against the corner of the room, barely grabbing him. Guy bolted around the library while pushing through the weeds. He quickly took a sharp left while knocking down some bookshelves to interfere with the figure chasing him. He squeezed through the thin space between the bookshelves, one of them being pushed by the growing weeds. Guy finally made it to another school hallway and glanced back to notice the figure dodging the bookshelves flawlessly again. 

“Oh, come on!” Guy cursed to himself while continuing to run. It’s sudden, by the end of the hallway, another shadowy figure appeared. With quick reaction, Guy saw the door to his left and bashed his shoulder through the opened the door that led into the other hallway. Two shadowy figures were now chasing him. His heart thumped harder in his chest while he kept running. He immediately rushed towards the door on his right, not sure where he’s going...but he would rather be anywhere but near the shadowy figures chasing him. He glanced back again to notice the shadowy figures were far behind him, but they’re catching up with him quickly. Through the hallway, he zoomed around the corner while immediately opening the door to the other hallway. How big was this school? Guy couldn’t remember the school being huge. But he finally got into the dead-end...what to do now?

Guy heard quick footsteps coming at him but he saw the lockers beside him. He noticed an open locker on the bottom, giving him an idea of where to hide. He quickly dove into the locker and shut the locker door tightly. The last lightbulb flickered while he cornered himself in the dark locker. His heart pounded faster and faster while his body was shaking violently. The lightbulb broke off instantly, leaving him in the dark...crammed inside the locker. He can hear the footsteps stepping nearer and nearer to him. He couldn’t silence his heavy ragged breathing, so he covered his mouth while his arms trembled frantically. The headache continued to grow the more afraid he was of the shadow.

**_Guy had the urge to scream, letting this miserable dream end!_ **

Guy looked up and shushed whoever was talking. 

“You’ll blow my cover,” Guy whispered, not to himself. 

**_Oh, sorry. Ahem...Guy had the urge to scream. His heart kept pounding and pounding harder. His fear was bigger than his courage at this point. This has to be a miserable dream. When will it end? Please, don’t let it end in violence._ **

There’s an unsettling pause. Finally, Guy heard footsteps walking away from where he was hiding. Guy put his hands down while calming his breathing. He can’t be too sure if those figures left. He’s safe...for now. He relaxed his shoulders while sighing quietly in deep relief. Before Guy can crawl out of the locker, a gloved hand covered his mouth from behind while an arm looped around his arm. His scream was muffled while being pulled into the darkness. Guy couldn’t fight whoever was taking him through the darkness. His wrists were suddenly cuffed to the wooden table while he sat on the reeky chair that he couldn’t even see. Guy’s breathing became heavy while the light switched on to notice he was cuffed onto a wooden table. He saw that Sam was chained up on his right, who had his head twitching while not making eye contact with his best friend. 

“Sam! Sam!” Guy called out to Sam but Sam couldn’t hear him. “Sam! Can you hear me?!” 

“He can’t hear you, Guy,” The shadowy figure spoke up in front of Guy. 

Guy whipped his glare at the shadowy figure in front of him. “Who are you?! What do you want from me?!” 

The figure didn’t answer, revealing two women on his right. It’s Michellee and E.B, holding onto each other while shaking with fear. 

Guy widened his eyes and his brows jumped up. “Michellee! E.B! Are you guys alright?!” 

Michellee lifted her head to stare at Guy. Her eyes were watered from the tears she’s shedding while wrapping her arms around E.B as a protective mother would in this situation. 

Michellee shook her head. “No...No.” 

Guy glared back at the shadowy figure while growling, “Let them go! Do you hear me?! I said let them go!” 

The shadowy figure tossed a silver handgun in front of Guy on the wooden table. “Choose.”

“Huh?!” 

“You will be the judge of which of them lives and which of them will die.” 

“No--no--no!” Guy shook his head frantically. “I will not choose! I will not!” 

“You must...you must choose.”

Guy immediately grabbed the gun and pointed at his own head. “I’m not going to choose anyone...anyone but me.” 

He pressed the cold rim of his temple while glaring at the shadowy figure. He had his finger ready to pull the trigger. And he did...

There wasn’t any bullet crashing through his skull. Guy bulged his eyes out to realize that the gun was not shooting. He pulled the gun away from his head to examine it. He checked to see if it’s loaded...it’s empty. 

The shadowy figure laughed at Guy’s vain attempt. “You are so naive, Guy. Since you won’t choose, I’ll choose for you.”

“NO!” Guy cried out, dropping the gun onto the metal floor. 

The shadowy figure pulled out his own handgun from his trenchcoat and aimed it at Sam first. 

“No! Stop!” Guy screamed but it’s too late. The figure shot Sam in the chest again. Tears streamed down on Guy’s cheeks endlessly.

The figure aimed the gun next at Michellee. 

“STOP!!! STOP IT!!!” Guy howled bloody murder. 

The figure shot Michellee in the forehead while she screeched in fear of both her and her daughter’s life. E.B. saw Michellee tumbled down on the floor, causing her to shake her mother’s shoulders. 

“Mom...Mom, wake up!” E.B shouted with panic in her tone, “Mom! Mom, please wake up!” 

“E.B,” Guy whimpered, grabbing E.B’s attention. “I’m--I’m so sorry.” 

The figure aimed his gun at E.B’s small tiny forehead while E.B’s tears rolled down on her youthful cheeks. 

Guy narrowed his brows at the figure while anger rising within his eyes. “Don’t you dare hurt that little girl! Don’t you even touch her!!”

The figure pulled the trigger and the bullet crashes through E.B’s forehead. 

“NOO!!! You heartless monster!!” Guy cried out while beginning to notice that this felt familiar. But he didn’t care. His heart shattered into a million pieces again but his headache worsened. “You...heartless...monster.”

Guy began to sob, his shoulders shuddering. He heard the gun cocking but he didn’t even need to lookup. He knew he’s next. 

“I gave you the power to choose...and you wouldn’t. You’re an interesting character, Guy. Just interesting.” 

“Who...are...you?” Guy snarled while hardening his glare up at the figure. He clenched his teeth as his tears dried on his cheeks. He faced the figure with the gun pointing at his head. 

The figure had his finger on the trigger. “I’m the demon from your past, Guy.”

Guy bulged his eyes in horror as the figure pulled the trigger without hesitation. 

~.~ 

_ Reality:  _

Guy snapped his eyes open and yelped. His head felt dizzy from the dream he just had. He couldn’t make out his surroundings that he was placed in. The sun shone through the windows of the isolated room. He covered his face from the sun with his hand while feeling something around his mouth and nose...like a mask. An oxygen mask. He darted his dizzied gaze around him, his heart racing with anxiety. He blinked his eyes to see the better of his surroundings. That’s when he realized that he’s in a hospital room. He can tell by the pure white walls around him and the monitor beside him reading his heartbeat. His breathing became calmer and calmer. 

Guy heard heels clicking into the isolated room he’s in to see a nurse with thick curvy hips and red lipstick coming towards him. 

Guy raised his brow while trying to sit up a bit. “Nurse...where am I?”

“You’re in Cherryville, honey,” The nurse responded with a Southern accent. 

“Cherryville,” Guy whispered to himself...he’s definitely in the right place. 

“What’s your name, dearie?” The nurse asked promptly while having her clipboard and pen in the ready. 

“Guy...Guy Am I.” 

The nurse jotted down her notes. “Alright, Guy Am I, you were in quite a crash in that party box.” 

Guy nodded his head. “Yes.”

“How did it tumbled down the slope?”

“Uh...I think one of the black vehicles just rammed into the party box and it tumbled down the slope.” 

“Well, Guy, you’re heavily injured.”

“Injured?” Guy questioned immediately. 

“Look at your ribs.”

Guy glanced down to notice a huge bandage on his ribs, with blood staining the bandage already. “I-I’m okay.”

“We suggest you stay in here longer.”

“Until...?”

“Until next week.” 

“No...I can’t wait that long. I have a friend--” 

“We’re sorry, sir, but your friend can wait.”

“No, he can’t...I need to see him...he’s in prison.”

“Is he a murderer?” 

“Yes. Yes, he is a murderer,” Guy lied, even though deep down he knew Michael, the fox, was innocent. 

“Is he a fox...?”

“You heard about him?”

“Yes. He’ll be executed by tomorrow--just like the rest of the prisoners.” 

“E-Executed?”

“Yes. That’s what we do with murderers.” 

“But-But he’s---” Guy sealed his lips instantly, realizing that he can’t argue about this. “I have to see him before he gets executed.” 

“I’m sorry, sir, but you’re heavily wounded.”

“I’ll walk it off,” Guy responded stubbornly, attempting to get up. The nurse immediately held Guy’s arm down gently but firmly onto the bed. 

“Sir, you won’t be able to walk if you are going to get up right now--”

“But I have to see my friend!” Guy shouted, unintentionally drawing attention to the doctors and nurses passing by the hospital room he’s in. 

The nurse drew her brows together. “Sir, you’re wounded. You wouldn’t even be able to walk.” 

“Watch me!” Guy growled while ripping the oxygen mask off of his face. 

The nurse pinned him down with a serious glare in her face. “Sir, you don’t seem to understand how bad your wounds are--!”

“I told you that I can walk them off!” Guy barked at the nurse, growing angrier and irritable at the nurse. Suddenly, a group of doctors and nurses rushed into the room to see what the commotion was. Guy shoved the nurse away from him while getting off the bed. He did notice a sharp sting on his legs when he stood up but he knew he’ll walk it off. Though, that’s not what the doctors thought. The group of nurses pulled and pushed him back to bed with him struggling and grunting against their hold. 

“The patient is getting out of hand!” The nurse, who was the first Guy had seen, screamed in fear. 

“No, I’m not!” Guy debated while trying to struggle out of the holds of the nurses. 

The doctor immediately grabbed the syringe with a liquid in it. “Hold him down.” 

Guy widened his eyes when he noticed the syringe. “Whoa! Wait! What are you doing?!”

“This will only calm you down,” The doctor answered calmly. 

“Calm me down?!?” Guy gasped while struggling. “You don’t understand! I have to find my friend! I have to see him before he gets executed!!”

The doctor didn’t listen to Guy’s pleads. “Hold him still.”

“Wait! Stop!” Guy begged while trying to reason with the doctor. “Please, just let me walk it off! Please--!”

The doctor poked through Guy’s neck while injecting the shivering liquid inside of him. 

“--Stop!!” Guy screeched in pain while trying to fight them off but it was no use. The more Guy fought back, the more the liquid had an effect on him. He made him drowsy and his eyes droopy. Everything went black around him. 

~.~

It was late afternoon when the truck parked in front of the tall twenty-story prison building upon the lonesome hill at Cherryville. Michael, the fox, glanced out of the barred window anxiously, wondering what’s going to happen next. 

**_Michael knew he hadn’t committed a crime...he would never hurt a soul...but no one believed him. Only because he was a fox. According to the judge, he’s sentenced to death. What kind of death...?_ **

All of those rushing thoughts came to an end when the truck door opened. 

“Move it!” One of the guards commanded Michael. 

Michael gulped while following the guard’s orders. The guard guided him off of the prison truck. As they were taking him towards the prison building, Michael noticed a small wooden platform with three hangmen nooses alined by the cliff. The strong tight ropes were hung on the thick branch of an overgrown cherry tree. There’s a sign that read: 

_ Where the murderers go.  _

Michael wrapped his hand around his throat with fear in his eyes, imagining himself hanging from the gallows _.  _

_**This can’t be his end...it can’t be. He didn’t do anything wrong. He shouldn’t have any regrets. All he ever did was fight off the man coming after his friend and his friend’s brother. All he did was picking up the gun to defend himself...but he hadn’t had mood swings or anything. The Ghost framed him for the crime he would not, could not commit.** _

Michael became wrapped up in his own thoughts until the guard shoved him further towards the front doors of the prison. 

“Keep moving,” the guard commanded harshly. 

Michael nodded his head submissively while entering the front doors of the prison. The process of getting him in prison seemed to go by fast. His fingerprints were already identified, his mugshots were already taken, and his clothes were changed into a dark suspenders. Michael stepped into the interrogation room where one man, with blue fur and a red mustache that seemed fake, gestured him to sit down on the wooden chair. He sat on the chair across from the empty seat where another man entered the room. He had a peachy color fur with a glare at Michael. He sat across from the fox while slamming down the document in front of him. He opened up the picture of Jeffrey, Guy’s little brother, lying on the hospital bed, dead.

“Why did you kill this man?” The police officer interrogated with a low growl. 

Michael groaned irritably, “I already told you guys, I didn’t kill him. It was that crazy assassin. The Ghost.” 

The officer laughed at Michael’s response. “The Ghost is a myth. Myths don’t kill people. Maybe it’s in your hallucination during your mood swings.” 

Michael moved his eyes to notice the man with a fake red mustache observing both of them. He shifted his nervous focus back at the police officer. “No. The Ghost is not a myth. Someone saw the same thing I saw. Two people can’t have the same hallucination, right?” 

“Do you really see an innocent bystander nearby...during your mood swings? You might have killed him too,” The officer probed further, irritating Michael more. 

Michael’s lips trembled while narrowing his brows together. “I didn’t kill him. He’s still out there. I don’t know where he is right now but I know that I’m not the only one seeing things.” 

The officer took out his notebook and black pen. “What was the bystander’s name?”

“Guy.”

“Last name?”

“I-I don’t know his last name.” 

The officer shot a withering glare at Michael while folding his hands together in front of him. “Let me get something straight with you. You’re a fox. Foxes are known for murdering their victims. We haven’t caught them at all until...well, you. You were sloppy for a fox--”

“So, because I’m a fox...you won’t believe me?” 

“The evidence is everywhere, Mr. Fox--”

“Just call me Michael,” Michael groaned irritably at the officer’s stereotyping. 

“As I said, your fingerprints are on the weapon used to kill this man, indicating that you’re the murderer. So, let me ask you again, why did you kill this man?” 

“I. Did. Not. Kill this man!” Michael angrily responded while furrowing his brow. “I told you cops and the judge countless of times that I haven’t murdered this man! All I know is that the man who was killed was shot in the back--”

“By you.”

“No! By the Ghost!” 

The officer rolled his eyes at Michael’s irrational comment. “You know what? You’re already declared guilty. We don’t need--”

When the officer trailed off while standing up on his feet, Michael prompted up to his feet with a deadly glare at him. 

“You need to listen to me, Officer! I haven’t done anything--!” 

Both of them argued as the man with the blue fur watched closely, observing them like he’s the judge. Michael, with an unknown uncontrollably strength, slammed his fists on the table to make his point. The table broke in half, scaring the officer in front of him. The silence emerged suddenly, leaving the three of them in silence. 

A moment passed while Michael sat on the metal bed with the cell door slamming shut beside him. The cell itself was cold and it’s on the fourth floor. 

“Your execution will be tomorrow,” The officer, who locked Michael in his cell, informed abrasively. 

Michael nodded his head in understanding while the officer strode away from his cell. 

Unbeknownst to Michael that the man with the blue fur was watching him. He took off his fake red mustache while sighing deeply. He noticed from the barred window the late afternoon sky to an early evening. He immediately disappeared before anyone saw him. 

~.~ 

Guy laid on the hospital bed in the early evening, passed out. He fluttered his eyes open while groaning a bit in pain from the growing headache. His vision cleared as he woke up groggily. When he was about to get up, something held him down. 

“Huh?” Guy glanced down to noticed leather straps wrapped around his wrists and ankles tightly. “What the--?!” 

He struggled to get out of them while having a hard time looking around the same isolated room he’s in. 

“Hello!!! Is anyone here?!” Guy shouted, his voice echoing in the room. “What’s going on?!” 

“Need any help?” A voice spoke up quietly and softly. It sounded familiar but it’s deeper. 

Guy whipped his glance over at the hooded figure with the black belt around his waist. Before Guy could scream, the figure quickly rushed by him and covered his mouth with black leather gloves on his hand. 

“Shh, calm down,” The figure shushed harshly to Guy but Guy’s screams continued. Luckily, his screams were muffled underneath the figure’s hand. 

**_Guy had so many questions racking his brain right now, but all the figure did was stare at him. Guy couldn’t lift his arm to get the hand out of his mouth._ **

“Calm down! I’m here to help you!” The figure whispered again while attempting to calm Guy down but Guy continued to squirm on the hospital bed, “Can you stop squirming and listen? I can help you. I can help you break your friend out of prison.”

Guy breathing began to calm down, slowly believing that the figure was telling the truth. But he doesn’t trust him. He relaxed his body on the hospital bed. The figure didn’t seem to believe him from having his hand still over Guy’s mouth. 

“Alright,” The figure continued. “I’m going to let go now...don’t shout. Okay?”

Guy nodded, still not convinced deep within his mind. The figure slowly removed his hand away from Guy’s mouth, letting Guy inhaled heavily while glaring at him. 

“Alright, enough games, who are you?” Guy growled lowly at the figure. 

The figure shook his head. “I can’t tell you that...yet. He’s still watching.” 

“Who?” 

The figure turned his head to face the camera at the corner of the room. Guy followed the figure’s glance over at the camera. 

“We’re lucky that I hacked the system to appear like I’m not in the room with you,” The figure stated while facing Guy again. 

Guy narrowed his brows while hardening his glare. “Aren’t you going to kill me?” 

“No.” 

“Why? Are you prolonging my death so that you can watch me suffer?!” Guy interrogated the figure loudly. 

The figure had his index finger over Guy’s mouth again. “I said, don’t shout.” 

Guy flicked his head away from the figure’s index finger. “C’mon, you’re sent to kill me. So, why don’t you get the job done?” 

“Because I’m not the Ghost.”

“Huh?” 

“I’m not the Ghost.”

“Then, why are you dressed like the Ghost?”

“Undercover reasons. Look, Guy, I need you to listen to me.” 

Guy widened his eyes at the figure. “How do you know my name?” 

“I can’t tell you that either yet. But I need you to listen. I already healed your wounds. You can walk and run now without limping. I’ll cut you loose. But...you won’t be able to get out of this hospital without my help.” 

“Help?” 

“Yes? Cameras are everywhere in this building.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“I stuck an earpiece in your ear while you’re sleeping to guide you out of the hospital and it might help you and your friend out of that prison.” 

“Wha--?!” Guy gasped while feeling something in his ear with his shoulder. He groaned irritably while throwing his head on the pillow. “Let me guess...you strapped me down on this hospital bed too.”

“No...that was the doctors and nurses doing. Anyways, I need you to heed my every instruction...otherwise, the whole system will be jeopardized. There will be security guards patrolling the hallways and watching the cameras,” The figure continued while flicking his wrists to notice the time. “And the time is almost up.”

“What?” 

“The plan will have to start now...pretend you don’t see me,” The figure stated while taking out a smoke bomb. 

“Wait, what?” 

The figure threw down the smoke bomb to create fog into the room. Guy couldn’t see anything but he can feel his wrists and ankles freed from the straps. 

“Pretend you’re still tied down,” The figure spoke again, but by the time the fog cleared...the figure vanished without a trace. 

Meanwhile, the plump watchmen stared into the screens of the hospital he’s patrolling in, although not entirely focusing on the camera monitors in front of him. The mysterious figure entered the camera room and grabbed the security guard by the back of his neck. He slammed the guard’s head into the table hard enough to knock him out. He pushed the fat guard aside and sat on the office chair, watching the cameras this time. He saw Guy from Camera 20b. 

~.~ 

Guy laid still on the hospital bed, sweating anxiously to wonder what’s the actual plan. 

“Now,” The figure’s voice from Guy’s earpiece spoke up. 

Guy immediately got up from the bed and rushed out of the room without limping. 

**_So, the figure was telling the truth._ **

Guy pushed the door open ajar while examining the hallway in front of the room. 

“Take a left,” The figure instructed quickly. 

Guy shoved the door all the way open and took a left down the hallway. Guy strode through the hallway until he saw an incoming flashlight coming down the corner. 

“Hide.”

“Where?” Guy asked but he already noticed the dark spot where the light won’t get to it. Guy jumped towards the corner while the light flashed down the hallway where he’s at. Luckily, the guard didn’t notice him. 

“Knock him out,” The figure whispered into his ear. 

“What?” Guy whispered quietly and harshly. 

“Knock him out. Now. Before he catches you in that corner.”

“Knock him out with what?”

“There should be a baton next to you.” 

Guy glanced around to bump his leg into it. He whipped his focus down on the baton next to his leg. “Seriously.” 

“It won’t kill him...it’ll just knock him out.” 

Guy groaned a bit. “Fine.” 

When the guard got close to where he’s hiding, Guy swung his baton at the guard. The baton smacked the guard on the head and knocked him out. He collapsed on the floor while Guy bulged his eyes out in shock. The flashlight was still on but Guy turned it off quickly before it can draw out attention from anyone else. 

“Alright, you should be good,” The voice spoke in his ear. 

“Want me to knock some more people out?” Guy growled sarcastically while rolling his eyes at the statement made by the figure, who he didn’t even know the name yet. 

The figure chuckled at Guy’s sarcasm. “Maybe later.” 

Guy rolled his eyes again while heading down the hallway. He turned in the wide corner to notice panels of windows on the left side of him. There’s an elevator in the center of the wall across from the windows. Guy cornered a smile while he reached the elevator. He pressed the buttons but the buttons were working. 

“I forgot to tell you that the elevator won’t work at night...unless you have the authorization code on it,” The figure stated, the timing was off. 

“Great,” Guy grumbled while going back to the guard. He searched the guard to see if he had any authorization code on him. He does! Guy immediately took out the authorization code with the guard’s identification. He rushed back to the elevator while using the authorization code to open the elevator. The machine accepted the authorization code but what he didn’t know that there’s also a facial scanner. The scanner scanned his face and it automatically declined his use of the elevator. 

“And...it also involved the facial scanner.”

Guy narrowed his brow while gritting his teeth. “Could you have told me that sooner?” 

“Nah, I just want to see you try it first before I say anything further.”

Guy gruffed and strode back to the guard. He dragged the guard towards the elevator. He slipped in the authorization code. The machine gladly accepted it again while opening up the facial scanner. Guy lifted the guard with a grunt so that the scanner can only see the guard’s face. However, the scanner didn’t pick up on it. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t read your face. Please use this close-up facial scanner so that we can read who you are,” The machine politely spoke while revealing a slot where it can be someone’s face. Guy shoved the guard’s face in the slot with a low growl. It took a while to scan the guard’s face but it blinked red. 

“Access denied! You’re an imposter!” The machine screeched out the alarm, causing shock to Guy. 

“Huh?!” Guy gasped while panicking. “What do I do?!?”

Guy heard the sirens blaring through the streets, giving him great concern about what he’s about to face. 

“Open the windows behind you,” The voice from his earpiece ordered immediately and calmly. 

Guy raised his brow. “You seem calm about the alarm going off.”

“I’ll handle it. I need you to open the window and jump.”

“Okay, it better not be high,” Guy muttered to himself while opening the window. When he looked down, he immediately noticed that he’s on the top floor...almost taller than the skyscrapers next to him. Guy bulged his eyes out in terror. “Holy cow, it’s high!”

“Check your pocket.”

“What?”

“Check your pocket. Quickly now!” 

Guy searched around his body to the point where a jacket revealed itself from blending into his orange fur. “What the--?! Did you put this on me?!” 

“Yep, while you’re sleeping.” 

Guy searched his pockets again until he pulled a grappler gun out of his jacket. “A grappler gun?”

“Yes. Do you see any ledge?” Despite the voice talking through an earpiece, it sounded close-range. 

“Yeah.” Guy whipped his head behind him to notice the hooded figure taking out his blades and facing the door next to the elevator where they both heard rumbling sound from. 

The figure shifted his focus on Guy. “Good. Use the grappler gun and aim for that ledge. Let the gun do the rest for you.” 

“What if I fall?”

“Then, don’t let go.” 

Guy sighed deeply while slowly turning his head back outside. “Oh boy. I’m going to die.”

“You won’t...you have to believe in yourself, Guy.” 

“I-I don’t know...W-What if I fail...? I mean...I already failed everyone else...and every time--”

“I believe in you, Guy.”

Guy whipped his focus on the hooded figure. “But, we just met. You don’t know me--.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t see your potential. You got this. Get out of here before you get caught.” 

Guy nodded his head and paused for a moment, examining the grapple gun. 

**_Guy doesn’t know why but he went right back to thinking he’s a failure. Why is that? He knew he already have his friends and family but his worst fear was messing up that perfect moment. He already messed it up with Jeffrey...and Jeffrey had to run away because of it...But, that little hope...that hope that he won’t fail at all...the hope that made him do something completely reckless and stupid...The hope that had been given to him ever since he met Sam, Michellee, and E.B. And now the stranger who Guy had no idea what his name was--and I won’t tell you who he was...gave him the hope that his family gave him. He’s doing this for them...he’s going to get his friend out of prison and execution. He just had to do this for everyone he loved and cared about...there’s no time for doubts now._ **

Determination flared up in Guy’s eyes as he pointed the grapple gun up towards the ledge higher than where he was. He speculated it to be a swing across from one building to another building. His finger wrapped in front of the trigger, ready to pull it. His arm was trembling but he didn’t let that interfere with his aim. He finally took a shot at the ledge while the grapple flew up and up. It grabbed onto the ledge perfectly. Guy tested it by pulling it to see if it will hold him and it passed. Guy took his breath in, closed his eyes, and then leaped off the cliff. He swung towards the building across from the hospital and held onto his hat to make sure it won’t fly off while pushing the trigger again. The rope lifted him up towards the ledge rapidly. He slowly opened his eyelids to notice him rising towards the ledge. He gave a deep sigh in relief and glanced up towards the ledge, not daring himself to look down. When he finally reached the rooftop, Guy tumbled over to the ledge while having the grapple sticking back to the gun. He gazed around the city from the rooftop of the tall building to notice the lonesome hill where there’s a prison in the evening. He already knew what to do. 

~.~ 

Michael sat alone in his cell, letting the cold getting underneath his red fur. He shivered while sighing deeply, letting the frost breath dissipate in the air. 

Michael noticed the officer walking by his cell. “Excuse me, officer...but do I have any cellmates in here...? It’s been kind of lonely.” 

“You have cellmate over there,” The officer pointed at the small jail door next to Michael’s feet. Michael glanced down to notice a blue fur mouse with a black jacket and a navy shirt underneath it coming up to the small jail door. He had no pants on but he had a ruff of blue hair that appeared to be bangs.

Michael sighed deeply. “Well...guess I’m not alone here.”

“Enjoy your stay, both of your executions will be tomorrow at dawn,” The officer reminded, containing his cold expression still. 

Michael flapped his hand up and down to gesture the officer to go away. “Yeah. Yeah, I don’t want to be reminded.” 

The officer strolled away while Michael glanced down at the mouse trapped with him. 

“What are you in for...besides murder?” Michael asked the mouse. 

The mouse shifted his attention up at Michael, speaking with a French accent, “The thing I was in for was being a protective husband and a father...when there’s a time of violence than peace in this world.” 

Michael nodded his head in understanding. “Uh-huh.”

The mouse sighed while the music played in the background. The mouse began to sing. 

“ _ I lived a life of lovely joys, _

_ My wife and child were my salvation. _

_ It was a time of violence,  _

_ That instilled fear in man and mouse across the nation. _

_ And so, I explored through the fearful streets.  _

_ Soughting to fight back the evil to protect my family. _

_ But each army was fully staffed.  _

_ Each sign-ups were discriminatory.  _

_ My days were spent in vain.  _

_ Not a soldier they would want me to be.  _

_ But my heart still commanded, “You have to protect them.” _

_ But the way home was through the dark alleyway... _

_ Where I saw a dead man near my hole.  _

_ And by the time I went into my home-- _ ”

There was a pause in the music where the mouse gazed off sadly in the cell. 

Michael tilted his head in confusion. “What happened?”

The mouse continued to sing.

“ _ They were gone... _

_ They were abducted... _

_ I had no idea who would do such a thing!  _

_ I sought out after my family...but was stopped by a cop!  _

_ Accused of murder, they imprisoned me!!  _

_ But I knew deep down that I wasn’t the murderer!  _

_ I knew deep down that it wasn’t meeeeeeeeeee--!! _ ” 

While everyone else heard squeaking from the mouse, Michael understood every word the mouse squeaked. The mouse collapsed on his knees in despair in his cell. 

Michael pondered for a moment. “Wow...I never knew you had worst.”

“Yes...but...I know that” - the mouse cut himself off mid-sentence while taking out the beautiful red flower from his pocket- “I will get out of this...and I will see my family again...soon.”

Michael frowned to himself while sighing. “At least, you have something to fight for.”

“And you don’t...?” 

Michael shook his head. “I already lost everything that means to me a long time ago. I mean, not in the way you lost everything. I can’t obtain it back because--”

“They’re dead?”

“No...they’re alive but...they broke my heart...she broke my heart...and I don’t know how to handle it.”

The mouse raised his furry brow. “Are you seriously devastated about a break-up? You’re about to be executed at dawn and you’re holding onto a break-up.” 

“And you’re still holding onto your family--”

“Yes, because that’s what keeps me alive and sane.” 

“What if your wife and child just left you in the dust instead of being abducted--?”

“They would have a good reason to leave since there’s a dead man in front of my home.” 

Michael groaned deeply while wallowing in grief. 

The mouse twisted his mouth while pondering about something to say, “Look...I understand that breakups are devastating but it shouldn’t get to the point where it’s the reason you want to die. There are plenty of girls out there.” 

“That’s just like what Guy said before I got arrested.”

“Guy?”

“Yeah...he’s a friend of mine.” 

The blue French mouse pondered for a moment. “And he’s right. I know that sounds easier said and done but you’ll find your soulmate...somewhere along the lines. We just need to get out of prison first.”

“What’s the plan?” 

“I just got in yesterday...it will take longer to dig our way out of this.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been in jail before?”

“Yes...I have been to jail for a crime I didn’t commit...twice now.”

“So...this is twice that you were arrested for crimes that you didn’t commit?”

The mouse nodded his head. 

Michael bit his bottom lip. “You need a better lawyer, man.” 

“I don’t know how to get a lawyer...there was no such thing as a lawyer from where I came from.” 

“Hmm, well...cops got to stop arresting people who hadn’t commit any crimes. Is justice extinct now?”

“Apparently, so.”

They heard clanging on the cell door while Michael whipped his glance at the officer staring at him.

“You have a visitor, Michael.”

Michael widened his eyes in shock. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” 

The mouse smirked. “Hmph, guess you do have someone visiting you.”

The officer walked up while they both heard a new pair of footsteps. Michael gulped, knowing there’s no one else he knew unless it’s...

“Guy?!” Michael gasped when he saw Guy approaching his cell door, wearing a black jacket. 

Guy shushed him quickly, “Shh, don’t draw any attention.”

“Guy?” The mouse squeaked, which Guy noticed the mouse. 

“Squeaky?” Guy recognized immediately. 

Michael bulged his eyes wider and darted his gaze between Guy and the mouse known as Squeaky. “Huh?! You guys know each other?!”

“Yes,” Guy panted to sound like he’s been on the run for thirty minutes.

Michael raised his brow higher. “So...you have been running?”

“Yeah...Michael...Squeaky...I’m busting you guys out of here.”

Squeaky squeaked while lockpicking himself out of the cell he’s in and exited out of his cell. 

“What did he say?” Guy asked, still not understanding the mouse.

“He said that we got a plan...finally,” Michael answered plainly.

“Wait! You can understand him?” Guy questioned the fox. 

Michael blinked for a quick moment. “Uh...yeah...that’s all of the animals I can understand...mostly because I live alone in my own hole where mice scurried and stuff...soon enough...I understood what mice are saying.”

Squeaky gazed up at the fox while raising his brow. “That sounds lonely.”

“Yeah.” 

Guy fumbled into his pockets and took out the lockpicks. “Alright. I’m busting you guys out.”

Squeaky squeaked cheerfully while Michael’s grin widened. Guy jabbed the picks into the lockpick and twisted them around. Squeaky climbed on Michael’s shoulder while both of them are staring at Guy anxiously. Finally, Guy picked the lock and the cell door was unlocked. He whipped his glance around while slowly opening up the cell door. Michael snuck out of the cell with Squeaky hanging onto the tiny scruff of his neck. 

“Alright, what now?” Michael inquired while looking up to Guy to lead both him and Squeaky out of the jailhouse. 

“Follow me,” Guy instructed quietly while they snuck through the hallway. 

“Question...how in the world did you find me?”

“I actually saw you on the news and then I talked to a really nice cop in South Shvizelton about where they keep ‘murderers’.”

“Shvizelton...I was trapped in their prison for seventeen years...I have been planning an escape route...then...I made it out...with Guy and Sam, of course,” Squeaky recalled, reminiscing the prison in North Shvizelton.

Michael twitched his ear with a surprised gaze at Squeaky. “Wait, Guy and Sam had been in jail...? For what?”

“I’ll explain everything later,” Guy whispered to Michael. 

They approached the open area where it revealed to be another hall. An orange light was shining from the front room while officers roamed around the front. Guy flicked his gaze at the vent across from them. He quickly skulked towards the other side and bent his knees to lower himself in front of the small vent. Michael watched his friend unscrewing the vent door with a hidden screwdriver. He popped the vent door open while placing it beside the vent. Guy shifted his focus on Michael and Squeaky, signaling them to come over. 

Michael nodded his head in understanding and snuck across towards his friend. Guy scooched a little to leave room for Michael to crouch and look into the vent. 

“You’re first,” Guy whispered to Michael. 

Michael flicked a confused gaze at Guy. “Me?” 

“Yes, you.” 

“Why?”

“You’re smaller than me.” 

Michael examined his body and then compared his body to Guy’s body. “Yeah, you definitely need to lose weight.” 

Squeaky, the mouse, rolled his eyes while squeaking something to both Guy and Michael that only Michael can understand. He hopped off of the fox’s shoulder and strode into the vent first. 

Michael raised his brow and crawled into the vent behind Squeaky. “Okay, you’re lucky that Guy didn’t understand your foul language.” 

Guy breathed out deeply while looking around to make sure they weren’t being followed. He crawled after Michael while moving the vent door back in its place. 

The three of them crawled through the vent. Up ahead, they noticed the dividers that split into three different directions. 

“Take a left, Michael.” Guy guided while whispering in the vent.

Michael nodded and whispered to Squeaky to take a left. Squeaky took a left. It led them into the laundry room where they washed the clothes for prisoners. They crawled out of the vent and looked around the place.

“At least, they’re hospitable...to a point,” Michael muttered underneath his breath.

Squeaky climbed up on the fox’s shoulder again. “I guess they did this to all prisons.”

Guy strode towards the huge brown barrel with Michael following him. They pressed their bodies against it while following the roundness almost to the open spot where Guy noticed a guard having his flashlight beamed in the other direction. He noticed an exit door on the other side and immediately gave his hat to Michael. 

“Hold this.”

Michael nodded, though confusion was read on his face. Guy noticed the other big brown barrel from the other side. He rolled discreetly and quietly across while the guard gruffed to indicate he’s hearing something. Guy stood up to his feet and has his hands opened for Michael to throw his hat. Squeakers scurried onto Guy’s hat while holding onto the small wrinkle of it. Michael tossed it to Guy, which Guy caught it perfectly. He gestured the fox to come since the guard was about to turn around any minute. Michael nodded his head while he rolled towards his friends. But...Michael didn’t complete the roll and fell flat on his back halfway towards the brown barrel. He scooched quickly towards Guy and Squeakers. All three of them hid just in time for the guard to turn around and flash his light down from where they were. 

As the guard walked down from where they were, the three of them followed the circular shape of the barrel and noticed the other barrel from the other side again. Guy peeked to make sure the guard wouldn’t turn around. Squeaky held onto Guy’s hat again while Guy does the cartwheel across the hall behind the guard. He was surprised his hat stayed on but that’s not important right now. He glanced over at Michael, who seemed less confident in himself. 

“Come on,” Guy whispered quietly while gesturing Michael to come to them. 

Michael set his determined gaze at Guy and backflipped across the way. Although, a quarter to where Guy and Squeaky were, Michael thrusted his head and upper back against the cold tile floor, whimpering in pain. The guard heard the noise but Guy pulled Michael into a hiding spot just in time before the guard shined his flashlight down to where they were. The three of them hid in the shadows while Guy shifted his attention to Michael. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t do any more stunts,” Guy whispered to Michael. 

“Sorry. I’m not athletic.”

Guy pondered back when he’s in high school and was athletic. He’s still surprised that he’s athletic, despite the weight he gained. “I’m not either...back when I was a teen, yeah.”

“I’m jealous of you,” Michael responded but not in a spiteful way.

Squeaky squeaked his words to Michael. 

“Right,” Michael determined. “Squeaky said we should keep moving.” 

“My name is Jean,” Squeaky, also known as Jean, informed Michael. 

“Seriously?” Michael questioned the mouse. 

Guy shushed both of them while he noticed that he’s getting closer to the door they need to exit. He observed a bench with a laundry basket and a silverware tray perching on top of it. He hopped over both of the basket and the tray without knocking them over and sprinted toward the exit door. He used the wide doorway as cover and glanced at Michael. Jean, the mouse, sat on top of Guy’s hat and waited for Michael to make a move. Michael readied himself, which he doesn’t have to. He could’ve just walked around the bench without a sound. But, he was determined. 

Guy bulged his eyes out in realization and motioned the fox to just walk around instead of doing a stunt that he just pulled. Michael didn’t read the signs as he sprinted for it. He attempted to hop over the basket and the tray, but they were knocked down by his body. The clothes sprawled all over the place and the silverware, along with its tray, made a crashing sound on the tile floor. Guy covered his face while shaking his head in discouragement. He quickly opened the door and readied his weapon.

“You...idiot,” Jean muttered to himself, even though Guy couldn’t understand his words. Michael’s head was dizzy for a moment until he shook it off and saw the guard shining his light on him. The guard didn’t speak a word to him but just stared at Michael. 

Michael raised his brow. “You’re not going to read me my Miranda Rights?” 

The guard stood there with his mouth open slightly agape, which aroused more suspicion for the fox. He slowly backed away from the guard. The guard was pushed aside to reveal a hooded figure glaring at him and the knife used to kill him. 

Michael screamed, “AAHH!!” 

Guy pulled Michael by the arm and rushed into the hallway on the other side of the exit door. He closed the door immediately and took Michael by the arms. 

“I thought I told you no more stunts!” Guy shouted sternly. 

Michael took offense to it. “I was trying to be cool!! Have you ever seen a spy movie?! Where a guy does all these cool stunts?! I want to do that!” 

Jean flicked a glare at the fox. “Good thing that guard was dead before he caught you and executed you on the spot.”

Michael tilted his head in confusion. “Is that what happens when you get caught escaping?” 

The mouse nodded his head. 

“We need to go up the stairs!” Guy pointed the stairs ahead of them, “We’re only on the sixth floor!”

“How high should we go?!” Michael asked Guy while looking back to notice the assassin chasing them. 

“As high as we can go!” Guy responded quickly. 

Both Guy and Michael turned sharp left up the stairs while Jean held onto Guy’s hat still. Both of them kept going up around and round up the stairs of the prison tower. When they reached the eighteenth floor, they began panting and running out of breath. 

Michael had his slobber all of his mouth while trudging up the stairs. “Whew! That’s quite the exercise.”

Guy panted while wiping the sweat off of his brow.“We’re not there yet.”

Jean squeaked to Michael clearly. 

“Why would the assassin scaled the outside wall?” Michael asked Jean, confusion written on his face. 

Guy bulged his eyes out in realization and peeked out the window across from them. He saw the assassin climbing up to them quickly from the outside. 

“We have to keep moving!” Guy yelled urgently while grabbing Michael’s wrist. 

“Oh, come on, we need a break!” Michael snarled but not intentionally at Guy. They ran upstairs while Jean relaxed on the worn-out brown hat resting on top of Guy’s head. They finally reached the rooftop of the prison. Michael shut the door immediately behind them and looked around them frantically. 

“Now, what?” Michael inquired out of Guy, who examined his surroundings. 

“Over here!” Guy called while both Michael and Guy rushed towards the edge of the roof that overlooked the city of Cherryville. Guy noticed the water troughs leading all the way down towards the small lake by the tallest cherry tree that reached up to the tenth floor of the building. 

Michael gazed down at the height, his pupils shrunk in terror. “That’s high!” 

Jean gazed behind them to notice the Ghost slowly creeping up to them from the darkness. 

“Guys...?”

Both Guy and Michael quickly turned around to see the Ghost pulling his blade out. Guy put his arm out in front of Michael to protect him with Jean scurrying back to Michael’s shoulder. When the hooded figure was ready to charge at the three of them, another figure stepped in and tackled the assassin. The three of them widened their eyes in shock while Guy noticed the black belt around the figure that he’d known back at the hospital.

“Whoa there! Two Ghosts are fighting each other?!” Michael gasped in shock. “Wait...isn’t there just one Ghost?”

Guy widened his eyes in realization. “ ‘There’s more of me than you think’.”

“What?”

“It’s something that Jeffrey told us when I asked him about coming back from the dead...The Ghost chasing us now is not Jeffrey.”

“How do you know?”

“Because...Jeffrey is dead.”

Michael and Jean bulged their eyes out. Jean squeaked a question to Michael. 

“Jeffrey is Guy’s brother...it’s pretty messed up but in the end, they made up for it,” Michael explained to Jean vaguely.

The mouse nodded his head in understanding.

The three of them focused on the fight between the two unknown figures. 

“So, which one should we root for?” Michael whispered to Guy and Jean.

“We got no time to root for anyone. Come on!” Guy immediately turned to the water troughs with Michael following him. But the water troughs were knocked over towards the ground. They flicked their gaze at the other hooded man who had his leg out. 

Michael narrowed his brows at the hooded man. “Really, man?”

The hooded man swiftly took out his pistol and pointed it at Michael but Guy pulled his fox friend back just in time before the bullet could get his face. 

“Whoa, that’s a close one,” Michael replied with a sigh in relief. The hooded man jumped up on the ledge in front of the three of them. Michael screeched and threw a punch at the assassin’s face. The assassin slipped but grabbed his straps from his suspenders. Michael collapsed forward while Guy snatched his tail. Guy grabbed onto the ledge while hanging from the tall building. The assassin has his blade out and swiped it at Michael, but he missed. When the assassin waved his arm again, the fox did not hesitate to take the golden opportunity of grabbing that arm and bite it. The assassin lost his grip on the strap and fell all the way down. 

The height made Michael’s heart race with anxiety. “Guy, pull me up! Pull me up!” 

Guy grunted while trying to hold on. “I-I can’t! My fingers were right on the edge!”

Jean, the mouse, held onto Michael’s neck. “There has to be some way we can get out of this!”

“There’s no way we can get out of this!” the panicked fox shouted. “We’re all gonna die!!” 

Guy swept his gaze around to notice the tall cherry tree near the lake. Something popped into his brain. “Michael! Does cherry trees have stronger branches?!”

“Run by me again?!” Michael yelled, tilting his ear up to hear Guy again.

“Does cherry trees have stronger branches?!” 

“Uh...yeah!! If pruned right! Why?!” 

Guy glanced at the tree again. “Do you guys trust me?!”

“Huh?!”

Jean bulged his eyes out in realization. 

“I said, do you trust me?!” Guy repeated his question. 

“Uh...yes!” Michael responded awkwardly. “Why are you asking all of these questions?!

“He’s going to let go,” Jean muttered underneath his breath. 

“Huh?! What is he going to do?!” 

“Michael, I need you to hold onto me!” 

Michael gasped, “Don’t tell me you’re going to--!!” 

Guy released his hold on the edge while all three of them fall. 

“WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!” Michael screamed while clutching onto Guy. Jean held onto Michael’s neck fur tighter. While Michael screamed, Guy took out his grappler gun out of his jacket quickly and aimed at the branch coming up. When aligned at the right time around the tenth floor, Guy took the shot and the grapple clawed onto the branch of the tallest cherry tree.

“Hang on!” Guy cautioned while Michael held onto him tighter. He pulled the trigger and the rope pulled them away from the fall. Michael continued to scream with his eyes closed. Jean, the mouse, widened his grin at Guy’s weapon. He squeaked to Michael with a cheerful chirp. 

“Are you sure we’re not dead?!” Michael shouted. 

“Just open your eyes for goodness sakes!” Jean responded, even though Guy still couldn’t understand him. 

Michael opened his one eye and noticed them swinging towards the tallest cherry tree above the lake that connected to a river. “Hey! We’re not dead!” 

The branch broke off, causing them to fall further but towards the lake this time. Guy reeled the grapple back into the gun and pulled the trigger again. The grapple grabbed onto a weaker branch as they swung towards the river. The weak branch broke off, causing the three of them to yelp and splashed into the river. The lights searched for the escape prisoners but no search has been found. 

~.~ 

_ Guy, Michael, and Squeak--I mean, Jean, floated down the river. They finally recovered at the shore, far far away from the prison of Cherryville. Who would’ve thunk that they can escape the dangerous fate that awaited them below?  _

The three of them laid down flat on their backs while staring up at the cloudy skies, threatening to rain on them. Michael began to sniffle, causing concern for Guy. 

“Michael?” Guy called gently but he realized soon that Michael was laughing. And he couldn’t stop it. 

“That...was...thrilling!!!” Michael exclaimed, roaring with laughter. 

Guy cornered a weak smile. “Yeah. It was.” 

Jean raised his brow. “You screamed that we’re all going to die.”

“Because I didn’t realize what Guy was doing.”

A sudden drop of rain dripped in front of them. Then, the rain poured down more and more. 

“We better look for shelter,” Guy stated while shivering suddenly. 

The three of them stood up and climbed up the slope behind them. When they climbed up the slope, they noticed a black truck in front of them. The three of them glanced at each other with smirks as if they were all thinking the same thing.

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**If you like this episode, please tell me what you think. Thank you all for the kudos!** _


	8. Rain

**_Episode Eight: Rain_ **

_ Flashback:  _

Sara, Louis’s mother, stood there boldly against the hooded figure on a bright rainy day. Her light blue fur spiked up and her blue wavy hair was flying behind her. Her smooth fluffy cheeks waved back. The hooded figure had his gun pointed at her chest. 

“No!” Louis, a young ten-year-old boy with his father’s dark blue fur and his mother’s fluffy cheeks, tackled the hooded man to protect his own mother. The man shoved Louis away from him and kicked him in the gut. 

The mother growled, “Leave him alone!” 

She attacked the man with her frying pan, while the man struggled against her pan. They both spun around until he shoved her away from as well. The boy narrowed his brows and whacked the assassin in the leg with his pipe. 

“Stay away from us!” The boy cried while smacking the assassin. The assassin grabbed the pipe and thrusted Louis onto the wooden ground. The assassin cocked his gun back and aimed it at the boy. The mother, Sara, charged into the scene.

“No--!” The mother jumped in front of her son while taking the bullet in the chest.

Louis widened his eyes in shock while tears streamed down his cheeks. “NO! MOM!!!”

Meanwhile, from a distance, McWinkle strolled back home from getting off the B.A.D.G.U.Y.S. force early. He suddenly heard a gunshot when he was near his house. McWinkle enlarged his eyes with complete shock. 

“NO!!! MOM!!!” He heard his own son screaming from the house. 

McWinkle bolted towards the house as quickly as he can. He entered the house abruptly while noticing his ten-year-old son weeping beside his dead wife. McWinkle took off his shades immediately and rushed over by his wife’s side. 

“Sara!” McWinkle croaked, shaking his wife’s shoulder. “Sara! Louis, call the hospital! Now!”

Louis did not hesitate to run to the phone and dialed the emergency number. While Louis stated the emergency and their address, McWinkle held his wife’s head for her to look at him. He took off his shades so that his wife can look into his eyes. She’s barely holding on from that shot in the chest. She looped her arm around McWinkle’s muscular ones. She curved up a scared weak smile at him. 

“I-I’ll be okay, dear. I’ll be okay.”

McWinkle tried to hold in his tears. “I know you will be.”

“Dad!” Louis shouted while rushing back to his mother’s side. “The ambulance is on its way!” 

“Good.” 

**_That was all McWinkle could say without sobbing or screaming out his pain. But when he stared back at his wife, he knew he had to be strong for her. He’s been strong for her for fifteen years of their marriage and he can’t let his emotions take over him. Not when his wife was dying in front of him. In his mind, he wanted to go after that no good son of a yip for murdering his wife. He wanted to find him and kill him with one single blow. But, McWinkle also knew that his wife’s health and state were just as important to him as vengeance._ **

McWinkle noticed Louis sobbing, holding onto his mother’s hand tightly. McWinkle’s tears were visible on his cheeks while putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. Louis glanced up at his father, his eyes swollen from crying. 

“Your mother will be okay,” McWinkle assured Louis with a broken smile. “She’ll be okay.” 

Louis nodded his head in understanding and held his mother’s hand tighter. Both of them heard the sirens blaring from the distance while the hospital truck jerked to a sudden stop in front of the house. The paramedics swept in with the hospital bed at the ready and lifted Sara off the ground. They placed her on the bed and rushed her to the hospital truck. Both McWinkle and Louis went into the paramedic truck. They sat beside the woman who brought them together. The car ride was long but they finally entered the emergency room. When they were instructed to wait in the waiting room, McWinkle and Louis waited anxiously in their seats. 

McWinkle took off his hat and noticed his son gazing at the floor with tears running dry on his cheeks. He saw a vending machine that had Louis’s favorite chocolate bar called the Swirley’s that his wife would always get for Louis. He knew that it might brighten his son up a bit. McWinkle stood up and walked over to the vending machine. He entered two brunkels and ordered the Swirley’s twice since he’s getting his son one...he thought of getting himself one...just in the hopes that they both could brighten up a bit. But it won’t distract them from thinking about Sara. He sat beside his son and offered him a bar of Swirley’s. 

Louis curved up a faint smile while receiving gratefully. “Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome, son.” McWinkle opened up the wrapper of the chocolate bar and took a bite of it. It had a peanut butter taste that swirled with the chocolate flavor. But the taste couldn’t steer his thoughts somewhere else. 

“Dad,” Louis spoke up, grabbing his father’s attention. “Do you really think Mom will be okay?”

“I know she will be.” McWinkle smiled at his son. 

The nurse approached them just in time. McWinkle immediately stood up to see the nurse. 

“Nurse, how is she?” 

The nurse contained her sympathetic gaze. “She’s-She’s in a better place.”

McWinkle gasped suddenly, his eyes trembling. However, Louis beamed at the sound of it, thinking it meant something different.

“Really?! Where?! We can visit her there!” Louis shouted with excitement in his bright young eyes. 

“That’s not what they mean, Louis,” McWinkle explained to his son, gazing at him. 

Louis was confused for a moment until something finally clicked. When it clicked, he began bursting into tears. McWinkle picked up his son and held him close to his chest, like a hug.

“It’s okay...let it out,” McWinkle whispered to Louis while Louis sobbed into his father’s chest. McWinkle shedded tears as well but he didn’t let it become an outburst. 

The nurse frowned. “I’m sorry.”

She walked away from McWinkle and his son. McWinkle held his son for a little longer, letting a bit of whimper out. But the tears he shedded became rage. Not with anyone except that one person...the man who murdered the love of his life right in front of his son. 

  
  
  
  


~.~ 

_ Present: _

In the rain, McWinkle trudged through the town called Fullsome, a town where homelessness was common for most people. The rest of the gang caught up with McWinkle with bulged out eyes. They frantically scanned their surroundings. Michellee noticed a scrawny homeless man shivering in the cold and sitting on a bench while glaring at her and her daughter, E.B. 

“E.B, stay close to me,” Michellee whispered softly while holding her daughter close. 

Normally, E.B. would groan irritably if her mother tried to do that but this time she knew that her mother did it for the right reason. She hid behind her mother and stared fearfully back at the homeless man. Dave noticed the signs that were tagged on the buildings, some have the new scent as if it’s recent that they tagged it and some have the old worn-out words stuck onto the brick walls. 

One sign that stuck out to Dave read: 

_ No Witnesses.  _

The sudden chills made Dave shivered to his spine while observing most of the people in the ruined town popping the bottlecaps and pouring small pills into their bodies. Some of them had their heads twitching and some of them were screaming out nonsense. 

Sam didn’t flinch when he saw the homeless people. In fact, he gazed at them with pity. Half of him was glad that he didn’t end up like them since he had no home. However, half of him wished that there’s some way he can help them with whatever state they trapped themselves in. 

Gluntz drew her lower lip between her teeth and her eyebrows jumped up with shock. “Is this Fullsome?”

“Yes,” McWinkle answered with caution in his tone. “Be careful around here. People aren’t known to be ‘friendly’.” 

The group nodded their heads in understanding as they entered into a rundown hotel. 

“We’re staying here, Mom?” E.B. murmured to her mother. 

Michellee’s mouth twisted for a moment to think but she later curved up a soft smile at her daughter in reassurance. “It’s only going to be for one night.” 

They entered the rundown hotel together. McWinkle took out a few brunkels and slammed them in front of the worker, who appeared to be phased out from the world. 

“How many beds do you have for each room?” McWinkle asked in a low voice but the man at the front desk didn’t hear him. “How many beds do you have for each room?!” McWinkle had to shout to repeat what he said the first time to get into the stoned thick skull of the man. 

“Huh? What?” 

“I said, how many beds do you have for each room?!?!?” McWinkle shouted his question again, growing frustrated with the man. The man appeared confused for a second. “Beds...Like beds to sleep on!” 

“We have only two of those,” the man answered with a hiccup at the end of his sentence. 

“Three rooms for a night,” McWinkle requested with a discouraged sigh. 

“Rooms five through seven are open...here.” The man gave the keycards to the three hotel rooms beside the front desk. “Enjoy your”--the man hiccuped again.--“stay.” 

The gang entered the three rooms. Michellee and E.B shared one room together while McWinkle shared a room with Dave and Gluntz. However, Sam was by himself in one isolated room. He didn’t mind so much since he had his friends next door but...it felt lonely again. He laid on his reeky bed, thinking about Guy, his best friend and briefcase buddy. The last time he saw his best friend was when he slid down the slope inside of the party box. Did he survive that dramatic fall? Only Sam can hope for it as he held a doll version of Guy in his hands. 

~.~ 

In the stormy night, Guy drove the stolen black car through the forest on the road to Cambridge with Michael, the fox, sitting on the passenger side while Jean, the mouse, just wandering around the dashboard in front of them. The wipers flapped side to side to wipe off of the incoming drops onto the windshield. Michael stared out of the passenger window, seeming to be deep in thought. 

“So...we’re going to Cambridge to meet up with your friends, right?” Michael turned his head to look at Guy and recalled earlier that Guy told both him and Jean about what the situation was. 

“Yes, we are,” Guy answered with a nod, staring at the road ahead of him. “Why?”

“No reason.” Michael immediately changed the subject. “I’m surprised you know how to hotwire this thing.”

Guy raised his brow but still focused on the road. “Why are you surprised?”

Michael shrugged his shoulders. “I never took you as a criminal.”

“I’m not a criminal. I just know how to use my hands.”

“But...didn’t you went to jail once--?”

“That’s because I was trying to break Sam out of prison.”

Jean flicked a glance at Guy and squeaked something to him but Guy couldn’t understand again. 

Michael cleared his throat. “He’s clarifying that you stole a Chickeraffe from a zoo once.”

“I didn’t...Sam did.”

“And you went with him anyway.” 

“Because I didn’t know any better. But...I don’t regret it. It turned out better in the end.” Guy sighed at the end of his sentence and the silence filled in the car for a brief moment. 

Michael drooped his ears down. “I guess there’s no point in me returning home. I’m already a criminal in Sandra’s eyes.”

“You don’t have to see her again, Michael. You know that, right?”

“Of course...but...I still couldn’t get over her. Why is that?”

There’s a pause, leaving some time for Guy to think. 

“Maybe you’re still in love with her and you thought it ended too soon. But...you know, Michael--”

“I know, there are a bunch of women out there besides Sandra--”

Guy raised his brow. “That’s not what I was going to say.”

Michael’s brows jumped. “What were you going to say?”

“I was going to say that maybe there’s a way you can talk to her without getting back together. Like...just talk about each other’s issues and maybe...it might help you a bit to understand why Sandra really broke up with you.”

Jean pondered for a moment. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” 

“Do I have anything to apologize for?”

Guy shook his head in response to Michael’s question. “No...I don’t think so.”

Jean noticed the tank for the car was almost empty. “Um...guys...you might want to take look at this.” 

Both Guy and Michael heard Jean squeaking and glanced at the tank meter that the mouse pointed at. 

Guy’s eyes grew wider. “Oh, no...we’re almost out of gas. And there are no gas stations nearby.”

“Oh, no...we’re going to be stranded out in the rain!” Michael gasped while falling dramatically onto the cushion of the passenger seat. 

“Don’t be dramatic, Michael--.” 

The car slowed down and came to a complete stop. The three of them examined their surroundings in the forest. 

“Well...now what?” Michael questioned, shivering. 

“I don’t know. Wait!” Guy spotted a cabin in the distance with a relieved smile. “There’s a cabin we can take shelter in for a night!”

Michael raised his brow. “Are you sure we should break-in and enter the cabin?” 

“No one was living in it.”

“Yeah, there might be some psychopath who will feed us sweets and then later stuff us in the oven.”

“Do you think that it will happen?”

“Have you watched Fox News? It’s horrifying to see.” 

Guy rolled his eyes at Michael’s statement. “Come on.” 

Guy swung the car door open and exited the vehicle. Jean climbed on Michael’s shoulder while Michael exited to follow Guy towards the cabin. 

When they approached the lonesome cabin, Michael shivered in the cold rainy night. “Should we, at least, knock on the door first?” 

“Why?”

“Just in case.” 

Guy sarcastically gestured Michael to knock on the green door in front of them. “Be my guest.” 

Michael nodded his head and knocked on the door. “Hello?! Can you please help us?! We’re stranded!” 

There’s no answer. Michael knocked again. “HELLO?!?”

Guy gruffed to himself and walked around the cabin. He peered into the window to see nothing but darkness, indicating that no one was home. He explored the area some more to notice the back door, which appeared to be unlocked.

“Come on, please! It’s just three of us...we’re going to get the flu if you don’t help us...please!” Guy heard Michael shouting and strolled back to both the fox and the mouse. 

“Michael. Squeaky. There’s a way in,” Guy whispered harshly and signaled Michael to follow him. Guy and Michael ambled towards the back door and Guy pushed the door open and let Michael in first. Michael rushed inside, noticing both him and Jean soaked. Guy entered after them and closed the door to lock it. 

“Man, I’m shivering,” Michael muttered himself while Jean climbed down and explored the cabin. Michael, out of instinct, got on all of his fours and shook his entire body to get the water out of his red fur. Although, it made both Guy and Jean wetter. 

“Gah! Michael, could you have done that somewhere else?” Guy growled at Michael. 

“Yeah, you got my fur wet again,” Jean added something only Michael can understand. 

“I can’t help it!” Michael responded defensively. “It’s not like there are any bathrooms or--”

Guy flipped on the switch of the bathroom to light up the room beside Michael. Michael chuckled nervously. 

“In my defense, I didn’t know there was a bathroom.” 

Guy exhaled deeply. “I’m going to start a fire. Maybe that will dry us off and warm us up.” 

“Good idea.”

Jean sighed in relief. “A fire sounds nice right now.” 

Guy strolled through the short hall that led him had two doorways on each side. Two of them on the left were the bedrooms and the two on the right had one door opened to the bathroom and another door was shut tight. Guy fidgeted the doorknob to notice the door was jammed. He raised his brow with suspicion but let it subside since they’re staying here for one night. He entered the living room and started the fire. The fire grew bigger and bigger, immediately engulfing the kindle and the small wood that Guy placed. He rubbed his hands together and let himself dry off by the fire. Jean scurried across the floor and perched on his shoulder, copying Guy’s movements to warm himself up. 

Guy cornered a small smile. “You’re cold too, huh?” 

The mouse nodded with a squeak to answer his question. 

“Yeah.” Guy’s stomach grumbled, letting him groan a bit. “I haven’t eaten anything in...I don’t know the last time when I stopped eating.”

Jean’s stomach growled too, causing the mouse to agree with his friend. 

Guy cupped his hand and carried the mouse down on the wooden floor near the fire. “I’m going to make us something. I bet Michael is hungry too.” 

“Hungry for what?!” Michael shouted from the bathroom. 

“Green eggs and ham!” Guy announced with his voice echoing down the short hall.

“WHAT?!?” Michael roared while sprinting down the hall to see Guy in the kitchen. “No way! You’re making my one moment of weakness?!” 

“One moment?” Jean questioned immediately. 

Guy searched the fridge to find a few green eggs and ham. He took them out and started the stove. “Yes. It sounds good right now.”

“Yeah, it does.” 

The mouse climbed up to the window sill next to the counter to gaze up at Guy. He squeaked something to Guy while Michael moved his eyes at his friend. 

“Jean was saying that he was surprised that you liked green eggs and ham--”

“Jean?” Guy immediately pointed out. 

Michael was confused for a moment, but he finally understood what’s going on. “Oh, right! Squeaky’s real name is Jean. As I was saying, he’s surprised that you liked green eggs and ham despite hearing you last time that you won’t ‘eat them with a mouse’.”

There’s a brief pause. 

**_Guy recalled all the times where Sam tried to get him to eat the green eggs and ham. All the time he declined the offer but Sam kept persisting and insisting. He claimed once that he wouldn’t eat it on a boat, with a goat, in a box, with a fox, in a house, with a mouse. He wouldn’t eat it here nor there...he wouldn’t eat it anywhere...and that’s not where he scarred Sam. He was angry when he said all this in the B.A.D.M.E.N. precinct in Meepville. Sam and Mr. Jenkins were only rescuing him but he wouldn’t let them. How could he trust Sam after finding out he’s a criminal? His anger blinded him so much that he lashed out on Sam, making a comment that he found unforgiving. Of course, both of them made amends and forgave each other...that’s what got him into liking green eggs and ham in the first place. But...that evening...despite Sam forgiving him and moving on, Guy didn’t. He knew the reasons why Sam had his doubts...it’s because of him. Because of what he said. The words that he spoke about his best friend’s mother leaving him...it caused a deep cut in Sam and even himself. He wished he could take it all back._ **

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Guy exhaled gloomily.

“Uh...Guy? Are you doing okay?” Michael called Guy softly and put his paw on the man’s shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Guy blinked for a moment. “Huh? Oh, yeah, uh...it’s a long story.” 

“I see.” 

Guy cracked the eggs into the frying pan. The green eggs sizzled in the pan. The smell was refreshing and it made him even more hungry. He put the green eggs and ham on three plates. He carried them to the dining table where both Michael and Jean walked to sit down and enjoy the dinner. Guy passed out one of the plates to Michael, who’s licking his lips with an eager gaze at his food. 

Guy raised his brow. “Is this plate going to be too big for you?”

Jean shook his head and gestured Guy to bring him the plate. The mouse was scrawny so that must be the reason why he didn’t mind having a big plate. Guy placed a huge plate in front of the mouse and sat down on one of the chairs to stare at his food. He had a fork in hand while he took a bite of his eggs. He chewed on it slowly...not because it tasted bad...but it’s because it flooded back so many memories. He couldn’t take it all at once. When he glanced across from him, he noticed Michael staring at him with worry. 

“Are you sure you’re doing okay, Guy?” 

“Yeah...I’m sure.”

Michael shifted his stare at his food. “I know I’m supposed to live an eggless existence but...what’s the point if Sandra won’t ever take me back?”

“I don’t mean to interrupt but who’s Sandra?” Jean squeaked, inquiring in his tone. 

**_Don’t ask, Jean. Just don’t ask._ **

Michael drifted off dreamily. “She’s the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Those eyes and that hair...and the way she--”

“She’s one of the green hens back in Michael’s farm,” Guy interrupted the fox’s drifting sentences while understanding what question Michael was answering to. 

Michael switched his deadpan stare at Guy. “Really, man?”

Guy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly while taking a bite out of his ham. 

The mouse furrowed his brow. “No wonder she broke up with you.”

“What?! What do you mean?!” Michael gasped, not believing his own ears.

Jean squeaked some more while Guy sat there and stared at them blankly. 

“Whoa, that’s racist, buddy. Just because I’m a fox, doesn’t mean that you can’t date someone different than you,” Michael argued his point. 

Jean continued to squeak his point across without Guy’s understanding. 

Michael’s eyes grew bigger. “I don’t eat hens at all! I’m a vegetarian.”

The mouse pointed the eggs in front of Michael and debated more through pip-squeaking.

“Eggs can be part of a vegetarian food--”

Jean shook his head and squeaked his argument which now irritated Guy. 

“Can we please save the arguments for later?” Guy groaned irritably. 

There’s an awkward pause.

“Sure.” Michael sighed while gazing at his food. 

Jean nibbled on the eggs and savored the taste. He began to stuff the small pieces of food down his throat. Guy and Michael stared at their mouse friend with a surprised gazes at him. Jean noticed his friends watching him intently with a raised brow. 

“Dang! For a small mouse, you sure eat a lot,” Michael commented, furrowing his brow. 

Jean shrugged his shoulders. “What? I’m hungry! I haven’t eaten in days.”

Guy shook his head while he continued to eat his food and ignored his animal friends’ disputes. 

Jean left the remaining food on the plate. He squeaked a request. 

Michael tilted his head. “Why do you want a Ziploc bag?”

Jean cutely responded to his reasons even though Guy still couldn’t understand what the mouse was saying. 

Michael softly gazed at his friend. “Wow...they must have meant so much to you.”

The mouse nodded his head. 

Guy flicked a glance up at his friends. “They?”

“Jean’s family. He told me that they were abducted.”

“Abducted? By who?” 

Jean squeaked his answer.

“He said that it’s the Ghost,” Michael translated for Guy. 

Guy bulged his eyes wide. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Jean shook his head. “Don’t pity me. I’m going to save my family...one way or another.”

“He’s going to be fine,” Michael assured Guy with a soft smile. 

Jean switched his gaze outside of the window, out in the pouring rain. But there’s something in the shadows caught his eye. He squinted closely at the shadow and pointed his finger outside of the window. “There’s something out there.” 

Michael and Guy shifted their gaze outside. They can’t see anything since it was dark and stormy.

Michael tilted his head. “What are you talking about, Jean?” 

Jean scurried up to the window sill and examined the forest again. Guy and Michael stood up to their feet and strolled up to the window. 

“What do you see, Jean?” Guy questioned the mouse. 

The mouse’s pupils became dilated while everything around him was a blur. 

“Ugh...Why do I hear music?” Jean questioned himself as he began to sing: 

_ “Again I hear... _

_ The music coming from the heavens.  _

_ The sound so sweet but yet so far.  _

_ You are taken. And it’s absolutely not fine.  _

_ I know that I need to find you.  _

_ But is this what it feels like to be torn apart? _

_ When did I become the one who lost everything he loves? _

_ Now I turn around and find, I am lost in the rain.  _

_ Light is dark, Better is worse when you’re not here with me.  _

_ I’m agonizing in pain--” _

All Guy could hear was Jean squeaking through his songs. At the last bit, he squeaked out a few words before passing out. 

Guy blinked for a second. “What the heck just happened?” 

Michael shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea. The last bit is kind of freaky. He said something about agonizing in pain by some dart that is stuck on his back.”

“What dart?” 

A wave of realization appeared immediately through their minds. Before they could turn around, someone knocked them both out by swinging a frying pan at them. Michael blacked out but Guy had a bit of a blurry vision. The figure was wearing a dark trenchcoat and blue fur feet. Before Guy could look up, darkness closed in on him like curtains. 

~.~ 

Sam sat on his reeky bed alone, staring blankly out of the window that revealed harsh rain coming down on Fullsome. His thoughts were like race cars zooming around the race tracks. He thought about Guy, he thought about his former boss, he thought about his friends who were here with him. He shivered a bit while hugging his doll version of Guy tightly. He heard the door creaked open but he didn’t bother to look behind him. 

“Sam,” A familiar female voice called his name gently. 

Sam turned his head and smiled in relief to see Michellee entering his room. “Michellee.” 

Michellee sat on the bed next to him and stared out into the rain. She wore a grieving frown but that faded away when she saw Sam holding the doll version of Guy. 

Sam flicked a glance at her and suddenly became embarrassed when he noticed Michellee seeing the doll of Guy, tears suddenly edged out of his eyes. “Um...it’s not what you think.”

Michellee frowned a bit more to see Sam like this. “You miss him too?”

Sam sighed while gazing back out of the window. “He’s the first friend I ever made in my entire life...my only true friend...and I can’t imagine a life without him.” 

“I can’t either.” Michellee shook her head while scooching closer to Sam. 

“Where’s E.B?”

“She went into the room with McWinkle, Dave, and Gluntz. I don’t trust this town enough to leave E.B. in that room by herself. You shouldn’t have to be in the room by yourself either.”

Sam smiled sweetly at her. “Yeah...it’s fine. I know you guys will be next door if I need any help.”

Michellee exchanged a smile back. “Yeah. Still though.” 

Sam nodded his head in understanding while sighing deeply. “It’s okay...I’m used to being alone. I hate it...but...I’m used to it.”

“That’s a hard thing to get used to.”

“No. Not really.” 

Michellee widened her eyes to remember about Sam being an orphan. “Oh...right.” 

Sam looked down at his Guy doll and smiled. “It’s not hard to get used to it until I met Guy...when I met Guy, it’s like everything changed. I mean...if I haven’t walked up to talk to him, both he and I wouldn’t have changed. He wouldn’t fall in love with you...he wouldn’t even have the guts to try something. And if I haven’t talk to him...I would’ve been stuck being a criminal and be alone...forever. So, in a way, I guess we both change each other. But now, without him...I’m alone again.” 

Michellee shook her head and put her gentle hands on his small shoulders. “No, Sam. You’re not alone.” 

Sam’s soft smile grew a bit bigger and he gazed into her eyes. “Really?”

“Of course.” Michellee hugged Sam, which shocked him for a moment. 

But, without control, Sam began to let out his tears onto Michellee’s purple sweater and she didn’t even mind. 

**_Sam embraced Michellee tightly, knowing that right now, she’s the only thing he can hold that was real. This was the third time where he didn’t feel like he’s going through everything alone. Guy comforted him first, then E.B, and now Michellee._ **

“It’s going to be okay, Sam,” Michellee whispered softly and comforting. 

Sam smiled through the tears. “Thank you, Michellee.”

“You’re welcome.”

Suddenly, they heard footsteps entering the room. Michellee glanced up to notice E.B, her daughter, entering the room with an alarming face. 

“E.B--?”

“Mom! Sam! You guys have to see this!” E.B shouted with urgency and sprinted out of the room. 

Both Michellee and Sam dispersed quickly and followed the little girl next door to Sam’s room. The door was left open so that both Michellee and Sam can easily enter the room. They saw that Dave was messing with the remote and pausing it at the right time. E.B. sat between Gluntz and Dave. 

Dave noticed both Sam and Michellee. “You guys got to see this!” 

“See what?” Michellee questioned immediately. 

Dave pointed at the screen excitedly, letting both Michellee and Sam look at the television. Michellee covered her agape mouth instantly while Sam gasped dramatically. 

“GUY?!?!?” Both Michellee and Sam exclaimed happily simultaneously. 

“He’s alive!!!” Sam backflipped onto the shelf with pure joy, causing the group to laugh at Sam’s little excitement. He zoomed towards the television to see the part where the news broadcast showed Guy escaping from the prison building in Cherryville. “GUY!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WE’LL GET YOU OUT!!”

“Uh, Sam...Guy’s not trapped in the television,” McWinkle noted plainly. 

Sam shook his head and slapped his forehead softly with his palm. “Oh right. Sorry. I feel stupid now.”

E.B shook her head with a sweet smile. “No. You’re just happy.” 

McWinkle stared into space with his arms crossed. Gluntz noticed her partner staring into space randomly. 

“What’s wrong, McWinkle? Aren’t you happy that Guy is alive?” Gluntz asked McWinkle. 

McWinkle twisted his lips while giving an obvious gaze at the group. “You know, you guys could’ve just asked.” 

“Ask...what?” Dave responded while tilting his head. 

Sam’s eyes grew wider with realization. “Wait! You knew?!” 

“Uh...yeah.” 

Everyone bulged their eyes out at McWinkle’s answer. 

“How did you--?”

McWinkle immediately took out a device that was big enough to have simple controls and a graphed screen, answering Michellee’s question without her finishing. Within the screen, there’s a green dot blinking. 

“What’s that?” Dave pointed at the screen. 

“It’s a tracking device. If Guy’s dead, the green dot wouldn’t blink anymore. But...since he’s alive, the dot continued to blink.” 

“Wait, you’re tracking Guy? How did you even get a tracker on him?” Gluntz threw her questions while being shocked by her partner’s tricks. 

McWinkle smirked at his group. “It wasn’t me who put a tracking device on Guy.” 

Gluntz and Sam widened their eyes in sudden realization while everyone else was left clueless. 

“Who?” E.B. asked innocently. 

~.~ 

Michael snored loudly in the big empty room while laying on the clean neat bed. The walls were gleaming white and the light switch was left on. Jean, the mouse, nuzzled up on top of Michael, not knowing he’s even sleeping on the fox’s chest. It’s sudden Michael shoot straight up with eyes snapped open wide. 

“I’m awake!!!” Michael shouted while unknowingly pushed Jean off of his chest. Jean was awoken by Michael’s random outburst. 

“What the heck, Michael?! I was trying to get a--” Jean’s sentence was cut-off when he realized that they were in some kind of room. He noticed Guy just sleeping uncomfortably on the bed across from them. “Um...where are we?”

Michael glanced around the room. “I have no clue. Wait!! Someone just knocked us out and kidnapped us!” 

“Yeah. Something’s fishy about this place. It feels like a hospital but...it’s not.” 

“Then, what is this place?”

They heard Guy moaning in disturbance, causing them to switch their gaze at him. 

“Uh...Guy?” Michael spoke up while hearing Guy muttering something in his sleep. Jean climbed on the fox’s shoulder. 

“What is he muttering?” Jean asked, mostly to himself. 

Michael stepped closer to Guy’s bedside. He perked his ear up further to hear Guy muttering, “Please...don’t take them...please...take me...take me...stop it.”

Guy groaned in pain as if he got a migraine suddenly. He couldn’t open his eyes, which started both Michael and Jean. 

“Uh...Guy,” Michael called while gently shaking Guy’s shoulder but it doesn’t wake him up. “Guy, wake up. You’re dreaming.” 

“Stop it!” Guy growled but it wasn’t intentionally at Michael. 

Michael began shaking Guy’s shoulder firmly. “Guy, come on, man! You’re dreaming.” 

“Please, don’t hurt them,” Guy muttered again while tossing and turning on the bed. 

“Guy, please, wake up--!”

Out of nowhere, Guy unconsciously grabbed Michael’s wrist harshly and yanked him. Michael screeched out his fear and slapped Guy in the face, causing Guy to snap his eyes wide open. Suddenly realizing that he’s gripping tighter on Michael’s wrist, Guy immediately let go of Michael. Michael collapsed on the floor with a shocked look on his face. Jean fell off of Michael’s shoulder and tumbled onto the floor while waxing his ear to get the sound of Michael’s scream out of his brain. 

Guy breathed heavily with wide eyes in terror. He couldn’t calm down. He looked around the room frantically. “Where are we?!” 

“I have no idea! Man, you gave me a heart attack!” Michael commented while putting his hand over his chest. 

Jean furrowed his brow and squeaked his response to Guy. 

“Jean was wondering if you’re okay,” Michael translated for Guy, more calmly this time. 

“Uh...yeah...I’m fine.” Guy exhaled deeply and calmed his nerves. He examined the room again slowly and scooched off of his bed. Michael stood up to his feet and trembled a bit. 

“So...just to be clear, we’re all knocked out and kidnapped, right?” Michael recalled and rubbed his head. 

Guy nodded his head. “Yeah...but by who?”

“I hope it’s not the Ghost,” Michael muttered underneath his breath, which both Jean and Guy heard. 

Jean furrowed his brow. “What is with the Ghost anyway? Why can they just not kill people?” 

“You know, I have the same question,” Michael spoke up and noticed the door to their right. “Wait for a second--”

Michael strode towards the door and jiggled on the doorknob. “Rats! It’s locked! Wait, Guy, do you have any more pins for lockpicking?” 

Guy examined his body for a second and realized something was missing. “Oh no.”

“What?” 

“My jacket...it had the pins inside one of the pockets.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re trying to escape by lockpicking?” A voice interrupted their interaction, which shocked all three of them. 

“Uh...hello? Who are you and why did you kidnap us?” Michael questioned immediately. 

Jean shook his head and squeaked.

Michael shot a withering glare at Jean. “What? I need to know.” 

“I have food and we can talk it over this. I’ll explain everything to you,” the deep and hollow voice spoke up from the other side of the door. 

Guy raised his brow with a glare. “Alright...but you better not play any tricks.” 

“I have no tricks up my sleeve. If I do, you would know.” 

They heard the lock clicking and watched the doorknob turn in front of them. The door was pushed open ajar to reveal a hooded figure again. He had three plates of green eggs and ham while balancing the two plates on his arm and head. He had a free hand that was hidden inside of the dark cloak, providing a bit of mistrust for Guy. The hooded figure used his ankle to shut the door behind him...which it automatically locked itself. He set the plates down on the bed Michael was just sleeping on and faced them. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience. I know that you all are officially confused and freak out. Here’s what’s coming down to, all three of you are being hunted. In fact, it’s not just you three...everyone you have or will come to contact with is in immediate peril.” 

“Why are you telling us this?” Guy growled at the hooded figure, still trying to figure out why he wouldn’t trust him. “Why should we trust you?”

“I want to help you, Guy. I want to help you and your friends. But I can’t do it if you won’t trust me.” 

“If you want to help us, why kidnap us?” Michael popped in the question. 

The hooded figure turned his head slightly at the fox. “Because you guys can’t know where you are. If you do, you’ll know the trails of how you ended up here...what if one of you had the Ghost tracker or some assassin following you and you don’t even know it? This place you’re in now is discreet and secretive. Most of all, safe. So, all I can say for where you are is you’re in a safe place now.” 

There’s a brief awkward pause while Guy didn’t seem convinced. “If you want us to trust you, then who are you?” 

The room got quiet again. The figure sighed while fanning himself. 

“Man, it’s getting hot in here,” The figure groaned to himself, not purposefully trying to evade the question. He put his hands into the hood and took out the mouth mask and goggles, which caused the group to become wide-eyed. Guy squinted closer at the hooded figure to see his face. But his face was still hidden. 

The figure bent over and pulled the cloak over his head, revealing some dark blue fur. It’s sudden that Guy bulged his eyes out in recognition when the hood was no longer covering the dark blue fur man. His face read a great mixture of confusion and shock when he recognized the man behind the hood. Michael and Jean tilted their heads in confusion, not knowing who it was. 

“T-Terrance?” Guy stuttered in his words. 

Terrance, the blue fur man from the train, cornered a small weak smile at Guy. “Hey, Guy.”

“I’m sorry...Terrance? Wait, how did you guys know each other?” Michael probed Guy with his questions. 

Guy blinked a bit while staring at Terrance. “You...were that attendant from the train. Wait, how did you find me?”

Terrance grabbed Guy’s hat immediately and turned it inside out to show off a tracker device that blinked green light. Guy widened his eyes in shock.

“I put a tracking device in your hat while being an undercover attendant. I was also the one who helped out of the hospital,” Terrance specified and lost his smile. “And Terrance wasn’t my real name.”

“Then...what is your real name?” 

“Louis...Louis McWinkle.”

“McWinkle...? Wait, I didn’t know he had a son.” 

Louis smiled softly at Guy. “Now you know.”

**_So, Terrance was really named Louis McWinkle? Oh, I’ve been wanting to tell you all this entire time! You have no clue how hard was for me to not spoil this!_ **

Michael tilted his head. “Wait for a second, are you even the Ghost?”

“Undercover Ghost.” Louis glanced at the fox with a bit more of a serious look. “It’s part of the job.” 

“What job?” Guy snarled a bit, having millions of questions running through his brain. 

Louis took out his wallet with a golden badge and his license in it. “I’m a detective. Detective Louis McWinkle.”

“You sure do get your hands dirty for being a detective.” Guy shifted his gaze from Louis’s license to Louis himself. 

Louis cornered a smirk at him. “That’s part of every detective work, Guy.”

Jean twitched his whiskers and raised his brow at Louis. He squeaked a question at Louis, who seemed calm when he heard the mouse squeak.

“I have a safe place because where else can we talk without being watched by the Ghost or by the madman himself?” Louis answered the mouse, who had his eyes wide with shock.

Both Michael and Guy bulged out their eyes too at Louis’s translation. 

“Wait, you can understand him too?!” Michael gasped. 

Louis nodded his head. “Yeah. I learned Animal Linguistics at one point in the police academy. We learn all kinds of animal languages like a goat, mouse, chickens, and foxes as well...though the foxes are more complicated than the rest of the animals.”

Michael tilted his head again in curiosity. “So...what does the fox say?”

Louis pondered for a moment. “Well, one of the things that were used was Ding-ding-ding-ding!!”

Michael’s eyes became droopy suddenly without anyone noticing. 

Guy raised his brow with pure confusion. “How does that sound like a fox--?”

Michael collapsed on the floor suddenly, startling the group. 

Guy used his foot to shake Michael slightly. “Michael...Michael, wake up.”

Louis clenched his teeth together. “Yeah, he’s gonna be knocked out for a long time.” 

Although, Guy immediately began to have a headache. A major headache. 

**_Wait...why was Guy all of a sudden getting a headache? Is he going insane? Guy, can you hear me?! If you can hear me, nod your head!_ **

Guy nodded his head slightly while hearing his own thoughts. 

“ _ What’s going on? What’s happening?!”  _ Guy’s thoughts were too fast to process. 

“Uh, Guy,” Louis called out but everything became a blur for Guy. “Guy!” 

Guy could’ve sworn he’s hearing other voices in his head beside his own. 

_ “You sir, have a gift.”  _ Guy heard Sam’s voice even though Sam wasn’t in the room with him. Sam had said that before too...and he remembered when. It’s when they were on the train. 

_ “Where were you?!”  _ Guy heard Jeffrey’s voice, screaming at him from the void. He couldn’t respond to it. 

_ “Guy Am I, you are a reckless dangerous man!”  _ Michellee’s voice peered through the darkness. 

Guy became dizzy and his legs began to wobble. 

_ “Why can’t you succeed? Why are you such a failure?”  _ Guy heard his own thoughts this time and they were never existent. 

_ “You’re not good enough!”  _ An unfamiliar voice echoed in the darkness. 

“Guy! Guy! Stay with me! What’s happening to you?!” 

Guy saw Louis grabbing his shoulders and trying to shake him to snap out of whatever was going on. Before Guy could listen to Louis further, everything blacked out around him while his headache continued to hurt.

Guy passed out in Louis’s arms. Louis placed him beside the bed and examined him. “Please don’t tell me the fox language work on you too.”

That’s a ridiculous thought that he considered but deep down, he knew it was something else. Louis glanced down at Guy’s bandage leg...which was there surprisingly throughout the season. Louis unwrapped the bandage around Guy’s leg to see the wound he had was healed. But...something was not right. 

“I need his blood sample,” Louis muttered to himself. 

“What?!” Jean spoke up with shock in his tone. 

Louis chuckled to himself, forgetting that the mouse was watching the whole thing. “Oh, forgot you’re there. Well, since both of your friends are passed out--”

Louis quickly took out his tranquilizer and shot it at the mouse before Jean made any reaction. Jean fainted and blacked out on the bed next to the plate. 

Louis cleared his throat. “Sorry.” 

Louis glanced at Guy for one last time. “Yeah, I definitely need to see your blood sample. I think I may have stick something inside of you by pure accident.”

_**To Be Continued...If you like this chapter, please tell me what you think. Thank you for the Kudos!** _


	9. Goat

**_Episode Nine: Goat_ **

_ Flashback:  _

There was a loud thud from the other side of the bedroom door. Of course, the young ten-year-old red fur boy had an idea of what’s going on. He can hear voices yelling at each other and he didn’t even cover his ears. There was nowhere in the house he could go to avoid it. In fact, there’s nowhere in this small town called Spillsberry where he could go to avoid the fight. He’s cornered in his bedroom with only one window open. When he looked out of the window, he can see a group of buff boys older than him waiting for him to climb out of the window. The boy climbed out of his window and tried to bolt for the streets but a couple of twins blocked off the exit. 

The lead boy chuckled. “You think you can escape from us, Williams?” 

The red fur boy didn’t answer, his body stood frozen but he didn’t wear a scared expression. 

“Where are you going go, huh, Williams?” the lead boy strode up to the red fur boy and got in his face. 

The red fur kid attempted to pass by the boys again, but one of the boys pushed him down onto the dirt. Before the red fur boy could stand up, the older boys began kicking him in the gut and beating him harshly. The townspeople who were strolling nearby the alleyway stood there and watched the kid getting beaten up by bullies. Some of the townspeople kept walking but some just watched and made no action to save the boy. Finally, a cop stepped in with an irritated glare at the boys. 

“Alright, you had your fun! Go home before you caused further trouble!” The officer barked his orders. The boys were hesitant at first but they immediately strolled out of the alleyway. The cop picked the red fur boy by the elbow harshly. “Beat it, kid!” 

The cop shoved the boy away from him. The red fur boy stumbled but he regained his footing quickly. He only turned to look at the cop, however, it freaked the cop even more that the boy doesn’t seem either angry or grateful. He seemed calm...just calm. Not calm as in peace though. Calm as in confusion...confused about what he should feel right about now. 

“Do you hear me?! I said beat it!” The cop gave one last order before he scared the kid out of the alleyway. The kid didn’t seem phased though when he scurried out of the alleyway. He roamed around the deserted street while still hearing the yelling coming from his own house. The boy’s mind was blank and he took a moment to look around the bleak town called Spillsberry.

**_The red-fur boy, whose last name was known as Williams, remembered Spillsberry as a growing population. There was one moment where Spillsberry held a grand celebration of the Green Eggs and Ham eating contest and most of the people living in the nearby cities like Florianna or Meepville would come by the town and became entertained by the celebration. He’s forced to go to it once. Despite the fact that he blended in perfectly by cheering on the contesters and playing with the other kids, the emotion wasn’t there to back him up on it. He truly never liked it for one specific reason. People._ **

“People are such cruel creatures,” **_his father once told him._ ** “They play gods and kings when all they did was to make us suffer. And here we are, getting to play the pawns. That’s what life is, son...a chess game and there are two paths to choose from. One could either rule the world or become weak. So, which role will you play, Lloyd? A pawn or a king?” 

The red fur boy, Lloyd Williams, continued to meander throughout the small town while throwing away that stupid memory of the contest. He found a county library where he snuck through the back door. He wandered down the aisle full of books and picked a couple of books off the shelves randomly. He knew he couldn’t exit out since the librarian suspected him coming in through this way. She did seem confused but if she figured out what he’s going to do, she would immediately report him. He has to be smart about this. He articulated that the librarian would go to the back door to close it since he left it open on purpose. When she got up from her desk to close the back door, he quietly skulked towards the entryway and ran through the streets as fast as he can. He immediately climbed back into his bedroom window while hearing his parents’ disputes still. 

He heard a loud thud again but this time, it involved the glass breaking. He heard more screaming but it came from his father while continuing to hear the constant bang from the living room. But it finally ended. Lloyd strolled out of his bedroom with his books held in his arms and found his father standing over his dead mother’s body. 

His father shot a threatening glare at Lloyd, who doesn’t know how to even react to all this. “If you know your role, you would walk away from this and not say a word to anyone. Got it?”

Lloyd nodded his head slowly in understanding and made his way to his bedroom with his shoulders tense. He closed his bedroom door while pondering about his mother who just died. She would get into a lot of fights with his father but she’s no better than him. He could recall that one moment where his relationship with his mother was lost. He’s only five when she slapped him across the face harshly. He cried his tears out but with each tear he shed, she slapped him harder and left some bruises on his cheeks. He didn’t know why she did that...was that supposed to teach him a lesson? If that was meant for a lesson, then it made a bigger impact than expected. 

The same couldn’t be said about his father. He would come home drunk and beat his mother and then him. That’s why he always had the bedroom door closed. His father was too over his head from that disgusting liquid to do some simple things like opening the door. However, he barricaded his bedroom door with his isolated chair underneath the doorknob just in case. 

Lloyd had a fire stove that he built. Surprisingly, it’s still burning the wood he put in...which kept him slightly warm. He closed his window and threw his books he stole from the county library in the fire to keep the flames going. However, the flames in his fire stove weren’t warm enough for him. 

~.~ 

Lloyd wandered through the library the next day but it’s not for the books this time. He used a crowbar to barricade the backdoor. Luckily, the librarian hadn’t noticed because of her hearing problems. Lloyd had a black eye from the early fight from the gang of boys. The same cop showed up and scared him away from them as usual. But he’s in the library now. He bumped into a girl unexpectedly. Her books were knocked out of her arms and Lloyd jumped in to help her.

“I’m so sorry.” Lloyd’s apologetic tone sounded genuine but there’s no emotion behind it. He helped pick up her books while giving her a charming smile. 

The girl was the same age as him with yellow fur and white neck, face, and short hair. She gave a beautiful grin back. “It’s okay. Thank you for your help.”

Lloyd began to walk by her. “No problem.” 

The girl seemed puzzled by Lloyd’s urge to leave. “Hey...you’re that Williams boy, aren’t you?” 

Lloyd froze in position and turned around with a plastered smile. “Yes.” 

“I saw those boys beating you up in that alleyway today. However, by the time I was about to step in, the cop showed up.” 

“You...were about to step in?”

“Yeah...no one should get treated like that.” 

Lloyd immediately became charmed by the girl’s personality and looks. “You’re right. My name is Lloyd.” 

“Ava...Ava Abbot.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ava.”

“Nice to meet you too, Lloyd.” 

Ava walked away from Lloyd which made him smile for a brief moment. That smile immediately subsided and he went back to business. He shut the town down, blocked off all the exits, and now the one final touch. He emptied out gallons and gallons of gasoline onto the town. The streets were vacant that day, which was the perfect time to forward his plan that he has been planning for years. He entered through his house by the front door while carrying a full load of a gasoline can. He poured it all over the house...including his bedroom and the living room where his father slept soundly while holding an empty bottle of liquor. He finally emptied out the last can towards the edge of town. He had the silver lighter in his hand and ignited the flames. He dropped it in front of him and the fire spread throughout the town like a disease. 

The flames engulfed Lloyd’s house along with that alleyway. The fire station tried to respond to the fire but Lloyd made sure that the tires of the fire trucks were flat and the water of hoses was empty. The police were about to call the outside world for backup but he took care of that by shutting down the power and communication. There’s no escape from the flames. The only thing that anyone in that town could do was scream. The longer Lloyd stared at the flames, the more he felt something. It wasn’t any pity or remorse. In fact, it’s the opposite. He burst out laughing. Hearing those screams gave him comfort. Hearing their suffering widened his smile. While the fire warmed his body, his laughter couldn’t die down. 

_ Present:  _

The red fur man couldn’t stop laughing. It’s a running joke he always played with himself. He continued to laugh even when he heard footsteps coming into his office behind him. 

“Jeckles, is there something funny?” A hollow voice called from behind him. 

Jeckles, the red fur man, ended his laugh with a sigh while staring at the camera screens. “You wouldn’t get it. Why are you here? I’m sure you’re not here to say hi to me.” 

“We hacked into the tracker. We found the man you’re looking for as we speak.”

Jeckles turned to face the hooded assassin staring at him. “Lovely...just lovely. I want you to find him.”

The assassin nodded his head while taking out his wrist blade. 

“And bring him back alive,” Jeckles finished his instructions, causing the assassin to put the blade away. “We need him alive.”

“How come, sir?”

“You’ll see. Just bring him here.” 

“What if he resisted?”

Jeckles chuckled. “Then knock him out. It’s that easy. Now, go.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

The Ghost walked away from Jeckles. Jeckles sat back on his chair and stared at the golden cage containing two women mice, who were a mother and daughter duo. They seemed frightened the more they heard Jeckles laugh. 

~.~ 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

Guy groaned in pain while his migraine raved on. 

_ “When will this headache end?”  _ Guy could hear his own thoughts again, which shocked him even more. 

“What?” He muttered underneath his breath. “What’s happening?” 

Guy realized soon that he’s in a dark cramped space. He began to breathe heavily in panic and frantically examined his surroundings. He can see an orange light slightly from outside. He moved his hand around the wall next to him but it turned out to be a door instead. He immediately pushed the door open and crawled out of the small cramped space. He took some time to regain his conscience by staring down at the tile floor and his hands, waiting for the headache to go away. The headache got better slightly but it’s enough for him to lift his head up. He slowly swept his gaze around him. He’s back at Stovepipe High but he can barely recognize it. 

The walls were now covered with thick weeds and the floor was messy. Guy slowly stood up to his feet and glanced back at the place where he came from, which was the bottom locker. He saw an orange light again but it’s coming from the brown wooden door in front of him. He looked both left and right to notice the darkness and weeds blocking off the path. Guy shifted his focus back at the door, his gaze tensed. He reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. As he was opening the door, he heard voices that were unfamiliar to him. 

When Guy opened the door and stepped through, he realized that it led him into the cleaner hallway of Stovepipe High. It’s just like how he remembered it except for one thing. The fact that there was nothing outside, just the golden glow. However, he noticed himself, his teenage self, opening the bottom locker with a panicked expression written on his face. Guy stepped towards his teenage self with a gulp. Teenage Guy let someone out of the locker. It’s no surprise to Guy, as an adult, that it’s Jeffrey who stumbled out of the locker. Guy heard snickering behind him while turning his head to see the good ole Billie Grayson snickering at both his teenage self and his little brother. 

“Where were you?” Jeffrey uttered, causing Guy to turn his head at his teenage little brother. 

Teenage Guy raised his brow. “What--?”

Jeffrey bolted out of the doors again but this time Guy, as an adult, chased after Jeffrey.

“Jeffrey, wait!!” Guy called out while chasing after his little brother. He eventually ran into the light, which led him somewhere completely different. It led him into a diner, more specifically, Donna’s Diner. Guy widened his eyes in shock and whipped his glance around him. 

“Wait, what’s going on?!” Guy shouted to himself while noticing his past self, the grumpy old man, sat with the newspaper in front of his face and a briefcase by his feet. Donna, the waitress at the front counter, went to take his past self’s order. 

“Just oatmush, dry...and a spoon,” Guy’s past self requested bitterly but it wasn’t intentional at Donna...well, maybe it was since she kept throwing questions of adding something else to the food he wanted to eat. 

“Sadmen’s special,” Guy uttered to himself. 

_ “Why am I visiting my past? What’s going on?”  _

Guy covered his head, getting the sudden migraine again. 

_ “What’s going on with me?! Why am I like this?!”  _

Guy couldn’t shut his mind up with all the questions racing through his head. 

“Afternoon, Donna,” A familiar voice spoke up. 

Guy perked his head up quickly.“Sam?” 

He turned around to notice Sam with a soft smile on his face and carrying his briefcase. 

“Love what you’ve done with your fur,” Sam complimented as always to people. 

Guy softened his gaze at Sam. 

“Oh, you, same as it always is,” Donna replied, flattered. 

Sam turned his head to glance at Guy’s past self and gasped dramatically. The past Guy became creeped out by this while raising his newspaper to avoid eye-contact with Sam. 

“Whoa, wow!” Sam ran up to the briefcase next to Guy’s past self and put his briefcase next to his. “We’re briefcase buddies! It’s like...finding a matching snowflake.” 

Guy chuckled a bit, remembering back on how cute it was...first off a bit creepy but now he thought it was cute. Time was frozen suddenly, letting Guy wander around the diner. He instantly noticed weeds growing behind him in the diner, which scared him. He busted through the door next to his past self and closed it quickly. 

Guy sighed deeply in relief, though he knew that he couldn’t keep the weeds from spreading after him for long. He looked up just in time to see his past self again but this time...he’s with Michellee in the quiet cart of the train. Michellee was just done counting beans when his past self was staring at her lovingly. Although, when she glanced at him, he went back to paint watching rapidly. 

Guy walked up to them with a smile on his face. He remembered that his bond with Michellee strengthened by the tiny whispers they told each other. His past self was trying to assure Michellee that he’s safe even though, in the end, he felt bad for lying to her. His heart was in the right place but his actions were questionable. Again, time froze while hearing the screeching sound behind him. Guy turned around immediately and saw the weeds growing through the door that he closed. 

Again, he sprinted towards the door on the other side while the weeds spread faster after him. Guy opened the door and shut it tightly. He kept moving slightly to finally realized that he’s in the interrogation room in Meepville where he saw his past self yelling at Sam for telling him lies about Sam’s criminal past in front of Mr. Jenkins, the chickeraffe that they were supposed to rescue. 

“Why do you have so many aliases?” Guy inquired harshly at Sam. 

“Because nobody’s ever--” Sam paused while his lips quivered. “Because nobody’s ever...wanted me to stay the same...nobody’s ever stuck around this long.”

There’s a brief pause with Guy had the look of pity on his face but he saw that his past self didn’t. 

“Well, there’s a reason why no one has stuck around this long, Sam,” The past Guy began to growl. 

_ “Oh no, you’re going to make it worst.” _

“Believe me, I know, because I tried. I tried you as a friend and you don’t fit--!”

_ “Stop it! Stop it!”  _

“You don’t fit anybody...not even your own mother.” 

Guy’s eyes trembled, he didn’t want to be reminded what he said to Sam. He already apologized to Sam and they both made amends. Guy was supposed to move on but...it bothered him that he even said that to Sam, considering about his doubts about his mother wanting him. 

_ “Why did you say that? You’re a failure...that’s all you are. That’s all you will ever be.” _

**_The words in Guy’s mind were harsh but he’s used to it. Well, he’s supposed to be used to it._ **

Guy found himself tearing up with his fists clenched to his sides and his stance frozen still. He didn’t hear the weeds growing around him. He felt something around his legs tightly, causing him to snap his eyes open. He saw the weeds wrapping around his legs and crawling up to him. Guy struggled to get out of it but he couldn’t. He switched his gaze over at Sam, who rode on Mr. Jenkins out of the isolated room. 

“Sam, wait! You can’t sell him!” Guy’s past self shouted with a lot of remorse marked on his face. 

Guy reached his hand out for Sam but the weeds wrapped around his outstretched hand. “Sam! H-Help! Someone!! Anyone!! Please--”

The weeds wrapped around his throat and his face but doesn’t cover his sight and mouth yet. 

“Please...help.”

The weeds covered his mouth and sight. Everything around him turned dark.

_ Reality:  _

Guy began to hear distinct chattering close by. He can hear an engine making the quiet sound, indicating that he’s in a vehicle. As he’s waking up, the voices were familiar and clear in their words. 

“So, let me get this straight.” Guy heard Michael’s voice from nearby. “You’re telling me that you slipped in something by pure accident?” 

“Yep.” Guy heard Louis’s voice speaking. 

“Huh...have you even told him?” Michael inquired.

“I couldn’t...he’s sleeping...remember?” 

“But...couldn’t you have told him before he--”

“He passed out after you did.” 

“I still think you did that fox language on me on purpose.” 

“Oh come on, that was a complete accident,” Louis responded, almost sounding a bit offended. 

“Yeah...I’m having a hard time believing you.” 

Guy began opening his eyes slowly while his head was spinning. He noticed a sleek ceiling with the scenery displayed at the window of the car. He realized that he’s been sleeping in the backseat with his back resting on the seats like a bed. Louis saw him awake and smiled. 

“Morning, Sleepy Beauty,” Louis greeted while driving the sleek sportscar throughout the freeway. 

Guy sat up groggily with a groan and looked around the car to notice Michael sitting at the passenger side. 

“Hey, Guy, are you doing okay?” Michael asked to check in with him. 

Guy nodded his head. “Yeah...I’m fine...how long was I out?” 

“A while,” Michael answered vaguely. 

“More like a couple of hours,” Louis explained in further detail. 

Guy heard someone snoring and instantly realized that Jean, the mouse, sleeping behind the head cushion of the backseats.

“Where are we going?” Guy groaned while rubbing his eyes. 

“Cambridge,” Louis answered, still focusing on the road. 

Guy widened his eyes immediately. “Huh?! Cambridge?! How--?!” 

“We’re all supposed to meet up there,” Louis explained further. 

Guy raised his brow in suspicion. “I didn’t think you’re involved in this.”

Louis chuckled at Guy’s response. “Who do you think helped you out in the hospital and prison? Also, on a train?” 

“Fair point. But why come with us?” 

“Because...that’s part of the plan. Well...part of our plan.”

“Our plan?”

“Dad and I...we planned to meet up at Cambridge.” 

Guy bulged his eyes in sudden realization. “Oh...right. Yeah, I forgot.” 

Jean slowly woke up from his sleep while twitching his whiskers. He suddenly squeaked angrily at Louis. 

“Whoa, whoa, Jean!! Stop cursing and calm down!” Michael attempted to calm the mouse down. 

The mouse continued to snarl at Louis. 

“Look, that’s because your friends passed out. That’s all.” 

Michael, the fox, rolled his eyes at the arguments between Jean and Louis. Although, he saw something ahead of him that made his heart beat with anxiety. “Uh...guys?” 

Everyone looked ahead of them to notice a hooded assassin holding a bazooka. 

Guy widened his eyes in fear. “Louis--.”

“Copy.” 

The assassin pulled the trigger and the missile headed for the blue sportscar. Louis immediately dodged by swerving to the side on the freeway. He pressed down on the gas pedal harder to let the car speed past the assassin. The assassin hopped onto his motorcycle and chased after the blue sportscar. 

Guy ducked his head to notice Michael perking his head around the car. “Michael, get down!” 

Guy pushed Michael’s head down. The assassin took out his pistol and aimed it at the car. He pulled the trigger, breaking through the back window but it didn’t get any of them. Jean quickly scurried inside of Guy’s hat while Guy and Michael ducked their heads. 

“Hang on!” Louis shouted while taking out his own pistol. He used the foot he wasn’t using for gas pedals and immediately turned around to aim his gun at the assassin. He took a few shots, resulting him hitting the assassin in the arm and almost flattened his tires. Louis turned back to focus on the road while resting his hands on the steering wheel. Before Louis can take the shooting position again, the assassin quickly drew out his pistole and aimed it at the back tires of the car. A couple of bullets crashed into one of them, flattening it in the process. 

Louis began to swerve out of control. “Hold on!!” 

Guy grabbed the safety bar above him quickly while using his body to shield Michael from what’s going to happen. The tires made screeching noises and the car flipped over. They don’t know how many flips the car did but it finally stopped. Guy breathed heavily from the crash. He noticed Michael blacked out from crashing into him and the car. He turned his head over his shoulder slightly to notice Louis still conscious but he could barely move his muscles. 

“Is...everyone okay?” Louis coughed at the end of his sentence. 

Guy nodded his head barely. “Yeah...we-we gotta get out of here.” 

“Go ahead, Guy...we’ll catch up.” 

“But, Louis--”

“The assassins will kill you. You run as far away from this place as you can. Do not stop,” Louis instructed in a whisper. 

“Louis--”

“Guy, listen to me. Run...don’t stop.” 

Guy nodded his head slightly. He climbed out of the vehicle quickly to that the assassin wasn’t there. He hopped out of the broken window and snuck away from it. But he felt cold cylinder pressed against the back of his neck. He gasped a bit but he didn’t turn around. He heard footsteps circling him to see the hooded figure staring down at him. Guy was breathing heavily and shakily at first, but then...it snapped. He hardened his glare at the figure with his brows drawn together at the assassin.

The assassin laughed at Guy’s glare. “You’re lucky that we need you alive.” 

Before Guy could figure out what the assassin was talking about, the assassin shoved the cloth against his mouth and he accidentally breathed in the chemical that caused him to be drowsy. Guy fainted but the assassin caught him and carried him away from the sportscar. Although, a bullet crashed into the assassin’s ankle, causing him to glance at Louis. He had his pistol pointed at the assassin but he couldn’t get out from where he’s stuck in. Before Louis can take another shot, another assassin stepped in suddenly and kicked him in the head to knock him out. The other assassin was about to take out his blade and stab Louis but the injured assassin stopped him. 

“He’s not important. We got what we needed. Here, I can’t carry him.” The injured assassin handed Guy to the other assassin.

The assassin grunted while carrying Guy. “Holy cow, this guy needs to lose a few pounds.”

“Quit fooling around. Just take him to the boss.” 

A sudden gunshot was heard but it missed both of the assassins. The assassins whipped their glance up at Michael, who had a grip on the pistol but his hold was trembling. 

“Stop right there!!” Michael, the fox, barked his order. 

The assassin, who was carrying Guy, sprinted to the motorcycle. 

“Go, I’ll deal with the fox!” The injured assassin ordered while the other assassin hopped on the motorcycle with Guy in front of him and took off. Michael shot the pistol again at the motorcycle but he missed again. 

“Man, I suck at this,” Michael muttered to himself. 

**_Yeah, you do...wait, isn’t this a Dr. Seuss show still?_ **

“I don’t even know anymore,” Michael answered to someone not visible to them. The fox quickly leaped at the assassin before the injured assassin can take out his weapons. Michael and the assassin tumbled further away from the sportscar. The assassin kicked Michael in the gut and flipped him over, causing the fox to roll onto the concrete. He craned his head quickly to notice the assassin standing up and pulling out a pistol. Michael rushed towards him and grabbed the gun. He pulled it away from his face with a grunt. 

“You can’t stop from what’s coming!” The assassin growled at Michael. 

Michael drew his brows together. “What the yip are you saying?!” 

The assassin socked Michael in the snout and aimed his gun at the fox. When the assassin pulled the trigger...there’s no bullet that came out of it. Michael widened his eyes in shock. He did not hesitate to take the golden opportunity to pounce on the assassin and kicked the gun out of the way. 

“Where are you taking my friend?! Tell me now!” Michael barked his demands.

“I would rather die than tell you, stupid fox!” 

“Excuse me, I know you did  **NOT** just call me a stupid fox!” 

“Yep.” 

Michael’s head twitched, ready to let his rage out. “You better tell me where you’re taking Guy or I’ll throw you out into the streets!” 

“Threatening me won’t get you anywhere...if you really want to find your friend...you must suffer the consequences.” Out of nowhere, the assassin pulled out his dagger and was about to stab Michael with it but Michael was too quick for the assassin’s attack. He pinned the assassin’s arm back down while digging his claws into the assassin’s chest. 

“I ain’t playing with you! You better tell me where my friend is or it’s not going to end well for anyone else. Tell me!” Michael growled aggressively at the assassin. 

The assassin seemed out of breath but Michael kept his eye on him. The assassin finally gave in while letting his body be pinned down by the fox. 

“Cambridge.”

“What?”

“That’s where we’re taking your friend.” 

Michael released the assassin. “Out of all the places to go--!” 

The assassin kicked the fox in the chest, knocking him back onto the concrete. The assassin had the dagger to stab Michael with. 

“Oh, no,” Michael uttered to himself but there’s a couple of bullets that goes off. The bullets crashed into the assassin’s chest and the assassin collapsed on the concrete floor. Michael raised his brow and turned his head to notice Louis holding his own pistol with dirt covering his face. 

“Are you okay?” Louis checked with Michael while helping him up on his feet. 

Michael nodded his head while dusting himself off. “Yeah, I’m fine. They’re taking Guy to Cambridge.”

“The same place where we’re going?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s Jean?”

“Hmm...the last time I checked, he hid under Guy’s hat before Guy--.” Michael widened his eyes suddenly. 

“What?”

“Jean was kidnapped with Guy...we got to go now!” 

“Right...but we need a ride. It’s going to be a while before we can reach to Cambridge.” 

“Yeah...but where in Cambridge can we find him?”

Louis smirked. “I put in a back-up tracker in case the main one got hacked.”

~.~ 

Meanwhile, in Fullsome, the clear blue skies appeared and the sun shined brightly at the broken town. It brightened up the room that everyone was sleeping in. Sam woke up to the smell of green eggs and ham, feeling a bit sluggish from sleeping on the floor. 

“Ugh...what-?” Sam noticed Michellee and E.B. snuggling together while Gluntz laid on top of Dave by coincidence. His smile grew a little at the sight of them sleeping peacefully except one person was missing. Sam lost his smile and glanced outside. He got up from the floor and walked out the room. He noticed McWinkle staring outside of the bright sky in the lounge room of the rundown hotel. Sam approached McWinkle and climbed up to the window sill to make level eye contact with McWinkle. 

“Good morning,” McWinkle stated with a small smile. 

Sam yawned while stretching his limbs. “Good morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Good...I’m surprise that the floor is comfortable.” 

McWinkle chuckled at Sam’s observation. “Yeah...the beds too despite the hotel being ruined.” 

Sam’s smiled a bit. “Yeah.” 

McWinkle lost his smile. “Is there anything you want to tell me before we interrogate him?” 

“You mean--?”

“Yes. Is there any additional statements that you have to say before we questioned him?”

Sam sighed while scratching the back of his head. Then, he shook his head. “No.”

“Are you sure?” 

There’s a long pause. Sam gazed out from the window to stare at the clear blue skies.

“Yeah.” 

Both McWinkle and Sam heard someone yawning behind them. They turned around to notice Gluntz in her cheerful mood. 

“Good morning, friends!” Gluntz greeted excitedly to them, with her ecstatic grin widened. 

McWinkle tipped his hat to her. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“I slept great!” Gluntz stretched her arms and back while answering the question. 

“Great...we need to head to the prison,” McWinkle informed Gluntz, who lost her smile suddenly. 

“Oh...yeah, I forgot about that. Are we going to take Michellee, E.B, and Dave with us?” 

“No. It’s best if they stay here. For the sake of safety. You both stay here and I’ll check to see if they’re awake.” 

“Sounds good.” Sam stuck a thumbs up to McWinkle. McWinkle strolled back to the room where everyone was sleeping out. 

“Probably should’ve paid for one room instead of three,” McWinkle muttered underneath his breath while noticing Michellee awake. She’s stroking her daughter’s red hair with a caring smile on her face. 

Michellee looked up to notice McWinkle immediately. “Good morning.”

“Good morning. Just to give you a heads up, we’re going to the prison here in this city.”

“Prison...why?” 

“We have a prisoner to interrogate. It may answer some of the questions about why the Ghost is after us.” 

“Should we--?”

“It’s not safe for any of you to go with us. It’s best if you stay here until we get back.” 

Michellee sighed a bit while nodding her head in understanding. “Alright.”

“We’ll be right back.” McWinkle said this as he exited out of the room, leaving Michellee with both David and E.B. 

McWinkle approached back to Sam and Gluntz. 

“Are we good to go, partner?” Gluntz questioned McWinkle. 

“Yep, let’s go.” McWinkle exited out of the hotel with Sam and Gluntz following behind him. 

Gluntz became jumpy in excitement. “Man, back at it again! Back to the B.A.D.G.U.Y.S action again!” 

“Gluntz, you are a new agent for the force. What are you talking about?” McWinkle inquired plainly while being confused about why she’s excited about that part. 

Gluntz cleared her throat. “Well...I mean back at us being partners. I missed doing the job with you. And this time, we get to team up with Sam and everyone else we know!” 

McWinkle cornered half of a smile while all three of them walked through the broken streets of passed out people. “I missed doing the job with you too, partner. Despite my retirement...I missed the thrill of it.” 

Sam smiled at both of them. “Yeah.” He frowned suddenly to think about something. 

McWinkle and Gluntz noticed this with brief concern glances at each other. 

“Sam...do you want to talk about your emotions?” Gluntz questioned sympathetically, causing Sam to look up at her. 

Sam sighed a bit. “I wished I can take back my past. I know I’ve done some bad things but only because it would bring the brunkels...enough brunkels to take care of myself.” 

“Why did you turn to crime in the first place?” McWinkle asked with curiosity. 

Sam gazed up at McWinkle as they were nearing the prison building in the town square. “Because there was nothing else at the time.”

There’s a brief silence between all three of them. They entered the prison and spoke with the guards about interrogating a certain prisoner. The guards showed them throughout the prison and led them into an empty cafeteria. They waited for a moment to notice a familiar animal walking towards them in all fours with chains making clinging noises around the ankles. They stared at the animal to see a goat with messy tan fur and horns. A straw stick was stuck out of his mouth while his hooves clapped on the floor. He’s on an electric leash with the guard guiding him through the cafeteria. 

The goat cornered a smirk. “It’s good to see you again, amigos.” 

McWinkle, Gluntz, and Sam glared back at the goat who was actually known as Goat.

~.~ 

Jean hid underneath Guy’s hat. He already mapped out where the assassins were taking them by looking through the fabric of the hat. He noticed he’s stepping on something and glanced down. He examined the picture of Guy, as a young kid, building a treehouse with a group of people which he could assume that it’s Guy’s family. 

“Why hide it here in all places?” Jean muttered to himself and flipped over the photo. There’s something written at the back that read:  _ Jeckles Abbot.  _ “Who’s Jeckles Abbot?”

They stopped in front of the dark alleyway of an unknown city...why stop? The assassin carried passed out Guy and unknowingly Jean through the dark alleyway. He memorized the way they came while planning out an escape for both him and Guy. He witnessed the assassin entering a secret basement door that led into something bigger than what he would thought of a basement. It’s some sort of a hideout with a cell in front of them but the assassin turned a sharp left, taking them somewhere else. 

There’s a door to the left in which the assassin entered through. He sat Guy down and chained his wrists to the arms of the chair while chaining his ankles to the legs of the chair. There’s a table in front of them. Jean looked up just in time to see the assassin disappearing in the darkness. Guy’s head hung low, his breathing quiet. The mouse sighed for a second until he noticed a smaller tracker across from the huge one Louis showed off earlier. He squinted at it and decided to take it with him. It might be a backup tracker or something. It had a small band so he wore it as a headband...just for fashion sake. 

Jean peeked out of the hat to get a better look around the room they were in. He noticed the handcuffs gripping tightly around his friend’s wrists and the arms of the chair. He slid down Guy’s arm and examined the cuffs. He used his bucked teeth to nibble the chain off of Guy but it’s no use. He twitched his whiskers with irritation with a low groan to himself. He sniffed around the area and noticed a small pin on the floor that can be used as a lockpick. 

“Jackpot,” Jean whispered to himself as he scurried to the small pin. He picked it up and scampered back to Guy. He attempted to lockpick the chains around Guy’s ankle, although the small pin he grabbed was weak and it eventually broke off. “Ugh, son of a yip.” 

Jean climbed up the chair Guy was sitting on and glanced around the room. He grunted to himself to think for a moment. 

“Jean?” A familiar voice called out to him. Jean perked his ears and turned around to notice a familiar mouse with bright red fur hiding from a hole below him. The mouse crawled out of the hole to reveal himself in the light, which made Jean smiled. 

“Valjean, what are you doing here?!” Jean whispered excitedly to his friend, Valjean. 

Valjean glanced around the hole anxiously. “I’m trying to bust your wife and daughter out of the cell.” 

“My wife and my daughter?!” 

“Yes, come on, they need you!” 

Jean glanced back at Guy, who was on the verge of gaining consciousness. “I don’t know if you can hear me but I’ll come back for you. I promise.” 

Jean gazed up at the corner of the picture sticking out behind Guy’s head. Jean pulled the picture out and used it as a floater all the down towards the hole where his friend was hiding at. He dragged the picture into the hole, knowing that it might be useful for something later on. He hid in the darkness with his friend while they climbed up the drafts behind the walls. 

“Jean, you need to get a better lawyer,” Valjean commented while crawling through the shadows. He noticed his friend carrying the picture. “What’s the picture for?” 

“I don’t know...but I have a feeling we can use it whenever we need to float down. Where’s my family?” 

“They should be this way, come on.” 

Both of the mice scurried through the walls and into the vents. They scampered quickly towards a lone room that appeared to be an office. Jean and Valjean peeked through the shades of the vent and noticed the red fur man sitting in front of desk. 

“That’s him,” Valjean whispered to Jean. “Jeckles Abbot.” 

“Wait!” Jean flipped over the picture that he’s been carrying around with him to notice the name. “Why write the name? Who wrote this?” 

“Where did you find it?” 

“My friend was wearing his hat over the picture and I found it while I was hiding underneath the hat.” 

Valjean gasped in shock. “Wait, you’re friends with a man?”

“I’ll explain everything later, mon amie.” Jean shifted his focus on Jeckles. He heard footsteps stepping into the office. 

“We have him, Jeckles,” A hollow voice spoke up from behind Jeckles. 

Jeckles chuckled lightly. “Good. Is he awake?” 

“Not yet.” 

Jeckles got up from his seat to reveal Jean’s family were trapped in the cage. “Where is he?” 

“In the interrogation room.”

“Excellent. Did you make him comfortable?”

“Yes.” 

“Good,” Jeckles said as he exited out of the office with the assassin.

Jean and Valjean opened the vent door and used the picture again to glide down towards Jean’s family. When they landed on the desk, Jean quickly rushed up towards his family. His wife gasped happily and sprinted towards the bars while the daughter followed her from behind. 

“Jean?” His wife cried while putting her paw on her husband’s cheek. 

Jean grabbed her hand and kissed her palm with a tearful happy gaze. “My love, Cosette, I have come to get both you and Fawn out of this.”

“Papa!” His daughter exclaimed joyfully while reaching out to touch her father’s face. Jean knelt down to let his daughter touch his face. 

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Jean cupped his paw on his daughter’s cheek. “I’m going to get you guys out.” He turned to his friend, who already found a key for the cage. 

“You might need this, friend,” Valjean whispered to Jean. 

“Je Vous remercie, Valjean,” Jean replied and unlocked the cage with the key given to him. The wife and daughter ran out of the cage and hugged Jean. “I love you, my family.”

“We love you too, Papa,” Jean’s daughter, Fawn, uttered in a sweet innocent tone. 

Jean smiled at the both of them but his expression switched to determine. “Come on, we got to go. But...first...I have to get someone out. I might need your help, Valjean.”

“Whatever you need, brother,” Valjean responded. 

~.~ 

Meanwhile, in the interrogation room in Fullsome prison, Goat glared at McWinkle, Gluntz, and Sam. 

“Are you going to try to stupefy me again, Gluntz?” Goat groaned a bit at Gluntz. 

Gluntz shook her head. “No.”

McWinkle took off his shades and hardened his gaze at Goat. 

“Alright, Goat, do you know why we’re here?” McWinkle interrogated Goat. 

Goat chuckled at McWinkle’s question. “To milk the info out of me.”

“That’s right!” McWinkle snarled while showing a picture of the red-fur man. “Who’s this man?!”

“Not talking,” Goat grunted while crossing his arms. Gluntz took out her tea set and poured some tea into the teacups. 

“So...tell me about your social life,” Gluntz replied while sipping her tea. 

Goat groaned at her request. “Still not talking.” 

“Gluntz, what are you doing?” McWinkle growled lowly at his partner. 

“Trust me, partner.” Gluntz winked discreetly at her partner and shifted her focus back on the Goat. “So...would you like some tea?” 

“Why are you offering me tea?” Goat questioned Gluntz’s tactics. 

Gluntz raised her brow while playing a poker face. “Because my mother makes this kind of tea. She wants everyone to try it. So, please do.” 

Goat grunted while picking up the teacup with his hoof and drank the tea. He put it down. “Now...I told you that--I will talk to you since I got nothing better to do.” 

Goat widened his eyes in complete and total shock along with everyone else in the room. 

McWinkle leaned over to Gluntz. “What did you just do, agent?”

Gluntz gazed up at her former partner. “I slipped in a little truth serum in his teacup...it will last a day. Have at him, partner.” 

McWinkle smirked while holding up a picture of the red fur man to Goat. “Alright, Goat, who is this?” 

Goat tried to resist the serum but he couldn’t help it. “He’s Jeckles Abbot...he’s the crime boss in Florianna...ngh! He’s not to be messed with.” 

“I can see that,” McWinkle continued. “Why is he after us? Why is he after Sam? It had to be more than just Sam being a criminal.”

“Is that what you think, compadre?” Goat guffawed at McWinkle’s statements. “No, he’s not after Sam because he’s a criminal.” 

Sam frowned further, knowing the real reason. 

“What’s the reason?” McWinkle probed further with the questions.

Goat tugged a smirk at the corner of his mouth. “Because Jeckles didn’t like to be double-crossed. If you double-cross him...you’re playing a dangerous game.” 

“Ooh, what game?” Gluntz jumped in, raising her brow higher.

Goat’s smirk grew wider. “You really want to know?” 

McWinkle and Gluntz nodded their heads but Sam shrunk in a corner. 

“Your friend, Sam, knows what type of game I’m talking about. Do you, Sam?” Goat inferred to Sam behind them. Both McWinkle and Gluntz turned their heads to see Sam hardening his glare back at Goat. 

~.~ 

Guy slowly raised his eyelids open, his breathing became audible. He tried to move his muscles but he soon realized that he’s chained to the chair he’s sitting on. He yelped and struggled out of his bonds. 

“What the--?!” Guy gasped and breathed heavily in panic. His heart raced while looking around the isolated room. This room looked familiar. Maybe too familiar. He examined around the room calmly this time.

_ “How did I end up here?”  _ Guy bulged his eyes out to hear his thoughts again.  _ “Wait, am I supposed to hear my own thoughts in my dreams?!”  _

Guy growled at himself while ducking his head. However, hearing his thoughts didn’t hurt as it did in his dreams. In fact, it’s more crisp and clear. Guy sat still, hearing everything around him. The footsteps, the pitter-pattering, the chattering...wait, how can he hear all of this? Suddenly, a door swung open and all of Guy’s thoughts and hearings went silent. He heard heavy footsteps in the darkness in front of him. He can’t see who it was hiding in the shadows. 

“Comfortable?” A charming sleek voice spoke sinisterly from the darkness. 

Guy squinted at the shape of the figure from the darkness as it came closer to the orange light lit above the table. Once the figure stepped into the light, it revealed his shape. His back was hunched over a bit from leaning onto the table. His eyes were dead cold, staring into Guy’s scared ones. His dark blood red fur shimmered in the light while wearing a hat to shade his face from the light. He set his hat down to be shown more in the light. Guy breathed heavily while not responding to his questions. 

“Silent talker, huh?” The red fur man ignited the conversation. 

Guy didn’t respond to the man’s question. His mind ran into a million directions. 

_ “Who does this guy think he is?” _

“Hmph, I suspected a bit more out of you,” The man in the red fur commented while examining Guy. 

“Who are you?” Guy growled with a hardened glare. 

The red fur man smirked. “Finally, you talked. Good to know...I’ll be the one asking you the questions. You just answered them when being asked.”

Guy narrowed his brows together, not answering. The man in the red fur had the folder in hand and slammed it in front of him. Guy glanced down just in time to see the folder open and revealing Sam’s wanted picture but it has a red circle around his face. 

“Where is he?”

“Huh?” Guy widened his eyes before looking back up at the man. 

“Sam-I-Am. I know you know where he is.” 

_ “Oh no...why is this guy after Sam? What did Sam do this time? Just...Just come up with a lie...he’s in Fullsome...that’s the part we won’t tell him.”  _

“Well?” The red fur man questioned Guy, noticing that Guy has been quiet.

Guy blinked his eyes and came up with a lame lie...however, it might as well be convincing. “I...don’t...know.” 

There’s a brief silence while the man chuckled at Guy’s answer. 

“You don’t know? He’s your briefcase buddy...how could you not know? Unless you’re lying to me. I hate being lied to. The same way I hate being double-crossed.” the red fur man glared intensely at Guy, who seemed to shiver at his words. He smirked again and sighed. “You don’t know what game you’re playing...do you?”

Guy doesn’t know what the man was talking about. His heart was thumping faster than his mind could process. 

The man smiled. “Hmph..you know, everyone was born to play a role. You have a role to choose from, Guy Am I. Are you a pawn or a king?” 

Guy widened his eyes while staring at him. 

~.~ 

“Seriously...a game of chess?” McWinkle gruffed in disappointment of that answer from Goat. “How dangerous can a game of chess be?”

Goat nodded his head. “Yeah...I was wondering the same thing, compadre...until well...one day.” 

“One day, what?” McWinkle probed on with the questions. 

“Someone was brave enough to double-cross him.” Goat glanced at Sam, who didn’t participate in the interrogation. 

**_Sam softened his gaze...remembering that day when he saved Mr. Jenkins from Snerz instead of finishing the mission. He didn’t know the consequences and thought he was happier with his friends after he gave up crime...but...of course, Jeckles didn’t like that. That’s why he’s after Sam and his friends...anyone he touched, Jeckles will tortured and Sam knew that for sure._ **

McWinkle and Gluntz glanced at Sam again. They were smart enough to realize what’s going on. 

“He must have taken this game of chess way too seriously,” Gluntz muttered a bit. 

Goat nodded his head in confirmation. “That’s what he thinks of life...a game. You’re either a pawn or a king.” 

“What about a knight or a queen...or even a bishop?” Gluntz threw in her question with a raised brow. 

Goat sighed deeply. “He thought of those as pawns as well. Since they’re all under the king’s rule.”

“Who’s the king going against him?” McWinkle questioned out of pure curiosity. He cleared his throat to make his question clearer. “If Jeckles refers to himself as king...who’s the other king he’s going against?” 

Goat pondered that question for a moment. 

~.~ 

Guy blinked his eyes for a couple of minutes in pure confusion. 

_ “What does this crazy man mean about roles? Is this a game of chess?”  _

“What are you talking about?” Guy inquired, raising his brow.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” The man growled at Guy. 

_ “No, I don’t.”  _

The man evaded the subject while pointing back to the matter at hand...Sam. “Where is Sam?”

“I told you that I don’t know!” Guy shouted at the crazy man, although a fist came out of nowhere and slammed into his cheek. He took an impact from the hit and breathed heavily. 

The man furrowed his brow. “You were last seen with him in the Party Box...he must have told you where he’s going before you two split apart. So...where is Sam-I-Am?” 

“I don’t know!” Guy stuck with his answer in frustration. Someone wrapped their arm around his throat with a knife barely touching against his bruised cheek. However, the red fur man waved his hand to signal whoever was behind him to not hurt him. 

“What do you know about Sam, huh? Did you know that he’s a criminal?” 

“Of course, I knew that...but...he’s changed now,” Guy groaned while struggling to get out of someone’s hold. 

The man began to laugh at Guy’s answer. “You are unbearably naive. If Sam had stuck with crime...you would’ve been a perfect ‘dead-meat’ partner for him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh...you don’t know? What a shocker. Sam was supposed to have a partner in this fun mission he was supposed to do. I warned him about getting close to his partner and he didn’t take my warning seriously.” 

“Sam didn’t tell me that he had to partner up with someone--”

“Of course, he didn’t. I bet he told you his sob story about being an orphan, right? That’s why you guys are so incredibly close. But...the question is...how many more secrets has he kept from you? Was him being an orphan enough for you to protect him with your lies against me?” 

“Secrets? He has more secrets?” 

“Do you wish to know?” 

Guy growled while shaking his head. “No! I rather have Sam tell me them than you! All you will ever do is lie!” 

“That’s all Sam had been doing to you too.” 

Guy glared at the red fur man, breathing heavily.

~.~ 

“No, not him!” Sam gasped, covering his agape mouth.

“You got to be kidding me. Why?” McWinkle snarled at Goat’s mysterious answer. 

Goat shrugged his shoulders. “That’s one of the theories. Perhaps because he’s the same level of intelligence as Jeckles.” 

“The same level of intelligence? Like IQ?” Gluntz inquired further. 

“Yes, Gluntz, like IQ,” McWinkle groaned irritably at her incompetence. 

“Jeckles might have him captive right now!” Sam shouted in urgency, looking around anxiously. 

“Whoa, Sam...don’t panic...right now, he’s with--”

McWinkle’s phone buzzed suddenly in his pocket. He picked it up and answered the call. “Hello? Hey...yeah...what?! No!” 

There’s a pause while everyone in the group read the panicked expression on McWinkle’s face. 

McWinkle paced back and forth in the room and then sighed. “We have to find some way...okay...alright...thank you. Find him...as quickly as you can. Love you too. Goodbye.” 

McWinkle hanged up the phone and softly gazed at Sam. “Sam...your notion was right...Jeckles had him.”

Sam’s eyes trembled, wondering what’s happening to his one and only briefcase buddy. 

“He might be discovering about Sam’s past too,” Goat added. 

“Sam’s past?” Gluntz questioned. 

“Yes. Would you care to tell them, Sam?”

There’s a brief silence as McWinkle and Gluntz stared at Sam, who appeared to be conflicted. 

Sam sighed deeply, licking his lips nervously. “The Ghost wasn’t just one assassin...as you all can see. It’s a cult.”

“A cult?” Gluntz raised her brow while leaning forward slightly to take interest in the conversation. 

“Yes, a cult.” 

“Who were they worshipping?” McWinkle pressed on with the questions.

“No one.” 

“How do you know so much about the Ghost?” Gluntz questioned. 

There was a distant pause as Sam looked up at them with tears edging out of his eyes. “Because...I was one of them.” 

~.~ 

Guy glared at the red fur man as the man removed Sam’s wanted poster. Guy saw horrific pictures of dead bodies in random places where the photos were taken. 

Guy widened his eyes when he saw this. “What?!” 

The man chuckled at Guy’s response. “He’s not fully responsible for their deaths but he participated. He’s a little ‘understudy’ if you will call it that.” 

“No...he’s not a murderer! He-He wouldn’t hurt a soul if I know Sam!”

The man slipped in a picture of someone being hanged in his living room. “Recognize him? He’s your girlfriend’s deceased husband.” 

Guy covered his mouth, his thoughts too fast to process. He shook his head vigorously. “No...No! No! Someone else must have done it! I know it’s not Sam!” 

“Protective over your briefcase buddy already? I thought you would had the opposite reaction...where you surrender and tell me everything.” 

“I know Sam better than you and he’s not a murderer!” 

“Because of you.”

“Huh?!” 

The man chuckled lightly while leaning forward on the table. “Because of you...he failed his mission...if he hadn’t met you...he probably wouldn’t give up crime. Hmph...compared to your brother.” 

“My brother...what are you--?” 

“If it weren’t for you, he would’ve lived. He wouldn’t lose his life over a change of heart for you. In fact, your brother would’ve been better off without you. You somehow broke down my top two notorious criminals and changed their hearts and for what? You turned them against me...and I don’t like that, Guy. I don’t like it at all.”

“Wait a minute,” Guy recalled something...it’s a name Jeffrey gave him before he died. “Jeckles Abbot?” 

The man, Jeckles, had his face turned sour quickly. Someone, who was holding Guy, lifted his hat and searched around his head. Guy didn’t know what this person was searching for but whatever it was...it’s not there. 

Jeckles growled, “Where is it?!” 

“Where is what?” 

Jeckles snapped his fingers while the assassin had his blade up against Guy’s bruised cheek again. Guy struggled to get out of the hold but the assassin had him in a choke-hold tightly. 

“Hey! Stop!” Guy shouted while growling. 

Jeckles stepped closer to him, losing patience. “Where is it?!” 

“Where is what? What are you talking about?!” 

“The secret! Where is the secret?!”

“What secret?!” 

Jeckles lost his patience while signaling the assassin to unchained him. The assassin unchained Guy and held him violently. Guy struggled wildly like a stubborn caged wild animal. Jeckles led them out of the room while the assassin was holding onto Guy. Guy shook and tried to fight back but another assassin from out of the darkness came in to help. He held Guy by the arm so the other assassin can hold onto the other arm. 

Guy struggled continuously with the look of pain in his face. “Where are you taking me?!? Let me go!!!”

~.~ 

Louis hanged up the telephone box of a small town near Cambridge. He sighed heavily while walking up to Michael, who’s sitting at the edge of the curb. 

Michael perked his ears up and noticed Louis coming up to him. “Anything from your Pops?” 

“He seemed worried about Guy. That means that we got to keep moving,” Louis determined while checking his tracking device. 

Michael stood up to his feet and glanced over Louis’s shoulder. “What’s that?”

“Remember about the back-up tracker thingy?”

Michael nodded his head. 

“Well...it should track to where Guy is...but...it’s moving for some reason.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Good thing it has a camera too.”

Michael raised his brow suspiciously. “Are you like a spy or something?” 

“As I said before, I’m a detective.” 

“Well...that doesn’t look like detective work.” 

Louis smirked but he’s too focused on the device to keep that smirk. “We got to find Guy--”

The camera turned on while both of them noticed that they were seeing someone crawling through vents. 

“Uh...why are we in the vents? Wait, are those mice?” Michael noticed the shadows of mice scurrying through the vents and behind the walls. 

Louis widened his eyes in realization. “Jean must have found it in Guy’s hat. He’s wearing it.” 

“Jean! Can you hear me?!” Michael shouted but Louis shushed him. 

“Jean can’t hear us. He’s got to show us where Guy is.”

They suddenly heard a familiar scream. 

“Don’t tell me that’s Guy,” Michael muttered underneath his breath. 

“It is...come on.” Both Louis and Michael sprinted out of the town and towards Cambridge.

~.~ 

Meanwhile, Jean led his family and friend through the vents when they all of the sudden heard a familiar scream. 

Jean widened his eyes in fear. “Guy!” 

“Who?” Valjean questioned immediately. 

Jean didn’t respond as he scurried towards the drafts of the ceiling. He saw Guy struggling from both of the assassin’s hold while being led by the man in the red fur...known as Jeckles Abbot. 

“Sacrebleu!” Jean gasped while sprinting across the drafts and keeping his balance. 

“Jean! Wait!” Valjean chased after the blue mouse. Corsette and Fawn went after the mice. Jean kept switching his glance between Guy and what’s in front of him. 

“Let me go!!” Guy pleaded, giving up on struggling. 

“My patience has run out on you, Mr. Am I. You’re choosing a role that I certainly do not like,” Jeckles growled with impatience. 

“What are you talking about?!”

Jean furrowed his brow while noticing a machine ahead of them. The assassins strapped Guy’s wrists and ankles around the machine. Guy began to become scared...having no idea what’s going on and Jean wouldn’t blame him. Jean leaned in to listen to the conversation. 

“What-What are you doing to me?! What’s wrong with you?!” Guy screamed, drawing his brows together. 

Jeckles smirked at Guy. “Where is the secret? Your brother must have slipped it to you before he’s gone.”

“Why did you kill my brother?! Why?! He hasn’t done anything to you!” Guy yelled angrily with tears coming out of his eyes. 

Jeckles narrowed his brows together. “He has failed his mission. If his heart is stone-cold like he said it was...he would be standing here today...and you wouldn’t even be here.” 

Jean continued to skulk through the walls while hearing the conversation perfectly. When he peeked through the gap, he saw Guy in tears. It’s almost like Guy believed every word Jeckles was saying to him. 

“You’re a failure, Guy.” Jeckles’s words cut Guy up like a knife. “You’re a failure at everything...your inventions, your love-life, your friends, and even your own family. If you would have been such a good older brother to him and loved him like what you are doing now...he wouldn’t have to come after you. He wouldn’t have died if it weren’t for you.” 

Guy breathed in and out shakily, his tears staining his face. He appeared to be a complete mess of a man. Jeckles smiled when he watched the man he was torturing was suffering. 

“But...there is a way where you won’t fail,” Jeckles suggested in a sleek convincing and charming voice.

~.~ 

Meanwhile, Dave waited in the hotel room with Michellee and E.B. 

“So, when are they going to be back?” Dave asked Michellee, hoping that she would know more information than he does.

Michellee shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. They should be back any minute now.” 

“Mom, can we get something to eat?” E.B.’s stomach growled after she asked the question. 

“We’ll find something, sweetie. We’ll find something to eat,” Michellee determined. 

Dave looked around the room and noticed a little device that McWinkle held in front of them last night in the rain. He picked up and messed with it until the camera thing turned on. Dave’s eyes widened in complete horror. Michellee noticed Dave’s face becoming pale. 

“Dave...what’s wrong?” Michellee questioned Dave. 

Dave didn’t answer. He held up the device that revealed Guy being held hostage by some madman, strapped onto some scary machine with Guy agonizing in pain. Michellee widened her eyes in complete terror while her hand covered her agape mouth. E.B. bulged her eyes out and her lips quivered. 

“G-Guy? What’s happening to him?” Michellee stuttered, her voice becoming fearful. 

Dave pressed the sound button while the three of them heard Guy panting...sniffling. Michellee’s heart sank when she’s hearing her lover suffering and for what? What for? Michellee had tears edging out. Dave leaned over to watch Guy being pressed on with the questions. 

“Where is the secret, Guy? Where is Sam?” The mysterious voice spoke up. 

Guy’s body shook violently in the straps. “I don’t know...anything about this secret or where Sam is.”

“He’s lying,” Dave whispered to Michellee. “To save Sam.”

“Even if I know where he is...I will never tell you,” Guy growled at someone in the shadows. 

~.~ 

Jean watched closely at Guy, who seemed defiant now despite being insulted. 

Jeckles growled while motioning one of the assassins to turn on the machine that Guy was strapped to. The machine began electrocuting Guy, causing him to scream out in pain. Jean covered his agape mouth, having the urge to save his friend but he can’t... there are too many assassins and Jeckles was standing there. 

**_Jean paced back and forth with anxiety. What to do? What to do? He kept asking himself that question._ **

The mouse kept hearing Guy screaming until the electrocution ended. Jean shifted his worried gaze back at his friend while taking off his headband, already sweating from wearing it. 

Guy panted, his body trembling violently. His breathing was shaky and he gazed up back at Jeckles, who smirked at his suffering.

“Is he worth it? Your short briefcase buddy, Sam? Is he worth dying for?” Jeckles questioned him, playing the mental game in Guy’s head. 

Guy hardened his gaze while gritting his teeth. 

Jeckles smiled. “Choose, Guy.”

“Huh?”

Jean, from watching in the shadows, raised his brow. “What?” 

Jeckles stepped closer to Guy. “If you don’t tell me where Sam is...I’ll find your family...and I will torture them right in front of you. Or...you can just tell me where Sam is and I will spare you and everyone that you loved. You will get to walk out of here free, Guy. And you won’t be hunted anymore. So...choose, Guy. Sam...or your family.” 

Guy’s brow began to twitch, remembering his dreams. All those dreams of him having to choose between the people he loved has come true. His heart had to choose but little did he know...Jean was formulating a plan to get him out of here. 

Jean sighed deeply while noticing that the headband he’s been wearing has a camera on it and it’s blinking blue. The mouse widened his eyes in realization. 

“It’s a tracker,” Jean muttered to himself and placed it on a perfect place where it can watch Guy and Jeckles. 

“Jean!” His friend, Valjean called him while Jean’s family followed him. “What’s going on?! What’s the plan?!” 

Jean smirked. “We need as many mice as we can gather...we have a human to save.” 

“How are we going to save him?” Cosette questioned, her voice growing concern. “The leader of the mice hated humans.” 

“Guy was part of the revolution...tell him that. I’m sure he’ll listen,” Jean suggested in a hushed tone.

Meanwhile, Guy pondered the answer to Jeckles’s question. 

“Well?” Jeckles interrupted his train of thought. “What’s your answer?”

A choice popped into Guy’s brain, causing him to set his determined gaze at the madman staring at him. 

“Sam...is...part of my family. Either way, you’re going to hurt my family. So...if you want me to choose...I choose my family and that’s including Sam.”

Jeckles laughed at Guy’s statement. “You can’t do that, Guy. Sam was never part of your family.”

Guy growled, “He was never a part of yours either.” 

“Don’t be difficult, Guy. The choice is quite simple.”

There’s a brief pause between them.

“Fine...he’s at Pinkie Pazookie,” Guy lied, which it surprisingly rolled off his tongue naturally. 

Jeckles widened his eyes in shock and then he smirked. “You sure is that where he was at? You’re not lying, are you?”

Guy shook his head. “No...he told me that is where he’s going.” 

Jeckles’s smirk widened smugly. He turned to a couple of assassins, who took off right away without hesitation. He shifted his attention back at Guy. 

“I know you’re lying to me. And you’re not very good at it,” Jeckles stated with a grin. 

Guy raised his brow, confused. 

“Oh, you’re confused, are you? Not surprised. You see, I already know about where Sam is. Simply by these.” 

The monitors appeared in front of Guy, indicating the location in Fullsome Prison where McWinkle, Sam, and Gluntz were interrogating his familiar arch-nemesis, Goat. Guy widened his eyes in complete shock. 

_ “Wait, then why kidnap me?”  _

“Then, what’s the point in kidnapping me?” Guy questioned profoundly. 

“Oh...just so that Sam sees what he puts you through. Electrocute him,” Jeckles ordered immediately. 

“WHAT?!” 

Guy screamed out in pain as soon as the machine turned back on. His body rattling against the machine while his screams were louder than the last time he was electrocuted. The machine finally stopped. Guy’s body became weaker, losing consciousness.

~.~ 

“Wait, what?! You were one of them!” Gluntz gasped in complete shock. 

Sam nodded his head to confirm his statement earlier. “Or the ‘understudy’ for them. In case a Ghost died, I get to obtain the secrets.”

“What were the secrets?” Goat jumped into the conversation, even though he knew he caused Sam to confess that he’s a Ghost in the first place.

Sam glanced up at Goat. “The secrets that were written in the photo...it’s supposed to reveal their identity and who they were working for. So that the understudy knows the boss and the assassin they were helping out with. However...all of the photos contains a secret message.”

“What’s the secret message?” Gluntz questioned immediately. 

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

McWinkle gazed at Sam softly. “Do you remember any of the victims you helped kill with the assassin?” 

Sam’s lips quivered while gazing up at his friends. “I remember helping an assassin with killing the people we were assigned to kill but I don’t remember their names. Except for one...his name was Bill. I don’t know him too well...but I know that he had a wife and--”

Suddenly, Sam widened his eyes in complete shock. “Wait, that’s why she’s familiar.” 

“Uh...what?” Gluntz asked, raising her brow. 

“Who are you talking about, amigo?” Goat inquired, tilting his head in confusion. 

Sam had his eyes widened. “Michellee.”

“Michellee...? Wait...Michellee had a dead husband...right?” Gluntz recalled while glancing up at McWinkle. 

McWinkle had his eyes bulged eyes in realization. “You helped kill Michellee’s first husband?”

Sam lowered his head in shame. “It’s part of the mission...I didn’t know Michellee back then...I didn’t even know E.B. Although when I first met them on the train...there’s something familiar about them. I couldn’t pin it down.”

“Until now?” McWinkle guessed. 

Sam nodded his head slowly. 

“Who’s the assassin you were helping out with the kills?” Gluntz questioned Sam. 

Before Sam can answer the question, Michellee, Dave, and E.B. bust through the interrogation room. 

“Great, a family reunion,” Goat implied sarcastically. 

Dave panted as if he’s been running for minutes. “McWinkle! Guy has been kidnapped!” 

“I know that!” McWinkle stated loudly and clearly. 

There’s dead silence. 

“How did you know?!” Michellee questioned with a panic tone. “Why aren’t you doing anything about it?!” 

“What do you mean?” Gluntz asked stupidly, causing both Goat and McWinkle to sigh in discouragement.

Dave took out the device he found in the hotel room and showed it to them. It’s a camera shot of Guy screaming out in pain by the torture. McWinkle enlarged his eyes in complete shock. Gluntz covered her agape mouth. Sam’s pupils shrunk in terror. 

“No! Guy!” Sam cried, his tears streaming down on his face. 

Goat flicked his ears. “Look, I may not like Guy because he’s the one who put me here in the first place but...dang, despite the fact that I don’t like him...he doesn’t deserve to get tortured like that.” 

McWinkle raised his brow at Goat. “Didn’t you try to drown Guy and Sam in the boat and throw them off a cliff at one point--?”

“To get the dang chickeraffe! But they were in the way!” Goat shouted at McWinkle’s accusation. 

McWinkle put his shades back on. “We gotta go. Guy needs our help.” 

“You’re darn right he does!” Michellee snapped, more worried than angry. 

“Come on! We don’t have much time!” Sam cautioned as he bolted out of the interrogation. Michellee and E.B followed at Sam with Gluntz chasing them. Dave trailed behind them while McWinkle stayed behind. 

“Thanks for the info, Goat,” McWinkle saluted as he was about to leave. 

“Yeah...I had no choice...I had the stupid truth serum inside of me.” 

McWinkle chuckled. “I won’t forget that. Adios, amigo.” 

McWinkle left Goat in the interrogation, alone. Goat sighed deeply, scratching the wooden table with his hooves in boredom to wait for the guards to take him back to his cell. Then...he heard a couple of footsteps coming towards him with a blade. He growled irritably...he doesn’t like to be hunted.

When the group were in the middle of the hallway, they heard a goat bleating. McWinkle, Sam, Gluntz, Dave, Michellee, and E.B. immediately turned their heads to hear someone being kicked and shoved against the wall. McWinkle took out his net gun to capture the assassin in the interrogation room with Goat. Suddenly, the door bust wide open and the assassin tumbled out of the interrogation room, unconscious. Everyone had their brows raised until Goat stepped out of the interrogation room uncuffed and unchained. He put his own sunglasses on with a focused gaze at the group. 

“Let’s go, amigos. Let’s go get Guy,” Goat determined, flicking his ears. 

McWinkle lowered his net gun. “You’re not going to betray us?”

“If I do, it won’t end well for anyone,” Goat stated with a chuckle. “Including me. Besides, I hate Jeckles. I don’t like it when someone hunts me down for no apparent reason. So...I thought of paying Jeckles a little visit.”

“We can’t fight Jeckles yet. He’s too powerful,” Gluntz replied urgently. 

“As you said...he thinks of life as a game of chess...so, we’re playing his little game. If you join us, you will have to be strategic and you have to stick with us because he’ll get us when we’re separated as he did to Guy,” McWinkle explained to Goat. 

Goat huffed. “I don’t like the idea of joining in any chess club but if that’s what it takes to avenge my family’s death...I will do it.”

“Family’s death?” Sam questioned, raising his brow. 

Goat clenched his teeth with a snarl. “Stupid truth serum. I’ll explain to you later. Come on.” 

Goat led the group out of the prison through the secret passageway. “You know, I was going to use the escape passageway to get out of this hole but...never used it. Guess fate had other plans.” 

“Quit talking and tell us where you’re leading us,” McWinkle growled impatiently. 

Goat nodded his head and led them into an empty parking lot where criminals have their vehicles. Goat, luckily, still had his motorcycle that had the license plate that read: ‘Trouble’. 

Goat sighed wistfully at his motorcycle while feeling the dusty rims of the motorcycle with his head. “Ah, I miss you so much.” 

“You know that this motorcycle belongs to Fullsome, right?” Gluntz informed. 

Goat rolled his eyes at Gluntz’s statement with a smirk. “Forget Fullsome. Goat is her daddy again!” 

“What does that mean?” E.B innocently questioned. 

Dave leaned in to whisper to the little girl. “I don’t think you want to know.” 

“Wait, we’re riding on a motorcycle?!” Michellee gasped in shock. “That’s not safe!” 

“Life is not safe, Senorita,” Goat implemented while hopping onto his motorcycle. “Ah, sweet ride. Hop on!”

“But there are not enough seats for everyone,” McWinkle pointed out to Goat. 

Goat smirked again. “This thing doesn’t just have one seat.” 

Goat pressed a button on his hooves that pulled out a couple of sidecars on each side. Everyone widened their eyes in shock. 

Goat patted on his seat. “Hop on in.” 

Dave, Sam, and McWinkle jumped into one sidecar to the left while Gluntz, Michellee, and E.B sat in the other sidecar to the right.

“Where to, amigo?”

“Cambridge,” McWinkle responded to Goat’s question.

Goat stared at the road ahead of them while sounding off his engine. “Let’s go.” 

The motorcycle made a roaring sound as it sped out of the empty parking lot near the prison building. Luckily for them, Fullsome was too hungover to realize that the prisoner escaped along with the group. 

It seemed like hours riding on the freeway before McWinkle noticed the familiar blue fur man with a fox. 

“Goat, pull over,” McWinkle commanded.

“Why?” Goat questioned. 

“Just do it.”

Goat rolled his eyes and pulled over where Louis and Michael were. Michael raised his brow and Louis smiled when he saw McWinkle. 

“Hey, Dad!” Louis greeted.

“T-There’s a goat riding a motorcycle?” Michael stuttered, examining Goat and the motorcycle. 

“Yes, don’t judge,” Goat gruffed. 

“Hop in, both of you!” McWinkle ordered while both him and Dave scootched over for Louis and Michael to hop in. Michael and Louis hopped on in the sidecars McWinkle, Sam, and Dave were sitting in. 

Goat smirked playfully and stated sarcastically. “Anyone else you need me to pick up, amigo?”

“No, let’s go.” 

Goat pushed the handles for the motorcycle to keep speeding throughout the freeway towards Cambridge.

Cambridge was a small country town with a few hiding spots. Perfect for the criminals to hide in. When they arrived the small town, they had to think on a plan. 

“We have think up of a plan. And fast,” McWinkle commanded. “We know that Jeckles’s hideout is strictly secured but we need a way to get in.”

Sam sighed deeply...he already had a plan. “We bait them.”

“Huh?!” Everyone gasped at Sam’s idea.

“Bait him with what?” Michael questioned urgently. 

Sam set his determined gaze over at the dark alleyway where the basement door hideout was. “Me.” 

~.~ 

Guy fluttered his eyes open, his head spinning. His body was paralyzed, almost like a weight has been on top of him. Except something was tied around his body. His vision was nothing but a blur but he noticed he was sitting on a chair while being tied up to it with tight thick rope. He slowly lifted his blurry gaze up to notice fire crackling in the fireplace in front of him, his breathing heavy. His insides felt like they were on fire from that early electrocution...how was he even alive? 

Guy realized that he’s in an isolated room with Jeckles sitting on the couch in front of him, watching the fire burning up the wood stacked in the fireplace. 

“Don’t you just love fire, Guy?” Jeckles asked, even though Guy could barely understand him. “The way it burns. The way it destroys everything it touches. It’s beautiful. You’re such an interesting character, Guy...too interesting. I underestimated you for a moment.” 

Jeckles turned his head and glared at Guy. He stepped closer to him and bent his knees to make the same level eye-contact as Guy. Guy couldn’t say anything, realizing that there’s a thick small rope tied into his mouth and around his head. 

Jeckles cornered a smirk. “But...you have piqued my interest now. Through your suffering...you’re able to stay alive. Why is that?” 

Guy knew it was a rhetorical question; otherwise, his mouth wouldn’t be tied if it wasn’t. 

Jeckles stared coldly into Guy’s trembling eyes. “Once Sam gets here, he’ll see you suffer and he’ll learn his lesson...then, both of you will be dead.” 

Guy breathed rapidly and his chest heaved. There’s fear in his eyes when Jeckles got closer to him and drew out his small blade. Jeckles held it against Guy’s cheek, causing his eyes to leak.

“Or...maybe he’ll abandon you, as he should,” Jeckles continued while having his blade slightly touching Guy’s cheek. “If he doesn’t want to die.”

Guy had the urge to say something, anything at this point but he couldn’t move his lips or his body. It’s almost like he’s paralyzed but his eyes weren’t. Jeckles took the edge of the blade and deepened it into his skin. Guy began to panic, his heart thumping harshly against his chest. Jeckles cut through his cheek slowly and took his blade out. Guy screamed but it was muffled from the rope around his mouth. His tears began streaming down his cheeks, touching his deep cut. Jeckles examined Guy’s cut on his cheek closely to notice it mending itself up automatically. Guy didn’t notice it though, his body was trembling in fear. Suddenly, an assassin strode into the room they were in. 

“Sir...Sam is here,” the assassin announced, causing Guy to widened his eyes. He struggled to get out of his bondage but Jeckles slapped him across the face. 

“I’ll be back with Sam,” Jeckles growled and picked up a syringe. He poked the needle through Guy’s neck, causing Guy to be drowsy. He eventually passed out as Jeckles exited out of the room. 

Meanwhile, Jean, Valjean, Cosette, and Fawn scurried through the vents to find Guy in some living room set-up, tied up. He appeared to be passed out. Jean had put the back-up tracker back onto his head to wear it as a headband while Valjean helped him carry Guy’s photo. 

“Looks like Jeckles drugged your friend,” Valjean whispered to Jean. 

Jean nodded his head in agreement. “Oui, come on. Let’s continue on with the plan. Get on.” 

Cosette and Fawn hopped onto the photograph with Jean behind them. Valjean pushed the it off the cliff and jumped on it behind them. They floated all the way down to the coffee table in front of Guy. The mice got off the photograph quickly while Jean and Valjean climbed up on Guy with the photograph in their paws. They opened his hat up slightly and slid the picture in there. Jean nodded his head to his friend, signaling him to commence the mice hidden in the shadows. Valjean whistled and the army of mice appeared. They all have different color furs with determination set in their faces. They all crawled up to the ropes that tied Guy up and nibbled their way through them, untying Guy from his bondage. Cosette and Fawn helped untie the rope around Guy’s mouth and the piece of rope dropped onto his lap. Jean shoved the rope out of the way while patting on Guy’s cheek. 

“Guy, can you hear me? We’re going to get you out. Hang on,” Jean informed quickly while checking to see how the mice were doing with the ropes. The mice nibbled through the ropes and tossed them aside. Valjean climbed up next to Jean. 

“So, how are we going to carry him?” Valjean whispered to his friend. 

Jean smirked. “Why do you think we have to call the whole army of mice?” He noticed his wife and child standing there on Guy’s shoulder idly. “My love, hide yourselves underneath Guy’s hat. It’s safer.” 

Cosette nodded her head and picked up her child. They squeezed under Guy’s hat and hid. 

~.~ 

**_Sam didn’t seem afraid to walk into the hideout but deep down inside, he dreaded the day where he had to go back to Jeckles. But, this was for Guy’s sake. He’s going to get his best friend and briefcase buddy out of this mess. Sam had a plan but it was tweaked around by a couple of ideas from McWinkle and Louis._ **

From the shadows, Louis and Gluntz were tiptoeing through the barrels quietly, spying on Sam to make sure he won’t get hurt. 

Louis put the walky-talky up to his fluffy cheek. “Michael...Goat...are you in here yet?” 

Goat and Michael snuck through the vent they found beside the hideout entryway. They dropped down a long hallway with white walls around them, separated from Louis and Gluntz. 

Michael held up the walky-talky to his face. “Yep. We’re here.” 

Goat sighed deeply while glancing around the hallways. “The problem is...the hallways look the same. We’ll get lost easily.” 

“We have a back-up tracker...it should lead us to where Guy is,” Michael whispered to Goat. 

Goat raised his brow. “Are you sure that Louis is a detective?”

“Right?! I was asking the exact same thing!” 

“Quit fooling around and get Guy out of this place,” Louis spoke up from the walky-talky Michael was holding and hanged up. 

Michael realized quickly that he left the walky-talky on by pure accident but it’s turned off now. Michael shrugged his shoulders and used the device that Louis gave him before coming into this place. “He’s this way.”

“I’ll follow your lead, compadre,” Goat indicated while both of them made their way through the halls. 

Meanwhile, Louis and Gluntz watched closely as Jeckles came out of the shadows to approach Sam. 

“He’s taking the bait,” Gluntz whispered excitedly to Louis. 

Louis blushed a bit and smiled while shushing her to keep themselves hidden in the shadows. 

Jeckles curved a wicked grin. “Samuel I Am.”

“Keep him talking, Sam,” McWinkle spoke through an earpiece Sam was wearing before getting into the hideout, causing Sam to hardened his gaze up at his former boss. 

“Jeckles Abbot,” Sam answered back to Jeckles.

His former boss’s grin faded quickly. “Long time no see.” 

“It has been a long time.” 

“I don’t think you’re here just to say hi to me. I know who you came here for.” 

“Who do you think I came here for?”

Jeckles chuckled at Sam’s question. “Don’t play dumb, I Am. I know you’re here to rescue your poor briefcase buddy.” 

“No, I’m here to trade,” Sam bargained, his tone low and serious. 

Gluntz widened her eyes in complete shock. “I never seen Sam like this.” 

“You’ll be surprised,” Louis whispered back to her. 

“Trade? What kind of a trade are we talking about?” 

“You want me, don’t you?” 

There’s a brief silence. 

“Of course...but I want you to suffer for what you did to me.” 

~.~ 

Michael and Goat hurried their pace throughout the hallways. The device led them towards the steel door that might lead them into another room where Guy might be at. Michael jiggled the doorknob but it’s jammed. He used his shoulder to slam through the door but it’s stuck. The fox groaned irritably and took a few steps back. He charged into the steel, bashing his arm in the process. But he fell flat on his back on the cold tile floor.

“Ow,” Michael whimpered while holding his arm. 

Goat rolled his eyes irritably. “Step aside, amigo.” 

Goat used his hooves to feel the weakest point of the steel door. Luckily, Michael already made his mark of where the weakpoints were. Goat turned his back on it and used his back hooves to kick down the door. The steel door flew across the unknown door, making clattering noises. Goat and Michael strode into the unknown room where they find the army of mice attempting to get Guy off of the chair. Jean looked up to notice them. 

“Michael!” Jean’s smile widened in relief. 

“Yeah, we’re here,” Michael whispered and helped pick up Guy. “Can someone help me out with carrying Guy?”

“I’m helping,” Goat volunteered, despite his dislike for Guy. There’s a lot of catching up to do between them. 

~.~ 

Unbeknownst to both of the fox and the goat that the clattering noises were drawing Jeckles’s attention away from Sam. 

“What’s that noise?!” Jeckles asked immediately. 

Louis shook his head in discouragement. “Oh no.”

Sam shrugged his shoulders with a nervous smile. “Uh...it might be the air conditioner.” 

Jeckles shifted his glare at Sam. “Trying to double-cross me again, Sam?” He pulled out his pistol and placed it on Sam’s forehead. He nodded his head to the assassin for him to get Guy out of the room. The assassin bolted towards the unknown room and busted through the door to find Goat and Michael trying to carry Guy out of it. 

Michael chuckled nervously. “Hehe, hi.” 

The assassin immediately pulled out his pistol but Goat slapped his front hoof to pin the assassin’s arm that held the gun against the wall. Subconsciously, the assassin pulled the trigger and missed. He used his other arm to slap Goat across the face. Goat stumbled onto the chair that they just got Guy out of. When the assassin was about to charge at Michael, Goat recovered quickly and swung the chair harshly at him. The wooden chair broke when it hit the assassin’s head. The assassin collapsed on the floor, which gave Goat a sigh in relief. 

“Come on, we gotta go before more are coming,” Goat urged while helping Michael carry Guy towards the doorway where they’re from. 

Michael peeked out to notice a few assassins running towards them. “Uh...well..we can’t go out that way.” 

Before Michael can explain further, Goat dropped Guy’s feet and thrusted the door he kicked down a few minutes to the doorway where it came from. He got out a huge roll of duct tape and taped it all around the steel door. 

Goat groaned irritably, not intentionally at anyone. “Great. We already got more coming.” 

Jean climbed up on Michael’s shoulder and pointed up at the ceilings. “We might get out through the vents.”

“The vents are too small, friend,” Goat informed, understanding the mouse perfectly. “Guy wouldn’t fit and we need him with us.” 

Michael peeked out of the doorway where the assassin strode through and saw Sam staring Jeckles down while a couple more assassins are coming to them. 

“I think we need back-up,” Michael uttered nervously.

Goat smirked. “I don’t need back-up. I work alone.”

“There’s going to be more assassins--”

“I’ll fight them off. You make a run for it,” Goat planned, shooting a focused gaze out of the door. 

“But...what about you--?”

“I’ll catch up. Just make a run for it.” 

Guy groaned in pain. A gasp escaped from Michael’s mouth. 

“Guy! Guy, can you hear me?! We’re getting you out of here!” Michael shouted while hearing the assassins attempting to bust down the door. 

Guy fluttered his eyes open but he couldn’t process what’s going on. 

“Can you walk?!” Michael asked his question loudly. 

“We don’t have time to ask! Just go!” Goat ordered while he tackled the first assassin who stepped into the room. 

Michael helped Guy up to his feet, which his friend dragged his feet across the floor...not sure what’s going on still. The fox could tell that Guy wasn’t fully conscious so he attempted to carry his weight and get out of the unknown room from where the assassin entered. Jean noticed Valjean leading the army of mice to get into the assassin’s clothes and scurried up and down. Goat raised his brow in confusion for a moment but realized that the army of mice was helping them get Guy out of here too. Goat smiled lightly and noticed Michael helping Guy through the building. He sprinted towards them and knocked them backwards onto his back. 

“Hold on!” Goat shouted while sprinting through the building with a heavyweight on his back. Michael had Guy laid in front of him while he used his arms to keep him on the goat. He grabbed the goat’s horns while Goat made a run towards Sam and Jeckles. Before Jeckles could turn around, Goat passed them. While Goat passed them, Michael quickly grabbed Sam by the under-arm and pulled him onto the back of the goat with both him and Guy. 

Louis and Gluntz quickly sprinted out of the hideout with Goat following them. McWinkle and Dave slammed the hideout doors shut quickly behind them. Goat threw Michael, Sam, Guy, and Jean onto the ground with a heavy breath. 

“Well...that one would’ve broken my back if I hadn’t worked out often. Ow,” Goat grunted, panting. 

Dave picked up Guy and hauled him over his shoulder. “Let’s get out of here!” 

McWinkle knocked on the trashcans, which Michellee and E.B. peeked out from behind and approached the group. 

“Agreed,” Louis replied, panting along with Goat. “Let’s go!” 

The group immediately took off before the assassins can chase them down. Jean’s wife and his daughter scurried out of Guy’s hat and onto Michael’s shoulder next to Jean. Jean didn’t hesitate to bring them close to him.

“Is there anymore safe place we can go?!” Gluntz asked urgently. “Since we’re not safe here!”

Dave had the idea in his head. “I know where we can hide for a few nights!”

“Where?!” Michellee questioned immediately.

Dave smiled at them with a hint of excitement in his eyes. 

_**To Be Continued...If you guys like this part, please comment. Thank you so much for the kudos. Comments and Kudos would be much appreciated.** _


	10. House

**_Episode Ten: House_ **

Dave knocked on the door to the huge white house in Stovepipe Junction with barred windows, looking up eagerly. Sam stood next to Dave, his gaze kept flickering back at the group behind them. Goat, Gluntz, Louis, and Michael stood next to each other in front of McWinkle, Michellee, and E.B. McWinkle carried passed out Guy over his shoulder and Jean and his family stood on Michael’s shoulder, hearing light footsteps from the other side of the door. Michellee turned to check to see if Guy was okay and then shifted her gaze back at the door. When she checked in on E.B, who’s holding her hand, her daughter stared at Guy, tears taking over her eyes. McWinkle noticed this too while he turned his head slightly to look at E.B.

“Is Guy going to be okay?” E.B. spoke to McWinkle, concern taking over her voice. 

McWinkle gave her a reassuring smile. “He’ll be okay. He’ll wake back up soon.”

Michellee nodded her head in agreement while holding her daughter’s hand tightly. She looked around the town to find something to take her daughter’s concerns away from the current situation they were in. “It’s a nice looking place. Expensive to live in.”

Goat overheard the conversation from behind him while nodding his head in agreement. “Yep, this is where the rich kids live.” 

“I don’t know if I can even fit in here,” Michael replied with a shrug, standing next to Goat. 

“I don’t think any of us would fit in here,” Jean whispered to Michael.

The group suddenly heard the locks clicking and the door swung open. They noticed a short woman with dark purplish fur and ears. She smiled brightly to see Dave first. 

“Dave!” The woman greeted while hugging Dave. 

Dave wrapped his strong arms around his mother tightly with a light-hearted laugh. “Aw, Ma!”

Sam smiled when he watched Karen and Dave hugged each other tightly. Though he frowned when he thought back about his mother, wondering if she’ll have the same reaction as Karen when she saw her son again.

“Karen!” Gluntz squeaked excitedly and strode through the group to hug Karen. 

The woman, Karen, chuckled at Gluntz’s excitement to see her while hugging her back. “Hey, Gluntz, right?”

Gluntz grinned widely while standing upright and her arms behind her back. “Sure am.” 

“Where’s your big scary partner--?” Karen immediately widened her eyes as soon as she noticed McWinkle carrying passed out Guy, her other son, over his shoulder. “What happened to him?!” 

“Mrs. Am I, we’re sorry to barge in like this...but we need someplace to hide for a few days,” McWinkle informed calmly before Karen began to be concerned about Guy’s health. 

“Does Guy need to go to the hospital or--?” Karen trailed off. 

“He’s fine...he’s just been drugged and he had to stay in bed for a few days. Do you think you could help us and hide us for a few days?” McWinkle asked. 

Karen looked at the group with a soft gaze. “It’s from those assassins...isn’t it?”

McWinkle raised his brow with pure confusion. “How did you know--?”

“I sent a secret telegram to them,” Dave answered for his mother. “I told them about the situation and what they can do to prepare themselves for it.” 

Michellee tilted her head in confusion. “When did you send that telegram?” 

“When we were at the box station in the jungle,” Dave responded honestly. 

Karen nodded her head in confirmation. “Yes, we got it just a couple of days ago. Come in...you all can stay and hide here as long as you want.” 

Everyone nodded their hands in understanding while walking into the house and thanking her. Karen took one last look around after everyone entered the house to make sure there’s no one following them and shut the door.

McWinkle approached Karen with passed out Guy on his shoulder. “Where do I put him, Mrs. Am I?”

“Please, call me Karen. Put him upstairs in his room...it should be in the back room...with a window in it.”

“Alright. But that window had to be shut tight.” 

“Don’t worry...we barred all of our windows as soon as we got the telegram,” Karen implied with a sweet smile. 

McWinkle curved up a smirk. “Good. That’s until everything lies low.” 

Karen nodded in agreement. “Right.”

Dave picked Guy off of McWinkle’s shoulder. “I know where his room is. I’ll take him up there.”

McWinkle noticed Dave carrying Guy upstairs. “Thanks, Dave.” 

“No problem.” 

Dave carried Guy upstairs into his room while the others waited patiently, pondering about what they are going to do. E.B. stared up the stairs while Michellee stood beside her daughter. 

“E.B, why don’t you find something to do? There should be toys or something you can play with while you wait,” Michellee suggested. 

E.B. nodded sadly and meandered the big living room to look for something to do. Michellee shifted her gaze back up the stairs. Karen noticed Michellee looking upstairs with an upset look on her face. She smiled softly and brought up her famous delicious dark pink cupcakes to cheer up Michellee.

“Would you like some cupcakes?” Karen offered generously to Michellee. 

Michellee noticed Karen and politely declined the offer. “No...I’m okay.”

Karen lost her smile but not her composure. “Oh, alright, dear.” She set the cupcakes on the dining room table for anyone who wanted to eat them right off the bat without asking. “What’s your name? I don’t think I have met you before.” 

“Michellee.”

Karen’s jaw dropped slightly while her mood lightened up. “Oh my gosh, you’re Guy’s girlfriend!” 

Michellee looked baffled for a moment until Dave came back downstairs, hearing that moment in the conversation. 

Dave smiled nervously with a chuckle. “I may have told them about you and Guy’s relationship...along with E.B.”

Michellee cornered a gentle grin at Karen. “Yes, I am.”

“Oh, please sit down, I want to hear all about you,” Karen said excitedly while gently taking Michellee by the wrist and led her to the table to talk to her.

Sam strode up to Dave. “Is it okay if I can see Guy?”

Dave smiled and nodded his head. He stood aside on the stairs while Sam walked up the stairs and into Guy’s room. Dave went back downstairs to spend time with the group.

Sam walked slowly into Guy’s room. He could see that his friend was trying to wake up. Guy’s body was tensed on his own bed. Sam reached out and wrapped his small hand around Guy’s clenched fist. He held his hand tightly, hoping that it would give him comfort that Sam was right there beside him. 

Sam’s lips quivered while caressing Guy’s cheek with his other hand. “Guy...can you hear me? I don’t know if you can hear me...I’m sorry.” 

Sam’s tears began leak from his eyes while he wiped them away. “I didn’t know Jeckles was going to get you...I didn’t even know you’re alive from that box accident...I was so happy when I found out that you’re okay. But...now that I get to see you again...you’re hurt. I don’t know what Jeckles did to you or told you about me...but whatever he told you about me, about my past...that’s all behind me now. And know that...I don’t regret double-crossing him. Because it was for you.” 

Sam began to sob quietly to himself. “For Michellee...for E.B...and for Mr. Jenkins. But...it’s mostly for you. You were the one who showed me what true friendship was about...it’s not perfect but you made up for it. You accepted me as me and no one else...you were the first person who ever cared about me for me. But what have I done for you?” 

Sam laid his head on Guy’s shoulder while crying. “I’ve done nothing but hurt you...I put you through all this...I put all of you through this. It was my fault that you’re passed out instead of being awake...it was my fault that you--.” 

Someone put a hand on Sam’s shoulder gently. He whipped his gaze up to notice Louis standing behind him. Louis’s eyes were soft and warm to look into with a sympathetic frown shown on his face. 

“Are you doing okay, Sam?” Louis inquired softly. 

Sam wiped away his tears. “Yeah...I’m fine.” 

“Okay. There’s dessert and green eggs and ham in the kitchen, if you want to go and eat.”

Sam sighed deeply and responded, “I’m not hungry.” 

“Are you sure?”

Sam nodded his head as an answer to Louis’s question. 

Louis sighed deeply. “Okay...come down whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay...thanks, Louis.”

Louis cornered a gentle smile. “No problem.”

Louis began to walk out of the bedroom until he turned around to look at Sam. “Sam.”

Sam turned his head over his shoulder to glance at Louis. 

“It’s not your fault for what happened to Guy. This is what Jeckles wanted...he wanted you to see your friend suffer so that you will think it’s your fault. But the truth is...it’s not. This was all Jeckles doing...I wanted to let you know that,” Louis informed with a soft smile on his face. 

Sam nodded his head in understanding with a soft grin. “Thanks, Louis.”

“No problem.” Louis exited out of Guy’s room hesitantly. 

Sam lost his smile and his eyes moved back to look at Guy. He tightened his grip around his friend’s clenched fist, which seemed calm. He walked closer to the bedside and laid next to Guy while still holding his fist. Sam laid there and closed his eyes, feeling a bit drowsy. 

~.~ 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

_ “Guy...wake up...Guy, wake up!”  _

Guy snapped his eyes open with a sudden gasp of air. He realized that he’s been laying on the bed of weeds. Weeds...that’s all he sees now. He sat up rapidly and swept his gaze around the place he’s in urgently. He couldn’t recognize the place. He shivered in the cold, his heart racing and his thoughts were scattered everywhere. He stood up to his feet and walked on the weeds underneath him. 

_ “What’s happening? What’s going on with me?”  _

Guy groaned irritably again at himself. He chose to skip the subject. However, it wasn’t just his voice he heard. 

_ “Guy...can you hear me?”  _ The voice sounded just like Sam’s. 

Guy widened his eyes while exiting out of the room to discover a hallway with more weeds. “SAM!”

_ “I don’t know if you can hear me.”  _

“Sam, I can hear you! I can hear you! Where are you?!” Guy shouted, beginning to jog throughout the hallways of his dream. 

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

“Sam! Where are you?!” 

_ “I didn’t know Jeckles was going to get you...I didn’t even know you’re alive from that box accident.”  _

Guy stopped completely in the middle of the hallway, figuring that the voice came from everywhere. He can hear his best friend sobbing in his dream. 

_ “I was so happy when I found out that you’re okay. But...now that I get to see you again...you’re hurt.”  _

Guy widened his eyes in realization...Sam was not in his dream...he’s out there in reality. He shut his eyes tight so he can wake up back to reality to assure Sam that everything will be okay but when he reopened his eyes, he’s still trapped in his dream. Guy began to breathe rapidly and whipped his gaze around the place. 

_ “I don’t know what Jeckles did to you or told you about me...but whatever he told you about me, about my past...that’s all behind me now. And know that...I don’t regret double-crossing him. Because it was for you.”  _

Guy froze for a moment, recalling back to what Jeckles told him. 

_ “Because of you...he failed his mission...if he hadn’t met you...he probably wouldn’t give up crime.” _

Guy can now hear Jeckles’s voice. He groaned to himself while letting out a few tears from his eyes. 

_ “If it weren’t for you, he would’ve lived. He wouldn’t lose his life over a change of heart for you. In fact, your brother would’ve been better off without you. Of course, that’s what I intended but you somehow broke down my top two notorious criminals and changed their hearts and for what? You turned them against me...and I don’t like that, Guy. I don’t like it at all.”  _

Guy collapsed on his knees while having a huge migraine on his head. He can hear other shouting voices. He began to cover his head and screamed.

~.~ 

_ Reality: _

Goat sniffed downstairs for anything suspicious. It’s not that he thought there was something suspicious about Guy’s parents but he had to make sure there were no bugs from Jeckles Abbot that could have easily listen to their conversation. However, he found the downstairs bugless, which gave him a sigh in relief. 

“What are you looking for?” Michael asked, noticing Goat looking around the huge house. 

Goat turned his head to notice the fox staring at him with confusion. “Just looking to see if there were any bugs in this house. We don’t want any ‘Ghosts’ or Jeckles listening to our conversation.”

Michael glanced around the living room. “Yeah. Do you think that the Ghosts and Jeckles would find us here?” 

“I remembered Louis throwing out the main tracker, claiming that it got hacked by Jeckles and the Ghosts. Hopefully, the back-up tracker wasn’t hacked as well.” 

“I threw it out,” Jean interrupted the conversation between Goat and Michael. “Since we’re all going to stick together, I found it pointless to keep it.”

Goat groaned irritably. “I want to kill Jeckles...for what he did to my family.”

“What did he do to your family?” Michael asked softly. 

Goat widened his eyes in realization and cursed at himself. “Ugh, that stupid truth serum!” Then, he softly gazed up at Michael with a sigh. “You better not tell anyone this, amigo. I never told anyone about this...and...because of this truth serum...I had to tell someone...promise me you won’t tell anyone.” 

Michael smiled gently and nodded his head. “Yeah, of course.” 

Goat frowned and sighed. “Have you heard about the Spillsberry fire?”

Michael shook his head slightly in confusion. “Never heard of it.” 

“I did hear about the town called Spillsberry. It used to exist but it got wiped away by the fire,” Jean added his input. 

Goat sighed deeply. “I--used to live there.”

“You what?!” Both Michael and Jean gasped in complete shock. 

Goat nodded his head in confirmation. “It was a long time ago, back when I was just--a kid. Naive and innocent.” 

_ Flashback:  _

Goat, as a kid, pranced along in the tall grassy field with his Mom and Dad watching him frolic. 

_ We live out in the country...away from the town...but not far from it sadly.  _

Young Goat bleated happily while cuddling his mother and father. Both of the parents cuddled him back with smiles on their faces. A purple butterfly flew by Goat as the young kid chased after it with an adventurous smile. The kid noticed the butterfly fluttering its wings away high in the sky. He sniffed in the air...as if something was burning. He turned around to notice the flames engulfing the small town.

_ The town was soon engulfed by the flames...one moment the town seemed fine and the next second...everything was burning. I could never forget those screams from the people.  _

When the fire was about to reach towards the kid, his mother quickly snatched him by the scruff of fur on the back of his neck and sprinted through the field with the flames circling them.

_ The exits were blocked off. The fences were too high to climb over for us goats. Mom had to save me. _

Goat’s mother rushed towards the fence that was tall enough for her to toss her son over it. But she couldn’t hop over it.

“NO! MOM! DAD!” Young Goat cried out for his parents while watching his family become engulfed in the flames. The kid rushed back to the fence and reached his hoof out for his mother or his father to grab but their painful screams hurt his ears. “NO! MOM!! DAD!” 

_ I had to watch my family be burned up alive in flames in front of me.  _

Goat began to sob, running away from the flames before it can reach him next. When he got far enough away from it, he let out an outcry and curled himself up in a ball. The kid craned his head with his tearful gaze sweeping around his surroundings. 

_ There was no hope for me, it seemed like that for me at the time. But...at that moment-- _

Goat widened his eyes when he saw a familiar young red-fur boy from the distance, on his knees and laughing his head off like a maniac with cans of gasoline beside him. 

_ That moment was when I saw him. And he wasn’t Jeckles Abbot back then.  _

Goat watched the red fur boy standing up to his feet and disappeared from the smoke of the flames. 

_ Present:  _

Michael raised his brow. “Wait, then...what was his real name?”

There’s a brief pause while Goat leaned in close to Michael.

“Lloyd Williams,” Goat whispered into Michael’s pointy ears. 

Michael twitched his ears a bit. “Why did he change his identity?” 

“I guess it has something to do with the fact that he wanted to terminate his own name and went for a new identity. He became a criminal and rise up to become a crime boss in Florianna.”

Jean pondered for a moment. “So...how did you know so much about him?”

Goat sighed deeply while thinking.“After I survived the fire, I searched through files and files of him. Luckily, those files weren’t in the town...it was in the office of Floriana. I had a good look at them to determine his past. There were also rumors in the town before it caught on fire that Lloyd wasn’t...exactly...William’s kid.” 

Both Michael and Jean raised their brows. 

“What are you saying?” Michael questioned.

“He was an orphan once before he got adopted into a family as a baby...but his family became abusive...I don’t know how or why but that was how it happened. He was also bullied...but he was bullied for his, um, illness.”

“Like...physical illness or mental illness?” Jean implied. 

“Both...I don’t know specifically but...he had something that was wrong with him and the townspeople didn’t do anything to stop the bullying because...well, I don’t know.” Goat shrugged with a small smile. 

Michael pondered about the information given to him. “So, is that why he went after our friends? Because he’s a nutcase?”

“Well...that...and the fact that we’re already playing a dangerous game of chess.”

“Chess? What’s dangerous about it?” Jean questioned. 

Goat shrugged his shoulders. “That’s his problem. The main thing is we are far from his reach...hopefully we won’t have to run into him again until we are prepared to face him and The Ghosts.” 

“Right,” Jean determined. 

“Agreed.” Michael nodded his head. 

Meanwhile, Karen was socializing with Michellee and laughing along with her. Dave watched them from the dining room while Gluntz, Louis, and McWinkle were gathered to plan out their next moves. He took his family photo out of his pocket and gazed at them. All the memories flooded back to him, happy memories mostly. But it ended so suddenly. Dave sighed sadly while holding in his tears. What was he going to tell his family? It’s not like a huge secret but...it’s still something that hurt him to this day. He put his photo back in his pocket and headed upstairs to check in on Sam and Guy. 

When Dave reached Guy’s old bedroom, he found Sam sleeping soundly beside Guy. He smiled at them softly while walking across the room. He pulled a chair up and sat beside Guy and Sam. He gently tapped Sam on the shoulder, causing Sam to lift his eyelids up. He noticed Dave gazing at them gently. 

“Hey,” Sam uttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“Fine...you?”

Dave frowned a bit but he picked it back up with a small smile. “So-so. Is it okay if I can get some alone time with Guy? It’s been a while since I saw him.” 

Sam gazed at Dave sympathetically. “Yeah. That’s fine. Sorry if I was in your way--.”

Dave shook his head with a gentle smile. “No, you’re not in the way. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Thanks, Dave.” 

“No problem.” 

Sam slowly scooched off of the bed and exited out of Guy’s room hesitantly. Dave twisted his mouth into a frown while staring back at Guy. He watched his little brother, secretly praying that he was going to wake up. He sighed and noticed something sticking out from Guy’s hat. He took it out to realize quickly that it’s a photograph with the picture of the Am I family building a treehouse and at the back it read:  _ Jeckles Abbot. _

~.~ 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

Guy gasped for air as if he’s been suffocating for a moment while lifting his head up abruptly. He realized immediately that he’s still in the same hallway that was covered with weeds. He stood up to his feet quickly from being on his knees. His body was shaking violently, causing him to breathe heavily. He couldn’t stand still...there’s something in his body that he couldn’t describe...but it’s weirding him out. When he attempted to walk, he ended up stumbling against the wall. His body shook more violently while his migraine raved on again. His breathing became heavy and his mind raced into million different thoughts at once. He collapsed on the ground again and snapped his eyes closed. Throughout his blackout, he kept hearing voices of people he cared about and their cries out in pain. Every memory from the first time Jeffrey ran away to where he was now playing like a movie. But it changed rapidly and worsening his headache. Guy screamed on the top of his lungs while his body rattled against the floor. 

The next moment, Guy snapped his eyes open with a sudden sharp inhale for air at the new surroundings. His body was no longer trembling. He wasn’t out of his dream yet, confusing him even more. He realized that his wrists were cuffed to the table in front of him while his ankles were chained to the legs of the chair he’s sitting on. He glanced up at the dark and hollow hallway. The only light source was the lamp on the wooden table he’s cuffed in. Guy stared ahead of him, his eyes trembling. 

“Hello?! Is anyone down there?!” Guy shouted, his tone becoming fearful. Something flashed on from the hallway like a television. Guy was blinded by it for a moment until he realized he’s watching a footage of a familiar city. “Stovepipe Junction?” His heart began to race, his mind running a billion different directions again. 

He saw the footage of something going off, like a bomb and the fire spreading throughout the city like a virus that won’t die down. Guy’s breathing went faster and his body began to shake non-stop. Before his eyes, Stovepipe Junction was up in flames. 

_ “Don’t you love fire, Guy?”  _ Jeckles’s mocking voice came through his head. 

Guy squeezed his eyes tight and ducked his head to try to cover it with his hands. 

“What’s going on with me?” Guy muttered to himself. He wanted to wake up from his dream but...how can he wake up? Was he in a coma or something? How bad of damage did Jeckles leave behind? When Guy opened his eyes back up, he saw a map that laid out all the major cities like Glurfsburg and Meepville. One by one, they were all caught on fire. While watching the map lit ablaze in front of him, Guy couldn’t help but hear screams from everyone around him. There were some people he knew and some people he didn’t know anything about. He shook his head. 

“Is this the future? Why are you showing me this?!” Guy interrogated whoever was messing with his head. 

_ “Because only you can stop it.”  _

Guy heard a strange voice...a voice that he never heard before. 

_ Who was that? Guys, I promise you that it’s not me. _

Guy breathed heavily while shrugging his shoulders. “With what? How am I supposed to stop the whole world from being destroyed?”

_ “Look at your hands.” _

Guy glanced at his hands to find it glowing dimly in the dark. It’s sudden that his hands began to tremble. 

“What’s this?”

_ “Your gift, Guy.”  _

~.~ 

_ Reality:  _

**_E.B. stared down on the white carpet floor of an empty bedroom with a frown and sitting on the queen size bed. She can’t stop thinking about Guy, who’s like a father figure to her. She wished she could tell Guy that she thought of him as a dad at one point. Despite him not being there her entire life, he helped her through so much with school and even help her with inventions she can build for school. He’s been with her and her mother throughout the entire adventure and now, just seeing him suffering than being passed out, just made her heart shatter into a million pieces. She lost her real father once...she doesn’t know if losing another father would break her. It would break her mother, that’s for sure._ **

E.B. heard a soft knock on the door and glanced up to notice Louis entering the room. 

“You okay?” Louis asked softly. 

E.B. gazed up at Louis sadly. “Yeah...I-I’m still worried about Guy.” 

Louis softly smiled at her and sat by her on the bed. “He’ll be okay.”

“That’s what McWinkle said,” E.B. groaned a bit and shifted her gaze back on the floor, thinking that they were just saying what she wanted to hear.

“And he’s right,” Louis reassured her. “Guy is a hundred percent okay. Right now, he’s just sleeping. He’ll wake up soon.”

E.B. glanced back up at Louis, still unsure. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” 

E.B. sighed sadly and stared at the floor. 

Louis gazed at her sympathetically and took out a chocolate bar that he had bought a while ago in Stovepipe from his coat pocket. “Want a Swirley?”

“A Swirley?” E.B. turned her head just in time to notice Swirley’s chocolate bar. 

“Yeah, they’re the best candy in the world. When I was little, Mom used to buy those for me all the time from the candy store. It’s one of her favorite candies since she’s a kid.” Louis chuckled a bit. “Dad used to not like them at first. But Mom got him to try them and, now, it’s the candy we get to eat as a family.” 

Louis frowned suddenly. “When I was about your age, my mother ended up in a hospital from a fatal wound. Dad bought ourselves these while we waited for the hospital room. It didn’t geared our thoughts away from her...it just made the situation a bit better. Until a nurse came in and told us that she’s in a better place.”

E.B. widened her eyes. “I-I didn’t know.” 

“It’s fine. The point is...this candy reminded me of Mom. I remembered feeling unsure and hoping that the person you love will be okay but at the same time you doubt it since they are going through pain. Even though someone tells you that they’ll be okay, you couldn’t stop thinking about them...so, here.” Louis offered a chocolate bar of Swirley’s to E.B. 

E.B. raised her brow in confusion. “What’s in it?”

“It’s a chocolate bar with peanut butter in it.” 

E.B. examined the bar while taking it slowly. She examined and opened the wrapper. She took a bite of the chocolate while the taste savored in her mouth. “Mmm!”

Louis chuckled at her sudden enthusiasm. “Yeah?”

“This is so good!” E.B. spoke up excitedly with her mouth full.

Louis nodded his head in agreement while smiling.“Uh-huh, I told you they’re the best.”

E.B. swallowed and smiled at Louis. “Thank you, Terrance.”

“Oh, I’m not Terrance, actually. It’s Louis. Louis McWinkle.”

“Were you fired from your job since you fought the Ghost to protect us?”

“Uh, no, I was never the attendant. Actually, I’m a detective.”

“A detective!” E.B’s eyes brightened up. “That’s so cool!” 

“Thank you.”

E.B. grinned innocently.

“Well, I gotta go, kiddo. Enjoy the candy,” Louis replied with a smile. “Think of it as a gift.” 

“Okay, thank you, Louis.”

“No problem.”

As soon as Louis exited out of the room, E.B. smiled brighter. She felt better about the whole situation and knew for sure that Guy’s going to be okay. But, there’s something else she’s thinking about.

“When I grow up, I want to be a detective,” E.B. muttered to herself excitedly while eating her chocolate bar.

Louis walked into the kitchen where he found McWinkle and Gluntz chattering about the plan. He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed to hear the conversation. He sighed a bit, not intentionally drawing attention to himself but McWinkle and Gluntz noticed Louis listening in. 

“Is...everything okay, Louis?” McWinkle questioned with a raised brow. 

Louis gazed up at his father with a faint smile cornered his mouth. “Yeah...I-I actually have to tell you something.”

“Is it important?”

“Yeah...it kinda is.”

McWinkle turned his attention to his son. “Alright. What’s up?” 

Louis pondered about what he’s going to say and exhaled deeply. “Dad...I may have stuck something inside of Guy by pure accident.” 

Gluntz and McWinkle widened their eyes with shock. 

“Will it hurt him?” Gluntz jumped into the conversation with concern in her tone. 

“Uh...yes and no...He’s developing something inside of him...I took his blood sample and examined it carefully to make sure that it won’t hurt him...but, it actually didn’t,” Louis explained awkwardly, still trying to think up something to say. 

McWinkle raised his brow further. “What kind of something are we talking about?” 

Louis cleared his throat. “Powers. I invented the chemicals that can give someone powers...I haven’t test it yet.”

There’s an awkward pause while a mass of confusion waved at both Gluntz and McWinkle. They exchanged a brief glance at each other for a moment and then shifted their attention back to Louis.

“I’m sorry...powers?” McWinkle inquired with disbelief, waxing his ear to make sure he heard things right. 

“Whoa, so like...super-powers?!” Gluntz grinned childishly which made Louis smile a bit at her.

“Yeah...like super-powers,” Louis answered with a nod. 

McWinkle shook his head with a groan. “How long ago was this? I mean, when did you even put that inside of him?”

Louis rubbed his arm with a nervous chuckle. “Since...the train. He had some sort of ‘poison’ in his bloodstream and I used one of the chemicals to get rid of the poison but...since my power chemical and antidote looked exactly the same...I accidentally used my power chemical on him. Either way, the poison went away but the chemical impacted him more than I thought. At first, I thought it was just from encountering the ‘Ghost’ but...when he was getting migraines and the wound of his leg was healed...I began to realize that I stuck something by pure accident. That’s why I took his blood sample to make sure that it wasn’t going to hurt him...and it won’t.” 

“So...what does the power chemical do?” Gluntz asked, interested. 

McWinkle rubbed his forehead with his thumb and finger with a deep groan in discouragement. 

Louis brightened up a bit when Gluntz asked him the question. “Well...I don’t know exactly. It might have something to do with telepathic abilities and able to mend itself automatically when injured. Maybe withstand electricity and fire...I think. Theoretically speaking. Maybe we have to wait till Guy wakes up to find out more.” 

“Ooh, I have no idea what you mean by ‘telepathic abilities’ but it sounds awesome!” Gluntz responded with excitement.

Louis chuckled at Gluntz’s excitement, which McWinkle noticed and observed their interaction.

Meanwhile, Sam meandered around the kitchen, smelling the food on the table. Karen and Michellee still chatted like birds tweeting to each other. He cornered a soft smile to know that Karen and Michellee were getting along perfectly. He frowned again and sat on the dining chair. All the chit-chats were scattered everywhere, Sam couldn’t predict what they were talking about. He noticed a plate of sizzling green eggs and ham right in front of him. He took the plate, seeing that no one made a claim for it. He stared at his food. Normally, he would devour it and there’s nothing that no one could do to stop him...but...something was stopping him. The thought of Guy distracted him. He wanted his friend to be okay...but...how was he going to get out of the coma? Sam took a bite of his egg. 

Like a flash, his mind was taken back to a small house. Sam widened his eyes with shock. His surroundings were a blur but the only color he can see clearly was dark blue. He can see his child self wandering around the hall to hear the beautiful music coming from what he could guess that it’s a living room. When Sam peeked into the living room, that’s where he can see his parents waltzing in the room. His mother had the yellow fur from her collarbone to her feet while having the white fur from the neck to her head. Her eyes were beautiful and her height was short. His father had light red fur while wearing the red hat. Not like Jeckles Abbot. His father was handsome and scrawny a bit. Was his father his stepfather? No...his fur turned red when he’s angry...that must have come from his father. Sam was about to be in utter tears. He finally remembered his parents?! Was this a fragment or just some hallucination?

“Mama...Papa.” the sweet innocent toddler came up to his parents. It was Sam, of course, and his eyes were full of wonder. His parents glanced down at their child and smiled lovingly at him. His mother picked toddler Sam up in her arms while she continued to waltz with her husband. Both of them laughed when their child giggled with happiness. His father took off his red hat and put it on his son. 

“There...now you are carrying the I Am family with you,” His father replied with a chuckle. It’s a bit big on little Sam but his father knew that his son will grow into it. 

Sam, as an adult, gasped in shock in his memory. He took off his own hat and gazed at it. It’s the exact same hat as the hat his father gave him. His heart fluttered when he’s suddenly snapped back to reality. 

Sam realized that he still has the egg in his mouth. He chewed on it quickly and swallowed. He looked down at his plate and then took off his red hat for real. He gazed at it once more. His eyes began to tremble and tears ran out of his eyes. It streamed down on his cheek and Sam didn’t bother to wipe them away. 

“Sam...is everything okay?” Sam heard Michael spoke up from beside him and glanced at the fox. 

Sam faked a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Michael wasn’t convinced when he saw his friend’s tears streaming down some more. He put his paw on Sam’s shoulder. “You know, you don’t have to stuff down whatever you’re feeling and fake a smile. If you need anyone to talk to you or cry to...you can come to me. I don’t know if I can make you feel better but...I know that the thing you need is comfort. So...whenever you need someone to talk to...you can come to me or anyone else here in this house if you want to.”

Sam lost his fake smile and pondered for a moment. He cornered a small faint smile but it’s genuine this time. “Thanks, Michael.” 

Michael nodded his head. “No problem. So...what got you to like Green Eggs and Ham?” 

“Huh?”

“Well...you always eat them. I heard from other people that is all you ordered when you’re out with them.” 

“Which people?”

“Well...not people but a person...Guy mostly.” 

Sam gazed at his food again softly. “I guess there’s no point in hiding this. When I was little...I remembered my mom making these for breakfast.”

“Oh...they must have been the best.”

“They are the best. Green...super eggy. I’ve been trying to find her all these years just to ask why...why she gave me up.”

Michael’s heart sank from realizing what happened to Sam. 

“Hehe, I’m sure it’s for a good reason...I-I just really want to know...so, I kept ordering them. I kept trying them. But, they were never hers.” 

Michael pondered for a moment while chewing his bottom lip.“Where did she leave you?”

“In the orphanage a long time ago. I was...little at the time. I could barely remember what my parents look like.”

Michael smiled a bit. “Well...at least she put you in a better place where my parents placed me a long time ago.”

Sam widened his eyes. “Where did they leave you?”

“In a box. In a dark alleyway.” 

“Did anybody find you and raise you or--?”

Michael shook his head. “No...I mean, there were a couple of foxes raising me but at one point...well, they just disappeared. I don’t remember how or when but it happened. I just...had to survive on my own. I mean, I didn’t go into gangsters or what have you. I looked for a job, any job that at least pays me. I’ve been doing jobs since I was a kid and worked my butt off every day. Of course, there were little brunkels but it was enough to get myself some food and through the day. Eventually, the person who first hired me taught me how to read and write...basically common knowledge. I worked on farms for years and...yeah. That’s about it.”

“Wow...at least you had it better than I did.”

“Nah, don’t compare yourself to me--.”

Sam chuckled. “You have no idea what happened to me. I don’t think you want to know.” 

“What are we talking about here?” Goat interrupted the conversation with a blank stare at both Sam and Michael. 

“Oh, we’re just talking about our childhoods...mostly about being an orphan,” Michael responded.

Goat raised his brow. “That sounds like a depressing conversation.” 

“It wasn’t depressing surprisingly,” Sam replied with a surprised tone. “It’s just good to get to know people.” 

Goat tilted his head while glancing at Michael. “Wait, why were you guys talking about being an orphan?”

Michael pondered for a moment. “Oh, Sam was just telling me a story about his mother leaving him in an orphanage when he’s really tiny and I was left in the box in the dark alleyway.”

Goat nodded his head in understanding. “Dang, both of those stories sound depressing.”

Sam shifted his focus on Goat. “You said something about avenging your family’s death...is there something--?”

“Let’s just say Jeckles killed my family and had them burned alive right in front of me...as a kid,” Goat stated plainly, finding pointless to fight against the truth serum. 

Sam bulged his eyes out with complete sympathy. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t pity me. That’s the last thing I want anyone to do around me.” 

The three of them stared at each other in an awkward silence. 

Goat clicked his tongue. “Well, I oughta go make sure that the upstairs don’t have any bugs. Just in case if there are any of them listening to our conversations.”

“I’ll come with you,” Michael volunteered and went with Goat upstairs. 

Sam sat there alone again, pondering deeply. He gazed down at his green eggs and ham. He began to think about Guy again, wondering what he should about Jeckles torturing his own best friend. But, something sparked in Sam’s mind. Like an idea...a dangerous idea.

~.~ 

Guy fluttered his eyes open, seeing nothing but a bright light in front of him. His vision was nothing but a blur until he blinked his eyes a couple of times. He gazed up at the ceiling of a room that seemed familiar. 

“Guy, you’re awake!” Guy heard Dave’s voice from beside him and glanced over at his older muscular brother, grinning from ear to ear excitedly. 

Guy smiled in relief to see his older brother again. “Dave.” He looked around the room and recognized it instantly. “Wait...we’re in Stovepipe Junction?”

Dave nodded his head in confirmation. “Yep.” 

“At our parent’s house?” Guy’s voice became concerned. 

Dave nodded his head slowly this time with a raised brow. “Yes.” 

Guy looked around frantically and sat up from his bed while raising a question for Dave. “The Ghosts...Jeckles--”

“Far behind us.” Dave remained calm while leaning forward from his chair.

Guy shot a panicked gaze at his brother. “I don’t think they’re too far behind us.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Guy breathed heavily while standing up from his bed and pacing back and forth. “He’s going to kill us...he’s going to kill everyone.” 

Dave immediately stood up and put his strong hands on his little brother’s shoulders gently to calm him down. He gazed into Guy’s trembling eyes with his soft ones. “Guy, calm down. Is everything okay? What’s going on?”

“Jeckles...he’s going to kill everyone. He’s going to kill everyone.” Guy kept mumbling and repeating himself over and over again...his lips quivering.

“Guy,” Dave called out calmly. “They are far behind us as far as we’re concern. They’re stuck at Cambridge the last time I checked.” 

“Cambridge...? We’re all supposed to meet at Cambridge.” 

“That’s where you’re held hostage, Guy.” 

Guy blinked his eyes while glancing around anywhere but at his brother. “This doesn’t make any sense. Why would Jeckles bring me to where I’m supposed to meet you guys?”

Dave shrugged his shoulders and took his hands off of his brother’s shoulders. “I don’t know. All I know is that you were in trouble...he was torturing you...he was hurting you.” 

Guy noticed Dave’s eyes trembling while trying to hold back his tears. “Dave...I...how did you know that I was being tortured?”

Dave cornered a small nervous smile. “Louis put a tracker in your hat and McWinkle had a device that led us to you. On top of that, it has some hidden camera in it and...and--” Dave stopped mid-sentence, having immediate flashbacks of watching his own brother being electrocuted on some device through a camera. He had no idea there were tears streaming down on his face. 

Guy softened his gaze at his older brother, realizing what Dave meant. He noticed the tears on his older brother’s face. “Dave...I didn’t know you saw that--.”

“It wasn’t just me who saw you getting tortured...Michellee and E.B saw it too. Along with McWinkle and Gluntz. And Goat. That’s why we went over to Cambridge in the first place--”

“Wait, d-did you just say Goat?!” Guy stuttered his question with a shout. 

Dave blinked his eyes in utter confusion. “Yeah...Goat...I assume that’s his name.”

Guy swept his panicked gaze around frantically. “Where is he?” 

Dave raised his brow further. “Here...with us. Why?”

“Wait, you have Goat with you guys?!”

Dave tilted his head in pure confusion. “Um...yeah.” 

Guy paced back and forth, confusing his brother more. 

“What’s going on, little bro?”

Guy breathed in and out into his hands then shifted his attention back to his older brother. “Dave, Goat is the most dangerous animal--”

“ Was the most dangerous animal, compadre,” A voice corrected Guy. 

Guy and Dave whipped their glance at Goat, who’s with Michael by the doorway to Guy’s old bedroom. Guy growled at Goat with his fists clenched to his sides. Before things got heated, Michael stepped between Guy and Goat urgently due to noticing Guy glaring at the goat. 

“Wait, Guy, what’s going on with you? Goat is on our side,” Michael reassured softly to his friend.

“Wait, he’s on our side now? He tried to kill me and Sam!” Guy pointed out to Michael. 

**_Goat sighed deeply, recalling those memories where he almost threw both Sam and Guy off a mountain...if it wasn’t for that chickeraffe, he probably succeeded in killing them. There’s another time where he almost drowned them in the boat...they were persistent._ **

Michael twitched his ears and glanced at Goat. “Wait, you tried to kill Guy and Sam?”

“In the past. Just to get the chickeraffe,” Goat explained with a sigh and shifted his attention on Guy. “Look, long story short. I want in on killing Jeckles because of he killed my family when I was a kid. Man, I feel like I have to repeat my origin story to people.”

“Well...it looks like you two have a lot of catching up to do,” Michael stated plainly with a shrug. 

Guy gave Michael a deadpan stare. “Why should I catch up with him?”

Goat gave a deep exhale. “Like it or not, amigo...this means that we’re part of the team.”

“You’re the last person I would hear any of this from,” Guy pointed it out. 

Goat shrugged his shoulders. “Would you believe me if I told you that I helped Michael rescue you from Jeckles?”

Guy twitched his brow. “No.”

“Well, I did.”

Michael nodded his head in confirmation. “He actually did help.”

Guy growled a bit. “Was I supposed to be grateful, amigo?”

Goat smirked. “Wasn’t expecting you to, hombre. Besides, I don’t expect a cheerful greeting or a sigh of relief from you. I did expect you to be shocked...and I was right.”

Guy furrowed his brow with an irritable groan. 

Goat lost his smirk. “Look, let’s call it a truce.”

“A truce? You’re still the last person I would hear this from.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get lost in those memories. That’s in the past...now we’re in the present. We’re not going to fight each other or strangle each other--.”

Guy rolled his eyes with his arms crossed. “Or throw each other off the cliff and drowning each other in the boat--.”

“Yes, yes, yes, those too. Alright? Deal?” Goat extended his hoof for Guy to shake. 

Guy raised his brow. “How long will this truce last?”

“Forever.” 

“Forever?”

“Yeah, you’re not my problem anymore. Besides, I got nothing else better to do.” 

**_Guy glared at Goat while raising some suspicion. He doesn’t trust Goat ever since...well, way back when they first met at the cabin. He thought they are destined to hate each other...I guess fate had other plans for them to come to better terms. Still...he doesn’t trust Goat enough to call ‘friend’._ **

“As long as you won’t hurt anyone else.”

Goat smiled softly. “I won’t...the only people I will hurt is Jeckles and the Ghosts.” 

There’s a brief pause.

_ “I mean it.”  _

Guy could’ve sworn he heard a voice somewhere, sounding eerily similar to Goat’s but he shrugged it off and shook hands with the goat. “Fine. Truce.”

Goat and Guy let go while Michael smiled happily and his tail wagging. 

“See? Now, was that so hard?”

“Yes!” Both Goat and Guy answered simultaneously to Michael’s question. 

Michael lost his smile while his ears drooped down. “Well, at least, it’s a start for both of you.”

Goat nodded his head slightly in agreement. “Fair point. Well, I gotta see if they are any more bugs.”

“Why?” Dave stepped in the conversation, who had been standing beside Guy for the whole entire conversation. 

“So that Jeckles wouldn’t spy on us while we take shelter here. We don’t want to put your parents in danger if that were the case,” Goat informed while exiting out of Guy’s room. Michael went with him while persisting him with more questions about his life, leaving both Guy and Dave alone. 

Dave took out his photo of his family with a frown. Guy turned his head to notice his older brother staring at the photo. 

“Hey, that’s a good picture of you and your family,” Guy pointed out with a smile, completely changing the subject about Goat. 

Dave glanced up at Guy and grinned. “Yeah. It’s the only thing I had left.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Hm?” Dave questioned, a bit confused.

“When you said that the photo is the only thing you had left...?”

“Oh, it was in my red truck...when my truck crashed, I dove in to get it. Your girlfriend, Michellee, thought I was crazy for diving after this old photo but--”

“It had so much meaning to you,” Guy interpreted softly. 

Dave nodded his head. “Yeah. It means a lot to me.”

Guy smiled softly while pacing around his room calmly. “I bet you have them waiting for you back at home.”

Dave frowned and gazed at the photo further.

“I mean, they must have missed you by a lot...look, we’re sorry if we dragged into this mess and separated you from your family--I didn’t think--”

“They’re not at home,” Dave blurted out sadly.

Guy perked his head and turned to Dave. “What did you say?”

Dave slowly gazed up at his little brother while lifting his head up. “They’re not at home.”

“Are they okay? Did something happen to them?”

“They’re...fine? I don’t know.”

“How could you not know how your family is doing--?” Guy bulged his eyes out in realization. He stared at his brother softly and sadly when Dave began to be in utter tears. Guy put his hand on his older brother’s broad shoulder. “Dave...did she--?”

“Yeah...she just said that she never loved me...she only married me because she thought I-I was rich. I wasn’t good enough for her. She signed the papers and took the kids away from me...I tried to reach them and find them...but...I never could.”

Guy sympathetically gazed at his older brother. “Oh...Dave, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. How long was it like this?”

“A while. I’ve been driving my truck for years because...I guess that’s the only vehicle my kids will remember of me if I ever find them.” Dave chuckled sadly. “They love the truck. I remember the time where they would love to climb on the seats. They were like little monkeys. Heh, that’s what I called them actually. I would play with them and tickle them...pretend that I’m the tickle monster. Of course, they’re only toddlers then...but it’s almost like an instant that...Diana, my ex-wife, took the kids. She told me that they would’ve had a better life without me...and that’s it...they’re not at home.” 

“Have you ever found out where your kids are?”

“No...I would love to found out, though. If I do find them, I want to tell them that I love them no matter what they are doing. I want to let them know that I will support them no matter how far they are away from me.” Dave began to sob while Guy rubbed his broad shoulders to comfort him. “I would give them the tightest hug in the whole wide world and hold them close as if they are with me again.” Dave wiped away his tears while clearing his throat. “I kept track of their birthdays and how old they are or will be. They should be about E.B’s age...I want to be able to celebrate it and give them presents just like what any other parents would do for the kids.”

“Why did you let Diana take away the kids?”

“Because she claimed that I hurt them. I had my lawyer and we argued and argued...there were some bruises on my children but...they never came from me.”

“Diana?”

“No...her lover.”

Guy widened his eyes in complete shock. “She--!” 

“Yes...that’s why she left me...she found someone else who’s richer than me. My kids had no choice...since the bruises had man prints on them...the judge assumed that it’s me and took them away from me forever. Of course, I mentioned that my wife had a secret lover but...she completely denied that claim along with the witnesses. Well, the witnesses never saw her or her lover together. No matter how many times my lawyer tried to prove that it wasn’t me who abused them, they took my children away. And that’s it.”

“So...they wouldn’t let you see your kids?”

“No...they wouldn’t. But my wish is to at least look them in the eyes and tell them I love them. Even if it has to be the one last time I can see them.”

Guy narrowed his brows with a growl, not intentionally at his older brother. “Dave, you have the biggest heart than anyone I know. I highly doubt you would even hurt a fly.”

“Yeah, but I swat at the fly,” Dave responded, not getting the figure of speech.

Guy chuckled a bit. “It’s a figure of speech, Dave. I know you wouldn’t hurt your kids. What your wife did was unforgivable, at least for me. She used you, hurt you, and took away everything you had.” 

Dave gazed up at his brother with a faint smile. “Not everything.” 

It took a moment until Guy realized what Dave meant. 

Dave took out the photo of Dave, Guy, and Jeffrey as kids, along with the rest of the family cheering them on. “I have you guys.” 

Guy noticed the photo and gently received it. He gazed at it further while flipping it over to see the forbidden name of a madman who tortured him. He turned it back to the photo while caressing it gently. The photo instantly reminded him of Jeffrey and how he died...his brother was on the verge of redemption and...he was killed. He hadn’t even told his parents or Dave about it at all. He doesn’t even know if he should. However, he didn’t notice tears coming out of his eyes. 

Dave noticed Guy being in tears this time. “I-I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Guy realized that he’s crying in front of Dave this time. He wiped them away quickly but the tears kept coming and coming and they won’t stop. “It’s-It’s not you.”

Dave sat by Guy and wrapped his strong arm around his younger orange fur brother. “Then...what is it?”

“I--I--” Guy couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Is everything okay in here?” A voice called into the room softly. The brothers gaze up to notice Michael and Goat watching them with concern written on their faces.

“Yeah!” Guy immediately covered his face with his hands to hide the tears away. “I’m fine.”

Goat raised his brow while looking to Dave to explain. Dave politely gestured both Michael and Goat to go somewhere else. Both of the animals nodded their heads in understanding and strolled downstairs. Dave shifted his focus back to his younger brother. 

“Do you need a hug?” Dave asked, despite him not knowing why Guy was crying. 

Guy couldn’t answer...he probably cared less about hugging someone. Dave embraced his little brother tightly, comforting him. Guy slowly wrapped his arms back around his older brother and wept into his shoulder. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. The fact that Dave and the rest of the family didn’t know what happened to Jeffrey hurt him more. He doesn’t even know where to begin to tell them. 

_ “It’s going to be okay, Guy.”  _

**_Guy heard another voice but it came from Dave this time. But, for now, he’s too emotional to acknowledge it. He wanted to hold everyone he loves like Sam, Michellee, E.B, Dave, and the rest of his family tightly. He wanted Jeffrey to be able to see their parents again and make amends to them as he did in the fox hole. He wanted everyone to be together but it couldn’t happen because of that lunatic. However, there were questions that still remain in the back of Guy’s mind. Would his family be better off to think that Jeffrey was still missing or would his parents be in peace if they did know what happened to their youngest son? Would it matter whether he tells them or not?_ **

_ “You know, I can hear you! Right?”  _ Guy’s thoughts spoke up to whoever was narrating the scene in irritation.

**_Oh, right...I forgot...uh, so, what’s your choice Guy? Are you going to tell them about what happened to Jeffrey or are you going to stay silent?_ **

Guy pondered for a moment while he dispersed from Dave. Dave looked into his eyes softly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dave asked gently. 

Guy nodded his head and then frowned. “Not just to you...there’s something I need to tell our family too. I have to tell you guys something.”

Dave seemed surprised but he shrugged it off with a faint grin and a nod in understanding. “Alright.” 

Both of the brothers walked downstairs. When they strolled downstairs into the kitchen, Michellee noticed Guy walking around in the room. 

“Guy!” Michellee rushed up to Guy and hugged him as tightly as she can. Guy embraced her back while burying his face into her brown hair. 

“Dad!” E.B. shouted and hugged both of Guy and Michellee. The couple dispersed a bit with widened eyes in shock. E.B. realized what she slipped out something by pure accident and backed away slowly. 

“Uh...sorry,” E.B. apologized immediately. 

Michellee smiled softly at her daughter. “It’s okay.” 

Guy nodded his head in agreement with Michellee. “It’s fine...I-I’m glad I’m part of the family.”

Both Guy and Michellee had their arms wrapped around the little girl. 

Dave smiled softly at them while Karen, Guy’s mother, gazed at them gently. 

“So adorable,” Karen muttered to herself. It’s sudden that someone came in through the side door of the kitchen. It’s a purple fur man with a blue tie and ears that copied Guy’s. Karen turned to her husband with a concerned look on her face when she noticed him panting. 

“Is everything okay?” Karen asked her husband named Robert. 

Robert sighed deeply. “Oh boy...I saw those hooded people Dave was mentioning about. As soon as I saw them, I ran as fast as I can.” 

“Oh dear...did they see you?”

Robert chuckled nervously. “I hope not.”

“Wait, you saw the Ghosts?” McWinkle jumped into the conversation, overhearing what Robert was talking about with Karen.

Robert nodded his head quickly.

“Were you followed?” McWinkle interrogated. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I hope not.”

McWinkle groaned a bit while rubbing his forehead. “Great, they are already here.” 

“That can’t be good,” Gluntz responded, tapping her index fingers together nervously. 

Louis crossed his arms. “We’ll be lucky if the assassins don’t find us here.”

The Ghosts are here?!” Michael gasped, overhearing the conversation from the living room. Goat was beside Michael when he heard the conversations while Jean perched on top of the fox’s head. 

“The Ghosts are here?!” Jean squeaked with panic.

“Yes, they said that like five minutes ago, amigos,” Goat replied with a sigh. 

Michael raised his brow in suspicion. “Why are you so calm about this?”

Goat gave Michael a smirk. “It’s predictable, don’t you think? One minute we think we’re safe and then BOOM! The Ghosts are here...I mean, that seems to be the pattern but--” Goat went back into the living room and took out an automatic rifle. “--we’ll be more prepare.” 

Everyone had the shock gazes on their faces when they saw Goat holding an automatic rifle. Guy slowly ducked down and pulled Michellee and E.B. down while McWinkle tilted his head. 

“Okay, where did you get that?” McWinkle questioned, confused.

Goat blinked for a moment. “It just randomly pop up...?”

Everyone raised their brows further. 

“Ngh, fine---I looted it off an assassin who attacked me in Fullsome. Never know if it might come in handy or not,” Goat answered while groaning to himself. “Your stupid truth serum better wear off soon. I’m getting sick and tired of being forced to say something that I wouldn’t normally say to people.”

Guy, Michellee, and E.B. slowly stood up straight while McWinkle groaned irritably. 

“No time to goof around. We need a plan for defense in case the Ghosts come here to attack us,” McWinkle stated with a growl while trying to think of a plan. 

Goat took out another automatic rifle from the living room. “We got defenses...right here.”

Michael raised his brow further. “How many weapons did you even loot?”

Goat sighed deeply and pulled out a huge black duffle bag. He took out a few hand grenades, a few stick grenades, four long blades, four daggers, a bazooka, a few handguns, a couple of semi-automatic rifles, and a couple of rockets that can go into a bazooka. 

Guy gave a deadpan stare at Goat. “Why am I not surprised you even have all this?”

Goat flicked his ears, ignoring Guy’s comment. “See? Defenses.”

McWinkle widened his eyes in complete shock, speechless. “Wow...uh...I guess I underestimate you.”

“You think?” Goat stated with a smirk. 

E.B. glanced around the room for everyone and noticed one person missing. “Where’s Sam?”

Everyone looked around the room to notice that Sam wasn’t with them. 

“Wait...where did he go?” Gluntz questioned with curiosity.

“Uh...I could’ve sworn that the last time I saw him was when he’s eating those green eggs and ham.” Michael pointed at the spot that Sam sat in but there Sam was not there.

“He might’ve got bored and explored the house,” Goat theorized, strolling over to the place where Sam sat in the kitchen. 

“Sam doesn’t get bored easily,” Guy muttered underneath his breath while thinking back on what Sam would do. Sam would see Guy awake and be excited. He would tackled him to give him a hug but...that didn’t happen? That seemed off for Sam. 

Jean raised his tiny paw up slowly, to which Michael noticed. 

“What?”

Jean cleared his throat squeaked his statement

“Wait, what?!” Michael shouted with a gasp.

The group was startled by Michael’s sudden outburst.

“What? What is it?” Dave asked urgently. 

Michael looked at the group, wide-eyed. “Jean said Sam just left before Guy even came downstairs.”

“Wait...he snuck out?” Michellee questioned Michael. 

Jean shrugged his shoulders and squeaked some more sentences. 

“Yeah,” Michael answered simply. 

Gluntz widened her eyes. “Wait! That means that he’s out in the city! He might be where the Ghosts are!” 

Goat sniffed out a trail. “Wait, I got a scent...Green Eggs and Ham.”

“Yep, that’s Sam,” Guy predicted, knowing Sam completely well by now. Well...maybe not completely. 

“What are you?! A Bloodhound?!” Michael questioned Goat’s talents, putting his paws on his hips. 

Goat concentrated his scent and followed it out towards the front door. Guy followed after Goat until Michellee gently grabbed his wrist.

“What are you doing? You just woke up,” Michellee replied urgently and quietly, her voice taken over by anxiety. 

Guy pondered for a moment but then set a determined gaze. “If Sam’s going to listen to anybody...it’s gotta be me. I love you.” Guy kissed Michellee on the cheek and pulled away with a small reassuring smile. “I’ll be back. I promise.” 

Gluntz stepped beside Guy with a determined grin. “I’ll come with him. In case, he needs protection.”

“I don’t need protection, Gluntz,” Guy groaned a bit.

“Uh, yes, you do. You got kidnapped, tortured, almost died in a box accident--”

“Almost thrown off a cliff and drowned in a boat,” Goat added.

“By you!” Guy pointed angrily.

There’s a pause. 

“Still,” Goat continued.

“You passed out a couple of times and getting huge migraines,” Louis included immediately. 

“You were thrown in jail,” Jean squeaked while climbing down on the dining table where his wife and child stood at. 

“I attacked you at one point,” Michael implemented. 

“Sam drove my car over a cliff and into the lake...with you in it--you almost drowned,” McWinkle responded with a grunt, not forgetting about the first time Sam stole his car with Guy holding a briefcase that has the chickeraffe in it. 

“You fell off a train...twice,” E.B. stated plainly. 

“Your inventions explodes,” Michellee replied. “Causing some minor injuries.”

“You were in a coma for a while,” Dave added. 

“You were even hunted by your own brother at one point,” Michael blurted out. 

Gluntz nodded her head in agreement with her finger pointed at Guy. “Yeah!--wait, what?” She suddenly became confused by what Michael mentioned, putting her finger down. 

There’s an awkward silence while Michael smiled nervously.“Thought you all knew.”

“Uh...no?” McWinkle uttered while raising his bushy brow. 

Guy froze in position, having absolutely no idea what to say.

“Wait, but, Dave is the only brother...right?” Louis asked, confused. 

“No,” Karen stepped in. “There’s Dave, Guy, Stanley, Todd, and---”

Karen stopped her sentence, her heart sank. Robert realized what’s going on while blinking his eyes with utter confusion.

“Wait, why is Jeffrey after us now?!” His father interrogated angrily, not intended towards anyone.

“Jeffrey is not after you guys,” Guy responded meekly. 

His parents turned to him.

“What do you mean, Guy? The fox just said that your brother was hunting you--”

“Was, Mom...he was hunting me. When he found me in Michael’s fox hole, Michael knocked him out,” Guy explained, his heart slowly hurting from having to tell his parents this. “We tied him onto a chair and interrogated him. I didn’t know it was him until he called me ‘big brother’. Of course, I asked him all sorts of questions like where he’s been, what happened to him...why he’s the Ghost. He told me about how much people hurt him...because he’s nothing like me.” Guy had tears edging out of his eyes but he wiped them away. “But...we talked...I told him about the day he ran away...I told him what you guys did to find him. I told him about what happened to me...I told him that I have a family...it’s small but it’s enough for me. But not enough without him in it. He-He and I made amends. But...before I could even do anything...he was shot by a Ghost. I-I don’t know how to tell you. I found Jeffrey...but then...he’s gone.” 

Guy held in his tears while averting his gaze away from his parents, assuming they were looking at him with disappointment or pity. Michellee rubbed her hand on his shoulder and hugged him from the side. Unexpectedly, Karen walked up to her son and hugged him tightly. Guy gazed at his mother and hugged her back. Robert strode towards his son and hugged him from the other side tightly. Dave joined in hugged Michellee, Guy, and Karen gently to pull in the group hug. E.B. hugged her mom and her father figure in the group hug. Guy began to sob while hugging his family. 

Karen and Robert dispersed from Guy and gazed into his eyes. Karen wiped his tears away with a faint smile, despite her tears streaming down on her face. “I didn’t realize that Jeffrey...if we hadn’t--”

Guy shook his head. “It’s not your fault, Mom. You had no reason to blame yourself for what happened to Jeffrey...if someone gets the blame...it would be me. I watched him get bullied for not being me...I didn’t do anything to stand up for him...it’s my fault he ran away.”

“No, it’s not.” Robert stepped in while rubbing his son’s shoulder. “You’re not responsible for someone else’s actions. Jeffrey is responsible for his own actions and you’re responsible for your actions. There’s no one to blame here.” 

McWinkle nodded his head in agreement. “Robert is right, Guy.”

Goat smiled at the group for a moment before he frowned. He knew that this moment couldn’t last long. “Hate to break the tender moment, but we got Sam to catch.”

Everyone glanced up at Goat softly while Louis nodded his head in agreement. 

“Goat is right. Sam shouldn’t be far from here,” Louis determined. Before Louis was about to walk out of the house, McWinkle nudged on his son’s arm. Louis turned to his father with a soft gaze. 

“Be careful out there, Louis,” McWinkle cautioned with concern in his voice. 

Louis wanted to make a cocky remark but he decided against it. “Sure, Dad. Keep the family safe.”

“Right.”

Louis headed out the door, passing by Goat. 

Michael shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I have nothing else better to do.”

The fox exited out of the house. 

Goat gazed at Guy sympathetically. “Ready to go, compadre?”

Guy looked back at his parents to see if they’ll be okay. 

Robert smiled with determination. “Go, get him, son. We’ll be guarding the house.”

“Are you guys sure? I don’t want to involve you guys further into the mess--”

“We’re sure, sweetie,” Karen reassured Guy. 

Robert added, “This is our house, Guy. We’ll do anything to defend it.”

Guy smiled at both of his parents and hugged them. “You guys are the best parents I could ever ask for.”

They dispersed and Guy noticed Karen having more tears coming out of her eyes. But they were happy tears. 

Before Guy was about to take off, Michellee grabbed his wrist gently. 

“Please...be careful, honey,” Michellee replied softly and kissed his lips gently while cupping his cheek. Guy kissed back softly and they dispersed, leaving Guy having a loving smile. E.B smirked at both Michellee and Guy but she didn’t say anything to tease them.

Dave patted on his shoulder. “I’ll protect them for you.”

“Thank you, Dave. I really do owe you one,” Guy said this while hugging his brother tightly. 

Dave chuckled. “That’s what brothers are for.” 

Both of the brothers dispersed from each other. Guy looked at his family one last time. He slowly walked out the door, passing by Goat. 

Gluntz shifted her glance at Michellee. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he won’t get hurt.”

“Thank you,” Michellee responded with a grateful smile. 

Gluntz nodded and strode out the door. Goat closed the door behind him to exit the house.

~.~ 

“So...how long will the scent last?” Michael asked Goat as the group explored downtown of Stovepipe Junction, far from Guy’s parents' house. 

“Uh...aren’t you a fox? Shouldn’t you be the one to know that?” Goat questioned, raising his brow.

Guy swept his gaze around the town, trying to look out for any Ghosts that his father claimed that he saw. 

“Well, yeah. But, you are more of a bloodhound--”

“Because I trained myself to track down scent for years. However, for you, it should’ve come naturally.”

“I ain’t no bloodhound--I’m a fox-!” Michael sniffed something suddenly. “Wait, I do smell something.”

Goat sighed deeply. “Told you.”

“Is it a different scent?” Gluntz articulated. 

“No...still green eggs and ham...and it’s getting stronger,” Michael answered while sniffing. 

“We must be getting close,” Louis whispered to both Guy and Gluntz.

Gluntz nodded her head in agreement. The group noticed a diner that served solely on Green Eggs and Ham called Seuss’s Diner. Guy looked through the windows of the diner and observed inside of the restaurant. 

“Sam’s not in there,” Guy indicated. The others peeked through the restaurant to find citizens talking obliviously about anything. But there’s no Sam in the restaurant.

“That’s weird...we must be smelling the restaurant and not Sam,” Goat growled lowly to himself. “Dang it.” 

Michael picked up another scent...same scent but it’s stronger. “Uh...guys, I think I just picked up something.” 

“What did you pick up, Michael?” Louis questioned immediately.

Michael sniffed further. “I smell...green eggs and ham...but I smell also--green eggs and ham cologne?”

“Cologne?” Gluntz raised her brow.

“It’s Sam!” Guy recognized instantly. “For some reason, he always put green eggs and ham cologne on.”

“How would you know that?” Goat asked while raising his brow further.

“Because I can smell it every time he comes and visit,” Guy stated plainly.

Goat slowly turned his head away from Guy. “Okay.”

Michael followed the scent towards the dark alleyway with the group trailing behind him. They saw a familiar red hat peeking up from beside the trashcan and a paper that appeared a lot like a map folded out to cover the short familiar person. 

“Sam!” Guy called out immediately while passing by the group and stepping into the dark alleyway. 

Sam jumped up to his feet quickly while throwing the map away from him. “Guy!” Sam smiled in relief when he saw Guy being okay but he knew that Guy wouldn’t be for long if he stuck around him. He lost his smile. “What are you doing out here?! Go back to the safe place!” 

“Uh, what’s going on, Sam?” Michael asked with a raised brow.

Sam widened his eyes while noticing Gluntz, Louis, Michael, and Goat with Guy. “Wait, what are you guys doing out here?!”

“Uh...we’re here to find you. You ran away, amigo,” Goat explained in a simple way.

“Sam, what’s going on? Why are you acting like this?” Louis threw in his questions, his face read as a mix of confusion and shock. 

There’s a brief awkward pause. Sam shrugged and chuckled nervously. Then, he bolted away from the group, creating a cloud of dust on the ground.

“Sam!” Guy shouted as he chased after Sam. 

Gluntz followed behind him with Louis running beside her. Goat and Michael froze in position for a quick second.

“Um...what just happened?” Michael uttered his question. 

Goat turned his head back behind him to notice something in the dark alleyway across the street from them. “Uh, Michael, how good are your eyes?”

“Huh?”

“Do you have night vision eyes?”

“Yes?”

Goat pointed his hoof at the dark alleyway. “Tell me what you see, amigo.”

Michael squinted at the dark alleyway across from them. “Uh...I see two hooded figures and--”

A gunshot suddenly came out of the dark alleyway, startling both of the animals. Before they could determine what’s happening, the two Ghosts charged after them across the street. 

“Run...Run!” Goat urged while both Goat and Michael bolted through the dark alleyway away from the assassins. 

“Oh come on! Why can’t we just walk around without being chased?!” Michael groaned irritably and loudly. When the two of the animals came upon the street ahead of them, Goat glanced at Michael. 

“Split up! Split up!” Goat yelled as Michael ran in a different direction without being asked. Goat rushed off in a different direction to disperse from Michael. One of the assassins chased after Goat while the other one chased after Michael. 

Meanwhile, Guy ran after Sam with Gluntz and Louis trailing behind him throughout the east side of Stovepipe Junction. 

“Sam, wait!” Guy shouted but Sam didn’t respond. Sam kept running, his heart racing. Guy heard screaming but it didn’t come from either of them...but it came from Michael. Guy whipped his glance side to side to hear footsteps coming from beside him despite the fact that he’s in an alleyway. 

When Sam exited out of the alleyway, he noticed Michael sprinting out of the alleyway on the other side of the building with the Ghost chasing him. He sprinted across from the street while Guy noticed Michael being chased by the assassin. 

Gluntz switched her focus on the assassin chasing after Michael with a low growl, “Oh no! Come on!”

Louis flicked his glance to the right to notice Goat sprinting across the street with another assassin chasing after him. “Gluntz! You take the one chasing after Michael! I’ll take the one chasing after Goat! Guy, you continued to get Sam! We’ll be right back shortly!”

Guy nodded his head in understanding while Gluntz went off after the assassin chasing Michael and Louis sprinted after another assassin running after Goat. Guy set his focus on Sam and pursued after his best friend.

~.~ 

Michael kept running, bumping into some of the citizens of Stovepipe out of the way. “Find someplace safe!” 

The fox sprinted through another alleyway in front of him that wasn’t dark but it had a wooden fence that he couldn’t climb over. He’s stuck at a dead end. He stopped in his tracks and turned back around to notice the assassin slowly approaching him. 

“You’re dead, fox,” The assassin growled while pulling out a pistol. 

From behind, Gluntz yelled loudly and tackled the assassin. She nailed him to the ground but his arm was free. The assassin used his free arm to smacked her on the sides. She tripped over beside him while he stood up and pointed his pistol at her. Before he could pull the trigger, Gluntz used her foot to kick the gun away. The gun was knocked out of the assassin’s hand before she got back up and shoved him against the wall. She gripped the chest of the assassin’s clothes and tossed him over to the trashcan with a surprising amount of strength. 

The assassin grunted while getting up from the ground. Before he could pull out a blade from his wrist, Gluntz stepped on his arm that held the blade and slapped him across the face a few times. She grabbed the assassin by the collar again and threw him into the wooden fence, creating a hole in the wooden fence. 

Michael smiled in relief to see Gluntz. Then he shifted a glare at the assassin. “This is what happens when you mess with women!” 

Gluntz shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Come on, we need to get our friends.”

Michael nodded his head in agreement as they hopped through the hole of the wooden fence and sprinted out of the alleyway. 

Meanwhile, Goat was being chased by the assassin in a different alleyway. He growled to himself for running away like an idiot and thought up of a plan immediately. But before he could develop anything in his brain, Louis jumped on top of the assassin from the rooftop and knocked him out with his staff. Goat’s hooves screeched to a stop as he turned his head to notice Louis breathing in and out sharply. 

“I could’ve handled him on my own,” Goat responded with a smirk.

Louis strode toward him. “Come on, Guy and Sam shouldn’t be too far now.”

“Right!”

Goat and Louis strode out of the alleyway in search of both Guy and Sam.

~.~ 

Guy chased after Sam with a determined look on his face across the streets and through the alleyways. “Sam!”

Sam didn’t answer at all. Guy knew that Sam could hear him but decided not to respond. 

Suddenly, The Ghost randomly appeared and tackled Sam. Sam growled and kicked the assassin in the stomach. Before Guy jumped in to help, Sam took the pistol away from the assassin’s pouch and shot him in the head with it. The assassin collapsed on top of him but it didn’t hold him down. He took two small blades from the dead assassin’s sides and crawled out from underneath him. Sam hurried away from the assassin while Guy didn’t acknowledge the dead assassin Sam just killed. 

“Sam! Stop!” Guy shouted, getting tired of running after Sam. Eventually, Sam reached the edge of town where there’s only one wooden reeky bridge that can only carry two people at a time. Sam sprinted across the bridge while Guy chased after Sam. “Sam, I’m serious! Stop!” 

Guy reached his hand out for Sam, causing Sam to stop by the quarter of the bridge that would lead him into the forest. He turned around slowly to notice Guy leaning against the vine rail in the middle of the wooden shaky bridge. 

“Sam, what’s going on? Why are you running?” Guy panted, his gaze softened. 

Sam didn’t respond at the moment, panting as well from running fast. “I-I’m sorry that I put you through the pain.”

“Wha-What are you talking about?”

“It’s because of me that Jeckles tortured you,” Sam answered, tears edging out his eyes. “I can’t let that happen again.”

Guy stepped closer to Sam a bit.“Sam...I’m fine...I’m okay--”

“I know that...but I can’t just let you get tortured again.”

“So, what are you going to do?” 

“He wants me, Guy! He wants me! That’s all he wants! He’ll do whatever it takes to make me suffer! If hurting you and torturing you will get me to him, then he’s got me! If I’m what he wants...then he has me! I can’t let him take you again...I can’t let him hurt you again.” 

Sam began to have tears streaming down on his face, letting Guy inch his way towards him. “You, along with Michellee and E.B, are the only people--the only family I have left...and I can’t let that go. I’m sorry...I’m sorry about the past. I’m sorry I lied to you and used you in the past. I’m sorry for hurting you. I don’t know if you know that I was part of the Ghosts. I-I was their ‘understudy’ once. I watched victims be killed by the assassin’s blade. I handed the assassins the tools and they did the rest...all I ever did was watched...and I-I’m sick of it.” 

Sam sobbed while Guy stepped closer and closer to him carefully like he’s trying not to scare a terrified wild animal. 

“Sam,” Guy spoke up softly, getting Sam’s attention. “Whatever you did back then, that’s in the past. Please, Sam, come back with me. We can work this out. We can help you fight against Jeckles. Just let us help you.”

Meanwhile, Gluntz, Michael, Louis, and Goat approached the bridge in front of them to watch Guy trying to get Sam to come with him.

“What are we going to do?! This bridge can only carry two people at a time!” Michael shouted while pointing at the sign by the bridge that read: 

_ Carrying capacity: 2 people _ . 

Louis turned around to notice more assassins coming after them. “Guys, we got company.”

Everyone turned their heads just in time to see more assassins heading towards them. 

“Come on, we got to fight them off!” Goat encouraged while stretching his limbs.

“Heck yeah! Let’s do it!” Gluntz pumped her fist up with enthusiasm. 

Louis chuckled at her for a moment while narrowing his focus on the assassins. 

Meanwhile, Sam noticed the assassins creeping up towards the group behind Guy. Guy raised his brow and turned around to see his other friends fighting the assassins. He glanced back at Sam to notice Sam backing away from him with tears in his eyes. 

“Sam...please...don’t go,” Guy uttered, his heart hurting to see Sam like this.

Sam shook his head while wiping away from his tears. “You were the first friend I ever had...I never told you this enough but if it weren’t for you, I would’ve been stuck being a criminal. I would’ve been alone forever. You showed me what true friendship is like--”

“Sam! Stop--!”

Sam continued to step back towards the forest. “It’s not perfect...but, in the end, you made up for it.”

“Sam, let us help you. Let me help you.”

~.~ 

Gluntz, Louis, Goat, and Michael fought off the assassins as more were coming in.

“Come on! Are we seriously fighting a whole army of assassins?!” Goat barked his question at the group. 

Louis knocked the assassin out with his staff. “We got to keep fighting until Guy and Sam get back here!”

Gluntz glanced back to see if Guy and Sam were even moving towards them yet. Before she could look back, the assassin tackled her over the edge, causing both her and the assassin to fall. Louis immediately switched his gaze to notice Gluntz falling.

“Gluntz!” Louis shouted and rushed towards the cliff. 

Michael and Goat widened their eyes. 

“Louis! Gluntz!” Michael screamed out for them. 

Louis jumped off the cliff and dove after Gluntz. She curled herself into a ball, ready to take in the impact of the deadly fall until Louis had his arm wrapped around her back. He took out his grappler gun from his coat and shot it at the cliff near the bridge. However, the grapple barely held onto the landscape. Michael noticed the grapple about to fall off the cliff and hopped onto the bridge to catch it. His stomach was crushed against the wooden planks of the fragile bridge while holding onto the grapple that held both Louis and Gluntz. 

“Hold on! I got you guys!” Michael shouted at the top of his lungs.

Goat shoved the assassin attacking him out of the way while flicking a shocking look at the fox. “Michael! You’re going to fall!”

“Why would you say that?!”

“Don’t you remember?! The bridge can only carry two people!”

“Yeah, there’s two people on the bridge--!”

“No, there’s three of you!” Goat pointed at both Guy and Sam. 

Michael counted himself, then Guy, and then Sam. He widened his eyes in shock. “Oh.” 

Suddenly, the wooden plank underneath him broke off, causing the fox to fall through the bridge. Luckily, he grabbed the vine rail of the bridge but it’s not stable enough to hold him, Louis, and Gluntz. 

“Hang on, guys!” Michael shouted while his hold was trembling. 

Gluntz held onto Louis tightly, looking down. 

“Don’t look down, Gluntz,” Louis soothed, hoping that it would calm her down.

Gluntz looked down for a brief moment with a squeak. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her head against his chest. “Too late, already looked down.”

“Just hang on to me,” Louis replied while clutching her tightly. 

Gluntz gazed up at Louis, her eyes sparkling. But it’s only for a second. She quickly averted her gaze away from him, blushing madly and holding onto him tightly. “Y-Yeah...okay.” 

Goat was about to rush off to help Michael, but the group of assassins tackled him. 

“We need more than one to hold down this sheep!” One of the assassins demanded to his group. 

“Who are you calling sheep, amigo ?” Goat growled while his brows furrowed with fury. Goat began fighting the group of an assassin but the assassins were able to punch him down. Admittingly, they’re stronger than him but he had to muster enough strength to fight them back. 

~.~ 

Guy heard Michael screaming from behind and turned his head quickly to notice Michael hanging onto the vine bridge while holding onto the grapple that carried both Louis and Gluntz. Sam widened his eyes in realization and quickly stepped off to the other side of the bridge, in front of the forest, so that Michael can climb up. But Michael was constantly slipping. Guy whipped his focus back at Sam, who just froze in position. 

**_Guy knew he had to make a choice. He’s in the middle of the bridge while Michael was holding on for his dear life and for the sakes of Louis and Gluntz. Goat was being brutally beaten up by the assassins nearby...he couldn’t even help them. And Sam was in front of the forest, ready to take off. So...it could either be going to Sam to get him or save Michael, Gluntz, and Louis._ **

_ “Please, save them, Guy.”  _

The voice sounded eerily similar to Sam. Guy immediately looked up at Sam in shock. Sam softened his gaze at Guy while backing into the forest. 

_ “You shouldn’t be going where I’m going. I have to face Jeckles,”  _ Sam’s thoughts replied...even though, he had no idea that he’s even speaking to Guy with his thoughts.

_ Guy widened his eyes in shock. Sam’s lips weren’t moving at all and he’s reading his thoughts...no wonder he can understand me!  _

Before Sam could say anything further, his thoughts or words, he disappeared into the forest. 

“Sam!” Guy called out, but there’s no point in running after him. He glanced back at Michael and sprinted towards the fox. 

Michael was hanging on for dear life until the vine rail snaps. When he was about to fall, a hand gripped around his wrist tightly. Michael glanced up just in time to see Guy holding onto him. He grabbed onto Guy’s wrist while Guy looked over to see Goat being tossed towards the bridge, with cuts and bruises from fighting those assassins. One of the assassins took out his blade to end Goat’s life. But before the assassin could end the injured goat’s life, Guy held his hand out. 

“Stop!” Guy shouted, but having some unknown force pushing all of the assassins back away from Goat. The assassins flew across the area near the bridge and collided into a building not too far away from them. Guy bulged his eyes out with complete shock and glanced at his open hand. When he shifted his focus back down on Michael, the fox had his eyes widened too. 

“Uh...am I seeing things or did that just happened?” Michael uttered, raising a question. 

“What happened?!” Louis shouted from below Michael. 

Guy grunted while going back towards the city and pulled all three of them onto the cliff by the bridge. 

Michael crawled onto the dirt while Louis climbed up to the edge with Gluntz holding onto him. He scooched a couple of feet away from the edge though he noticed Gluntz holding onto him still for dear life. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she’s been holding onto Louis for quite a while. 

Gluntz immediately let go of him with a blush on her face and cleared her throat. “Uh...should we get Sam or--?”

“He’s already gone,” Guy uttered while watching into the forest. He wished he knew where Sam was going before he just took off and disappeared into the forest. His heart shattered but he couldn’t cry. Not now...he knew why Sam was leaving. 

“Goat!” Michael shouted urgently. 

Guy snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Goat barely getting up. He passed out unconscious. 

“We have to take him back to the house...now,” Louis replied urgently as both him and Michael carried Goat with Gluntz following them. Guy, however, stood still. He looked at his hands to notice them glowing as they did earlier in his dreams. What could this mean? Guy glanced ahead of him and followed the group back to his house.

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**If you like this part, please comment. Thank you for the kudos! They are much appreciated.** _


	11. Boat

**_Episode Eleven: Boat_ **

Michellee sat on the couch in the living room anxiously, tapping her finger on her knee while E.B. peeked through the barred windows. Her daughter gasped and whipped her head at Michellee. 

“Mom! They’re here!” E.B. shouted and ran for the front door. 

Michellee stood up to her feet to follow her daughter while McWinkle followed his gaze at both of the girls. E.B. opened the door quickly to see Louis and Michael carrying injured Goat. They strode through the door, raising concern for the people in the house.

“Oh, dear!” Karen gasped with shock with her hands covering her agape mouth. 

McWinkle had his eyes widened. “What happened?!” 

“The Ghosts. They attacked us,” Louis explained quickly. “We need medical help.”

Robert nodded his head rapidly. “Yes, of course, right this way! We have medical kits in case we can’t go to the hospital for help. I hope that it’s just cuts and bruises.”

“Maybe it’s more than that...we don’t know,” Louis spoke urgently. “But, I might have one antidote.”

Robert led Louis and Michael through the other living room and provided space for both him and Louis to attend to Goat’s wounds.

Gluntz strode into the house after them while Guy slowly followed her from behind. He shut the door gently behind him. Michellee noticed her lover’s gaze on the ground. She cupped his cheek and had him look into her eyes. 

“Did you lose Sam?” Michellee asked, probably already knowing the answer but she wanted Guy to talk to her about it before making any assumptions.

Guy sighed deeply. “He ran off...to face Jeckles.”

“What?!” McWinkle shouted with a serious look on his face.

Guy glanced up at McWinkle with a frown. “He’s going to face Jeckles. So that we wouldn’t get hurt. I don’t know where he’s heading.”

McWinkle furrowed his brow with a groan. “He’s heading to Florianna.”

“What?” 

McWinkle shifted his gaze back at Guy. “That’s where Jeckles hides.”

“How do you know this?” Guy asked. 

“Sam and Goat told us about Jeckles before we came to rescue you at Cambridge,” Gluntz added with a nod.

Dave stepped into the conversation. “Well, that means that we got to get Sam before he gets himself hurt in Florianna.”

Jean, with his wife and his child by his side, nodded his head in agreement. “Oui, we can’t just let Jeckles capture him.”

Everyone stared at the mouse blankly, hearing nothing but squeaks from the mouse. 

“I have no idea what the mouse is saying,” McWinkle stated plainly.

“Ooh, I know what the mouse is saying!” Gluntz volunteered cheerfully. “The mouse is saying that we can’t let Jeckles capture him.”

“We got to go after Sam,” Karen persisted with concern in her tone.

McWinkle pondered deeply. “No. We’re not going after Sam.”

“What?!” Everyone gasped, surprised by McWinkle’s response--except Guy. 

Guy lowered his gaze back down on the floor. “He wouldn’t let us help him with whatever is going on with him. Believe me...I tried.” Guy’s voice was hoarse when he said the last bit. Michellee glanced over at Guy and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, but you said that we shouldn’t be separated! That’s how Jeckles is going to get us!” Gluntz pointed out to McWinkle. 

“I know that’s what I said. But...since we rescued Guy from Jeckles, that’s the next thing he would expect us to do,” McWinkle explained, his tone reasonable. “As much as Sam means to us, we can’t chase him down. Heck, we don’t even have a tracker on him.” 

Michael walked into the kitchen just in time to hear the conversation. “What if he expected us to rescue Guy?”

Everyone shifted their glance over at the fox, with confusion written on their faces. 

Guy, however, knew what Michael meant. “I lied to him about where Sam was and, as soon as I told him a lie, he said that he already knew where Sam was. He knew that you guys were in Fullsome. I think I asked him about the point in kidnapping me.”

“What did he say?” Karen questioned. 

Guy sighed deeply. “He just wanted Sam to see me in pain...he expected Sam to come to face him. He probably expected you guys to rescue me...I don’t know.”

Gluntz gave in to her thoughts for a moment. “Goat did say that Jeckles thought of life as a game of chess. Maybe that’s how we can beat him.”

“We just have to be smarter than him,” McWinkle added, his arms crossed.

Louis walked into the kitchen just in time to hear the conversation. 

“Goat is okay. He’s going to wake back up in a moment,” Louis reported.

“Good,” McWinkle stated with a nod in understanding. 

Dave pondered for a moment before widening his eyes in realization. “Wait, Guy, didn’t you say earlier that Jeckles is going to kill everyone?” 

Guy tilted his head, baffled. “Yeah.”

“Where did you get that assumption? Did he told you that while you’re being held hostage?” Dave questioned immediately. 

Guy shook his head with a raised brow. “No. I-I had a dream about Stovepipe Junction being on fire. Actually, it wasn’t just Stovepipe. It was the entire world.”

“Don’t you think that it’s just a dream?” Michellee asked with a raised brow.

Guy shook his head. “No...it felt too real to be a dream. I had a dream twice that I had to choose between you and E.B. or Sam...I didn’t choose either and you guys ended up dead anyways...I thought it was just a stupid dream until Jeckles captured me and made me choose between you guys and Sam.” 

“He’s planning on killing everyone and burning up the world?...wait, Guy, you can predict the future!” Louis shouted in excitement. 

“Wait, for a flipping moment!” Michael protested, his face showing absolute confusion. “Are you telling me that Jeckles is planning to be a cliche supervillain and burn the whole world to the ground?! And then we, as the group of ‘superheroes’, gotta go stop that bloody red-fur psychopath from killing people that we may or may not know at all?!”

Goat and Robert walked in on the conversation from hearing Michael shouting.

Michael continued, not intentionally angry at anyone.“I mean, how much longer are we going to get chased by the Ghosts?! Wait, why do we even save the world?!” 

“Because we’re the idiots who lived in it, amigo,” Goat answered plainly, his eyes a bit droopy and his ears resting. All the cuts and bruises faded from his body but not fully healed. He appeared to be in better shape than earlier. 

“Technically, we’re born here...we’re not idiots,” Gluntz corrected Goat. 

Goat blinked his eyes for a quick second and shook his head in discouragement. “Nevermind.”

“Wait, what do you mean, Louis? Saying that I can predict the future...?” Guy asked, his brow raised. 

McWinkle smirked at his son. “Care to explain, Louis?”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully at his father and then shifted his gaze at Guy. “So...Guy, I need to explain something to you that I haven’t told you yet.”

“Okay...?” Guy didn’t sound too sure if he wanted to hear what’s going on. 

Louis sighed deeply. “I--accidentally put something inside of you during the train ride.”

There’s an awkward pause. 

“What is that something you put in me?” Guy asked, raising his brow further. 

Louis chuckled while rubbing his arm nervously. “I may have given you powers...instead of the antidote for the poison in your stream. It saved your life either way but...the chemical made more of an impact than I expected. When you began to have migraines and your leg healed, I took your blood sample and saw that the chemical that I put in you won’t hurt you.”

“You--took my blood sample?” Guy inquired, confusion shown on his face.

“Yep.”

Guy looked at his hands for a moment with widened eyes. 

Michael turned to Louis, tilting his head. “So...what can he do? As for the abilities?”

Louis shrugged his shoulders. “So far...all I know is that he can predict the future.”

“I-I also can hear thoughts...and...had some sort of the force thing I-I could do with my mind,” Guy stuttered, looking up to both Louis and Michael. 

“Meaning telepathic abilities,” Louis clarified clearly. It’s sudden that the blue-furred detective widened his eyes and grabbed a steak knife. 

Michellee widened her eyes in shock. “Uh...Louis, what are you doing?”

“I’m just testing something out...give me your hand, Guy,” Louis commanded softly. 

Guy hesitated to lend out his hand.

“Don’t worry, I won’t cut you deeply. I promise,” Louis soothed while extending his other hand out for Guy to lay his. 

Guy exhaled heavily and laid his open hand onto Louis’s. Louis put a knife against Guy’s palm and cut a sliver down on his hand. The blood gushed out a little bit but the cut wasn’t deep. Guy clenched his teeth to hold his pain. The blood-stained a bit on the knife as Louis waited for the result. Both men glanced down at the cut, watching it mending itself slowly along with everyone else. Guy’s eyes bulged out, his breathing quickening. Louis and Dave smiled widely and watched it with fascination while Michellee covered her agape mouth with complete shock. She didn’t notice E.B. standing on the couch behind her with complete fascination. McWinkle blinked his eyes to see if he’s seeing things and Gluntz’s eyes sparkled from the marvel in front of her. Jean and his family perched on top of Michael’s head, while the mouse covered his young daughter’s eyes. Michael had his jaw dropped open while Goat widened his eyes with complete shock, using one of his front hooves to close the fox’s hanging jaw. Both Robert and Karen had their mouths opened with bewilderment like they just saw a ghost. When the cut was mended, Louis stepped back in awe. 

“Oh my gosh! It-It worked!” Louis shouted with excitement in his tone. 

“Guy! That’s awesome!” Dave marveled with pure fascination.

Michellee put her hand on Guy’s shoulder with concern written all over her face. “Are you okay, honey?”

Guy couldn’t look away from his hand for a second. “I-I don’t know...I-I’m starting to freak out.”

“You think you’re the only one starting to freak out?!” Michael shouted a bit.

McWinkle blinked his widened eyes. “Gluntz...pinch my arm and tell me I’m dreaming.”

Gluntz pinched McWinkle’s arm. “Sir, I’m afraid you’re dreaming.”

McWinkle slowly turned to his former partner with a blank stare. “I don’t mean to do it literally.”

“Oh...my bad,” Gluntz replied with her teeth clenched.

Robert stepped forward and stared at Guy’s hand. “Oh my--” He fainted, causing the group to startle. 

Karen gasped in shock. “Oh, dear, Robert!” 

“Dad?” Guy called out for his dad while Robert just laid there in shock. 

Karen smiled in reassurance. “I’m sure your father is fine.” 

“Yep,” Robert answered in confirmation while sitting up from the floor. “I-I’m just---shocked and confused.”

“It worked. It worked,” Louis kept muttering to himself excitedly while Goat observed the group’s reaction. An idea popped up to his head, which made him walk out of the group. 

“Hold on...I need to test something real quick,” Goat mumbled to himself but Michael heard him. 

Michael watched Goat suspiciously. “Where are you going?”

“I need to get something real quick,” Goat replied. He came back with a pistol.

“Goat, what are you--?”

Goat took a shot at Guy in the shoulder, causing Guy to yelp and fall over. Michellee gasped in shock while McWinkle, Gluntz, Dave, Robert, Karen, and Louis all had their eyes widened with shock. E.B. covered her agape mouth and Michael took the pistol away from Goat. 

“I thought you guys are on a truce!” Michael snarled angrily. 

However, what shocked everyone more, was that Guy got back up while the bullet hole on his shoulder mended itself back together. It popped the bullet that entered his body out and clattered on the floor. Everyone stared at Guy while an awkward silence emerged. 

Goat smirked at Michael. “We are on a truce.”

“Don’t do that again,” Guy growled with a glare at Goat. “What if I couldn’t deflect a bullet?”

“That’s what the test is for,” Goat answered while his smirk widened. 

Michael blinked for a moment. “Wait, that’s for a test?”

Goat nodded his head in confirmation. “Yeah. I had no intention of killing Guy. I would’ve aimed for the head if that were the case.”

“You’re one violent goat,” Michael pointed out to Goat.

“Oui,” Jean responded while concurring with the fox.

Goat shrugged his shoulders as in response. 

~.~ 

Meanwhile, E.B. heard everyone chattering. She’s impressed with Guy’s power and was fascinated by it. What else could he do? That’s her only question. However, something just distracted her from the event. She noticed a tall tree out in the backyard while she skulked through the group without being seen by anyone. She peeked outside to notice a...treehouse! E.B. smiled widely with awe as she explored the backyard. 

“I always wanted a treehouse!” E.B. spoke to herself while searching for the ladder. Surprisingly, there weren’t any ladders. She twisted her mouth a bit, thinking the treehouse had no way to enter. However, she noticed a scanner with a face and a smiling face. She stuck her face in it with a wide grin. The scanner gave her the green light as the door opened up to her. She skipped into the fortified treehouse with all kinds of gadgets, making her eyes sparkle with wonder. 

“Whoa!” 

She knew that this treehouse had to be Guy’s. Only Guy was smart enough to place gadgets. Hopefully, they won’t explode at her face. She didn’t touch the levers, figuring that they would either lead her to somewhere else or maybe some traps that won’t be that deadly. Her feet accidentally pressed the two buttons. The rail came up in front of her. As if it’s common sense, she held onto it while the platform she stood on elevated upward through the treehouse. It spun her around the tree, while she laughed and hooting wildly. She ducked one of the incoming branches and then lifted her leg to dodge the other branch. 

It finally took her to the treehouse that she had looked forward to seeing. A hand extended out for her. E.B. didn’t know why that is but she shook hands with it. It switched into a fist bump and then she guessed the next move for the hand for only ten seconds. By the time, she used her finger gun as her last guess, the hand dropped down dramatically. It stuck a thumbs up for her to grant access while the lights blinked green. The door slid open to give her access to what’s inside of the treehouse. 

The treehouse was empty to much of E.B’s disappointment. She observed a blue rope dangling in the middle. Maybe there’s something on top of the treehouse. She climbed on the rope and through the hole on the rooftop. When she got to the rooftop, she noticed the pinwheels surrounding her. They were folded in and a bit dusted. She bent down and blew on one of the pinwheels. The pinwheel opened up, revealing a yellow sun color. It opened up all the other pinwheels that brightened up different colors on the rooftop. The child’s smile widened with fascination. 

“This is beautiful!” E.B. awed while strolling on the rooftop of the treehouse. When she glanced ahead of her, she noticed a blue sheet tent ahead of her. “No way, a sheet tent!” 

**_E.B. was beginning to wonder why Guy would ever be a paint-watcher. Just like her mother, Guy had so much talent and creativity. Does it have to do with her and her mother? Her mother was a beautiful artist and Guy was a creative inventor. Was it because of her that they gave up on their dreams?_ **

E.B. shook those sad thoughts away for a moment to enjoy the treehouse. She entered the tent. The little girl’s smile was still stuck on her face. She thought about having Guy build her one or even helped her build one. However, she didn’t know if her mother would approve of her having the treehouse. Her mother claimed once that they’re too dangerous and you could fall and break your bone if not careful. Knowing how overprotective her mother had been in the past, she decided against it. E.B. sat in the tent, alone in her thoughts and away from everyone. However, she heard footsteps...she’s not alone. 

“Hello?” E.B. called out hesitantly. 

There’s no response. 

E.B could hear someone’s breathing outside. She gave a deadpan stare outside. “I can hear you.”

There’s still no response. 

E.B. rolled her eyes and stepped outside. Before she can say another word, a gloved hand went over her mouth and snatched her up. She’s stuffed into the bag. When she’s in the bag, she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

~.~ 

Everyone heard someone screaming from outside. 

“Uh...why is there a little girl screaming?” Michael asked the group. 

Jean and his family quickly climbed down from Michael and hid in the darkest corner of the room in case something bad was going to happen.

“E.B!!” Guy shouted in realization as he bolted outside. Michellee gasped and immediately followed after her boyfriend. Dave, Louis, McWinkle, and Gluntz strode outside to follow behind the couple. Michael, with Jean and his family perched on top of his head, followed after them while Goat tagged along with him. They got to the backyard and swept their panicked gazes around the yard. 

“Okay, where did the scream come from?!” Goat shouted aggressively. 

Dave glanced up to notice the assassin hopping down from the tree. “There!” 

Everyone saw the assassin, carrying a bag with E.B. struggling in it, bolting towards the stone wall. Louis chased after the assassin, hopping over the stone wall. Gluntz followed after Louis. However, the wall was too high for her to climb. Michael rushed by her and gestured her to come to him. Gluntz sprinted towards the fox while Michael gave her a boost over the wall. She hopped over the wall flawlessly and sprinted after Louis. 

Michellee bolted towards Michael while Michael gave her the boost over the wall as he did with Gluntz. She spun herself over the wall and landed on her feet. Michael gestured anyone else until Goat charged towards the iron gate and busted it down with his hooves. 

Michael rolled his eyes at Goat irritably. “Show-off.” 

Guy sprinted passed them while McWinkle and Dave followed after him. Goat and Michael hurried behind them. 

~.~ 

The assassin, who’s carrying E.B. in the bag, ran through the forest by the river at the edge of town. 

“Let me go! Let me go!” E.B. screamed, punching the bag she’s trapped in. 

The assassin didn’t respond to her screams while glancing behind him to see if he’s being chased still. There’s no one chasing him. When he glanced back, he noticed Louis hopping down from the tree aside from the assassin and tackling him through the forest. The bag tumbled out of the assassin’s grip, causing E.B. to yelp a bit. 

“Louis?!” E.B. shouted. 

“Hey, E.B! Give me one second!” Louis yelled while fighting the assassin off. It’s sudden that another assassin came out of nowhere and picked up the bag on the ground. Gluntz noticed Louis fighting the assassin while taking out her net gun and aimed it at the assassin clutching the bag. She pulled the trigger and the net flew towards the assassin. Before the net captured the assassin, the assassin threw the bag away from him, letting another assassin catch it. 

Michellee approached beside Gluntz with widened eyes in shock. Suddenly, the assassin used his blades to cut out of the net he’s in and took out two pistols to aim at the two girls. He quickly pulled the trigger but the bullets were intercepted when Guy approached the ladies and used his back like a shield. Goat sprinted beside Guy and took out his own pistol. He shot down the assassin before the assassin can run. 

Goat glanced at Guy with a smirk. “Good thing I test you before we ran into this situation.” 

“Oh, shut up!” Guy growled. 

Louis knocked out the other assassin he’s been fighting with. McWinkle, Michael, and Dave ran past them to pursue after the assassin holding the bag. Guy checked to see if Michellee and Gluntz were okay. Michellee smiled admirably at him and pecked a kiss on his cheek quickly before passing by him to chase after her daughter. Guy blushed a bit while smiling and caressing the spot where she kissed him. He followed after her with Gluntz running beside him. Louis and Goat sprinted after them. 

~.~ 

McWinkle couldn’t run as fast as he used to. Dave and Michael sprinted faster than him at this point. The assassin was getting further and further away from them. 

McWinkle had an idea suddenly. “Dave! How far can you throw?!”

Dave pondered for a moment. “As far as I can throw!”

“That doesn’t help!” 

“Why are you asking?!”

“Can you throw Michael?!”

“ME?!” Michael yelped while looking at Dave and McWinkle. 

“Yes, you!” McWinkle pointed at Michael. 

Dave smiled proudly. “Wait, I can do that!” 

“Good!” 

Dave picked Michael up and thrusted him through the air. Michael landed onto the assassin, tumbling towards a steep cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom. The assassin took out his blade and tried to stab Michael with it but the fox knocked the blade out of his grip quickly. The assassin fell over the cliff, with the bag in his loosened grip. Michael grabbed it before it fell with the assassin. The assassin didn’t hold on and plunged into the sharp rocks at the bottom.

“I got you, E.B!” Michael informed loudly, assuring.

“Michael!” He heard E.B. shouting excitedly. McWinkle and Dave approached behind him. 

“Did you get her?” Dave inquired while Michael got up and lifted the bag that had E.B. in it. 

“Yep, I got her.” Michael smiled while trying to find the loose end to open the bag so they can let the child out. McWinkle knelt down next to Michael and fumbled with the bag. 

“We’re getting you out of there, E.B,” McWinkle reassured the child. 

“Okay,” E.B. responded, her voice cracked. 

Dave noticed McWinkle and Michael had their backs turned to him. McWinkle stood up to see Michael biting the corner of the bag to rip it open. Dave paced back and forth a bit until he spotted someone in the shadows. His eyes widened while the pistol was aimed at McWinkle. 

Dave gasped and charged towards McWinkle. “Look out!”

McWinkle, confused about why Dave shoved him to the ground, soon realized that a sudden bullet crashed into Dave’s chest. Dave collapsed on his knees, his blood soaking his red flannel shirt just a bit. Michael immediately turned his head as soon as he heard the gunshot and gasped.

“Dave!” Michael screamed while both of them noticed an assassin with the pistol approaching them. 

The other assassin appeared out of nowhere from the side and knocked Michael back towards the cliff while grabbing the bag. He sprinted before anyone could do anything and hopped over the sharp rocks at the bottom. Michael slipped off of the cliff while McWinkle grabbed the fox by the tail. 

McWinkle looked over at the assassin who shot Dave, cocking his pistol. Before the assassin could pull the trigger again, Dave grabbed the blade next to him and slashed at his leg with it. The assassin tripped over onto the ground and wrestled with Dave for a moment. The assassin had the dagger pointed at Dave eventually, about to plunge it into his chest. But Dave was resisting it with a growl. It’s sudden, the assassin had his own wrist blade that Dave wasn’t aware of and jabbed it into the blue-furred man’s chest. Dave screamed out in pain as the assassin slashed it through his shirt, making him bleed more.

Before the assassin could go further, a couple of bullets crashed through the assassin’s head. The assassin collapsed on the ground in front of McWinkle while McWinkle noticed Goat approaching the group with a shocked look on his face. Guy, Michellee, Gluntz, and Louis approached the scene while McWinkle lifted Michael back onto the ledge. 

Guy noticed Dave lying on the ground, bleeding out on the grass. “DAVE!” 

Michellee covered her agape mouth with tears streaming down on her face. 

Louis and Gluntz glanced at each other with pure shock. 

Guy ran up to his older brother and his knees collapsed on the grass next to him. “Dave! Dave! Come on, no! Not you too! Not you too! Please...Please...I can’t lose you the same way I lost Jeffrey...Dave...Please.”

Dave could barely speak while looking into his brother’s eyes. He smiled softly at Guy and caressed his cheek. “I guess this is it.”

Guy began to sob. “Please, don’t say that. We’re going to get you help.” 

Michellee rushed up beside Guy and hugged him tightly. She had no words to say at the moment. Her tears were stopping her from saying anything comforting. 

“Let’s face it, Guy,” Dave began softly and hoarsely. “I’ll be gone by the time help comes. And...it’s okay.”

“Okay? Are you even hearing yourself? What about that search for your kids? What about all the things you wanted to do with them? All the things you wanted to say to them?” Guy questioned, gripping his brother’s hand suddenly. 

Dave frowned and laid his head back down. “I-I don’t know.” Tears began to unleash from his eyes when he said this. He wept and kept his stare up at Guy. “I-I don’t know...I-I just want to see them...at least for one last time.”

“No...you’re going to see them again. No matter what your wife says...no matter what the court people say...you are going to see them. But...we gotta get you help...we got to. Please. Dave, hold on. Don’t give up yet. Keep holding on, Dave. Keep holding on.” 

Dave grinned softly to his brother. “I-I will. I promise.” 

They all heard a motorboat rushing through the river, going the opposite direction from where they’re chasing the assassins. E.B. noticed Dave lying on the ground with everyone gathered around, tears emerging from her young eyes. Goat was the first one who pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the assassin driving the motorboat. When he pulled the trigger, he saw that the barrel was empty. He snarled to himself while looking back to the group. Gluntz noticed what he saw and watched the boat disappeared into the fog. 

“We can swim for it!” Gluntz growled with anger and her fists clenched.

“They’re too far from us. We won’t be able to reach them,” Goat stated sorrowfully. 

Both Gluntz and Goat glanced back at the group, watching them surrounding Dave. 

McWinkle instantly helped Dave up to his feet and strolled with him back to Guy’s parent’s house with Guy assisting him. Michellee stayed close beside Guy while Louis and Gluntz followed after them. Goat checked on Michael. 

“Are you okay?” Goat asked, his voice sounded genuine caring. 

Michael nodded his head with a small smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Goat smiled back softly and followed after the group. Michael trailed behind Goat. 

~.~ 

They entered through the side of the house while McWinkle and Guy carried Dave over at the couch. Guy glanced up at Gluntz and Louis and noticed that his parents weren’t around for some reason. 

“Gluntz! Louis! I need you to get the first-aid kits! Now!” Guy shouted, in a rush. “Mom! Dad! We need your help!” 

Guy’s parents didn’t respond. Louis and Gluntz strode into the room where the medical kits were. Goat and Michael stood over Guy. Jean and his family crawled down from Michael’s shoulder and climbed up towards the bedside table by the couch to watch Dave anxiously.

“What do we do, compadre?” Goat asked Guy urgently. 

Guy looked around the house. “Could you guys look for my parents? I’m sure they’re here somewhere.” 

Jean scurried out of the dark place with a terrified look on his face. “Wait--!”

“Alright. Karen! Robert!” Michael immediately began the search around the house with Goat by his side. Goat called out for Guy’s parent's name while Jean quickly led them upstairs. Michellee grabbed thick paper towels and rushed back over to Guy. 

“Guy, I got these to patched up the wound temporary,” Michellee informed quickly while handing Guy the paper towels. 

“Thank you, honey,” Guy replied hurriedly and stanched the blood soaking into Dave’s red flannel shirt with the paper towels Michellee gave him. “Hurry guys!” 

McWinkle immediately went to the phone and called the ambulance in the kitchen. 

Dave watched Guy panicking, growing concern. “Guy.” 

Guy didn’t respond to his brother, too busy panicking and sobbing a bit. 

“We found the medical kits!” Gluntz shouted from the other room. 

“Although, we ran out of antidote to get rid of the poison!” Louis spoke up urgently. 

McWinkle hung up the phone just in time to strode into the room where Louis and Gluntz were. “Just bring the medical kits! The ambulance is on its way now!” 

Louis and Gluntz bolted into the living room where Dave, Guy, and Michellee were with a couple of med-kits. 

“Here.” Louis handed Guy one of the med-kits. 

Guy took the med-kit and opened it up to search for a thick band-aid. Tears were in his eyes but he couldn’t let them get in the way of him helping his brother. 

_ “Guy. It’s okay.” _

Guy heard Dave’s thoughts but he couldn’t listen to those words. He had to save his brother. His brother had to have a happy ending. He’s not going to die from this now. Guy bit his bottom lip, withholding his tears.

“Can someone help us?!” Everyone heard Michael shouting from upstairs. He sounded desperate. Gluntz rushed upstairs and into the hallways. Guy could hear her light footsteps pitter-pattering across the floor and then...she jerked to a stop. 

“Oh no!!! KAREN!!!” Gluntz cried out. 

Louis bolted upstairs immediately to see what the commotion was. From the end of the hallway, he saw what it was. “Take them downstairs! Now!” 

“Mom? Dad?” Guy called out quietly, his thoughts running into a million different directions. From the living room, he saw what he feared most. Gluntz and Michael carried his bleeding mother, Karen, downstairs quickly and placed her on the couch diagonally across from Dave. She had deep cuts across her throat and stomach. Gluntz stood beside her, tears streaming down on her face. 

“No...Karen,” Gluntz choked on her tears, her hands trembling. 

Michellee covered her agape mouth. “Oh, dear.”

Guy whipped his focus back to notice Louis and Goat helping Robert down the stairs. His father was barely alive at this point. 

Guy widened his eyes in bewilderment. “Dad! What happened to you guys?! How did you--?!” 

“He--came out of nowhere...he--he attacked us. He-he killed your mother---right in front of me. A-And I didn’t react fast enough,” Robert stuttered, coughing up a bit of blood on his hand. 

“Don’t talk too much, amigo. Come on,” Goat soothed softly while helping Robert over to the couch, across from Karen was laying. 

Both Louis and Goat laid Robert down and Louis searched through the medical kit to help keep the pressure on the wound around Robert’s chest. McWinkle, Michellee, Michael, Goat, and the mouse family idly watched Guy, Gluntz, and Louis helping Guy’s family. 

Gluntz nudged on Karen’s shoulder a couple of times, almost like a whimpering dog trying to wake her owner back up from the eternal slumber. She put pressure on the wound but her hands couldn’t feel a heartbeat. Gluntz checked her pulse quickly with her fingers, with a light in her eyes. But that light faded. She slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on the woman’s shoulder. She began to sob quietly, her heart wrenched.

“Oh...Ma,” Dave uttered, watching his dead mother laying on the couch with tears rolling down on his face. 

Guy glanced over at his shoulder to notice Gluntz crying by his mother’s side. His eyes trembled while his tears streamed down on his cheeks. 

For years, he’s been hesitant to see his parents again, thinking all of those times about how he was a failure in their eyes. Only to find out that it wasn’t true at all. The way she reacted when she saw Guy again that one night when both Sam and Guy were trying to get the chickeraffe home. She almost burst into tears and hugged him tightly after recognizing him. And he knew deep down that wasn’t fake at all. It’s almost like he’s the Prodigal son to both his parents. His mother supported all of his dreams and what did he do for her? He didn’t want to see the disappointed look on her face but...she never was disappointed in him.

“Guy,” Guy heard his father calling out to him hoarsely. Guy whipped his tearful glance over at his father.

His father slowly extended his open cut hand to him. “Come here, my boy.” 

Guy glanced at Dave to make sure he’s okay. Dave was barely awake but he gently gestured Guy to visit their father. When Guy’s hand was about to release the bandages around Dave’s chest, Michellee placed her hand on his. He glanced at his lover as she scooched closer to his injured brother and gave him a stern nod, informing him that she’s got it. Guy smiled lovingly at her and lifted his hand away from the wound so that Michellee could tend to Dave’s wound. He scooched over to his father and held his hand tightly. 

Robert pulled him into a hug unexpectedly and held him tightly. 

Guy blinked for a moment. “Dad...you’re injured.”

“I don’t care...I just want to hold you,” Robert wept into his shoulder. 

Guy frowned and hugged his father back carefully. 

He heard his father chuckling sadly. “I-I haven’t hugged you like this since you’re a child.” 

Guy hugged his father a bit tighter, still trying to be careful about his injuries. “I’m sorry for being such a failure of a son--”

“No...it’s my fault.”

“What?”

“It’s my fault. I don’t tell you boys enough of how proud I am to have you all as my sons,” Robert sobbed while breaking away to look into Guy’s eyes. He smiled while wiping a tear away from his son’s eye. “You especially.” 

“Dad--”

“I-I’m sorry for all the times y-you think I’m disappointed in you for b-being something you weren’t--” Robert coughed at the end of his sentence. 

“Dad, try not to talk too much,” Guy soothed, tears rolling down on his cheeks continuously. 

“--B-Believe me when I tell you this...no matter what...whether you-you’re an inventor or a p-paint-watcher...you can be a-anything you w-want to be a-and I’ll still be proud of you. I-I want you to know that, Guy.” 

Guy held his father’s hand tightly with tears staining. His father cupped his hand and wiped away his son’s tears away.

“I’m w-willing to bet that y-your mother was proud of you...all of you,” Robert said it with a soft smile. 

“Dad...I--”

Robert hugged Guy again, interrupting his sentence. Guy hugged his father tightly again. 

“I love you, Guy...and I’m so proud of you,” His father whispered to him. “You’ve accomplished so much. Please, don’t give up. Keep trying, son.” 

“I will. I love you too, Dad...I love you too,” Guy muttered, his words coming out in a slur but his father understood what he said. 

Guy began to notice his father’s hand loosening his grip around his. He dispersed quickly to notice Robert closing his eyes and rested his head against the pillow. He exhaled his last breath peacefully. 

“Dave...?” Michellee gently called out. Guy turned his head and saw Dave resting his eyes.

“I-I’m just resting my eyes,” Dave muttered, trying to keep his eyes open. 

“Dave?” Guy called when he suddenly heard sirens blaring from outside. 

Michael sighed in relief. “Finally.” 

Guy glanced at Dave. “They’re going to help you. Just keep holding on. You’re going to see your kids again...you’re going to--”

Dave put his strong hand on Guy’s cheek and interrupted him. “Do you know what’s the first thing any parent wants?

“Of course, they wanted to see their kids again--you--”

Dave brushed Guy’s lips with his finger while shaking his head. “The second thing that the parents wanted was to be able to see their kids. The first thing that any parent wanted was to see their kids living a happy life--even if it has to be without them. That’s what I want to see for my kids. Even if my wife is right about my kids having a better life without me...I-I hope...from the bottom of my heart, that my kids could get nothing but happiness and joy in the world. I hope they grow up strong and compassionate towards others. I hope someday they pursue their dream jobs and keep their worries small. I hope they go through life with a family of their own. I-I want them to dance, play, and always smile. When they’re hurt...I want them to heal and let out their cries instead of holding them in. I want them to be happy.”

“Dave--”

A group of paramedics rushed through the front door and noticed three injured people on the couches. 

“Come on, gather them up!” One of the paramedics as they lifted Karen and Robert onto the hospital beds already placed next to them. 

Dave glanced back up at Guy. “There’s also something I want to tell you.” 

Guy shifted his attention back at Dave. “What?” 

“I want you to know that I love you, little bro. You and I have great memories in the past. I want you to treasure them all...just as I have. I want you to be happy with the family you have now and cherish them as long as you can...because you’ll never know when they’re going to be gone. I want you to love others and forgive people who hurt you. I want you to know that no matter what, I’m always going to be there for you. I-I love you, little bro.” 

“I love you too, big brother.” 

Dave smiled when he heard those words. A couple of paramedics picked Dave up and placed him on the hospital bed. They kept the pressure on the wound and took him outside towards the hospital. There’s not enough room for anyone to go in there with them. The ambulance rushed towards the nearest hospital in Stovepipe Junction. 

~.~ 

The hours ticked by while everyone waited anxiously in the hollow house at night. Louis went into the hospital where the paramedics put Guy’s family in to check to see if they’re okay. Guy watched the front door anxiously while having Michellee beside him. 

Michellee noticed Guy looking distressed while grabbing his hand. “Are you doing okay?”

“I-I just hope that they won’t die...Dave, Mom, and Dad has so much to live for.”

Michellee leaned her head onto his shoulder. She didn’t know what to say to give comfort to Guy.

“You don’t have to say anything comforting, honey...I’m going to be fine,” Guy spoke up a bit. Michellee realized that he could read her mind with a small smile. 

“We’re going to be fine...I-I’m just worried about E.B. What are they going to do to my child? She’s the only child I have...I can’t lose her,” Michellee replied but began to sob a bit. 

Guy wrapped his arm around her. “We’re going to get E.B. back. If they lay one finger on her, I’ll kill them.”

Suddenly, Louis strode in through the front door, panting like he’s been running. 

Guy stood up immediately. “Anything about Mom and Dad? Anything about Dave? Are they all going to be okay?” 

Louis sighed sadly. “Guy...they’re dead...all of them. By the time, your parents made it to the hospital, it was too late to save them. As for Dave...they-they couldn’t save him either. I-I’m sorry.”

Gluntz overheard this, her heart shattered into a million pieces. She rushed towards the dining table and began sobbing into her gloved hands. Guy’s eyes trembled...taking in the information he just gathered. His lips quivered while he got up from his seat and strode out of the house. Michellee watched him going towards his treehouse, figuring that he needed time to process his emotions. She got up from the couch and comforted Gluntz, talking softly to her at the dining table. 

Louis told McWinkle about what happened to Guy’s family and chatted about their concerns and their plans on what to do next to rescue E.B. and Sam. Michael and Jean discussed the topics away from the subject of death. Jean’s wife and his child played a fun game of chess to keep their minds off of what just happened. 

Four hours passed by. Goat watched the crowd alone, having thoughts racing into million different things. He glanced out of the window and up at the treehouse. He sighed heavily while looking around the kitchen. 

Goat grabbed the plate of sizzling green eggs and ham and took it with him. He strolled through the backyard, searching for Guy through the huge tree. He found a blue sheet tent and a platform that he could climb to. He climbed up the tree with the plate balancing on his head. He reached the platform finally and placed the green eggs and ham plate on it. His hooves clattered onto the wooden platform while he heard a deep sigh. Goat whipped his gaze up to notice Guy’s back turned. He didn’t bother turning around to face Goat. 

“You know, there’s a door for a specific reason,” Guy groaned a bit, wanting to be left alone. 

Goat glanced over his shoulder and then back at the tent with a soft smirk. “Didn’t see a door, compadre.” 

Guy didn’t respond to his snarky comment, which made him lose his smirk. It’s probably not the best time to make snarky remarks. 

Goat sat outside of the tent and scooched the plate forward a bit. “I brought some green eggs and ham in case you’re hungry.” 

“Are you expecting me to share?” 

“Well...you said you wouldn’t eat them with a goat,” Goat recalled the memory of when he offered to eat green eggs and ham with Guy...well...after tearing down the cabin Guy and Sam were in. It’s reasonable that Guy said he wouldn’t eat them with the goat. 

“I didn’t like them back then...I wouldn’t even try them back then,” Guy responded a bit with a sigh. 

“Hey, at least you expanded your horizons.”

Guy didn’t respond to Goat’s enthusiasm. 

Goat lost his enthusiasm. “I just brought these up here just in case.”

“I-I’m not hungry.” 

“Alright.” Goat stared at the food for a moment and then back up at Guy in the tent. “I’m sorry about your parents...and your brother.” 

Guy didn’t respond again. He probably didn’t want to talk about it. 

Goat sighed a bit. “Look, I just want to see if you’re okay.”

“I’m fine...just fine.” Guy choked on his words. “I just wanted to be alone.”

“You’ve been alone for four hours, amigo.” 

“And you care...?” 

Goat flicked his ears a bit. “Yes.”

Guy chuckled a bit. “You know, you’re still the last person who I expected to comfort me.” 

Goat smiled softly. “You haven’t known me completely. Just like I haven’t known you completely.” 

“Then...why come up here?” 

“I just told you, friend, I want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Guy turned around and noticed Goat sitting outside of his tent. “Why do you even care? You didn’t before...in fact...you would want me dead.” 

There’s a sad pause while Goat gazed down on the wooden platform. 

“Because I know what it’s like to watch the ones you loved most suffer and lose them.” 

Guy softened his gaze but didn’t respond. 

“I was alone. At the time, I didn’t think I need anybody. I worked blindly with criminals for years and was responsible for hurting people and animals.” 

Goat continued to inch his way into the tent while he kept talking. “I guess that’s something I couldn’t take back of what I did to you and Sam. And...I know a sorry isn’t going to make up for it...but I really am sorry. That’s off of my chest now. The other reason is that...I just didn’t want someone else, who went through what I went through, to feel like they’re alone. Whether that would be you or anyone else...it doesn’t matter. I went through that tragedy alone and no one ever stuck by me and told me that I was never alone...and I never did that for anyone who might have gone through worst or what I’ve gone through. I realized now that the pain doesn’t just hurt one person and one person only. It can happen to people around you. Someone next to you might lose someone they love. Maybe, a total stranger might have suffered the losses and grievances that might mirror yours. You never know.” 

Guy pondered for a moment, taking in of what Goat was saying. “You came up here...because you don’t want me to feel like I’m the only one suffering in this kind of pain?” 

Goat nodded his head in confirmation with a smirk cornered on his mouth. “Did you read my mind?” 

Guy shrugged a bit with a smile. “Yeah.” 

Goat chuckled a bit. “Figures.” 

“Thank you,” Guy replied genuinely. 

Goat widened his eyes in shock, not expecting Guy’s response. “Uh...no problem, amigo.” 

Guy sighed a bit. “I’m still contemplating whether that’s how you’re really feeling or you’re just saying what I want to hear--”

“I don’t spare the truth...another thing, I still have the stupid truth serum still inside of me that your friend, Gluntz, gave me.” 

Both Goat and Guy chuckled. 

“That’s actually kind of funny,” Guy remarked. 

“It wasn’t when you’re the one stuck with it. I don’t even know how long those last--.”

“I guess for a day. In the morning, you will be fine.”

Goat nodded his head in understanding. “Yes. I don’t have to re-tell my origin story to new people.” 

“Heh, but I can read your mind,” Guy stated with a laugh. 

Goat gave Guy the deadpan stare. “One step at a time, compadre...one step at a time.”

Guy ended his laugh and sighed a bit. “Does Louis or McWinkle have a plan on how we can rescue both E.B. and Sam?”

Goat pondered for a moment and then shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Guy thought for a moment with a sigh while noticing the green eggs and ham in front of him. “Are you going to eat that?” 

“No, I’m just going to wait till it gets cold and then eat it,” Goat replied with a sarcastic smirk. “I just brought these for you. I can take them--”

Guy grabbed the fork from the plate and took a bite of the ham, the food still warm. “I don’t want them to go to waste.”

Goat smiled softly. “Well, I’m hungry too. Here, let me help.” 

Goat picked up one of the eggs with his hooves and tasted the flavor. “I don’t get it. How come you never tried Green Eggs and Ham?”

“I find it pointless to try them back then.”

Goat chuckled. “Well, you missed out on a lot.”

“Yeah.” 

There’s a brief pause as both Goat and Guy shared a plate of green eggs and ham. Guy saw Goat was thinking something out loud in his mind. 

_ “I think I have a plan.”  _

Guy took a bite of his ham again and glanced at Goat. “So, what’s the plan?”

Goat jumped for a bit while flicking his ears. “Man, that scared me a bit.” 

“Sorry.”

“Well...I think I know someone who can help us find out more about your powers. Besides mind-reading, using the force, self-healing, and something else that I can’t remember.” 

“Alright...who is it?”

“He’s known as the Seer.” 

“The...Seer?”

“Yeah, he might be able to help us find out what kind of powers you have other than the ones you showed us.”

“And...why do you think that we needed to find out?”

“Well, think about it. It might be a way to defeat Jeckles.”

Guy thought about it for a moment. “Well, in my dream...it did say something about how I-I can stop Jeckles from burning up the world by using my ‘gift’. Maybe there should be advantages we can use for this.”

“Now you’re getting what I’m saying.”

“Where’s this Seer you mentioned?”

“Meepville.We got to take a boat there.” 

“Alright.”

They suddenly heard screams and glass shattering. Both of them quickly headed out of the tent and glanced down at the commotion inside of the house. 

“Yeah! Knockout!” They heard Michael shouting. 

“They must have caught somebody. Come on!” Guy urged as both Goat and Guy climbed down from the treehouse and entered the house. 

When they entered the kitchen, they found a passed out hooded figure and Michael standing over the knocked out person with a broken glass vase in his grip. 

McWinkle examined the assassin and took all the weapons off of him. The assassin appeared to be injured with a stab wound on his chest. 

“How did he get in there?” Goat pointed at the assassin. 

Michellee glared at the assassin. “He’s been hiding here all this time!” 

“Kill him!” Gluntz determined with a growl. 

Louis stepped into the situation. “Wait! I have an idea!” 

“What?” Jean asked quickly. 

“We need to interrogate him,” Louis commented urgently. 

“What does interrogating him do for us?!” Michael growled at Louis’s idea. 

Guy pondered for a moment. “That could work.” 

“Huh?!” Michael gasped a bit.

Michellee caught up with what Guy was thinking. “If we interrogate him...maybe he can help us find E.B.” 

“Maybe even Sam,” Guy added. 

McWinkle took the time to think for a moment and then smiled a bit. “Not a bad idea. The question is...who’s going to be the good cop and the bad cop?”

“I’ll take the good cop,” Louis volunteered with a hand raised slightly like he’s in a classroom. 

McWinkle nodded his head in understanding. “Alright. Who’s going to be the bad cop? Who’s good at intimidating and scaring the living daylights out of people?” 

“I can scare people...but not on command,” Michael muttered to himself. 

There’s silence in the room. 

“I would’ve shot him the moment he opened his mouth,” Gluntz growled a bit, aggressive. 

“Yeah, we won’t make you the bad cop...there’s nobody who wants to slam their fists and torture them...anyone?” McWinkle appealed but no one opened their mouths. 

However, Guy had the perfect candidate. He moved his eyes over at Goat, who’s just sitting there silent. Goat glanced up at Guy, noticing him smirking. 

“I don’t like the look you’re giving me, compadre,” Goat replied. “That’s the same look you had when I was flying your flying contraption. You knew it would explode!” 

Guy smirked widely. “So, you know what I’m thinking?” 

Goat flicked his ears irritably. “I can’t read minds, amigo.” 

“You can intimidate anyone you want and at will. You’re the craziest and the most violent goat I have ever met in my entire life!” Guy remarked with a shout. 

“That’s true,” McWinkle concurred with Guy.

“Yep,” Gluntz pointed out. 

“Oui,” Jean implemented his opinion. 

Michellee nodded her head. “You do have all those weapons in the living room and...shot Guy in the shoulder.” 

“And on top of that, you shot and killed assassins in your path,” Louis added.

“We can see what you’re capable of, man.” Michael pointed out to Goat.

There’s a pause as Goat sighed deeply. “Fine, I’ll be the bad cop. But don’t think I’ll ease up on him.” 

“We’re not expecting you to. Come on, we got to tie up this punk and question him,” McWinkle urged. 

“Right!” Gluntz growled. 

~.~ 

Everyone stood in the dark isolated room, watching the injured assassin dangled from the ceiling. Thick rope tied him around his body while the blood-stained on his black silk coat. Guy and Michellee stood by each other and watched while Jean sat on top of Michael’s head. Gluntz stood beside McWinkle with a glare at the assassin. Louis and Goat were the only ones in the light from the corner of the room so that the assassin could see them when he wakes up.

“So, who’s going first?” Louis whispered to Goat. 

Goat rubbed his chin to think. “How about you go first? If he doesn’t answer to you first, I’ll make sure to give him pain.”

“Alright. Just don’t kill him,” Louis cautioned Goat. 

“I have no intention of killing him...yet,” Goat responded with a small smirk. 

They heard the assassin gaining consciousness while noticing that he’s tied up. 

“I wouldn’t struggle so much if I were you,” Louis spoke up first.

The assassin shot a glare at both Louis and Goat. “You should’ve killed me.” 

Louis crossed his arm. “That can be arranged. But you have questions to answer. If you help us, one way or another...we’ll spare your life.” 

“What happens if I don’t?”

“I wouldn’t go down that path if I were you. Where are your buddies taking the little girl?”

“What little girl?”

“You know her name. You’re not stupid. Come on, tell us where you’re taking her.” 

The assassin chortled. “Oh, that stupid weak little girl we found in a treehouse.”

“E.B is not weak or stupid!” Michellee barked at the assassin, ready to charge at him but Guy held her back.

“Not yet, honey.” Guy calmed her down.

The assassin swept his gaze around the room. “I see that you have other people in the room with you.” 

“Yes, now can you answer the question? That little girl is important to us. You don’t seem to understand that you took someone’s daughter away from them. Maybe even causing them pain. If you tell us where your buddies are taking the little girl, we will part ways and you won’t contact us again,” Louis explained to the assassin gently while keeping his focused stare at the assassin.

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with,” The assassin responded with a growl. 

“Believe me, we know exactly what we’re dealing with.” 

There’s a brief intense pause between them. 

“You can’t stop what’s coming.”

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s best if you don’t know.” 

Guy widened his eyes a bit. “He’s changing the subject.”

“Stop changing the subject and tell us where the assassins are taking E.B.” 

“You’re stupid if you think I should tell you where my friends are taking the little girl.”

_ “They shouldn’t know that they are in Meepville. This whole operation will be in ruins if they know.”  _

Guy heard the assassin’s thought, wide-eyed. 

Gluntz noticed Guy widening his eyes while leaning over to McWinkle. “Uh. Sir, I think he just got the information we needed.”

“We need more of it...however long we’re going to interrogate this punk,” McWinkle whispered back.

“Why can’t Guy interrogate him? It’s obvious he can read minds--”

“The assassin doesn’t know that...if he knew Guy was reading his mind, he’ll try to resist it. If we have the good cop, bad cop interrogating him, he would be distracted by not providing any information to them physically rather than mentally,” McWinkle explained to Gluntz. 

Gluntz widened her eyes and smile. “That’s genius, sir.” 

McWinkle smiled back. “Indeed.” 

Both of them watched Louis questioning the assassin. 

“Look, I’m trying to spare your life here. You’re not making this job easy,” Louis continued with the interrogation. 

“Do I have to make it easy for you?” The assassin commented with a snarl. 

Louis sighed heavily, about ready to throw in the towel. “Goat...he’s all yours.”

Louis stepped aside with his arms crossed while Goat approached the assassin, glaring at him. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, amigo,” Goat growled, pulling a switchblade with his hoof by his side. 

“What’s the easy way?” The assassin questioned.

“The easy way is if I asked the questions, you answered them without hesitation.”

“What’s the hard way?”

Goat pulled out a switchblade with his hoof and smirked at the assassin. “I wouldn’t ask that if I were you, amigo.”

“I’m not your amigo, sheep.” 

Goat hardened his glare and lost his smirk. “What did you just call me, punk?”

“A sheep.”

Goat growled and slashed his switchblade at the assassin’s stomach but it was only a cut through the clothing and a bit of blood. However, it was enough for the assassin to shout. “Get on my bad side and I’ll cut you deeper. Now, tell me where your little friends are taking the little girl.”

“Not a chance, hombre. Threatening me isn’t going to get you anywhere.” 

“Oh, it doesn’t?” Goat sarcastically implied while cutting the assassin’s arm rapidly, causing the assassin to yelp a bit. “How about cutting you to the point where you’re dying?”

The assassin cackled at Goat’s question. “Aren’t you a violent one?”

Goat snarled, tired of the assassin trying to evade the subject. “Just answer the question. Where are you taking the child? If any of your friends lay a hand on that child, you and your little friends will be hunted the same way you’re hunting us. And they will be murdered one by one if that child dies. Now, if you really care about your little friends, you would tell us where you’re taking the child.” 

There’s silence in the room. Michael noticed a photograph of the light pink-furred man and his family underneath all the weapons McWinkle stripped off of the assassin. He pulled out the photograph and examined it further. He turned to the back of it and saw the name:  _ Jeckles Abbot.  _ It’s exactly like Jeffrey’s photograph that Guy had now except it’s their family. Jean saw it too from sitting on the fox’s head with widened eyes.

Guy caught a glimpse into Michael’s and Jean’s thoughts and turned his head to notice the fox holding a photograph of the stranger’s family. Michael glanced at Guy with a worried look on his face. 

_ “Guy...I think I have an idea.” _

Michael turned his head and narrowed his focus on the assassin, knowing exactly what to do. He stepped towards the light beside Goat. Goat noticed the photograph of the family Michael was holding and glared back at the assassin.

“If you’re not going to say something, we’ll find your family and kidnap them. The same way your friends kidnapped that child.” 

“There’s no point in finding them...they’re already dead,” The assassin replied, the sadness appearing in his tone. 

_ “My family was taken away from me...I have nothing left.”  _

Guy heard the assassin’s thoughts and instantly widened his eyes in realization. There’s a brief silence while Michael shifted his attention to the assassin. 

“Why have you been hiding here?” Michael questioned immediately. 

Goat switched his gaze at the fox with confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” The assassin inquired of the fox. 

Michael drew his brows together. “You stayed here after Guy’s parents were killed. In fact, I believe you are the one who killed Guy’s parents. Any idea why you stayed here at all?”

“Who’s Guy?” The assassin questioned the fox. 

Michael softened his gaze. “The man who you and your friends took everything away from. One of you killed his youngest brother, Jeffrey, and framed me for murder. One of you shot and stabbed his oldest brother, Dave. Now here you are, stained in his parent’s blood. You people stripped everything away from him. That child who your friends kidnapped was like a daughter to him. I don’t know how you lost your family but what you are doing...you’re taking away what someone has that you lost. Maybe something that your friends lost as well...and it seems to me that not only you’re making him suffer--you’re making yourself suffer from even doing those actions. If you even have any empathy or emotion left, you would understand that pain by now.” 

There’s a brief silence while everyone widened their eyes in shock and bewilderment at the fox. 

The assassin sighed. “Because I couldn’t go anywhere.” He showed the stabbed wound on his shoulder with the blood-stained around it. “After I stabbed the woman, the man, who must be her husband, came after me and stabbed me with such anger. I fought him off and cut him down. When I heard shouting, I pushed him away and hid in the nearby room. I didn’t know the names of the people I just killed. But it’s an order.”

“An order from Jeckles,” Michael guessed without hesitation. 

The assassin gasped. “How did you know--?”

“We’re familiar with that name. Just like we’re familiar with you guys. But, you do understand that you just hurt the people you don’t even know based on blind orders. Is there any emotion behind taking that order or you’re just blindly following it, not figuring out the consequences for your actions? Did you hesitate when you killed the married couple or did you just go about doing it without doubts? Doesn’t the thought of your family ever cross your mind? What they might think of what you are doing? What they might see through your eyes and into your heart? Would they approve of what you are doing to these people? If I were part of your family and I died, I would be devastated to see you like this.” 

The assassin began to sniffle, a sudden flow of emotions welling back into his mind. 

_ “Just shut up...shut up...please.”  _

_ I **t’s working. Michael is actually breaking through him. Not in a torturous or a sympathetic way. I wonder what method Michael is using.** _

Guy watched in awe while reading the assassin’s mind. 

_ “What am I doing? What should I do? If I tell them where they’re taking the little girl...I would be killed...I know they can hear me. I know they can hear me through my tracker. I had to make a decision now...what should I choose?”  _

Guy shook his head and turned to Gluntz, who’s watching him see if he had obtained anything through his mind. He strode over to her quickly and stood beside her. 

“Gluntz, the assassin has a tracker on him...they can hear everything he’s saying,” Guy whispered urgently to Gluntz, “Let me interrogate him. I can read his mind.” 

“Wait, but he’ll resist you mentally if you interrogate,” Gluntz whispered back quickly. 

“Michael is breaking him down mentally...maybe I can get in there and--”

“Wait,” McWinkle muttered, hearing the whole conversation. “If Michael can break through him emotionally...maybe it will be easier for you to obtain the information and for us to hear it coming out of his mouth. If he wouldn’t do it, then you’ll be the one who will tell us what’s going on through his mind.” 

Guy pondered for a moment. 

Gluntz shifted her stare back up at Guy. “What did you get so far?”

“All I got was that the Ghosts are taking E.B. to Meepville,” Guy muttered. 

“Meepville...wouldn’t they have taken her to Floriana since that’s where Jeckles is?” Gluntz asked quietly.

McWinkle shifted his focus back on the assassin. “That’s why we’re interrogating him.” 

Guy and Gluntz moved their gaze back up at the assassin. 

The assassin sighed again. “I figured I get ahead on the mission. That’s why I stayed...I thought I could kidnap the mother of the child but you stopped me.”

Michael hardened his gaze at the assassin. “You darn right I did. So...please, the child means so much to her and to the rest of us. If you tell her where she is, we won’t hurt you.”

“If I tell you...they’ll kill you,” The assassin stated sadly. 

Michael gave a deadpan stare at the assassin.“We’ve been chased around by them before. This is basically Monday for all of us. Right now, it’s Sunday. So...if you tell us where she is, we won’t get hurt.” 

The assassin gave it a thought before sighing again. “They-They are taking her to Meepville.” 

“Why?”

“They’re going through the sewers underneath Meepville to take her to Floriana...it’s more discreet that way.” 

“Why Meepville, compadre?” Goat questioned immediately. 

The assassin gave in. “It’s the closest city to Floriana...it-it also houses most of us.”

“What? Wouldn’t you guys be in Floriana since Jeckles is there?” Louis interrogated the assassin. 

“No...we’re everywhere. We were housed underneath Glurfsburg...we’re housed underneath Pinkie Pazookie...we’re housed underneath Stovepipe Junction...we’re housed underneath Fullsome. We’re housed everywhere on the map. Even at East Flurbia.” 

“East Flurbia?” Michellee uttered a bit. “That’s where Sam’s mother is.”

“Sam said he was the part of the Ghosts...is that why he was concerned for his mother earlier in the trip?” **_Guy asked himself, remembering when Sam was worried about going to find his mother in the first episode._ _Why he’s worried about his mother going to be in trouble. He knew...he knew that the Ghosts were hiding out there and pretty much everywhere. It just makes sense at least. It also gave the reason why the Ghosts were constantly finding them in that city and chasing after them._**

The assassin lowered his gaze down on the ground. “They’re coming for you now.” 

“Yeah, they have been coming for us since the first time we even breathe,” Goat implied sarcastically. 

The assassin shook his head urgently. “No...I had a tracker on me...they’re coming right now.”

Suddenly, they heard a break-in through the doors and windows. Jean’s family scurried downstairs towards the isolated room. Jean climbed down on the fox and hugged them. 

“They’re here!” Cosette, Jean’s wife, squeaked with panic. 

McWinkle shut the door quickly behind the mice family. “We have to go!” 

“How do we even get to Meepville?!” Michael shouted his question at the assassin. 

“Boat, amigo! Boat!” Goat answered for the assassin and noticed another door. He busted through the door to realize that it’s a secret passage. “I didn’t your parents have the secret passage, Guy!”

“Take the passage now!” Guy shouted urgently while letting Michellee run ahead of him. Goat led both Gluntz and Michellee out while Michael scooped up the mouse family in his hands and bolted after the group. McWinkle barricaded the door with a heavy empty wardrobe he found next to him. The bullets made their marks on the door, but it missed McWinkle. 

“Come on, Guy!” McWinkle shouted and rushed towards the secret passageway. 

When Guy was about to run with McWinkle, he heard a tiny whisper from the assassin’s mind. 

_ “Please...don’t let them kill me.”  _

Guy turned his head and gazed at the assassin softly.

“You-You must be Guy,” The assassin groaned in pain. 

Guy didn’t respond, waiting for him to talk. 

“Please...I need a favor...kill me...kill me before they get to me. They will kill me--they will torture me and kill me. I don’t want to be in pain again.” 

_ “There’s no point in living...I had nothing else to live for.” _

Guy stared at him, with pity but that was subsided. He wanted to avenge his parents’ death. He wanted the assassin in front of him to suffer the way he let his parents suffer. He held his hand out, controlling the veins within the assassin, choking him. 

“Why did you kill them? Why?” Guy questioned, tears streaming down on his face. He loosened his hold so that the assassin could talk. 

“It was an order I have to follow. Jeckles wanted you to suffer and I helped him in that...but I never realized that you-you and I had something in common now.” 

Guy softened his gaze but kept his hold on the assassin’s veins. 

“And it was my fault that I took that away from you...something that has been taken away from me a long time ago.” 

Guy suddenly heard the assassin sobbing a bit. 

_ “What would my family think of me? I know they will think of me as a failure as a son...a father...as a brother. I-I can’t take it anymore. They’re disappointed in me and now hated me for what I have become. I wished I could take all that back...I wished I could say sorry to Guy. But I know a sorry won’t mend up what happened.”  _

Guy began to have a tear streaming down on his face. He didn’t bother to wipe them off. “It won’t mend up for what happened.”

The assassin jerked his head up at Guy, breathing heavily. 

Guy continued, “And I-I want to forgive you but I d-don’t know how to forgive you for what you did to my parents...but, I bet that your family will be relieved that you finally made a realization of what you did wrong...I hope that you can see them again.” 

The assassin halted his sobs and glanced at Guy. “Thank you...so much.” 

Guy didn’t respond while hearing the door banging from the other side. He also heard shouting from the passageway. 

_ “Wait! Where’s Guy!”  _ Michael’s voice echoes through Guy’s mind but it wasn’t loud enough for the assassin to hear. 

_ “What is he doing staying back there?! We got to get him out of there!”  _ Jean’s voice screamed in his mind. 

_ “I got him!”  _ Michellee shouted within Guy’s ear. 

_ “Wait, Michellee--!”  _ Goat yelled.

Guy sighed and focused on the assassin. 

The assassin began to suffocate and blurted out his words.“Thank you.” 

**_Guy’s hands began to tremble, doubting himself. Was he sure to kill this man? This man did an awful thing but...was it worth it to kill him? There was no time to untie the man and run away with him being alive. There’s no time for him to run._ ** **Guy crushed the assassin’s veins but he couldn’t standstill. He couldn’t just take another life after the assassin asked to kill him. He just--**

Without control, Guy snapped the man’s neck quickly with his powers. Guy widened his eyes in shock and glanced at his hands. His eyes trembled from the sudden impact. He couldn’t move a muscle while staring at the man’s hanging dead body. 

_ “Did I just...kill him? What’s going on with me?”  _

Guy heard his own panicked thoughts again as the door was almost broken down. He heard hooves clattering on the floor. 

“Guy, what are you doing back--?!” 

Guy glanced up at Michellee while Michellee widened her eyes with pure shock to see him next to the hanging dead body. Goat entered after her and had his eyes bulged out.

“I-I killed him...I-I just...killed him.” 

Michellee noticed the wardrobe shaking back and forth while grabbing Guy’s hand. “Come on, before they get in here.” 

Goat led Michellee and Guy through the passageway and shut the door behind them. They exited it outside and ran to the river where everyone waited at. 

McWinkle strode up to Guy. “What took you so long?! What happened back there?!” 

Guy couldn't answer the questions all at once. 

Louis stepped between his father and Guy. “We don’t have time for questions. They’ll catch up to us if we don’t hurry and get on that boat!” 

“Point taken. Come on!” McWinkle urged everyone and led them towards a port on the other side of the river. Luckily there’s a rowboat that’s big enough for all of them to row across the river. 

“Hop on!” Louis shouted while Michael and Gluntz hopped onto the rowboat. McWinkle stood aside to let Goat along with Michellee and Guy. Louis jumped in after Guy and Michellee with Mcwinkle stepping in behind him. 

“Row to that port!” McWinkle pointed at the port across from them. Louis and Gluntz grabbed a paddle for each side and sailed quickly towards the boat port ahead of them. 

When the assassins peeked out to notice them rowing towards the boat port, one of the assassins took out his pistol but the other one stopped him from shooting. They watched as their targets reached the boat port. 

~.~ 

They docked near the ferry boat, ready to leave in a few moments. McWinkle climbed out of the rowboat first and pointed at the ferry boat. “We’re almost there! Come on!” 

Louis and Gluntz set the paddles down and stepped out of the boat. They extended their hands and helped Guy, Michellee, Michael, and Goat out of the rowboat. Michael still had Jean’s family in his clenched fist but it’s not tight enough to suffocate them. 

The fox opened up his palm to check on the mice family to see if they’re okay. “Are you guys doing okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you, my friend,” Jean responded with a small smile. 

“No problem.”

“Come on,” Goat urged Michael while the group strode up to the ferry boat. 

“Um, we’re entering the boat without tickets, right?” Gluntz questioned, doubtful. 

“It wouldn’t matter. We’re being hunted. We’re going to have to be stowaways,” Louis whispered to Gluntz. 

Michellee widened her eyes, shocked. “Stowaways?” 

Guy patted her shoulder to reassure her. “Don’t worry about it. It’ll be temporary until we reach Meepville.” 

“What if we get caught?” Michellee asked Guy. 

“I highly doubt the crew on the boats would even care, ma’am,” McWinkle stated, overhearing their conversation.

The group snuck their way through the boat by climbing onto the ledge of the deck of the boat. They snuck through the deck while the boat departed from the port. The boat made its way down the river while Louis sighed in relief. 

“So, I guess we’re on our way to Meepville,” Goat ignited the conversation while glancing up at McWinkle.

“Looks like it. Why do you ask?” McWinkle asked. 

Goat smirked a bit. “I think I may have a plan once we get to Meepville.” 

While Goat explained his plan to McWinkle and entered the boat with him, Michael opened up his hands to look down on the mice family. 

“We’re safe,” Michael whispered to Jean and his family. 

“We are grateful for you to save our lives,” Cosette uttered to Michael. 

Fawn smiled ecstatically. “Thank you, Uncle Michael!” 

Michael widened his eyes while they sparkled. Suddenly, he had tears of joy in his eyes. 

“Yeah, you are part of the family, Michael,” Jean stated proudly. 

Michael sniffled and edged a soft smile to the mice. “I’m glad to be part of your family.” 

Louis and Gluntz entered the boat together, wondering what’s going on between McWinkle and Goat. Michellee looked around the boat for something to do. She shifted her attention to Guy, who sat on the bench by the end of the deck, staring at the vast open water and staring at the blue skies with stars. She softened her gaze and strolled up to her lover. She sat next to him while staring up at the stars with him. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Michellee started the conversation between them.

Guy flicked a glance at her and then smiled a bit. “Yeah, it is.” 

Michellee noticed Guy frowning a bit, wondering what’s wrong with him. 

“I’m sorry you have to see that,” Guy uttered, his voice cracked. 

Michellee instantly remembered Guy killing the assassin with whatever powers he used. However, she wasn’t afraid of him as she thought she would be if she ever found Guy killing someone. She didn’t blame him when he knew that the assassin they were interrogating was the one who killed his parents. Maybe it was the right thing to do for Guy. 

Michellee frowned a bit and held his hand. “I’ve seen worse things, honey. Believe me. I know.” 

Guy glanced up at her to realize what she meant. “Still. I-I don’t want you to be afraid of me or think I’m a monster--”

Michellee cupped his cheek with her other hand and had his gaze set into her eyes. “Does it look like I think of you as a monster?”

_ “You’re not a monster, Guy. I love you.”  _

When Guy heard Michellee’s thought, he smiled softly at her. “I love you too, Michellee.” 

Both Michellee and Guy hugged each other tightly. Neither of them didn’t want to let go. They broke away and shared a kiss on the bench in the young evening. They suddenly heard someone sniffling while they broke away from their kiss and noticed Michael watching them with more tears in his eyes. 

“That is so precious.” Michael awed at them 

“Seriously?” Guy groaned irritably. 

Michael realized that he ruined the moment. “Oh...I’ll just-um-find Goat. Enjoy!” 

The fox exited into the boat awkwardly. Michellee laid her head on Guy’s shoulder with a frown. 

“Is E.B. going to be okay?” Michellee asked, mostly to herself. 

“She will be. We’ll be sure of it,” Guy reassured her while wrapping his arm around her. “We’re going to find her. I promise.”

“What if they hurt her?” Michellee began to have tears in her eyes.

“Then, I’ll make them suffer.”

Michellee twisted her mouth a bit. “I’m serious, Guy.”

“Me too.” 

There’s a soft pause while Michellee laid comfortably on his shoulder. “I just hope she’ll be okay.”

Michellee closed her eyes and rested on Guy.

“Me too, honey. Me too,” Guy responded as he leaned his head on his lover’s and drifted off to sleep with her.

~.~ 

Sam sauntered throughout the boat with a frown, trying to find a place to eat. His stomach growled a bit from running through the forest for what seemed like days. He knew he made the right decision...well, not entirely. He thought if he turned himself in...Guy, as well as everyone else, would be out of harm’s way. Maybe...he’s not too sure at this point. He sighed deeply while entering the dining area. He saw that the place was vacant. When the door swung opened and a glimpse of the familiar big blue-furred man and a goat entered the dining room was spotted, Sam immediately went into hiding while hearing their conversation by pure coincidence.

“So, let me get this straight...you want us to see the ‘Seer’ in Meepville because he can help us figure out how we can use these powers defeat Jeckles?” McWinkle obtained the information that Goat gave him while walking into the dining room. Louis and Gluntz followed them closely behind, eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“Powers?” Sam whispered to himself, not fully aware of what’s going on.

“Yeah. You’re getting the memo,” Goat answered plainly with a nod in confirmation. 

McWinkle groaned a bit while rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger. “Don’t tell me this guy is a fortune teller--.”

“He ain’t. Despite the rumors saying that he is...I know him personally and he’s nowhere a fortune teller. Sure, he has potions or drugs but there’s no magic involved,” Goat reassured McWinkle while stopping in the center of the room. 

“I don’t like fortune tellers---there’s something fishy about them that doesn’t seem to fit,” McWinkle responded with a sigh. 

“Think of it this way, amigo. This could be our advantage to defeat Jeckles. He probably doesn’t know that Guy has powers.”

“We’re going to keep it that way. If he knew Guy has powers, he’ll find something that will either take away his powers or use it to his own advantage.”

“Guy has powers?” Sam muttered the words to himself with complete shock.

Goat chuckled a bit humorlessly. “Why do you think we’re going to see the Seer?” 

McWinkle twisted his mouth and got lost in his own thoughts. 

“Shouldn’t there be more people on the boat?” Gluntz asked the group, causing Goat and McWinkle to jump to notice both her and Louis. 

Goat sighed irritably. “You scared the heebes jibes out of us, guys.”

“Sorry,” Louis apologized while licking his green eggs and ham popsicle that he founded in the vending machine earlier. 

“Did you listen to the entire conversation?” McWinkle questioned them. 

“The whole entire thing...it could actually be beneficial,” Louis stated his input. 

Sam had the wheels turning in his head as he listened further into the conversation.

“Wait a minute, you’re the one who invented the chemical. Shouldn’t you know what it can do?” Gluntz asked Louis bluntly. 

“Sadly no. I created it to have powers within it but I never quite know what powers specifically are in the chemical. We don’t even know how long it will last. Whether it’s going to last today or last forever,” Louis explained his answer. 

“I highly doubt that the powers inside of him are temporary,” Goat input his opinion. “If his body can easily mend itself back up and deflect bullets...I highly doubt that it’s going to be in the short term. Guy can be immortal for all we know.” 

“Guy--can be immortal? Whoa,” Sam awed to himself while muttering things to himself. 

**_Sam began to wonder why he even ran away. Yes, it was for a good cause but he didn’t know that Guy could deflect bullets or even had his own body mend itself back up. He thought that if he faced Jeckles, then he would leave everyone alone. But, if that’s the case, why would everyone still be running around? Are the assassins just chasing them out of the house in Stovepipe Junction? Are Guy’s parents going to be okay? There are a million questions in his head he would like to ask them. But it would seem weird if he just appeared out of nowhere and greet them._ **

Sam suddenly shivered in his spine, feeling like someone was watching him from the side. When he turned his head, his feeling was correct. He saw Goat standing there with complete blank confused stare at him. There’s an awkward pause between while Goat was taking in the fact that he saw Sam standing right in front of him. Sam smiled nervously and waved a bit, finding pointless to run from Goat. 

“What’s going on over there, Goat?!” McWinkle shouted a bit.

Goat sighed deeply and stepped aside. “He’s here.” 

“Who?!” Louis questioned loudly. 

Sam nervously walked out of his hiding place with his head lowered to the ground. He didn’t want to look up at the shocked faces of Louis, Gluntz, and McWinkle.

“SAM!” He heard all three of them exclaimed. 

Unexpectedly, Gluntz ran up to Sam and hugged him tightly, surprising him a bit. Sam embraced her back, confused. When he shifted his gaze at both McWinkle and Louis, Louis had a relief smile shown on his face while McWinkle’s face was shown with a wave of confusion and bewilderment. 

Gluntz dispersed from Sam while checking him for any scratches like a mother would check her children. “How did you get on the boat? What happened to you? How did you find us?” 

Sam frowned. “I was going to Meepville... there are things I had to do there--”

“Like taking a secret underground way to Floriana,” McWinkle interrupted Sam’s sentence. 

Sam widened his eyes. “How did you--?”

“We’ll give you an update, amigo,” Goat jumped in to explain. 

McWinkle shook his head immediately. “We need to gather everyone up. They need to listen to the plan.”

~.~ 

Guy slowly lifted his eyelids to watch the boat sailing through the canyon. It’s dark but he could tell that it’s almost dawn. He looked over to Michellee, who’s sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He smiled at her and glanced ahead of him to see the upcoming end of the canyon. He held her tightly, knowing what’s going to happen next. Glass panels were lifted up all around the deck, turning the ferry boat into a submarine. The boat dipped itself into the water, taking them through the deep underwater caverns with all the beautiful fishes swimming around the boat. 

Guy watched the dark blue waters surrounding them with a small satisfied smile on his face. Just looking out into the cavern brought a memory that he would cherish forever. 

_ Flashback: _

Guy and Sam stowed themselves away in a ferry boat, running from McWinkle and Gluntz, who weren’t really the bad guys back then. As if it’s a coincidence, Michellee and E.B. were there on the same boat as them. Guy knew he had screwed up his relationship with her at the cabin. He knew it deep within him. When he strolled out towards the deck where she’s sitting on the bench, he knew he had to make amends to her. He noticed Michellee clutching the life jacket that she accidentally picked up as if it’s a person she’s hugging. Guy sighed and sat by her with remorse in his eyes. When he’s about to say something, Michellee scooched away from him towards the edge of the bench. 

Guy sighed deeply again and gazed down on the ground. “I-I don’t blame you for thinking that it’s easier to be alone. I used to think like that too.” 

That grabbed Michellee’s attention a bit but she didn’t look at him or respond. 

“It seemed like the only way to not get hurt or hurt others was to be on my own.”

There’s a long pause as Michellee clutched the life-jacket tighter, her lips quivering. 

Guy sighed a bit and looked up at her. “Until I met you.”

Michellee blinked her eyes for a moment and turned her head around to look into Guy’s remorseful eyes. 

Guy smiled a bit at her. “I feel safer when we’re together. All I want to do is to be able to give the same feeling to you.”

Michellee gazed deeper into his eyes until he looked away. 

“I know I haven’t...I mean I escaped from prison. I impersonated a carnie for money. I almost got your daughter killed by a goat--”

“Don’t...list more things,” Michellee interrupted Guy, freaked out a bit. 

There’s an awkward pause. Guy sighed deeply to evade the subject.“I’m just asking you to give me one more chance...to try.” 

The silence emerged between them as Michellee stared at Guy. At this point, he wasn’t sure if she’s going to give him the second chance. Maybe he didn’t deserve it. He heard her scooched closer to him. For a moment, he had his brow raised until he noticed she had a soft smile on her face. He straightened himself up with a smile back and scooched closer to her. They rested on each other’s heads and watched the deep underwater lagoon together. 

_ Present:  _

Michellee stirred in her sleep, which interrupted Guy’s train of thought. She opened her eyes slightly and watched the scenery in front of her. She straightened herself up and watched the view in awe. 

“Wow. The underwater sea never ceases to amaze me,” Michellee uttered while craning her head and her eyes sparkle with fascination. Guy gazed at her, smiling lovingly at her. “Have you seen anything this beautiful?” 

“Yes, I have,” Guy answered while Michellee glanced at him to notice him gazing at her.

Michellee’s smile widened while she blushed and giggled. “You’re such a charmer.” 

Guy chuckled a bit back while holding her close to him. They leaned their heads against each other while he heard Michellee sighed deeply. He looked at her softly. 

“Is everything okay, honey?” Guy asked, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Michellee gazed into his eyes while hers trembled. “I wished it can stay like this...at least for a long while. But...since we’re close to Meepville...it won’t stay like this. I-I wished those Ghosts stopped chasing us...trying to kill us. I want my daughter back.” 

Michellee gazed down on the bench, tears falling out of her eyes uncontrollably. Guy wiped them away and lifted her face so that she could meet his gaze again. 

“We’re going to get E.B. back. One way or another,” Guy reassured her. 

They heard the door creaking open behind them. They immediately turned their heads to notice Michael approaching them.

“Michael?” Guy called out, noticing that the fox had the determined look on his face. 

“We need to be inside the boat. McWinkle has a plan about how we can rescue E.B. and defeat Jeckles,” Michael informed urgently. 

Guy and Michellee exchanged shock glances at each other while shifting their looks to determined. They got up from the bench and followed Michael throughout the boat. 

~.~ 

Jean and his family glanced at McWinkle from the desk in a discreet room with a whiteboard and desks set up as if they’re in a classroom. McWinkle used a red marker to draw Jeckles Abbot, although it wasn’t the best drawing in the century. Louis and Gluntz stared at the big blue-furred man attentively, awaiting his instruction. Goat chuckled at how Jeckles’s face looked distorted and maniacal, matching perfectly with his character. 

McWinkle heard Goat’s chuckle. “Don’t criticize my art. There are bigger things to worry about.” 

Sam laughed a little from sitting beside Goat, half happy that he’s back with the group but...how will Guy react when he saw him again? Last time, he left his best friend in sadness...maybe even broke his heart but--will he get mad at him if he showed up again? He heard the door opened behind him and turned around to see Michael entering the room with Guy and Michellee following the fox. 

“I got them,” Michael referred to both Guy and Michellee. 

Guy widened his eyes when he saw Sam in instant recognition. “Sam!” 

“Sam?” Michellee gasped, her hand covering her agape mouth. 

Sam ducked his head, a bit embarrassed at himself to see Guy and Michellee. 

Unexpectedly, Guy rushed over and gave Sam a hug. Sam widened his eyes with shock, knowing that normally Guy wasn’t much of a hugger. Maybe being around Michellee helped him be more affectionate. Sam hugged his briefcase buddy tightly, not wanting to let go ever again or even leaving him. Michellee hurried besides Guy and hugged him tightly like a concerned mother. Sam began to tear up, his heart healing a bit from being hurt. 

“I’m sorry...I-I just thought that you guys would be safer without me...I didn’t realize that E.B. would be kidnapped if I’m not there,” Sam choked on his words. 

Guy widened his eyes suddenly, realizing that Sam didn’t hear the whole story. 

“It’s my fault that you--”

“Sam, look at me.” Guy lifted the short man’s tearful face for him to gaze into his eyes. “None of this is your fault. Alright? Whether you’re there or not, Jeckles would still come after us.”

“Then...how will I get him away from you guys?”

Guy smiled a bit. “We’re going to defeat him together. That’s how we’re going to get him away from us.” 

Michellee wiped away Sam’s tears. “And we’re going to end the whole Ghost operation. Right now, we just need to focus on rescuing E.B.” 

“Right,” McWinkle interrupted their conversation. “E.B. is our priority right now.” 

Michellee nodded in agreement while letting go of Sam.

“Right,” Sam concurred while looking around the room. “Wait a minute, where’s Dave?”

Guy’s face changed in an instant. He frowned a bit while trying to hold in the tears by squeezing his eyes shut. His heart shattered from his older brother dying. He could still hear Dave’s last words to him. 

“Guy...?” Guy heard Sam calling out to him. He opened his eyes to look at Sam, tears finally unleashing. “W-What happened to Dave?” 

Guy’s lips quivered. “He-He died, Sam. One of the Ghosts killed him.”

Sam’s heart sank when he heard this. In an instant, his mind raced into a million different thoughts that Guy couldn’t see all at once. 

“It’s true...he sacrificed his life to save me,” McWinkle stepped into the conversation. “I never got to thank him for saving me...that-that’s the debt I’ll never be able to repay.”

Sam’s eyes suddenly were filled with tears. He wiped them away immediately while clearing his throat. “Guy...your parents...I mean, if that could happen to Dave then it could happen to--.”

Sam stopped his sentence when he saw Guy’s tears again but it’s streaming down on his face non-stop. It felt like a knife was jabbed in his heart and it twisted and twisted further into his chest the more Guy thought about his family again and about the assassin who killed his parents. The assassin who Guy killed in the midst of a rush and without any control of his newfound powers. Sam immediately realized why Guy was having a hurt expression on his face. 

“No...not them too,” Sam muttered underneath his breath, his voice trembling.

Guy hugged Sam again while Sam began to sob in his chest. He hugged his best friend tighter, looking up at McWinkle. 

Goat twisted his mouth while his gaze at them softened. “I thought it’s best if you tell him.” 

Guy rubbed his friend’s head with his thumb, attempting to calm him down. He didn’t want to feel worse to see Sam cry over his dead family. 

McWinkle had a tear in his eye but he wiped it away immediately. “We-We gotta proceed with the plan.” 

Sam and Guy dispersed from each other and shifted their attention to McWinkle. Gluntz scooched over to where Sam was and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him while her former partner went over the plan. Louis followed her and sat close to both her and Sam. 

“Alright, here’s the plan,” McWinkle began with his plan. “As soon as we docked at Meepville, Goat and Guy will have to go to see the Seer, so that we can figure out what advantages we have of using Guy’s powers. There’s a B.A.D.M.E.N. agency just not far from the dock. One of us has to hack into the Ghost online. I believe Louis knows how to do that.”

Louis nodded his head in confirmation. 

“Anyway, we need to split up in groups. So, Michellee, um--I don’t know your name--” McWinkle referred to Cosette, Jean’s wife. 

“Cosette,” Cosette introduced herself. “And this is Fawn.”

“Her name is Cosette and her daughter is Fawn,” Michael translated for the female mouse. 

“Perfect. Michellee, Cosette, and Fawn are with us. That means Goat, Guy, Sam, Michael, and Jean will go to see the Seer to figure out what we can do with the powers given to Guy. Whatever we do, do not go down the sewers yet. We’ll either meet up at the Seer’s place or we’ll meet up at the agency,” McWinkle laid out his plan while drawing on the board. Gluntz was jotting down notes while having a log beside her like she’s carving something. “As for us, I want to know each Ghost and each kill they have done in the past so we can figure out their patterns and be more than ready when they come to attack. I want to understand how they obtain their targets and how we can prevent them from coming. You got that, Louis?” 

“Yes, sir,” Louis replied with his head nodding. 

“Gluntz, what did you get so far?” McWinkle questioned his former partner, who happily showed off her wood carving of McWinkle in his determined stance with one finger pointing at something in front of him like he’s giving them instruction on what to do with their lives. 

“Look, sir, it’s you!” Gluntz exclaimed like a child showing off her drawing to her parents.

Louis burst out laughing, covering his mouth from making too much noise. 

Goat raised his brow with a smirk. “You got all that done in ten minutes?”

Gluntz nodded her head rapidly in confirmation.

McWinkle groaned irritably. “No time for arts and crafts. Now, does anyone have questions they can ask before we docked?”

“Yeah, just one, how the yip does Louis know how to hack into the Ghosts system?” Michael questioned but it’s mostly at Louis. 

Louis smirked at the fox. “Detectives usually stayed behind their desks most of the time. I also took some Cyberspace classes that can benefit us in an impactful way. So...I can hack into stuff without being caught.” 

“That means that’s your major in college? Cyberspace?” Sam asked Louis, fascinated. 

“Uh...yeah sort of,” Louis stammered a bit. 

“Alright, alright...let’s skip the subject. Does anyone understand the plan? Any questions that relate to the plan?” McWinkle asked the group, eying on them to see if they could understand what the plan was. 

The silence filled in the room, causing McWinkle to smile. 

“Great. Let’s go,” McWinkle encouraged and erased the board.

_**To Be Continued...if you like this chapter, I would love to hear some feedback from all of you. I love the kudos too! Thank you for taking the time to read this and have a blessed day.** _


	12. Tree

**_Episode Twelve: Tree_ **

The boat finally merged back out of the water and was docked on the port of Meepville. Everyone walked out of the boat just in time to see the sun rising in the big city of Meepville. They walked on the wooden steps towards the wooden dock and looked out onto the ginormous city.

“We might be lucky that we won’t hit that ‘traffic’,” Goat replied after noticing that there’s barely anyone on the streets, whether it’s driving or walking on the sidewalks. 

“Well, that means less of a hazard to deal with,” Michael input his opinion. 

Jean, Cosette, and Fawn were squeaking to each other and hugging each other as if they’re never going to see each other again. Jean pecked a kiss to both his wife and his child and hugged them again. He departed from them and climbed up to Michael’s leg and reached his shoulder. 

“Ready to go, brother?” Michael asked, smiling at his mouse friend. 

Jean nodded his head with a determined squeak. 

Guy and Michellee were holding hands while Sam joined them in holding hands by grabbing Guy’s other hand. They stopped when they reached the end of the dock while Guy glanced over his shoulder at Michellee, who had a frown on her face. 

“We’ll be okay, Michellee, I promise,” Guy reassured Michellee, reading her mind. 

Michellee perked her head up a bit and smiled. “I know...it’s just...I-I--”

Guy let go of her hand and brushed his finger on her lips. “You don’t have to say anything.” He cupped his hand on her cheek, causing her to smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, honey.” 

Sam let go of Guy’s other hand so his best friend could kiss her on the lips. Guy and Michellee shared a brief kiss on the lips and then they dispersed, leaving a smile on both of their faces. Sam smiled at both of them but then frowned a bit. Goat strolled up beside him and noticed the sad look on his face. He handed Sam a pistol with a trusting gaze. 

Sam noticed Goat handing him a gun.

“In case you need something to help you fight back,” Goat informed Sam. 

Sam stared the gun, slowly taking it into his hands. “Thank you.”

“No problem, amigo.”

Gluntz ambled by Michellee with a smile on her face. “Aw, you guys are so cute together.” 

Michellee giggled a bit at her. “Thank you.” 

Louis was about to walk towards the group until McWinkle put a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“Son, when are you going to tell them?” McWinkle asked softly, staring into his son’s eyes. 

Louis became confused for a moment but then frowned a bit. “They shouldn’t have to know.” 

“Are you sure you can keep this forever? What happens if--?”

“They won’t, Dad. I guarantee you. For their sake, they won’t,” Louis spoke up soothingly, reassuring his father about whatever they were talking about. 

McWinkle took his hand off of his son’s shoulder so that Louis could walk back to the group. The old man stood there with a sigh, gazing down at the wooden port. He lifted his determined gaze back up at the group and strode towards them. 

“We got to go if we don’t want the Ghosts chasing us throughout the streets of Meepville,” Louis encouraged the group with a wide grin plastered on his face. 

“Yeah, it’s not like we’ve already been through that enough times already,” Goat implied sarcastically while the group began to split up. 

Michellee gave Guy one last hug before they depart. “Be careful...please.” 

Guy smiled at her lovingly. “I will...you too.” 

“Of course. I’m always careful. It’s you I’m worried about,” Michellee teased Guy a bit, which made him chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

They dispersed from each other while Guy pecked a kiss on Michellee’s forehead. She strolled away from him towards McWinkle, Louis, Gluntz, Cosette, and Fawn. Cosette and Fawn were perched on top of Gluntz’s small beanie while waving their paws at Jean, who’s standing on the fox’s shoulders. Jean waved his paw back while Goat led Guy, Sam, Michael, and Jean through the streets of Meepville.

~.~ 

“So...where in the city is this man at?” Michael questioned Goat while the men explored in the downtown area of Meepville. 

Goat focused on what’s ahead of him. “He moves around quite a lot. Although, lately, he’s been predictable.”

“Predictable? How?” Jean inquired Goat, raising his brow while sitting on Michael’s shoulder.

“He’s been living the same place for years,” Goat answered, making his statement obvious. 

Guy looked around the city to make sure that they’re not being followed. 

Sam shifted his gaze up at Guy with curiosity. “So, what else can you do with your powers? As far as you know?”

Guy pondered for a moment. “Well...I can read minds, use some kind of control force, predict the future, and...self-healing.” 

Sam widened his eyes while his mouth dropped open in awe. “Oh wow! That’s so cool!” 

“Yeah...it is...but it’s not fun when you suddenly get migraines and nightmares,” Guy replied with a sigh at the end of his sentence. 

“So...this guy you mentioned,” Michael spoke up to Goat, with questions still roaming in his head. “Is he...I don’t know...a fortune-teller?” 

“Um, no. He’s not. I don’t know why he’s called the ‘Seer’. I think it has something to do with the fact that he could see something beyond our understanding...like something natural I guess. People say he’s a fortune-teller or a magician who came after brunkels but...I knew him personally. He wasn’t after the brunkels,” Goat explained about the fellow they were going to see. 

“What was he after?” Sam jumped into the conversation. 

Goat pondered for a minute about Sam’s question. “He wanted to protect the environment from the fires spreading throughout the world...that’s what he once told me.”

There’s a brief pause while the group approached a little white wooden shack squished between the two tall buildings. 

Goat cornered a smirk at the corner of his mouth. “Here we are.” 

“Wait, that’s it?” Michael inquired, giving a disbelief look at his friend. 

“That seemed to be a bit...small,” Jean stated his opinion. “I mean...it’s big for me but small and tight for all of you.” 

“Yeah, we’re going to have squeezed through one by one. I’ll go first,” Goat indicated while peeking through the gap of the boarded-up doorway. “Looks like he just blocked himself off from society. I’ll fix that.”

Goat stood up on his hind legs and punched through the wooden boards that split apart easily. He used his back hoof to kick the bottom wooden board to make walking through the small shack easier. He dropped back down in all fours and strolled through the darkness within the shack. He took out his rifle in case someone had broken through the shack and was still hiding within. He took a quick scan of the room and squeezed through the cramped spaces from the boxes piling up with such disorganization. 

When Goat squeezed through, he approached an elevator. He lowered his weapon and turned around to notice his group watching him. “It’s safe to come in! Don’t come in all at once, though!” 

Guy gestured Michael to go in first. Michael nodded his head in understanding and ambled through the abandoned shack. He shimmied through the tight spaces between heavy cardboard boxes while keeping his eye on Goat. Then, Sam went in after Michael after Guy gestured him to do so. Guy took one last look outside to make sure they weren’t being followed and then entered the small shack, squeezing between the boxes and following Sam. 

Jean sighed deeply while Sam and Guy squeezed themselves out of the cramped spaces. “Well...that’s one tight space.”

“Easy for you to say, you weren’t the one having to squeeze through,” Michael replied with a heavy breath. 

Goat approached the elevator while pressing the arrow down button. 

“So...why is there an elevator?” Michael asked, panting a bit from squeezing his gut through the cramped space.

Goat smirked at them. “It’s a secret passageway to the Seer.”

“Oh boy, more secret passageways,” Jean reacted with a bit of sarcasm. 

“Oh, you’ll have fun with this one,” Goat responded, catching the mouse’s sarcasm. 

Guy stepped beside Goat. “Let’s just go see the Seer and see what he sees.” 

“Try to say that five times fast,” Sam muttered underneath his breath. 

The elevator bell rang and the doors slid open. Goat warily stepped in with the group following behind him. 

Goat glanced at the group with a cautioned look. “You might want to hold onto the railings behind you.” 

“Uh...why?” Michael asked with a raised brow. 

“Just do it.” 

Guy, Sam, Michael, and Goat held onto the railing behind them while Jean gripped around the scruff of red fur on Michael’s neck. Suddenly, the elevator dropped them rapidly without any warning. Sam hooted like it’s a rollercoaster. Goat laughed at Sam’s enthusiasm while Michael, Jean, and Guy screeched all the way down. They jerked to a stop at the bottom floor while the floor opened up a hole purposefully. The group plummeted into the metal mine cart in some kind of mine caves. The floor of the elevator closed up while Guy and Michael groaned a bit in pain. 

“Ow...I didn’t think the elevator is going to drop us down like the Hollywood Tower of Terror. Ugh!” Michael whimpered a bit at the end of his sentence. 

Goat perked his head up to notice the rails ahead of them. Sam popped his head out of the cart and spotted a downhill ramp that seemed steep. 

“Guys! You got to check this out!” Sam shouted excitedly, like a child jumping around with glee. 

Guy and Michael sat up from the mine cart while Jean climbed on top of the fox’s head. 

“Wait, is this a rollercoaster ride or something?” Jean questioned the group. 

Goat laughed a bit. “Yep. A little bit.” 

Guy and Michael stood up to their feet and looked ahead of them. 

“Um...I think we better hold on to something--”

The minecart began to move forward, interrupting Guy’s sentence. 

“Um, Goat, does this thing have seatbelts?” Michael asked, witnessing that there’s nothing to hold onto. 

Goat blankly stared at Michael. “Uh, no...were there supposed to be seatbelts?”

“Oh no,” Guy muttered underneath his breath as the mine cart approached the steep cliff of the rails. Suddenly the cart rolled rapidly down the steep rail, causing the group to scream on the top of their lungs. The rail turned the cart sharply to the right while they saw the loop ahead of them. 

“Oh boy! Here we go!” Jean shouted while holding onto the scruff of Michael’s fur again. The cart went on the loop, causing everyone to fall out of it when they reached upside down. Michael clutched onto Guy, Goat held onto the fox, and Sam held onto Goat tightly. They all screamed until the cart caught them. They stayed laying in the cart while the ceiling went by faster than they anticipated. 

“We’re all gonna die! We’re all going to yipping die!!” Michael cried out as the cart went faster and faster. Guy squeezed his eyes shut from the lights constantly flashing at him every time they passed by the multiple lightbulbs on the ceiling. Suddenly, the cart tilted forward onto the firm wooden block, throwing the group out of it. Goat landed on all fours with his hooves clattering on the ground. Jean flew away from the group and landed face-flat on the ground. Guy and Michael rolled out of the cart, which Guy ended up landing on top of the fox. Sam tumbled forward, sitting upright with a sigh in relief. 

Goat turned his head and smirked at the group. “So...did everyone enjoy the ride?” 

“Whoo! That’s actually fun! Who’s ready for Round Two!” Sam cheered. 

“No!” Guy and Michael barked as the fox tried to crawl out from underneath Guy but couldn’t.

“Uh...Guy...could you move your body? You’re heavier than you think,” Michael requested with a bit of a groan. 

Guy moved his body off of Michael while giving the fox the deadpan stare. “Gee, thanks for the compliment.” 

“Ugh...I’ve fallen...and I can’t get up,” Jean groaned in pain. 

Michael crawled away from Guy and stood up to his feet. He laid his opened pay down next to Jean so that the mouse could climb into his paw. Jean climbed onto Michael’s paw while Michael moved his hand over his shoulder. The mouse crawled onto the fox’s shoulder while Michael put his arm beside him. 

Guy stood up to his feet and dusted himself off. “This is not something I would like to do again.”

When the group looked up ahead of them, they saw something extraordinary. There’s a quaint house that appeared a lot like a huge tree with moss covering little front parts of the wooden rooftops. There’s a waterfall on the left behind the house while there’s a lake of water behind the house. There are a few trees grown on each side of the house with a tuft of different colored truffulas on each. 

The group was in awe at this scenery. Goat smiled a bit at them and stepped onto the front porch. He knocked on the green door a bit loudly. 

“Eh?! Who is it?!” Someone shouted from inside of the house, sounding like a grumpy old man--older than Guy. 

“Hey, amigo, it’s me, Goat!” Goat answered the person’s question. 

From outside of the house, the group could hear someone stumbling and opening and closing cabinets. 

“Whoa! I ain’t letting you hurt the animals!” 

“I ain’t gonna hurt the animals, compadre! We just need to come in!” Goat replied in a booming voice. 

“Wait, who’s we?!” The voice interrogated. 

“Me and my friends!” 

“Since when did you ever have friends?!” 

Goat lost his smirk with a sigh. “Look! We have an individual with special abilities that we need your help with!” 

There’s no response.

“Look, I’ll offer you brunkels if you--!” 

Suddenly, the door unlocked and swung open in front of them. Guy, Sam, Michael, and Jean stared inside of the house, trying to find the man in the house. 

“Ahem. Down here,” A voice came again except it’s clearer. The group glanced down to notice that there’s a minuture man with a big blond mustache that covered his cheeks but not his mouth. He had blond bushy eyebrows with orange fur, similar to Guy’s fur. He’s short, slightly shorter than Sam by an inch. He’s a bit chubby with thin arms crossed against his chest. He’s staring sternly at Goat. 

“You’re not fooling me, Goat, are you?” The short orange-fur man inquired while having his bushy blond eyebrow raised. 

“I may do a lot of things. Fooling anyone isn’t one of them,” Goat answered plainly. 

The man shifted his attention to the group, sweeping his gaze at them until he came across Guy. His beady eyes widened suddenly while a surprised gasp escaped from his lips. 

“Guy! Good thing you came! Come on in!” The minuture man shouted with excitement while rushing back into his house and towards the kitchen to cook something up. Goat raised his brow and glanced up at Guy. Guy shrugged his shoulders, having no idea what’s going on. 

Sam leaned in to whisper to Guy. “How does he know your name?”

“I--have absolutely no idea. Never met this guy in my life,” Guy muttered to his best friend.

Michael and Jean exchanged baffled gazes at each other and entered the house with Goat walking beside them. Sam followed after the animals while Guy took one last look outside, mostly at the Truffula trees in awe. He strolled inside while shutting the door behind him. 

~.~ 

Meanwhile, McWinkle led Michellee, Gluntz, and Louis towards the small agency called B.A.D.M.E.N, standing for Bureau of Animal Defense Meepville Environmental Network. Cosette and Fawn perched on top of Gluntz’s hat, their mouths dropped open agape. When they entered the agency, they noticed all of the men and women working there. Some have tattoos all over their bodies while some were wearing pierces on their ears, noses, and the edges of their bottom lips. One of them was analyzing the latest report and jotting down on notes. When his pencil broke, he used his teeth to sharpened his writing tool and kept writing. Michellee noticed that with complete shock.

**_Michellee’s heart raced with anxiety, not sure if she was even in the right place. She noticed two men arm wrestling with such aggression. Someone could’ve broken an arm but they had thick biceps...it would be nearly impossible for them to break an arm, right? She wished Guy was here with her, just for the sake of keeping her feeling safe but she knew Gluntz, Louis, and McWinkle were there to protect her if she needed any._ **

Louis noticed the panicked look on Michellee’s face and stood beside her. “Don’t worry, they’re not as bad as they appeared to be.”

Michellee nodded her head slightly in understanding but she wasn’t convinced. McWinkle led the group to the front desk, where there’s a muscular person with a knight’s helmet on and veins popping out of the biceps, almost like anyone would die if they were choked by the person. Michellee couldn’t tell if the person was either a girl or guy. She felt a bit tensed when the person appeared to be glaring at them.

Gluntz waved childishly. “Hi, Crystal!” 

Suddenly, the muscular girl named Crystal began clapping her hands with a small laugh of joy. “Oi, hello there, Gluntz. How are ya doing today?” 

Michellee widened her eyes in complete shock that the person who would appear to choke the living daylights out of anyone was actually nice. 

Louis whispered back to Michellee. “Told you.”

“Not good lately. But it’s going to be okay eventually,” Gluntz replied honestly while trying to keep that positive smile. “You?”

“Oi, this Ghost case is hard, friend! We’ve been hunting him for months but we couldn’t pinpoint where he is,” Crystal pointed out in a Scottish accent.

“It’s a cult,” McWinkle informed Crystal in a firm tone. 

“A cult?! This case should be easy then!” 

“It’s not as easy as it sounds, friend,” Gluntz replied with a sigh at the end of her sentence, remembering Guy’s parents and older brother being murdered by the Ghosts. “In fact, they can be unpredictable.” 

“Oh boy...how did you both obtain the information? Also, I thought you’re retired, McWinkle,” Crystal replied to McWinkle. 

“Well...the Ghosts didn’t let me retire. In fact, they were hunting our friends. And I was in their way,” McWinkle grumbled with a sigh. 

**_McWinkle would like to enjoy his retirement but he knew that there’s something in him that wouldn’t let him just lounge around and do nothing all day. He had to do something or even say something. After being in the force for several years, he had looked forward to retirement but he never knew that he would miss the thrill it brought him._ **

“There are some people that presumed that you’re dead. I mean, there are neighbors nearby that heard a gunshot at your house--”

“I’m afraid we’re getting off the subject,” Louis responded respectfully. “Is there any unused computers we can use?” 

Crystal turned her head to McWinkle while lifting off her helmet to reveal her chubby cheeks and big adorable eyes up at him. “Who’s he?”

“My son, Louis McWinkle. He’s a detective and would like to explore through the computers. There’s the information we need to obtain from them,” McWinkle stated plainly to the muscular woman. 

Crystal pondered for a moment. “We do have unused computers. Whatever you do in those, make sure you saved them on some sort of a flash drive. In a day, it will wipe out the history you’re searching for.”

Louis took out his black flash drive from his pocket with a smug smirk. “That won’t be a problem.”

~.~ 

Inside of the tree, critters such as small brown bear cubs known as the Brown Bar-ba-loots, the elegant orange and yellow swans called Swomee-Swans, and the golden fishes named the Humming Fishes, roamed around the place freely. The minuture short man led the group through the living room where there’s a long red couch with two stands holding up a lamp on each. 

Sam noticed all the animals strolling past them. “So...question. What are all these animals doing here?” 

“He’s protecting them from Global Warming,” Goat teased the short minuture man, with a chuckle. 

The man narrowed his gaze at Goat. The stern gaze faded from the man’s face while he shifted his attention on Sam. “I’m protecting them from what’s going on out there. It seems like every day is getting worse the moment you just stepped out in the open.” 

“Ya think?! Do you have any idea how many times we’re constantly hunted and tracked down by the assassins known as the Ghosts?! They want us dead!” Michael replied in a booming voice. 

“I have some sort of an idea how many times you were all hunted. Especially you, Guy,” The man informed to Guy, who’s standing behind them. 

“How do you know my name, Mr. Seer?” Guy questioned immediately, confused. 

The man widened his eyes. “Um...my name is not actually the Seer. People call me that for some odd reason. No, my name isn’t the Seer.”

“Then, what is your real name?” Jean inquired out of the man. 

“I’m the Lorax. I speak for the trees,” The man, Lorax, introduced himself to the group. 

Everyone widened their eyes from the Lorax to understand Jean perfectly without trouble.

“I also speak for animals. Don’t act so surprised,” Lorax stated, almost like he just read their minds.

“Since when did you ever speak for the trees?” Goat asked with a smirk on his face. 

Lorax gave him the deadpan stare while picking up the pot of a small growing truffula tree and put it up beside his ear. “What was that? Oh...uh-huh. Yeah, I see. Hmm, fair point. Yep, I’ll make sure to tell them that. Alright, thank you.” 

Lorax put the pot back down on its place and patted the truffula fur on the tree gently. He shifted his focus on the group and whispered, “It just alerted me that there’s something nearby. Hold on.” He turned off the lights in his house by flipping the light switch near the front door and then sprinted back to his group. “Stay quiet.”

“Don’t tell me it’s those Ghosts,” Michael whispered to the Lorax. 

“Probably. Just shush,” Lorax shushed the fox. 

Sam immediately got out his pistol and aimed it at the front door. Goat took out his rifle and pointed it at where Sam was aiming while standing on his hind legs, which they were wobbling. Goat and Sam exchanged stern gazes at one another as Goat nodded his head for them to approach the windows on each side of the front door carefully. They inched their way towards the window quietly and slowly while everyone else watched. Goat and Sam put their back against the wall while glancing at each other briefly. Goat moved the heavy curtain slightly with his hoof and peeked outside of the window. He noticed four hooded figures exploring the area. 

_ “Ugh, every time,”  _ Goat groaned in his mind, which Guy could hear from the distance.

Guy knew what Goat meant. He put his arms over Michael, Jean, and the Lorax to protect them from what’s outside. 

The Lorax had his bushy brow raised again and glanced up at Guy. He smiled softly when realizing that Guy was trying to protect them from what’s going on outside. He shifted his gaze at both Sam and Goat to notice that both of them had their guns pointed outside of the windows already. 

The Lorax widened his eyes and walked by Guy while mouthing the words. 

_ “What are you doing?! Don’t shoot! Let nature handle this!”  _ Guy heard the Lorax’s thoughts. But...he’s also mouthing those words. 

Sam turned his head to notice the Lorax trying to mouth them something. “What?” 

Goat shifted his stare at the short man while tilting his head in confusion. 

Suddenly, they heard swift motions and grunting from the assassins outside. 

Sam watched the event unfold from the window he’s looking out from with clenched teeth. “That...has got to hurt...a lot.” 

Goat looked outside to notice the assassins passed out while having their hoods and weapons taken away from them. The bodies of the hooded figures seemed to be lifeless...a little too lifeless. Almost like there wasn’t any life in them since they joined the cult or something. Goat and Sam whipped their glance back at the Lorax, who curved a smirk. 

“I told you, let nature handle it,” Lorax stated, causing Goat to twitched his brow in utter confusion. 

“So...Mother Nature is on our side now?” Goat questioned while setting down his rifle and went back on all fours. “I’m sorry, compadre, but...since when has nature ever on been our side?” 

Sam lowered his weapon and walked back to the group. 

The Lorax raised his brow again. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...there are natural disasters, drought, and even famine. Nature has brought all those things and yet---it’s helping us take down a few assassins that both Sam and I could’ve taken care of?” Goat asked his questions with a look of disbelief. 

The Lorax chuckled a bit. “For your information, buddy, it also gave you oxygen to breathe, food that you can grow from your trees, and water to drink from. I think nature has given plenty.” 

“I always thought it’s something else outside nature,” Michael muttered underneath his breath. 

“Okay, I think we’re getting off subject...we’re here to find out about Guy’s powers,” Sam spoke up to the group. 

“Oh right,” The Lorax reminded himself while shifting his attention on Guy. 

“And...you haven’t answered my question...how do you know my name?” Guy asked, a bit nervous this time. 

“The trees told him,” Goat implied sarcastically, causing the Lorax to turned his head with a sarcastic smirk.

“Yeah...that’s what it was,” The Lorax answered teasingly. He lost his sarcastic smirk and glanced back at Guy. “No, it’s not that at all. I-um-had a vision.” 

“You sure he ain’t a fortune-teller?” Michael whispered to Goat. 

Goat nodded his head in confirmation. “Yes. He doesn’t even have that stupid crystal ball normal fortune tellers would use.” 

“I’m sorry...vision?” Guy questioned the Lorax. 

The Lorax nodded his head as he walked towards the kitchen. “Yeah. I had a vision of you. I didn’t think anyone else would come with you to see me---not even Goat himself.”

Goat hardened his gaze at the Lorax. “For your information, amigo, I was the one who told Guy--as well as everyone else about you. He wouldn’t have known if I hadn’t told him about you.”

“And I am grateful you brought him to me for help. However, I would’ve just told him to come see me and give him hints back at the boat while he drifted off to sleep,” The Lorax pointed out to Goat.

“Wait...what do you mean? About telling me about your location--?”

“Well...let’s just say that I can get into people’s heads. Sometimes not on purpose and sometimes not by accident. It’s kind of a thing you can get used to,” The Lorax explained to Guy, sounding a bit more relaxed while cooking something in the kitchen. “If it weren’t for Goat knowing my location, I would’ve moved a long time ago.”

“Wait, you stayed in the same place for years because you knew that Guy would come? Wait, can you predict the future?!” Michael shouted a bit. 

The Lorax nodded his head. “Yes, I knew that someone--I don’t know who at the time--would come...also, yes, I can predict the future.”

“But you’re not a fortune-teller?” Michael persisted with the questions. 

The Lorax raised his brow further. “If I were a fortune teller, there would be a million people lining up here and I would read their fortunes instead of caring for the animals and trees here.” 

“Hmm, fair point,” Jean muttered to himself. 

The Lorax cooked up Green Eggs and Ham for everyone and placed the plates on the dining table and on the floor so that the animals could enjoy it as well. “Alright! Dinner is served!” 

“Great, I’m starving,” Sam replied with a small smile. 

“Good. Enjoy the food!” The Lorax gestured the group to sit on the table while Guy glanced down on his green eggs and ham, a bit troubled. 

**_Guy’s thoughts ran into a million directions. The Lorax knew something about him and he didn’t know how. How could he have known Guy? It’s not like they are some cliche lost childhood best friends or something. The Lorax has powers though...does that mean...he’s injected with the same chemical as Guy? If so, who injected the Lorax with this chemical and why? With Louis, it’s by pure accident--however, he’s starting to question whether that’s really an accident or on purpose. Though, it wouldn’t matter either way._ **

“Hey, Guy...to give you a heads up...I have an idea how we can find out more about your powers,” The Lorax replied to Guy. 

“How?” Guy questioned, tilting his head. Guy took a bite of his egg and stared at 

The Lorax widened his eyes while he cleared his throat. “You--already ate it.”

“Wh-What do you mean?” Sam asked while raising his brow. 

“Ate...what, amigo?” Goat inquired with suspicion. 

It’s sudden that Guy began to feel a bit dizzy. In an instant, he fell over his chair and held his stomach, almost like he got food poison. 

The group noticed Guy with widened eyes. 

“Guy!” Sam gasped while trying to hold his best friend up. “What’s going on?!”

“Wait! Did you just poison him?!” Michael barked and glared at the Lorax. 

The Lorax shook his head, his gaze was calm. “Nope. I put in a sleeping potion in it...I was going to warn him before he took a bite of his food.”

“How was he supposed to know that you put a sleeping potion in his food?!” Goat shouted a bit in frustration. 

“He reads minds...remember?” The Lorax stated plainly while noticing Guy trying to stay awake and fight the sleeping potion in him. “Don’t fight it, Guy. Just sleep.” 

“Uh, get him on the couch!” Jean yelped with a squeak. Sam, Goat, and Michael helped Guy towards the couch in the living room and laid him down. Jean watched Guy from the fox’s shoulder, his thoughts racing. 

Guy’s eyes were fluttering open, trying to resist the sleeping potion. 

“Guy, are you okay?” Sam checked in on Guy. 

“Sam--” Guy uttered, trying to breathe. “W-What’s happ-happening to me-me?”

“Just hang in there, compadre,” Goat replied calmly to Guy, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“Let him sleep,” The Lorax instructed softly to the group while walking into the living room. 

The group glared at the Lorax. 

“Why?! So that he can die?!” Michael shouted aggressively at the short orange-furred man. 

“No, it’s so that I can hear him easily through his mind. If we want to discover what’s more to his power, he has to find it within himself in his mind,” The Lorax stated firmly to Michael. “That means he had to go to the deepest darkest part of his mind to find out what his limits are and what he can do.” 

“The deepest and darkest part of his mind? What do you mean, amigo?” Goat growled, glaring at the Lorax. 

The Lorax sighed deeply. “I mean exactly what I mean. The deepest and darkest part of his mind. He had to fight whatever is haunting his nightmares so that we could figure out what he can do...in real life.”

Guy knew he couldn’t fight the sleeping potion anymore. He grabbed Sam’s small hand so that Sam could look at him. “Sam...I-I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

Sam frowned while holding his friend’s hand tightly. “I don’t know either...but we’ll figure it out together...just-just don’t stop trying.” 

Guy smiled softly at his friend. “I won’t.” 

It’s sudden that everything went black around Guy. 

~.~ 

Louis stuck his flash drive in and opened his computer. His focus was on the screen while Michellee, Gluntz, McWinkle, Cosette, and Fawn surrounded him. They were just as focused on the screen as Louis was. He typed a secret code through the website unknown to the B.A.D.G.U.Y.S force and opened up a dark screen with a skull in front of it. 

“Why am I not surprised that there’s a drawing of a skull?” Louis implied sarcastically to himself while his fingers hovered over the keyboard. 

“Do you know how to get in?” Michellee questioned, concern taking over her voice. 

“Yeah...I have all the photos from the assassins that contained the secret code. However...I need the last one and Guy has it,” Louis answered while taking out of all the photos of the assassins and searched through actual photographs of the assassins and their families. He noticed that there’s a total of a letter in the alphabet on each photograph that makes about eleven photos, that’s something Louis figured out on his own. However, one was missing. 

“So...there’s an S,” Louis muttered to himself and typed the S on the bar that required a password. “Then a P.” Louis typed a P, then an I, then both L’s, then another S, then a B, then an E, and then an R. The last letter he typed was a Y...so, one letter was missing. 

Cosette widened her eyes, figuring out something. “I heard Jean talking with Goat and Michael back at the house in Stovepipe. They’re talking about some incident--I think it’s called the Spillsberry fire.”

Gluntz suddenly had an idea. “Wait! Does that mean that Spillsberry is the password?” 

“For one, I never heard of the Spillsberry fire...why would that be important to the Ghosts?” Louis muttered to himself as he typed another R in it’s proper place between a R and a Y. He pressed Enter on the keyboard and everything went black. There’s a pause while the noises from the other agents from the B.A.D.G.U.Y.S force filled up the silence. It suddenly revealed a skull with the words in a box that reads: 

_ Welcome, Jeckles. _

Everyone became puzzled by it as the screen opened up to a list of different files and camera systems. 

McWinkle widened his eyes immediately when flashes of cameras watching normal civilians throughout the whole world showed up on the screen. “Oh my gosh...Jeckles has been watching us this whole time.”

“Does he know that we’re here?” Michellee asked McWinkle, becoming even more concerned. 

“As long as we’re inside of this building, we should be safe,” McWinkle responded while looking around him. “Although, you can’t be too sure that you’re safe here.”

Louis browsed through the files with a stern gaze. He saw many files that all seemed nameless until he spotted a file about Spillsberry. He clicked on the file and there’s a newscast that captured the burnt up small town with a bunch of dead burnt bodies lying around the streets and houses. Everyone watched the screen carefully.

“We brought you live from the town used to be called Spillsberry,” The woman news reporter stated her location. “Famous for their green eggs and ham, this old town was burned with hundreds of people dead. The casualties are hard to calculate and we don’t know if they were any survivors from the small town fire. But whatever started the fire, it wiped the existence of this small town completely.” 

Michellee covered her agape mouth. “Oh dear...those poor people.”

“Why is Spillsberry so important to Jeckles?” Gluntz questioned her group, flicking her gaze at her group quickly and then back at the computer screen.

“I think Jeckles may be involved with it,” Louis uttered his answer while exiting out of the Spillsberry file and browsed through hundreds of files with each of everyone’s files. 

It’s sudden that Michellee saw a familiar name on it. “Wait! Stop!”

“What? Where?” Louis jumped a bit from Michellee shouting, startled.

Michellee pointed at the file that was named under ‘Bill’. 

“Bill?” Michellee recognized, her voice cracked. “Do they mean...Bill, my husband?”

“I don’t know. Let’s check it out,” Louis replied while clicking on the file. It’s sudden that there’s a familiar red-haired tanned-furred Knox fixing his latest invention. 

“Yep...that’s him,” Michellee uttered, tears edging out of her eyes. She stared into the screen while watching her husband working on his invention. She saw herself in the camera, rubbing his shoulders affectionately. 

“You’re going to keep yourself up all night by doing this,” Michellee, in the camera, giggled while hugging Bill from behind. 

Within the camera, Bill smiled jokingly at his wife and looked up at her. “Just like how you spent hours painting.”

“Hey, it’s worth it at the end,” Michellee teased back. 

“Just like this invention,” Bill replied while caressing his wife’s cheek in the camera. 

Michellee, staring at the screen, had tears streaming down on her cheeks. 

“Alright...just go to sleep. Don’t forget that we have to take E.B. to daycare tomorrow,” Michellee, from the audio, stated as she headed for bed. 

“Of course. Goodnight, dear,” Bill replied sweetly.

“Goodnight, honey.” 

Michellee saw herself heading for bed. The time within the camera passed by a few hours as something came out of the dark and knocked out the light helping Bill work on his invention. From the darkness, they heard Bill grunting and growling at whoever was strangling him. It’s sudden that they heard gagging noises and the clattering sounds and then silence. The group watched as the light turned back on by Michellee herself on the screen, hearing herself scream. Michellee watched herself got out the cutters and cut her own dead husband down. Michellee looked away from the screens, not wanting to be reminded about what happened that night. 

Louis noticed a box that had the names of the killers responsible for Michellee’s husband’s death. He clicked on it out of curiosity and widened his eyes in complete shock. 

“Guys?” Louis muttered while Gluntz and McWinkle saw the name of the killer. 

“Jeffrey...?” McWinkle read out loud, causing Michellee to shift her attention back on the screen. 

“There’s a list of an assassin and an understudy responsible for Bill’s death...including other deaths,” Louis stated what he found. 

“Wait, why does the name Jeffrey sound familiar?” Gluntz questioned her group. 

“Because he’s Guy’s brother,” McWinkle replied, his tone rather shocked. “Guy mentioned to us that Jeffrey was hunting him down until both of them made amends and forgave each other. Before he can even be redeemed for his actions, he was killed.” 

“He might kill a lot more people than we think,” Louis theorized while staring at the screens. 

Michellee saw the understudy name. “Sam...I Am?” 

Both McWinkle and Gluntz glanced at her while she shook her head in denial. 

“No! No, Sam is not the Ghost! He wasn’t involved with this! He can’t be involved in the death of my husband! He just can’t!” Michellee cried in disbelief. 

Gluntz clenched her jaw while both she and McWinkle exchanged brief soft gazes at each other. 

“Why are you two looking at each other like that?” Michellee questioned them, noticing their expression on their faces. 

Gluntz frowned at Michellee. “Well, I’m not going to sugarcoat it but--” she suddenly had a plastered smile on her face. “--Sam is not part of your husband’s death! In fact, all he did was sit there and watched!” 

Everyone, except Gluntz, widened their eyes in pure shock. 

“I can’t tell she’s either sugarcoating it or not,” McWinkle whispered to his son, Louis. 

“She’s probably doing both,” Louis muttered back to his father. 

“How can you do both?” McWinkle questioned quietly. 

Louis shrugged his shoulders. “For one...she’s telling half the truth. As I read on here, the understudy does literally nothing but hand them weapons and watched.”

“Was that supposed to make me feel better?!” Michellee screamed angrily on the top of her lungs at her group. Then she widened her eyes in realization at both Gluntz and McWinkle. “Wait, both of you knew about this?! How long have you guys known?!” 

“Michellee, calm down,” McWinkle instructed calmly. 

“No! How can I be calm about one of my friends, who I accepted as part of the family, was the one who participated in killing my husband in the past?! And you both didn’t even bother to tell anyone about this!!! Not even me!” Michellee shouted, even angrier than before. 

“Michellee, we were being chased by assassins and we were in the heat of the moment. We couldn’t exactly find time here to tell you about Sam’s involvement in your husband’s death,” McWinkle stated truthfully. 

“And Guy’s brother was the main killer?! Does Guy even know?!” Michellee cried out, her tears shimmering in the light. 

“I seriously doubt it,” Gluntz replied softly to her. 

“Michellee, take a deep breath and calm yourself,” McWinkle soothed her. 

**_Michellee took deep heavy breaths while trying to calm herself. She knew she had been out of control with her emotions but she had the right reason. At least that’s what she thought. She wanted to find Sam and yelled at him like an angry mother would if a child had done something bad. But, she couldn’t shake the thought that her own friend and her boyfriend’s brother took part in killing her first husband. How will Guy react if he found out that his youngest brother, Jeffrey, killed her first husband? How will E.B. react if she found out her first friend, Sam, participated in her father’s murder? How will she even react if she finds out that the Ghosts killed her father and her father didn’t die of a car accident as Michellee said? There were so many questions racking Michellee’s brain and she wished that she had an answer to all of them._ **

~.~ 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

Guy snapped his eyes open with an exasperated gasp. He took deep breaths while noticing that he woke up in a hallway covered by weeds. He doesn’t know where he was at this point. He couldn’t get up from the ground covered in weeds. He looked down just in time to see the weeds wrapping around his body like a spider web. 

He screamed while struggling to get out of it. “What’s going on?! What’s happening?!” 

_ “Hey, Guy...can you hear me?!”  _ Guy could hear the Lorax’s voice from everywhere. 

“I can hear you! What’s going on with me?!” Guy shouted while trying to kick the weeds off of him. 

_ “You’re in the deepest darkest part of your mind. We need to figure out what you can do with those powers of yours.”  _

“How am I supposed to know what I’m doing if there are weeds wrapping itself around me?!” 

Guy screamed when the weeds pulled him further into the sac, covering him. 

“Help! Help!” Guy shouted while the weeds finally covered his body and crushing his body. “Someone...what’s happening to me?!”

_ “Guy...Guy! Is everything okay?!”  _ Guy heard Sam’s voice from everywhere. 

_ “Compadre! What’s going on?!”  _ Goat screamed from the void. 

_ “Guy!”  _ Michael called out. 

Guy heard a squeak, guessing that it’s Jean trying to participate in helping him. 

“Guys! I-I-!” Before Guy could say anything, he began to have a migraine while his stomach was churning. He kept hearing voices, which he couldn’t tell if they were real or in his head. 

_ “Why are you such a failure?”  _ He heard a deep growling voice. 

_ “You know you’ll let them die---just like you let your own family die,”  _ Another voice spoke in his head while the weeds were crushing his body.

_ Reality:  _

“What’s happening to Guy?!” Sam screamed with panic in his tone from seeing Guy groaning in pain. 

“I don’t freaking know!” Michael shouted with pure fright. 

Goat glared at the Lorax, who seemed to be calmer than the calm ocean. “What did you do to him?! How can we wake him up from this?!” 

“You can’t. And...I haven’t done anything to him. He’s inside of his mind now. That means the only thing keeping him from waking up is himself,” The Lorax calmly explained the situation. 

“You don’t make sense!!!” Goat yelled at the Lorax.

“It’s a phase--.”

“I don’t care if it’s a phase! He’s hurting right now!” Goat barked while trying to shake Guy’s shoulders to wake him up. 

“That’s because there are weeds wrapping around him,” Lorax informed quickly. 

“Weeds?” Michael inquired immediately. 

“Wait, why weeds?” Jean questioned but it’s mostly to himself. 

“If I could recall, weeds can grow from anywhere and can choke living daylights out of a plant,” Michael pinpointed about weeds. 

“So, that explains Guy groaning in pain. It’s almost like he’s choking!” Sam figured out while holding onto his friend’s hand tightly. 

“So, what happens when there are weeds wrapped around him for a long time? Will he just wake up like it’s just a nightmare?” Goat questioned the Lorax instantly. 

“Actually no...he’ll either be stuck in a coma or die. There’s a higher chance that he will be in a coma for a while. However, if he doesn’t fight back those weeds--we won’t be able to find out what his powers are,” The Lorax explained briefly. “The sleeping potion can put someone in a deep sleep for a long period of time until they---uh--”

“What?!” Goat growled angrily. 

The Lorax scratched the back of his head. “Well, until he either breaks through the weeds or he will be stuck in the dream forever.”

“Alright, so what do those weeds represent? That’s the question,” Jean brought up the question to the team. 

“I think it might represent his fear--since he’s in the darkest and deepest pit, it’s probably fear,” Michael guessed instantly. 

“If it’s fear...then what would he be afraid of?” Goat asked, mostly himself. 

Sam widened his eyes in realization, remembering all those times where Guy felt like a failure throughout their journey to return Mr. Jenkins, the chickeraffe they rescued, home. “It’s failure.”

“What?” Michael questioned Sam. 

“Before Guy tried the green eggs and ham...well, maybe after it too--he’s been saying that he’s a failure and kept telling me that he will never succeed in life. I tried to encourage him and told him that he’s meant for something greater...but he never believed me,” Sam explained with sadness in his tone.

Goat pondered about it for a moment. “Maybe that could work.”

“What?” Michael uttered. 

Goat smiled a bit softly. “There’s something we can do help him get through whatever he’s getting through. Sam, you said it yourself that Guy was afraid of failure.”

“Yeah,” Sam answered. 

“Maybe that’s something we can talk to him about,” Goat replied softly. 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

The weeds around Guy tightened while he began to give up fighting the weeds.

“Please, help me,” Guy muttered while pushing his only small strength against the weeds. 

_ “Guy, can you still hear us?”  _ Guy heard Goat’s voice from the darkness.

_ “Why are you such a failure?” _

_ “What was the point in fighting if you’ll end up losing?”  _

Guy heard other voices too and they were louder than the Goat’s. “Goat...is that you?” 

_ “Yeah. It’s me,”  _ Guy heard Goat respond. 

_ “You’re such an idiot!”  _

_ “You’re never going to be good enough!”  _

Guy began to tear up while squeezing his eyes shut. “G-Guys...tell me something that only you would all know about me individually! I-I can’t tell which voice I’m listening to!” 

_ Reality:  _

“Guy wanted you guys to tell him something that only you would know about him individually...he can’t hear you with all those other voices,” The Lorax read Guy’s mind and translated for the group. 

Goat raised his brow in absolute confusion and pondered for a moment. He shifted his gaze over at passed out Guy laying on the couch. “The first time we met, I tore through the cabin you and Sam were in because you had the stolen chickeraffe. You tricked me with that stupid audio box and a few feathers from your chickeraffe friend. Heck, Sam stuffed some vegan version of green eggs and ham into the motor oil of my motorcycle. Your darn machines exploded on me...twice. The last one was your flying contraption except you knew it would explode.” 

“Don’t forget, you almost threw us off a cliff of a mountain and drown us in a boat,” Sam pointed out. 

“Yeah, yeah, I remembered that,” Goat replied with a sigh. 

Jean rubbed his chin to think. “You were the one who prefers to eat oatmush than green eggs. I wouldn’t want to eat it with you either.”

Michael pondered for a minute about his say. “Uh, oh! You were the one who busted me out of prison when I was accused of murder. Heck, you understand how I feel about Sandra!” 

“Um, okay, let’s not get too far into that,” Sam muttered underneath his breath.

“Sandra!” Michael cried a bit. “She makes waking up in the morning worth it! Sandra--!” 

_ Guy’s Dream: _

“Okay! Okay! I know it’s you, Michael!” Guy shouted while being crushed inside of the bundle of weeds. 

_ “Michael, shut up, he knows it’s you,”  _ Guy heard Goat scolding Michael a bit. 

_ “Oh...sorry,”  _ Michael apologized from the void. 

_ “Guy...I know you’re afraid of failure,”  _ Sam’s voice echoed from the void.  _ “I know that you build all these wonderful inventions and they are beautiful. Guy, I knew that you had more to offer in this life ever since I met you at the diner. I knew that you had all the places you can go to and all the sites you are able to see. I knew that you’re a world-changer, Guy. You have so much creativity in you that you don’t realize half the time that you are successful. You have everything you wanted...you have a family who loves, friends who support you, and people to cherish. But you are so afraid of failing that you don’t try.”  _

As Guy was being crushed under the weeds, he began to realize something. “Sam...it wasn’t just failing that I’m afraid of. It’s-It’s losing you, Michellee, and E.B. It’s losing the only people who I cared about in the whole wide world. I wasn’t afraid of failing my invention because I know that all of you guys will be there to support me. I-I’m just afraid of failing you guys. Failing at protecting you from those Ghosts and from Jeckles. I-I wanted to keep everyone safe...I wanted the lost things to be found. When I found out about my youngest brother being an assassin...I didn’t know what’s going on or why he’s an assassin...but I realized that I pushed him away from me because all I ever wanted to do or be is successful...and I didn’t even pay attention to him.” 

Guy began to sob a bit, remembering his family again. “I failed at protecting him...I-I failed at comforting him when he needed me. I failed him as an older brother. And I don’t want to make that same stupid mistake with any of you.” 

There’s a brief pause.

_ Reality: _

“Huh...this is worst than I thought,” Michael, the fox, replied underneath his breath. He cleared his throat to speak clearly to Guy. “Look, Guy, everyone makes mistakes. That’s part of life. It’s not your fault for how your brother turned out. You both made amends, right? That’s all it matters. And the part about you failing us--the only thing you could do to fail us is losing yourself in that darkness. The Lorax stated that if you’re in those weeds for too long, you might either be in a coma or maybe even dead. You have to fight back those weeds and pulled out those roots before they choke you to death. We’ll try to help you as much as we can but this is your battle. This is your mind. You are inside of your own mind, the only thing that is choking you is you. It’s the darkness in your mind. So, pull those weeds from the roots with those newfound powers of yours and show them who’s boss! Show your mind who’s boss!”

“Who’s your daddy?!” Jean shouted along with Michael. 

“Yeah, who’s your daddy?!” Michael encouraged while Goat just shook his head in discouragement and averted his gaze away from the mouse and the fox. 

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” Goat muttered while licking his lips to speak clearly. “ Guy, do you remember your father’s last words to you before he passed away?” 

There’s a distant pause between them. 

The Lorax raised his brow. “He’s not answering.”

“Is he suffocating?” Sam asked urgently, his heart pounding anxiously from seeing his best friend in a bad shape.

“Yeah...but...it seemed like he wanted to respond,” The Lorax replied. 

Goat sighed deeply. “He said that no matter whether you’re an inventor or a paint-watcher, he’ll always be proud of you. Never once did he say that you’re a failure, Guy. He’s proud of you. Your parents are proud of you. They love you, Guy. And you have your friends out here to help you whenever you need it. You have Sam...Michael...Michellee...McWinkle...Gluntz...Jean...E.B...and Louis.” After Goat listed these names, he frowned a bit. But he picked it back up with a soft smile. “They’re your family, amigo. If you can’t fight those weeds for yourself...fight for the ones you love. Make them your strength instead of your weakness.” 

Everyone widened their eyes in shock while staring at Goat, who seemed confused as to why everyone was staring at him with bewilderment. 

“What?” Goat questioned everyone staring at him. 

Michael cleared his throat while averting his gaze away from Goat. “Nothing.”

“I didn’t know you have a heart!!” Sam gasped with complete shock. 

Goat raised his brow, confused about what Sam meant. “Yeah. It’s been beating on my chest since birth. Without it, I’m dead.”

“That’s not what he means, Goat,” Jean squeaked his opinion. 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

Guy was on the verge of suffocation. He continued to hear voices but he did hear that last part from Goat. 

_ “If you can’t fight those weeds for yourself, fight for the ones you love.” _

Guy became deep in thought while closing his eyes and exhaling deeply to release all of his anxieties and worries. It’s sudden for him to have immediate flashes of memories but they’re not bad. They’re wonderful memories. Memories of when he’s in Stovepipe. He remembered playing and building the treehouse with younger brother, Jeffrey. He recalled the moment where he was with his oldest brother, Dave, who’s driving his red truck through the cornfield and tearing it up with a mischievous smile. He could remember his two other older brothers, Stanley and Todd, helped him with a school project for high school. There was a time where he saw his parents giggling and dancing with each other, always happy to be with one another. 

After his childhood memories, he remembered the first time meeting Sam. Sam was full of life and energy. He would smile no matter what situation they were in. He remembered Mr. Jenkins, the chickeraffe they rescued from Snerz. Guy remembered the animal always licking him in the face and called him ‘Papa’. His heart instantly melted when remembering that memory.

And then there were memories of Michellee. Both of them were in the Quiet Cart while whispering to each other about the conversation of safety. Guy could remember blushing when he saw her. He could see her smiling--making him grin wider. He could also remember that moment in the cabin where both of them made an inside joke about accidentally cutting or spooning up a heart on their food. He could recall E.B. knowing about his crush on her mother as they searched for Michellee’s counting beans in the rainy night. 

Guy instantly recalled McWinkle and Gluntz chasing him and Sam because of the chickeraffe, at first thinking that they would hurt him since they were the B.A.D.G.U.Y.S. but then realizing that they were on the good side. He remembered the moment where Goat was crazy. He’s still crazy but not as much as he used to be. Guy still thought that Goat was the last person who would actually give him hope and inspiration. Michael and Jean were stuck together like glue since they were both in jail for crimes they didn’t commit. Guy remembered that they would goof off a bit and had little disputes. He could remember Louis helping him with fighting off the assassins. He saved Guy’s life countless times and he never thanked him for it...which kind of made him feel bad a bit. 

All of those memories, those crazy adventures...it was because of them that Guy had them. They were highs and lows but it’s something worth having. For some reason, he felt a weight being lifted off of him and he’s no longer suffocating. He’s breathing again. He snapped his eyes open to notice his hands glowing brighter than before and the weeds slowly decaying and backing away from him. Guy smiled and took the advantage to push through the bundle of weeds, breaking out of it eventually. 

He stood up to his own feet again with a bright smile. He looked around the hallway with weeds covering the walls around him. He glanced at his hands again, watching them glow. 

_ “Pull those weeds from the roots with those newfound powers of yours and show them who’s boss! Show your mind who’s boss!” _ Guy heard Michael shouting these words from before. 

“Love to,” Guy muttered to himself while extending his hands out and using his control powers to pull the weeds off of the walls in front of him. The weeds tore off from the walls from their roots. Before they could grow and try to grab him, he tore them apart, piece by piece until there’s nothing left. He quickly recognized that he’s still in Stovepipe High but it didn’t phase him. He pulled the weeds some more throughout the school hallways, classrooms, cafeteria, and library, his heart soaring with excitement. Of course, pulling weeds wasn’t the most exciting chore in the world but it felt good to take control of his mind. 

_ Reality:  _

“Guys!!! He’s pulling the weeds!” Lorax shouted with a thrilling voice. 

The rest of the group widened their eyes in complete awe. 

“YEAH! GUY!” Sam cheered ecstatically while clapping his hands together. 

“Yes, Guy! Pull those weeds! Show them who’s boss!” Michael roared his cheer. 

“Who’s your daddy!” Jean hooted like he’s cheering on a football team on Sunday night. 

“Who’s your daddy!!!” Michael repeated after the mouse. 

“Will you guys stop using that phrase?!” Goat yelled at the animals. He shifted his attention to Guy. “Go get them, compadre!”

~.~ 

Meanwhile, Louis continued to search through the Ghosts file. He scrolled down on all the names that appeared to be out of order alphabetically speaking. Gluntz and McWinkle studied the files while Cosette and Fawn were squeaking to each other out of boredom. Michellee, however, still had her heart torn from discovering something new about her dead husband. Her thoughts were too fast to process and her emotions were boiling over. She knew it’s not safe to run out of the B.A.D.M.E.N since there might be Ghosts out there. But she knew she couldn’t stuff down her emotions forever. She eventually ran into the women’s bathroom of the B.A.D.M.E.N. building but it smelled in there. But...she didn’t care. She began tearing up, letting out a good cry in the bathroom. She had no one to cry to or hug but she wished she had someone in there with her. She sobbed while gazing at her tearful reflection on the mirror. She wiped her own tears away but they kept streaming down on her cheeks. She heard someone entered the bathroom and turned around just in time to see Gluntz gazing at her sympathetically. 

“I saw you run into the bathroom. I was wondering if you’re okay,” Gluntz replied softly with a small hopeful smile. 

“Of course, I’m not okay...I just found out my friend participated in murdering my first husband and-and-and my boyfriend’s brother is a murderer---and my daughter! My daughter-she-she--”

Gluntz pulled Michellee into her embrace gently, interrupting her sentence. Michellee stopped speaking while slowly wrapped her arms back over to Gluntz, sobbing. 

“It’s going to be okay. I promise,” Gluntz soothed. 

“Are you sure it’s going to be okay? Because it felt like it’s only going to get worse from here.” 

“I’m sure.” Gluntz broke away from Michellee while noticing that her eyes were swollen from crying. “Anytime you’re ready to go back to the group. Do you want me to wait with you or--?”

“That would be nice.” 

“Okay.” 

Both of the girls sat in the bathroom and waited for the hurt to subside. 

Meanwhile, McWinkle noticed the name familiar to both him and Louis.

“Mom?” Louis spoke up quietly. 

McWinkle softly gazed at his son, remembering what happened to his wife. He noticed Louis’s sad but determined gaze at the screen while he clicked on the file. The file opened up the death of his mother from the assassin’s point of view. There must have been cameras in those goggles they always wore. Louis stared at the screen, holding in the tears until McWinkle placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. Louis acknowledged his father’s touch and noticed the box who might be the killer responsible for his mother’s death. Both Louis and McWinkle gazed at each other softly. 

“Are you sure we should know about the killer?” McWinkle asked his son. 

Louis nodded his head and stared back at the screen. He clicked on the box to reveal the murderer behind his mother’s death. The father and son duo widened their eyes in shock while McWinkle gritted his teeth into a growl. 

“That son of yip!” McWinkle cursed while having the urge to punch the screen. 

The more Louis stared at that name...that familiar name, the more he wanted to let his father hunt this person down. The more he wanted to hunt the person down himself...that no good Jeckles Abbot.

~.~ 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

Guy tore down all the weeds he could find, sighing in relief. However, his surroundings were still dark. He searched around the hallways, wandering aimlessly of where he should go since he tore down all those weeds. Was there more to this dream than he realized? 

He heard a familiar distorted child-laughter. That laughter was too familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint who it was laughing. Guy followed after the laughter, hoping it would lead him out of this slumber. He took the hallways throughout the school he’s trapped in. 

_ “Did you find anything, Guy? Have you tear down all those weeds?!”  _ Guy heard Michael shouting, still cheering. 

“I’ve torn all the weeds down...but--I’m not waking up,” Guy answered honestly while following after the distorted giggle. 

The silence filled in the void for a moment while Guy traveled through the school hallways, continuing to follow the distorted laugh but the tone got lower. It began to creep Guy out but he knew that he had to face his fears to wake back up to reality. 

_ “Why are you still trapped? Are there other fears we don’t know about?”  _ Sam’s voice spoke up from outside of Guy’s dream. 

“I don’t know. My biggest one was to lose the people I love...maybe there’s a different phase,” Guy responded while suddenly walking into the cafeteria with a giant beast. He gasped quietly and immediately hid behind the wall while breathing heavily. 

_ “What is that thing?”  _ Guy thought to himself, panting. 

_ “Uh...what’s going on, amigo?”  _ Goat questioned immediately from the outside. 

Guy peeked around the corner and saw the giant beast in more detail. It appeared to be a bewildering beast with two horns, one on each side like a goat. It had pointy ears and a fluffy tail like a fox. It stood on its legs with a bit of a slouch compared to how McWinkle would normally walk and its body was huge but not fat. The beast had giant paws and claws that would tear into anyone coming close to it. It wore a red torn flannel shirt on with some bloodstains on the chest area with a gray coat surrounding it, eerily similar to Louis’s gray coat. There’s a dirty blue tie hung around its thick neck while it had dark purplish mane coming down on the nape of its neck with the brown curly hair to continue down to the center of the back between the broad shoulders. From the light, Guy could see whiskers on the beast like a mouse and extended fur on its cheeks, similar to Sam’s. Guy noticed that the beast was also wearing a cap that was a lot like Gluntz’s cap. 

Guy saw that the beast was noticing him but made no action to pursue after him. Its small yellow glowing eyes only stared at him for a moment and then back into the darkness. He raised his brow and stepped out slightly. 

_ “Uh...Guy?”  _ Guy heard the Lorax speaking up.  _ “What’s going on?” _

“Th-There’s a beast but...it’s not chasing after me,” Guy muttered while stepping warily towards the beast, hoping that it won’t be bothered by getting a closer examination of it. The beast growled a bit at him, causing Guy to flinch. Guy froze still, staring back at the beast but the beast made no movement towards him. He could assume that it wanted to be left alone. A pale light suddenly shined beside the beast. The beast gazed into the light and walked towards it. Guy, with curiosity getting the best of him, followed after the beast into the light. The light brightened up his surroundings. Wait, was he waking up? 

_ Reality:  _

“Guy saw a beast...? What does it look like?” Jean questioned to himself, raising a brow. 

The Lorax sat beside Guy while waiting for a question to be thrown at him. 

“Alright, what do beasts even represent?” Michael spoke up. “I mean, can he fight it--?”

“He said that it wasn’t attacking him. It would pointless to even fight it,” Goat interpreted what’s going on through Guy’s mind. “Hey, Guy, is everything okay between you and the beast?”

There’s a long unsettling pause while Sam held Guy’s hand. Guy stirred in his sleep, which indicated that something was off. 

“Guy, is everything okay?” Sam uttered his question, holding his friend’s hand tighter. 

Lorax widened his eyes. “Um...I think he went into the deep end.” 

“W-What do you mean, compadre?” Goat immediately questioned, glaring at the Lorax for slipping in a sleeping potion into Guy’s green eggs and ham earlier.

“I don’t think he’s no longer in his mind,” The Lorax answered, his lips trembling a bit.

“Uh...what do you mean?” Michael questioned, rubbing his arm nervously. 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

Guy walked through the brightness to find himself in a poor city. He softened his gaze around him when he noticed the starving men in the streets, staring at the fresh loaf of bread across from them but it’s not enough to pay for it. Guy strolled by them, invisible to everyone around him. 

“Is this a memory?” Guy muttered a question to himself. “If this is a memory...it’s not mine.” 

_ Then who does it belong to? _

Guy glanced down just in time to witness a familiar blue mouse leading a revolution with just two other mice. His eyes bulged out with complete shock. 

“Jean?!” Guy gasped while following after the mouse. 

_ “Wait, are you seriously in Jean’s memory?!”  _ Guy heard Michael shouting his question.  _ “What are you doing in there?”  _

“I-I have absolutely no idea!” Guy shouted while following after the mouse. He noticed the mouse separating himself from his group and strolled into the dark alleyway. He strode after the mouse until it led him back to a different place in Stovepipe High. He realized that he’s in the library, causing his heart to beat faster. 

“What the heck is going on?” Guy muttered underneath his breath, realizing how weird his dreams were getting. He noticed a door beside the bookshelves and opened it. The door led him into an unfamiliar alleyway with red brick walls and sirens going off. 

_ “Compadre...what do you see?”  _ Goat asked Guy from outside of the void. 

“I-I think I’m in someone else’s memory...but not sure who--” His sentence was immediately interrupted when he saw a female vixen carrying her baby, wrapped up in blankets, in a worried manner. She heard someone chasing her while she ran past Guy, who’s invisible to her. She stopped in the middle of the alleyway, panting as Guy slowly approached her. The baby she’s holding began to wail while she soothed it to be quiet. She placed the baby in the cardboard box while keeping the blankets in the same position to make it appear as if she still had the baby. She perked her ears and whipped her head to look at Guy, but it wasn’t him who she’s scared of. She ran away quickly as the shadow zoomed past Guy like it was nothing. Both the vixen and the shadow ran further into the darkness of the dark alleyway. From the distance, Guy heard screeching and a swift motion from the blades. 

Guy breathed heavily, his thoughts racing into a million directions. He heard the baby wailing nearby him. He slowly walked over to the cardboard box where the vixen placed her baby and stared at the baby fox that appeared a lot like Michael. Guy’s heart immediately shattered while his lips quivered. 

“Michael?”

_ “Yes?”  _ Michael spoke up from the void. 

“Your mother...she left you in that carbon box...someone was chasing after her...I don’t know who,” Guy responded, backing up against the red brick wall. 

_ Reality: _

Michael widened his eyes in shock when The Lorax translated what Guy said to him. “What? What was my mother like? Who’s chasing her?--”

“Whoa, there, compadre. Relax with the questions,” Goat calmed Michael down softly. 

“What happened to my mom?” Michael asked, ignoring Goat’s soothing. 

Goat grunted irritably. “Calm down, why don’t ya.” 

The Lorax had his eyes widened with shock while trying to read Guy’s mind. “He’s not answering.”

“W-What?” Sam stuttered, his heart racing. “Is he wrapped in weeds again?” 

“No...but his thoughts are racing into million miles per hour. I can’t comprehend what’s going on. But...I think there’s something that he felt...something that actually would explain what’s going on,” Lorax responded. 

“What?” Jean asked from perching on the fox’s shoulder. 

“Sadness,” Lorax uttered softly.

~.~ 

At the B.A.D.M.E.N building, Gluntz and Michellee exited out of the girls’ bathroom and approached McWinkle and Louis. The girls noticed the men appearing to be angry and determined. 

“What’s going on, guys?” Gluntz questioned, mostly to McWinkle. 

McWinkle calmed himself down before sighing. “Nothing.”

Michellee glanced at the screen just in time to see a name that was unfamiliar: 

_ Sara McWinkle.  _

Before Louis clicked off of the file, Michellee noticed that there’s a box that contained Jeckles’s name in it, identifying him as the one who killed Sara McWinkle.

Louis searched through other files while leaning back against the chair while clearing his throat. “How many more victims should we look at?” 

“Let’s look at one more,” Gluntz responded hesitantly. “Just in case.” 

“Right,” McWinkle concurred with Gluntz, putting his shades back on to hide the incoming tears. “One more file.” 

A file caught Louis’s eye. “Huh, what about this one?”

The group stared at the file that was named:  _ Ava Abbot. _

Louis clicked on the file. 

~.~ 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

Guy was in a small town for some reason. He noticed the signs bragging about their famous green eggs and ham, which weird him out a bit. He heard someone grunting and cheering. He peeked around the corner to notice a young ten-year-old red-furred boy getting beat up in the alleyway by a group of boys his age and a bit older. Good thing that the cop showed up and told the kids to beat it. However, the cop picked the red-furred boy up on his feet and shoved him out of the alleyway harshly. Luckily, the boy didn’t lose his footing. He strode past Guy with a black eye from being beaten up. 

Guy watched the boy hurrying towards a county library. He sighed deeply in pity and then glanced at the sign that said:  _ “Welcome to Spillsberry” _ . 

“Spillsberry?” Guy uttered the name, having no idea what it was. He had never been here before. 

_ “Spillsberry? Wait, what are you doing in Spillsberry?”  _ Goat questioned immediately from outside of the void. 

“I-I don’t know,” Guy muttered underneath his breath. Like a snap of a finger, Guy was suddenly teleported inside of the library, which scared him for a moment. He whipped his glance over at the red-furred boy again but he bumped into a girl who was about the same age as him. Her books were knocked out of her arms and the boy jumped in to help her.

“I’m so sorry.” The boy’s apologetic tone sounded genuine but Guy saw that there’s no emotion behind it. He helped pick up her books while giving her a charming smile. 

The girl was the same age as him with yellow fur and white neck, face, and short hair--eerily similar to Sam’s. She gave a beautiful grin back. “It’s okay. Thank you for your help.”

The red-furred boy began to walk by her. “No problem.” 

The girl seemed puzzled by Lloyd’s urge to leave. “Hey...you’re that Williams boy, aren’t you?” 

The boy froze in position and turned around with a plastered smile. “Yes.” 

“I saw those boys beating you up in that alleyway today. However, by the time I was about to step in, the cop showed up.” 

“You...were about to step in?”

“Yeah...no one should get treated like that.” 

The boy immediately became charmed by the girl’s personality and looks. “You’re right. My name is Lloyd.” 

“Ava...Ava Abbot.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ava.”

“Nice to meet you too, Lloyd.” 

Ava walked away from Lloyd which made him smile for a brief moment. Guy saw that Lloyd’s smile immediately subsided as the boy made his way out of the library. Guy’s left eye began to twitch as if he’s discovering something horrifying. He saw Ava trying to push through the backdoor but it’s barricaded. Guy approached her to see her in further detail. She’s short, short like Sam. She’s not wearing anything that would be familiar to him. Ava glanced for an exit from the front entrance but that was barricaded too. She tried to open the door with a growl. Who would barricade the doors? 

Guy watched the girl struggled while the librarian questioned the girl’s anxiety. Before anything was said, the smell of smoke came from outside. 

“What is that outside?” The librarian gasped as Guy noticed the flames getting closer and closer to the library. Eventually, the flames broke through the wooden walls and surrounded all three of them. Guy wasn’t affected by it at all since he’s invisible but he saw Ava and the librarian coughing. 

The librarian moved away from her desk and looked around the room only to find a round glass window. She stumbled towards the window and noticed a fire extinguisher. She got it out and used it to put out the flames but realized soon that it ran out of foam. The librarian coughed some more before thrusting the can of the fire extinguisher out the window, breaking through the glass. Knowing that she wouldn’t live any longer in the fire, she attempted to climb out through the window until she heard someone else cough. The librarian turned her head to notice Ava staring back at the flames in fear, not knowing where to run or hide. The librarian picked her up immediately and ambled across the burning library while carrying the young girl. Guy watched them approached the round window. With enough strength, the librarian lifted the young girl to the window sill of the broken window. Ava crawled up there and looked down to see the woman breathing her last breath. The librarian fell back on the floor, letting the flames approach her. Ava had tears in her eyes but she wiped them away and crawled out of the library. Guy climbed after her to chase her towards the outskirts, wondering where she could go to escape. Ava ran up to the tightly wired fence circling around the town and climbed over it, her face marked by tears. She hopped down from the other side while staring at the town behind Guy. Guy turned around just in time to see the town already being engulfed by the flames. 

He heard Ava whimpering behind him as he turned his head to look at her. She gave him a brief glance, despite the fact that he’s invisible. Before anything was said, the little girl ran off as if nothing happened and disappeared into the fog. It’s sudden that he heard a familiar goat bleating. He shifted his attention to the mother goat running through the flames, carrying the baby goat. Guy gasped as he watched the mother goat tossing her baby over the fence. The baby goat screamed out for his parents while reaching his hoof between the barbed wire fence for his parents to grab it but his parents were swallowed up by the flames. 

Guy widened his eyes in shock, remembering what Goat said back at his parents’ house after his family died. 

_ “I know what it’s like to watch the ones you loved most suffer and lose them.”  _

Guy knew now that the baby goat screaming for his parents...was Goat as a kid. 

~.~ 

_ Reality:  _

The group analyzed the file belonging to Ava Abbot. They read through her information to discover that she’s from Spillsberry. 

“Spillsberry...but wouldn’t she died along with those people?” Michellee gasped a bit in shock, staring at the file. 

“She must have survived...somehow,” McWinkle pondered with a sigh. 

Louis clicked on her image to see that she appeared a lot like Sam, with a bright yellow fur and white fur from her collarbone to the top of her head. 

“She looks eerily similar to Sam,” Louis responded while rubbing his chin. 

“Wait, it’s because she is Sam’s mom!” Gluntz shouted in an excited tone. “We actually found her!” 

Cosette raised her brow while staring up at the screen. “If she’s found, why is she on the Ghost list?” 

Gluntz heard her while losing her excited smile. 

“What did Cosette say, Gluntz?” McWinkle questioned Gluntz.

“She asked that if Ava’s found...then why is she on the Ghost list?” Gluntz repeated Cosette’s question. 

McWinkle blinked his eyes for a moment. “I have no idea.”

“Let’s explore further to find out,” Louis encouraged a bit while searching through her files. “Although, for the file...there seemed to be a lot of information about her.”

“Maybe Jeckles knows her,” Michellee guessed. 

“How? And why only her?” McWinkle threw in the questions but it’s mostly to himself. 

~.~ 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

A bright light flashed into Guy’s eyes, while he felt his body moving to someplace new. It’s sudden that the light disappeared without a trace and he’s left in a small house. The place was covered in blue fog, causing him to not see well until he saw that girl again but she’s a woman now. She’s dancing with a man with red fur and wearing a familiar red hat. Guy stepped through the fog to see clearer and saw that the couple were happy to be with each other. 

“Mama. Papa,” He heard a small child called out. Guy turned his head immediately to notice a young boy staring up at his parents, appearing a lot like Sam. Wait a minute---

“Sam?” Guy muttered underneath his breath, almost breathless. For some reason, tears began to edge out of his eyes uncontrollably. “I don’t know what’s going on.” 

_ “Guy...are you in my memory now?”  _ Sam uttered from the outside of Guy’s dream. 

Guy nodded his head. “Yeah.” 

Sam, as a toddler, waddled up to his parents as his mother picked him up into her embrace. His father passed his red hat onto the little child. 

“There. Now you carry the I Am family with you,” Sam’s father stated with a heartfelt laugh. 

The red hat barely fits Sam but it’s something that Sam will grow into. Guy noticed that Sam’s mother playfully carried her son throughout the living room, dipping him slightly but still holding onto him. Sam giggled while his father watched them, amused. 

They entered the kitchen while green eggs and ham were prepared for the family.

“Mommy, where’s the plate for Reggie?” Sam asked his mother with curiosity in his tone. 

“Reggie?” His father spoke up, confused. 

**_Guy immediately widened his eyes. He remembered Sam talking about having an imaginary friend named Reggie and Sam’s mother...pretended that he’s real. Wait for a minute, Sam thought he made it up...but--what if he didn’t? What if he didn’t make it up like he thought it did? Or was this memory fabricated to what he wished it was like?_ **

“Why, of course, I have no idea Reggie is in the room with us,” Her mother giggled, setting Sam down on his seat and an extra plate of green eggs and ham next to her son. “Reggie, dinner is ready!” 

Her husband glanced up at the woman with confusion written all over his face. 

“Um, darling, is it okay if we can talk privately?” Sam’s father asked his wife while standing up from the seat. 

“Of course, dear,” Sam’s mother responded while kissing her son on the forehead. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, Mommy,” Sam squeaked innocently. “I love you, Daddy.”

Sam’s father chuckled a bit at Sam while messing with his son’s fur on top of his head. “I love you too, buddy.” 

Sam’s parents left to speak with each other alone while Sam enjoyed his green eggs and ham that his mother made for him. 

~.~ 

_ Reality:  _

“So, she’s married to Stan-I-Am and had a kid together,” Louis read the report while scrolling through her records. 

“Sam,” Michellee muttered underneath her breath. 

“Right, but it doesn’t even show that she had a kid,” McWinkle pointed at the screen. 

Gluntz shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe Jeckles didn’t know that she even had a kid.” 

“But that still doesn’t answer the questions. Why was she on the Ghost list? How does Jeckles know so much about her but not know about her having a kid named Sam?” Michellee responded meekly. 

“Guys, I think I found a video about her that we should check out,” Louis replied to the group while having a mouse over the video.

“Play it,” McWinkle commanded with a sigh.

Gluntz raised her brow. “Are you sure we should play this--?”

“We have to understand the Ghosts’ patterns and how they were able to obtain their targets,” McWinkle responded while shifting his gaze back at the screen. 

~.~ 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

“Seriously, honey. Reggie?” Sam’s father ignited the conversation with a raised brow. Guy didn’t listen in, he sat by Sam and watched him enjoy the food. He did notice that he’s sitting in Sam’s imaginary friend’s spot but that didn’t matter to him. Guy gazed at little Sam and extended his hand out to place it on his small shoulder. But his hand went through Sam as if he’s air. Guy pulled his hand away from his small briefcase buddy while gazing at his hand. Yes, he knew he’s invisible but he couldn’t help but want to hug Sam, wanting to tell him all about how much his parents love him. But...why leave him in an orphanage? 

“Honey, the boy is going to realize there are some things that are--” Sam’s father trailed off a bit. 

“Stan, let him be a child. He’ll grow out of that phase eventually.” 

“He hasn’t seen the worst.” 

“And he doesn’t need to yet. Right now, he’s too young to understand the real world. Let his brain develop...and maybe, he’ll grasp it,” Sam’s mother spoke softly. 

Guy shifted his gaze at the couple entering the kitchen, smiling at Sam. But it’s not fake. He watched his parents hugging their son while playfully blow his ears to make him giggle. Guy began to tear up. He wanted to wake up now and tell Sam that his parents truly loved him with all of their hearts but...he just couldn’t right now. 

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the front door. Both of the parents jumped a bit and glanced at the front door. Sam’s father walked across the small house and answered the door. He opened the door slightly and spoke up. Guy couldn’t hear who it was as he witnessed Stan, Sam’s father, going outside and closing the door behind him. There’s shouting going on but they were incoherent. Suddenly, gunshots rang from outside of the house and the bloodstains on the outside window. Sam’s mother gasped and immediately picked up her child while pulling the red hat down over her son’s eyes. She rushed out of the house while carrying her son with her. Guy noticed the door busted open, appearing to be shadows. They zoomed past Guy but it summoned the dark fog all around him. 

He raised his hand to cover his eyes while being spun around and around. By the time the dark fog cleared, Guy put his hand down and noticed Sam’s mother running towards a lone building that was known as the orphanage. 

“Mama, where’s Papa? Why are we here?” Sam asked questions innocently. 

Guy began to sob, knowing what’s about to happen. He finally knew the reason why Sam’s mother left him behind in that orphanage. And he knew who she was.

“It’s only a safe place until Mommy gets back,” Sam’s mother replied soothingly while caressing her son’s furry cheeks with both of her hands. She pecked a kiss on the child’s forehead. “I’ll be right back. I’ll come back for you.”

“Mama...I don’t like this place...I’m scared,” Sam spoke with his voice trembling. 

His mother smiled softly. “Don’t be scared of the dark.” She gently guided her son inside of the orphanage and pecked a kiss on the forehead. “Have some green eggs and ham while you wait for me...I bet they taste good here.”

“But...not without your cooking,” The little boy uttered sadly. 

The mother lifted his chin for him to gaze into his mother’s eyes. “Let me tell you a little secret, Sam.” 

Sam leaned in close to listen to his mother. 

“Green eggs and ham taste good...anywhere,” His mother replied with a smile. “Don’t ever be afraid to try new things, Sam.” 

“I-I won’t, Mama, I promise,” Sam responded while his mother hugged him tightly. She dispersed from him and dusted the dirt off the red hat off, leaving it on top of Sam’s head. She got up to her feet and shut the door behind, leaving Sam in the orphanage with hope in his eyes. 

Guy watched Sam’s mother departing from the orphanage in a rush while the shadows chased after her. He followed after them and that’s when he suddenly had instant regret.

~.~ 

_ Reality:  _

The group watched the video of Ava taking her son towards the orphanage with widened eyes in shock within the B.A.D.M.E.N. agency. 

McWinkle took his shades off while staring at the screen. “Whoa...this-this is something that we have to tell Sam.”

“So, his mother did have a good reason for leaving him in the orphanage,” Michellee muttered to herself. 

Gluntz noticed a mysterious figure chasing her. “Who is that?” 

“Oh no,” Louis uttered when he noticed a name box beside the video. He didn’t want to click on it yet. The video followed Mrs. I Am into the dark alleyway. Before she could go any further into the dark alleyway, a couple of gunshots go off in an instant. Before anyone could utter a word, the woman in the video collapsed on the ground, paralyzed. 

Everyone had their mouths opened agape. Louis slowly clicked on the box and it revealed a killer. 

“Guys...?” Louis spoke up. 

Michellee covered her agape mouth, Glunz had her eyes bulged out more, Cosette had covered Fawn’s eyes from violence in the video, Louis was left speechless, and McWinkle narrowed his brows together. 

“Are you kidding me?” McWinkle growled while sighing deeply. “All this search for Sam’s mother is for nothing after all.” 

“No,” Michellee squeaked from the tears coming down on her face. She immediately bolted out of the agency without a word. Gluntz noticed her running out. 

“Wait, Michellee!” Gluntz shouted while chasing after her out of the agency. 

McWinkle, Louis, Cosette, and Fawn noticed Gluntz chasing after Michellee. 

“We got to go before someone gets hurt. Come on,” McWinkle stated while extending his arm for the girl mice to climb on. The mice climb on McWinkle’s arm and perched on top of his shoulder as the big blue-furred man bolted out of the agency. However, Louis stayed behind for a few moments. He slowly shifted his gaze back over at the computer and read the name of the killer again, getting angrier at that same name. He immediately downloaded all the files to the flash drive and pulled the device out. He exited the agency, leaving the B.A.D.M.E.N. agents in the wonder of what’s going on. 

~.~ 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

Guy rushed after them just in time to witnessed the shadow staring down at the woman’s dead body. His eyes suddenly tear up while backing away slowly from the shadow. The shadow appeared to be a Ghost. He stared at the figure with trembling eyes. The figure took off his hood and revealed to be someone familiar. 

“J-Jeckles?” Guy gasped, his heart beating faster than before. 

Jeckles Abbot turned his head around and smiled maniacally at Guy. 

“Don’t you love pain, Guy?” Jeckles asked, his sleek voice demonic. 

Guy’s body began to shake while his migraine raved, his tears leaking from his eyes. 

_ “Wake me up! Wake me up! Please!!!”  _

He’s frozen still, not sure what to do. Jeckles pointed the gun at the woman’s dead body and shot her a couple more times, instilling fear into Guy. He had his hand stretched towards the orange-furred man, weeds popping out of nowhere and zooming towards him. Guy raised his hands up to defend himself but there’s something that tackled him out of the way and placed him in somewhere dark. Guy glanced up quickly to notice the same beast he saw earlier from Stovepipe High, saving him from Jeckles. The beast placed him somewhere safe, away from Jeckles and ran after the hooded freak. 

Guy hadn’t seen the beast since. Before he could move a muscle, a sudden wave crashes into him, pushing him underwater. The underwater void was cold and dark and Guy kept waving his arms to swim somewhere...anywhere. He finally resurfaced with a heavy intake of air. He realized that he’s in the middle of the storm in the ocean. He whipped his gaze around in a panic. 

“What’s going on?! What’s happening?!” Guy shouted while noticing the big city ahead of him was being washed over by a gigantic wave, presumably a tsunami. It put out the fire within the city. For a moment, Guy became confused. Suddenly, he’s sucked underwater again, drowning further and further down through the underwater void.

_ Reality: _

“He needs to wake up!” The Lorax shouted with a sense of urgency while standing beside passed out Guy on the couch. 

“Why are you shouting at us?! You’re the one who gave him the sleeping potion!” Goat barked at the Lorax. 

“How do we snap him out of it?!” Sam yelled while darting his gaze back and forth between the Lorax and Guy. Michael glanced around the house and noticed a huge bucket of water and lifted it up. 

Lorax noticed the fox trying to lift the huge bucket over his head and stopped him. “No, no, don’t dump that. That’s where the animals drink water from. Here.” The Lorax handed Michael a water bottle. “Use this.” 

“Thanks,” Michael replied with a stupid laugh and set the bucket down while grabbing the water bottle and dumping the water on Guy’s face. It caused Guy stirred in his sleep but it didn’t wake him up. “What?! That’s supposed to work!”

“What do we do?!” Jean squeaked while pacing back and forth on Michael’s shoulder. 

Goat firmly shook Guy’s shoulders with his hooves. “Compadre, work with me!” Goat shook Guy a bit harder to wake up, but Guy’s eyes were still sealed tightly. 

“Come on, wake up!” Goat patted Guy in the face with his hoof gently. It didn’t wake him up. He growled impatiently and slapped Guy’s face to wake him up. Guy finally snapped his eyes open from the final slap with a gasp and tears filled in his eyes. Goat jumped back with a grin. 

“Yes!” Goat shouted while pumping his hooves up. 

Everyone sighed in relief while Sam crawled up to Guy and checked on his best friend. 

“Guy, are you okay?” Sam questioned immediately, looking into his best friend’s tearful gaze. 

**_Guy stared into Sam’s concern eyes, unable to utter any words without letting out a sob. His thoughts were in a million directions. It’s too bad that Sam couldn’t read minds. If he could, he would know in an instant what’s wrong. But, since he couldn’t, Guy didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell Sam about Sam’s memory; how much his parents really loved him and were willing to sacrifice themselves for him. He wanted to say that he knew why Sam’s mother left him in the orphanage. He wanted to tell his best friend that he had nothing to regret. But, to say about his mother’s death, it would seem that their journey throughout the whole world was for nothing. Sam would never know either his mother or his father or both._ **

Guy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold in the tears. The group noticed this with a sympathetic gaze at him. 

“Did something happened?” Michael asked softly. 

Goat stayed silent, figuring that at any given time, Guy would speak up. 

Jean tilted his head in confusion while perching on the fox’s shoulder. 

Guy’s silence made Sam more concerned for his best friend. “Is everything okay, buddy? You know you can tell us...right?” 

_ “W-Was there something about my memory that made you hate me now?”  _

Guy heard Sam’s thought while shaking his head and opening his eyes. “No...no, I don’t hate you. And...I-I--” 

Guy began to sob, having no control. Sam wrapped him up in a hug immediately, holding him tightly. Guy embraced his little buddy back, tightly like he’s a lifeline. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Sam.” 

“Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for,” Sam responded, confused in his tone. 

The Lorax widened his eyes, realizing what Guy meant. “That’s not what he means, Sam.” 

Sam widened his eyes and dispersed from Guy, looking into his tearful eyes. “Then...what do you mean?” 

“Sam,” The Lorax called out gently before Guy could answer. 

Sam shifted his focus on the Lorax, who gestured him to a discreet room. 

“Come with me,” The Lorax replied softly. 

Sam nodded his head a bit while sliding off of his friend. He looked back to see Guy tearing up a bit. The Lorax showed Sam into the discreet room and shut the door behind him. 

Goat flicked a glance at Guy. “What are you sorry for?”

There’s a pause while Guy breathed heavily. It took him a moment before responding, “I-I saw Sam’s parents...they-they loved him so much. But--”

“They were killed,” Goat guessed sympathetically. 

Guy widened his eyes. “How did you--?”

Goat sighed deeply. “It’s not a surprise for the Ghost to kill the people we love--”

“Yeah, but she put Sam in an orphanage to--”

“To protect him,” Goat interrupted with a smirk. 

Guy furrowed his brows. “Since when did you read minds?”

Goat lost his smirk with a sigh. “When you mentioned Sam’s parents and about how much they loved him, I knew that the Ghost must have been involved with the killings. It seemed that everyone we loved gets taken by death...and there’s nothing we can do to stop it.”

“The Ghost didn’t kill Sam’s parents...not even Sam’s mother,” Guy uttered, trying to calm himself down. 

Goat had his eyes bulged out. “Then, who killed them?” 

There’s a brief silence, while Guy mustered enough words to say the name.

“Jeckles...Jeckles Abbot.” 

~.~ 

“Michellee, where are you going?!” Gluntz shouted while chasing after the woman running through the streets of Meepville. 

“I had to find Guy--I had to find Sam. They have to know what we just saw!” Michellee explained loudly to Gluntz, continuing to run through the streets. 

“But you don’t know where they are!” Gluntz argued while keeping up with Michellee. Suddenly, a hooded figure came out of nowhere from the dark alleyway and tackled Gluntz, causing Michellee to stop dead in her tracks and turn around to notice Gluntz fighting off an assassin. Gluntz noticed another hooded figure creeping up from behind Michellee.

“Michellee, look out!” Gluntz alerted Michellee, causing the woman to turn around just time for the assassin to shove a cloth with some chemical inside of it that made fell asleep. He grabbed her and stuffed her in the bag. He bolted away from Gluntz while Gluntz fought with another assassin. 

“Oh no,” Gluntz muttered to herself. 

McWinkle and Louis noticed the assassin taking Michellee away in a duffle bag while Gluntz was wrestling with the other assassin. 

“Louis!” McWinkle pointed at the assassin carrying Michellee.

“On it!” Louis responded while chasing after the assassin carrying Michellee while McWinkle tackled the assassin wrestling with Gluntz. McWinkle tossed the assassin out of the way and knocked him out. 

Gluntz approached McWinkle. “They got Michellee, sir!” 

“Then, let’s not stand around here and do nothing!” McWinkle stated urgently. 

“Right!” Gluntz concurred with McWinkle as they both chased after Louis and the assassin. 

~.~ 

There’s complete silence in the living room of the Lorax’s house. Goat twitched his brow and ears while growling. 

“That son of a yip!” Goat cursed with a snarl, not intentionally at anyone. 

“Dang,” Both Jean and Michael muttered to themselves. 

“Wait...how are we going to tell Sam?” Michael responded immediately. “We’re talking about Sam’s parents, right? Shouldn’t he know about it?”

“I’m sure the Lorax got that cover since he could read Guy’s thoughts,” Jean answered simply. 

“But would it be better if it were coming from Guy?” Michael questioned the mouse sitting on his shoulder. “Instead of a total stranger?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know how to tell Sam...part of me wanted to tell him so badly...tell him how much his parents love him...about how much they sacrificed for him to have a better life than what they were going through. Sam’s mother...left him in an orphanage to protect him from Jeckles,” Guy responded with a crack voice. “But...there’s another part of me that just didn’t know how. I wanted to let Sam know that his parents didn’t throw him away out of spite. They were trying to keep him safe and the fact that his mother wanted to come back but couldn’t. His mother--his mother was from Spillsberry and-and I’m not sure if that’s--”

“Wait, what?” Goat interrupted when he heard the word ‘Spillsberry’. “Wait, Sam’s mother was born in Spillsberry? What’s her name...? It might come to me.”

Guy pondered for a moment. “Ava...Ava Abbot.”

Goat widened his eyes. “Wait, I know her...well, not personally but she’s only ten when the fire took place...she survived? I thought that I was the only one who survived.” 

Michael backed away from both Goat and Guy while leaning against the wall. Though, he accidentally pressed a red button with his elbow. Jean noticed just in time and whipped a glance up at him. 

“Uh...Michael, I think you pressed something,” Jean whispered to the fox while pointing at the red button. 

Michael noticed the red button and stepped away from it. “Uh...does something happened?”

“I-I hope not,” Jean answered until a tube hovered them. 

“Uh--”

The tube sucked them into it and transported them outside, causing them to scream. 

Guy and Goat heard the scream and turned their heads to notice that no one was there. 

“Where did they go?” Guy questioned, raising his brow.

“I don’t know,” Goat replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

~.~ 

Suddenly, they crashed onto the reeky floor of a familiar shack. Jean crawled out from underneath Michael and looked around the place. 

“Um...I think we’re back from where we started,” Jean replied. 

Michael noticed the same small shack where they were entering that terrifying elevator. “Well...now we know how we can exit.” 

“Hey! Get back here!” Michael and Jean heard a familiar voice, eerily sounded like Louis’s and running feet. They noticed a shadow of a hooded figure. 

Meanwhile, Louis sprinted after the assassin, who’s carrying passed out Michellee in the bag. Suddenly, when they reached towards the small shack, Louis saw Michael, the fox, tackling the assassin carrying the bag with a battlecry. 

The assassin lost his grip around the bag when it was knocked out into the streets of Meepville. Michael tumbled by the curb while the assassin pulled out his handgun and aimed it at the fox. Louis wrapped his arm around the assassin to choke him, messing up the assassin’s aim. Jean helped by scurrying into the assassin’s clothes and running up and down. Michael whipped his focus on the bag, unaware of who’s in it, and saw an upcoming truck speeding towards the bag, without paying any attention. The fox jumped in front of the truck and grabbed the bag, rolling further into the street but out of the truck’s way. He clutched the bag tightly to his chest, feeling that there’s a woman in it. The speeding taxi cab zoomed over the fox and the bag. Michael got up and sprinted back to the sidewalk where Louis and Jean were fighting the assassin. 

The assassin noticed Jean on his wrist, attempting to bite him but the assassin thrusted the mouse against the wall. He elbowed Louis in the gut and kicked him down. The assassin tackled Michael before he got a chance to get away. He pinned the fox on the ground while Michael lost his grip of the bag. The bag tumbled away from them but in a safe place. The fox threw a punch to the assassin’s face and kicked him in the gut to get him off. Michael rolled over and sprinted towards the bag before another assassin tackled him from the darkness of the alleyway. 

“Oh, come on!” Michael cursed while clawing at the assassin’s chest. The assassin screamed out in pain and while slamming his fist into the fox’s bottom jaw. Michael flinched while the assassin hopped off of him and grabbed the bag. Louis was about to chase after the assassin but the other assassin recovered from a fight with Michael and tackled Louis against the wall. Michael whipped his glance up and darted towards the assassin. 

Jean shook his head from hurting his head against the wall and noticed Michael chasing after the assassin. Louis knocked the assassin out to notice the mouse standing there idly. 

“Jean! You got to go back to the other group and tell them that Michellee has been kidnapped!” Louis stated urgently. 

The mouse widened his eyes but nodded his head in understanding and bolted back into the small shack. Louis heard footsteps approaching him while he turned around and saw McWinkle and Gluntz running towards him. 

“Where’s the assassin?!” McWinkle shouted with determination in his tone.

“Michael is chasing after him! We got to help him!” Louis responded loudly. 

Gluntz gritted her teeth. “Let’s go!” 

McWinkle panted while waving his hand. “Go ahead! I’ll catch up!” 

“Yes, sir!” Gluntz replied without hesitation and ran with Louis to chase down the path of the assassin. 

While McWinkle was catching his breath from running, he noticed Jean crawling out of the shack and peeked around the area. He glanced up at McWinkle, noticing that his wife and his daughter were perching on his shoulder. The wife and daughter duo climbed down from the big blue-furred man and hugged Jean. McWinkle chuckled to himself, a bit envy for that kind of care. But he snapped back to reality when Jean was waving his paws for him to come with the mouse. Where could this mouse lead him? McWinkle raised his bushy brow as Jean guided his wife and his child into the shack. He followed after the mouse and noticed an elevator ahead of him while squeezing his plump body through the tight cramp space. 

“Well...this better be worth it, Jean,” McWinkle muttered a bit while panting from squeezing his round belly through the tight space. 

~.~ 

Meanwhile, Michael chased after the assassin, following him into the dark alleyway with a sewer lid in the middle while the assassin was carrying the bag with Michellee in it. The fox tackled into the sewer lid by pure accident. The sewer lid opened when they collapsed into it. The assassin slammed his head against the rock at the bottom of the sewer while Michael and the bag tumbled down further into the sewers. They finally reached the hallway of the sewers with moss covering the walls and sewers running beside them. Michael looked up just in time to see someone stirring in the bag and moaning a bit. 

“Hello?” Michael heard Michellee’s voice. 

“Michellee?” Michael gasped while getting up to his feet and walking over at the bag. 

“Michael...is that you?” Michellee responded. “And...what is that smell?” 

“Uh...we’re in the sewers of Meepville. Here let me help you,” Michael offered while untying the knot, struggling a bit. 

“Where’s Guy?! Where’s Sam?!” Michellee asked, her tone panicking. “Why am I in the bag?!” 

“Okay, calm down, I almost got it,” Michael soothed and untied the knot. He opened the bag while Michellee popped her head out of it with her hair messy and her beanie lopsided. 

Michellee whipped her gaze around their surroundings. “I can’t believe I’ve been kidnapped! I am usually well aware of my surroundings but I’m just stupid enough to get kidnap--!” 

“Yeah...you might want to keep your voice down...I’m not sure if we--” Michael suddenly noticed the dead assassin’s body tumbling down the same slope both of them tumbled down. There’s a brief awkward pause. 

“Where’s Guy?” Michellee asked Michael calmly this time, her voice sounded desperate to find out about the location of her lover. “Where’s the group you’re with?”

“They’re back with The Seer’s place...or he’s known as The Lorax. We got to get you out of this place--” 

“Hey!” A random voice shouted out of nowhere. 

Michael roundhouse kicked whoever shouted to realize that it’s another assassin, knocking the head out of the body. The head bounced into the sewer wall and landed on the ground, causing Michellee to screech in terror. 

But...they both soon realized that the head wasn’t...real. The head was metal with wires sticking from the bottom of the neck...like it’s connected to the body. 

“Wait, what?” Michael uttered while noticing the body collapsed on the floor and blood coming out from the headless body...but it wasn’t even blood...it smelled a lot like red paint. 

“Is that...red paint?” Michellee questioned, pointing at the headless assassin. 

“It better be red paint!” Michael shouted in panicked. “Otherwise, this wouldn’t be a Dr. Seuss show!” 

“And we’ve been running and fighting robots this whole time?!” Michellee yelled, thinking it absolutely ridiculous. 

“This just gets even more confusing,” Michael replied with a sigh. “How are we going to tell the others about this?”

“We have to think of something,” Michellee responded, panicked in her tone.

~.~ 

Goat and Guy looked around the room for Michael and Jean. 

“Where could they be?” Guy muttered the question while looking around the house. 

“I don’t know...they can’t just disappear without a trace,” Goat responded while sniffing around. “The last place where Michael and Jean were is with us. But...for some reason...they’re gone. Although, it’s a possibility that they went outside of this house to get some fresh air.”

“Possibly,” Guy concurred with Goat. 

They heard footsteps walking into the living room. Guy and Goat turned around just in time at the tearful-eye Sam, gazing up at his best friend. There’s no anger but just broken, almost like his heart had dropped from a thousand feet building and shattered when it crashed on the ground. The Lorax stood behind him, seeming to be calm but sympathetic. 

“Is it true?” Sam uttered his question, his voice cracked. “Did you see my parents?” 

Guy moved his eyes at the Lorax, silently understanding that he must have told Sam about what he saw or heard. Guy sighed and kneeled down to make the same level eye-contact with Sam. “Yes...it’s true. Your parents--”

“I know...they love me,” Sam answered with a broken smile but it faded. “I overheard you talking with Goat, Michael, and Jean.”

Guy widened his eyes for a moment. 

“I thought that it was better if he wasn’t in the room when you’re telling the animals this,” The Lorax spoke up softly. “I thought that it would give Sam a chance to know what’s going on.” 

“Sam...I didn’t know how to tell you,” Guy responded, his voice croaked. “They love you so much. They would give anything to hold you again. That Reggie story you told me...that one was real.”

“It was?” Sam asked meekly, his tone surprised. 

Guy nodded his head in confirmation. “Your mother said she’ll come back for you but--she never did. And it’s not your fault. You were never a burden to your parents...your mother left you in the orphanage to protect you from Jeckles Abbot. And you do fit...here with us and with your parents.”

Sam began to have tears in his eyes, covering his mouth from making sobbing sounds. He rushed up to Guy and hugged him while crying into his orange fur. Guy hugged him back gently. 

“H-How come I don’t remember those memories?” Sam sputtered, his voice muffled by Guy’s fur. 

“You do...you just couldn’t find them,” Guy responded softly while Sam hugged tighter around him. 

Goat smiled warmly at them with a soft sigh. It’s sudden that he noticed the Lorax getting into his readied stance while glancing around his house. Guy glanced up from hugging Sam to noticed a determined expression on his face.

“Someone is coming,” The Lorax whispered to the group. Sam dried his tears while they dispersed from each other. Everyone switched their focus outside of the door and exited out of the house. 

They heard the rails screeching, causing the group to be at the ready in case some Ghost decided to approach them. Although, they heard a familiar scream. It can’t be the Ghost. Suddenly the minecart zoomed towards them and slammed against the wooden block standing at the end of the track in front of them. It flung McWinkle out of the cart with Jean’s family flying into Sam’s hands, who grabbed them before they collapsed on the ground. McWinkle groaned in pain while trying to get up. 

“That’s going to hurt in the morning,” McWinkle grumbled while standing up to his feet to notice Guy, Sam, Goat, and The Lorax. “So...you’re the Seer.”

“I’m the Lorax, I speak for the trees,” The Lorax introduced himself with a bit of a growl. “And I believe you do remember me.” 

McWinkle furrowed his brow. “Wait a minute, were you the one who was hugging a tree in Truffala forest during a construction?” 

“Do you mean during the construction of Thneedville? Yes, yes, that’s me. You were the one who arrested me!” The Lorax gruffed while having his arms crossed. 

“Yeah, you were in the way--on top of that, you were trespassing--”

“I ain’t trespassing. That was my home that you watched destroyed!” The Lorax shouted with his finger pointed at McWinkle.

McWinkle crossed his arm with a growl. “I just arrived--.” 

“And you watched innocent animals moving out of their homes and go somewhere else!” The Lorax argued. “I thought you ‘B.A.D.G.U.Y.S’ are supposed to defend the earth!” 

“We defend animals...not the environment,” McWinkle corrected the Lorax while shifting his gaze at the group, who seemed confused about the argument between the Lorax and McWinkle. 

Goat raised his brow. “As much as I would like to hear about both of your encounters and this ‘Thneedville’ business...what’s going on, amigo?”

“Michellee has been kidnapped. Louis, Gluntz, and Michael were pursuing after the Ghost abducting her as we speak,” McWinkle responded immediately. 

Guy glanced urgently at the group. “We have to get out of here!” 

“I’ll teleport you guys out of here,” The Lorax stated while extending out of his hands. “But you all got to hold hands.”

“Um...what are we in? Some kind of a cult?” McWinkle responded defiantly. 

“It’s just holding hands, McWinkle. It’s not that big of a deal,” Sam responded sweetly while holding Guy’s hand with his while having the mice family perching on his shoulder. He held Goat’s hoof with his other hand while Goat grabbed hold of McWinkle’s big hands. McWinkle slowly grabbed Goat’s hoof while Guy grabbed his other hand hesitantly. They were gathered in a circle. 

“This definitely looks like a cult,” McWinkle replied nonchalantly. “So, how is this going to get us out of here?” 

“Just trust me!” The Lorax growled a bit. 

“Are you going to summon the trees to teleport us?” McWinkle teased a bit. 

Guy glanced up to notice the truffula trees bending down, pointing towards the group. “Um...guys.”

Everyone looked up with Guy while noticing something glowing around them. 

“Uh...what’s happening?” Sam uttered while looking around in awe.

“This better not be magic,” McWinkle growled a bit. 

“It’s not magic...it’s abilities,” The Lorax clarified to McWinkle. “Also, the glowing thingy isn’t coming from me.” 

Sam saw the fireflies circling around them with a gasp. “Whoa! This is so beautiful!” 

“And you might feel the floor spin around a bit,” The Lorax stated his warning. On cue, the group felt the ground spinning underneath their feet for some reason. As it got faster and faster, the group began to close their eyes and gritted their teeth while holding each other’s hands tightly. 

~.~ 

Guy opened his eyes while noticing the bright light flashing in his eyes. He realized soon that it’s the sun shining brightly while he’s standing with his group on the sidewalk next to the shack in Meepville. Guy looked at his group to notice they were still closing their eyes and gritted their teeth, about ready to scream. 

“Um, guys, we’re here,” Guy spoke up to the group as everyone snapped their eyes open. 

Goat gave a deadpanned stare at the blank space. “That was the most overdramatic teleportation I have ever participated in.”

“You mean...you have been teleported before?” McWinkle inquired with a raised brow. 

“Yeah. Countless of times,” Goat responded while sighing. “They’re long stories.”

“Come on, we got to find Michellee!” Guy urged as he let go of Sam’s hand and Goat’s hoof to sprint through the city. 

“Wait, Guy!” Sam shouted while sprinting after Guy. 

Goat followed after Sam, who had Jean and his family on his shoulder, while McWinkle rushed after them. 

Guy stormed through the alleyways while Sam snatched him by the wrist. He turned around just in time to gaze into his briefcase buddy’s soft eyes. 

“We can’t just storm in there. There are a billion assassins down there--”

“So what?” Goat interrupted the conversation. “Guy can use the force to take them all out.”

“Yes, but demonstrating his powers in front of Jeckles is not a good idea. Not now,” McWinkle responded to Goat’s statement. 

“Compadre, he’s more powerful than Jeckles at this point. He could easily strangle Jeckles if he wanted to without even laying a hand on him,” Goat stated, his tone coming out cocky. 

Guy furrowed his brow. “Look, I don’t want to use this power to kill.” 

“The longer you let him live, the more innocent lives will be taken. That man will not stop until he killed the people he wanted to kill. If you let him live, he’ll get Michellee and E.B. next,” McWinkle cautioned while looking around the alleyway. “Now, let’s find the rest of our group before more stuff happens.” 

Goat suddenly noticed a cap that appeared similar to Gluntz’s. “Uh...amigos.”

“What?” McWinkle responded while shifting his attention to Goat. 

Cosette, Jean’s wife, gasped while covering her mouth. “It’s Gluntz’s cap!” 

“Gluntz?!” Goat shrieked, understanding what the woman mouse said. 

“Gluntz?!” McWinkle gasped a bit, widening his eyes. “Wait! Then, where’s Louis?!” 

“It looks like they both have been kidnapped,” Jean theorized while noticing a bit of a blood mark with a strip of gray clothing laid on the floor near the trashcan. Goat leaned down and sniffed Gluntz’s hat, tracking down a scent. Goat sniffed around the alleyway, following after the smell but there’s a mix of some kind of perfume. 

“Uh...I can track Gluntz’s scent but there’s this other scent too. It smells like Vanilla,” Goat reported while ambling over to the sewer lid. 

“That’s Michellee,” Guy responded, remembering her perfume smell. 

“You sure know how people smell,” Goat replied while raising his brow. 

McWinkle groaned deeply. “Can we just focus on finding on finding the group, including my son?!” 

“Yeah, sure. I-I think I can smell the Vanilla perfume over here.” Goat sniffed all the way towards the sewer lid, realizing that the smell was leading them down there. “I think it’s down there.” 

McWinkle took his shades off with widened eyes. “Underground way.”

“They were already there,” Sam uttered, but then narrowed his brows in determination. “Come on.” 

Sam opened the sewer lid and hopped down into the hole. 

McWinkle groaned irritably, noticing how small the sewer gap was compared to his size. 

_ “Great, I won’t be able to fit.”  _

Guy heard McWinkle’s thoughts and pondered for a moment while darting his glance between the small hole and McWinkle. He glanced at his hands and then extended them out towards the hole. He began expanding the hole slowly and gradually, surprising both McWinkle and Goat in the process. When the hole was wide enough for McWinkle to fit, Guy put his hands to his sides and looked at McWinkle with a half nervous smile. 

“There you go,” Guy replied meekly to McWinkle and hopped into the wide hole. 

Goat shifted his gaze at McWinkle and chuckled. “I think he just read your mind, amigo.” He hopped in after Guy, leaving McWinkle outside. 

McWinkle frowned a bit and sighed deeply. He glanced around him one last time to make sure he wasn’t being watched and entered the hole. 

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**If you guys like this episode, please comment. I would love to see what you think. Kudos is much appreciated.** _


	13. There

**_Episode Thirteen: There_ **

The light suddenly flipped on, shining down on both Louis and Gluntz, who were tied up back to back while sitting on the wooden chairs. Louis blinked his eyes open with a groan while noticing himself being tied up with Gluntz. 

“Gluntz,” Louis whispered softly. “Gluntz, wake up.” 

Gluntz fluttered her eyes open with a moan and lifted her head up. She widened her eyes a bit while struggling in her bonds. “Wha-What? Where are we?” 

“I don’t know...we’re just kidnapped,” Louis uttered calmly, almost like he’s been through this before.

Gluntz growled while rattling her body wildly to get out of her bonds. 

“Fighting it won’t work...there has to be another way,” Louis replied, noticing that she’s not calm at all. 

Gluntz suddenly let her body rest on the thick ropes tied around her waist and chest while panting from struggling to harshly. “Oh man, I don’t want to die...I know I act like I’m not afraid of dying but--I-I don’t want to die. Ugh, man, now I’m acting like a scardy cat.”

“I don’t blame you,” Louis responded gently. “You’re human. As a human, you’re afraid of dying. That’s all of us.” 

“But...you don’t seem afraid,” Gluntz muttered, with a tear streaming down on her cheek. 

Louis frowned while staring ahead of him. “It takes time to get used to it. One minute you’re alive and then the next moment, you’re on the verge of death. It’s scary but it’s only scary for the first few times. If people keep kidnapping you for who-knows-what reason, you get used to it. Just takes time...a lot of time.” 

Gluntz sighed a bit, staring ahead of her. 

Louis noticed her sigh and exhaled. “I was afraid like you when I faced death for the first time in my life.” 

Gluntz gazed over her shoulder softly at Louis. “How long ago was that?” 

Louis stared down at the floor, having immediate flashbacks about when he’s ten. When he had to fight that assassin, the one who was going to kill him but killed his mother instead because she sacrificed her own life for her son. 

Louis’s eyes trembled with a sigh. “I was ten when I faced death for the first time. There’s a break-in...an assassin and my mother were fighting with each other. I stepped in and tackled the assassin. I couldn’t stand in the corner and watch my own mother fight with that man. Heh, the first time I ever had someone pointing a gun to my face was when I was young. That man pulled the trigger and I could’ve been dead if it wasn’t for my mother jumping in front of me. He killed her insteaad of me. Luckily, Dad was right around the corner when he heard me screaming for her. Before Dad got in the house, the man just disappeared--almost like he knew my dad was right nearby. We called the ambulance and everything we’re supposed to do but...they were too late to save her. By the time she arrived at the hospital...she died.” 

Louis bit his bottom lip, keeping himself from breaking down sobbing. He breathed in. “I thought that it was my fault that my mother died. If it weren’t for me...she wouldn’t have to sacrifice her life for me.” 

Gluntz’s lips trembled while reaching her index finger towards Louis’s palm and brushed it gently since they’re tied close together. “It’s not your fault. Your mother sacrificed herself for you because she loves you. That’s what parents do for their kids. At least that’s what parents  _ should  _ do for their kids. You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened to her. I’m sorry that you and McWinkle had to go through that. I bet it hurts to think about her.” 

“A little...but the man, who killed my mom, will pay eventually.” 

“Do you even know who he is?” 

Before Louis could answer, a door prompted open, interrupting their conversation. Both of them shifted their attention to the familiar red-furred man approaching them. 

Louis clenched his teeth and drew his brows together, glaring at the man. “You!” 

Jeckles, the red-furred villain, chuckled at Louis’s bark. “Why yes, it’s me. Why wouldn’t it be me?” 

“You killed my mom,” Louis growled deeply, almost like an aggressive animal. 

Jeckles smirked. “I’ve killed many people, Louis. That’s why everyone is coming to kill me. Because I killed their little family members right in front of them.”

“Why?!” Gluntz shouted, causing Jeckles to walk around them to look at her. “Why do you take away the people we care about?! Why?!” 

Jeckles lifted her head to notice the angry tears shimmering in her eyes. “Silly dumb girl, I did this to teach you a lesson...well, teach anyone a lesson. You can’t hold onto the ones close to you forever. They’ll leave you eventually.” 

“What’s stopping you from killing us?” Louis snarled, having enough of Jeckles’s mockery. 

Jeckles chuckled while watching Louis turning his head to look over his shoulder. “Because, you could be useful to me, Louis.” 

“Useful? How?” Louis questioned aggressively. It’s sudden some force pushed him and Gluntz apart from each other, spinning both of them around for them to face each other. Louis was pushed against the wall and was tied up from the bondage of weeds coming out from the walls. He glanced up just in time to see Gluntz lifted off of her feet and being choked to death by Jeckles’s force. 

“Tell me who else has this power and how I can take away the power?” Jeckles growled while having his hand open slightly, holding Gluntz’s fate in his invisible force. 

**_Louis’s eyes trembled in fear, his mind running into a million different directions. When he stared at Jeckles threatening Gluntz’s life, it brought back a memory about his mother and how she jumped in to sacrifice her life for him. It reminded him about the cost of that day. Now that same man who killed his mother was on the verge of killing Gluntz if he doesn’t give him the information he needs._ **

Jeckles cornered a smirk. “Wouldn’t want this woman to end up dead like your mother now, would you?” 

“Don’t tell him anything, Louis!” Gluntz shouted, knowing that she’ll be dead if she even opened her mouth. 

Jeckles rolled his fingers in slightly to choke her. Louis shook his body rapidly against the weeds. 

“Let her go!” Louis shouted with immediate tears streaming down on his cheeks. “She had nothing to do with any of this!” 

“No, but she involved herself in it when she shouldn’t...now, she’ll face her fate unless...you tell me what I want to know,” Jeckles replied grimly. 

“Louis...don’t tell him,” Gluntz responded while suffocating. 

Louis stared at Gluntz, having some sort of remorse in his eyes. He then shifted his focus on Jeckles with a sad sigh. “You can’t take away the powers without killing the one who has it.” 

“Louis--”

“The chemicals were already developed in the blood cells. You could take out all of their blood if you want to take away their powers that badly,” Louis responded meekly. 

Jeckles giggled while choking Gluntz further. “Good. You’ll cooperate. Tell me...who else has this power?” 

Louis sealed his lips while watching Gluntz suffocate, her eyes begging him not to say anymore. But Louis couldn’t just let her die...why does he felt this way? 

_ “Guy...Guy Am I.”  _

~.~ 

Michael and Michellee analyzed two stiffed robotic bodies lying on the ground. They had taken the clothes and weapons off of the robots and placed them aside in case they needed them for disguises. 

“So...how does this work? Are they on command or something?” Michael uttered a question while examining one of the robotic metal bodies closely. 

“They might as well be. How else would they get orders from Jeckles? I mean, Jeckles has everything in his grasp. The cameras, technology, our files, and now the robots,” Michellee pointed out while glancing at the fox to talk with him. “Jeckles must have commanded them to kill the people he wanted them to kill.”

Michael noticed Michellee frowning a bit, deep in thought. 

“I wonder if Sam even knows about working with robots...how will he react?” Michellee replied, venting a bit. “Now, it just made me wonder...if there are robots in this ‘Ghost’ cult, then are there any real people within this cult too?”

“Maybe...maybe not. I mean, there’s also Jeffrey, Guy’s brother,” Michael added, although his smile was turned upside down at the end of his sentence. “What if he ain’t a real person?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well...if all of the Ghosts are robots...then is Jeffrey a robot too...? Was he just there to mess with Guy?”

“Why are you asking all these questions?”

“Well,” Michael began while licking his lips. “Despite the fact that it’s touching for both of them to make amends, it kind of felt like it went by too quickly. One minute, he was angry with Guy for whatever reason...then he said his sorry...then he got shot after he hugged Guy. Maybe that’s just me. I don’t know.” 

Michellee paused while sighing, remembering discovering that this ‘Jeffrey’ killed her husband with the help from Sam-I-Am. It hurt her even more. She knew Sam changed by a lot since then but...how will she ever move on from her husband’s death...knowing Sam participated in it? Michael noticed the short brown-haired woman gazing down at the robot body sadly. 

“I really do hope that Jeffrey wasn’t real...does that seem selfish?” Michellee questioned Michael. 

“Depends on where you’re coming from,” Michael uttered while scooching closer to her to listen to her clearly. “Why?”

Michellee’s lips quivered. “I don’t know how to tell Guy this but...Jeffrey killed my husband.” 

Michael widened his eyes in shock. “Oh...dang.” 

“Sam participated in it...he’s the so-called ‘understudy’ who just watched my husband die...and...I know he didn’t know me back then the same way I didn’t know him but...I don’t know how to even take this. Part of me wanted to be mad at him for watching my husband dying but there’s another part of me that just...told me that it was in the past now...it’s too late to get mad at him...what should I do, Michael?” Michellee uttered, tears streaming from her eyes. 

Michael became speechless, trying to ponder up something that would at least help her. “Um...well...I never had a lasting relationship before so...I wouldn’t know what to do in that particular situation. But...if I was in your shoes, I think I would feel exactly how you are feeling right now. What to do about it? Avenge or forgive?” 

Michellee shrugged her shoulders. “I-I don’t know.” 

Michael twisted his mouth. “You know the funny thing about avenging? It seemed right. It seemed like it’s the right path and once you take it and killed the person who killed the one you loved, you-you feel empty inside. Sure, you did what you wanted to do and avenged who you wanted to avenge but...there’s no other purpose. You’ll soon realize that even though the murderer got what he deserves--it won’t bring back the ones you love back.”

“But don’t you think that they will be in peace if you do avenge them?” Michellee asked, raising her brow. 

“Maybe...but you don’t know that...all you know is that they’re dead and you couldn’t bring them back no matter how much you tried. Heck, you probably couldn’t hear them...I mean...that’s what I’ve seen for the people around me,” Michael answered while lowering his gaze down on the ground. 

Michellee stared into space, taking in what Michael was saying. 

“What would your husband want from you and E.B?” Michael asked Michellee softly. 

“Huh?”

“What do you think your husband would want for you and your daughter?” Michael questioned gently again.

Michellee became silent for a moment while smiling a bit. “He would want us to keep living.”

“Would he want you both to wallow up in grief or loneliness?”

“Absolutely not.” 

Michael edged a smile on his face. “Then, maybe there’s a way to move on. Not to say to forget the memories you have with your first husband but create new ones with someone else you fell in love with the second time, involving your daughter as well. We just got to keep holding on. We have to. There’s always the sun after the storm. We’re going to rescue E.B. from the Ghosts and stop Jeckles from destroying the world.”

Michellee smiled warmly, feeling better from the fox’s encouragement. “Right. Thank you, Michael.” 

“No problem...I-I am surprised that I’m making someone feel better,” Michael stuttered with a chuckle. 

“You’re doing great,” Michellee complimented. 

“Thanks,” Michael chirped, grinning a bit. 

They suddenly heard voices coming from behind. They instantly hid behind the nasty brick wall while staring down at the passageway where they heard the voices. 

“What do we do?” Michellee whispered with concern taking over her voice again. 

Michael glanced at one of the robots and pulled out one of the arms to use as a weapon. He tossed the hand counterpart away from the forearm to use it as a bat. “I got you. You might want to back up before I accidentally whack you.”

Michellee nodded her head in understanding and backed away slowly from the fox, as instructed. Michael noticed the shadow approaching where they were hiding. 

When the shadow got close, Michael took a blind swing at it but he missed. The fox glanced just in time to see Sam hopping back with a yelp. 

“Sam!” Michellee gasped in shock.

“Oh, Sam! Thank goodness it’s you,” Michael responded with a sigh in relief. “Sorry...I thought you’re one of the Ghosts.” 

“It’s fine,” Sam accepted the apology quickly with a plastered grin. Jean and his family, who had been standing on Sam’s shoulder, crawled down from him and scurried up to the fox’s. 

They heard more noises coming from behind Sam. Guy approached the group, who noticed Michellee standing by Michael. 

“Michellee?” Guy recognized instantly while coming beside Sam. 

“Guy!” Michellee shouted and rushed up to him. She wrapped her arms around him while Guy embraced her back tightly. 

Guy broke away from her and examined her face for any scratches and bruises. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” Michellee answered while caressing Guy’s cheek. 

Guy smiled lovingly at her while noticing Michael watching the couple with tears coming out of his eyes and a happy grin. 

“Are you okay, Michael?” Guy asked the fox, raising his brow. 

“Yeah, it’s just that your relationship is cute,” Michael stated while wiping away his tears. 

“I agree,” Sam responded while standing by the fox. He then glanced down at the two robots laying on the ground. “Uh...what are those?”

McWinkle and Goat approached the scene when Sam asked that question.

“What are what?” Goat spoke up before noticing the two robot bodies laying on the floor. “Oh...those.” 

“What in Dr. Seuss’s name is going on here?” McWinkle growled a bit, having enough with the plot-twists. 

Michael licked his lips while spreading his legs apart like he’s going to make a dramatic speech. “Guys...we have been fighting and chased by robots...The Ghosts, the cult, they’re all robots.” 

“Uh...what?” Goat responded with a raised brow. 

“I’m sorry...robots? We’ve been fighting robots the entire time?” McWinkle responded with disbelief. 

“I didn’t know any of my coworkers were...robots,” Sam uttered, blinking his eyes while shaking his head. 

Everyone had their eyes widened while having disbelief stares. 

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN KNOW?!?!?!?” Michael shouted in an upset tone. 

“Yeah, amigo, how could you not have known your coworkers are robots? Wait, don’t you know that the assassin you worked on it is a robot?” Goat interrogated Sam, questions running through his mind. 

“Then...does that mean that my brother...was a robot too?” Guy muttered loudly to himself, his voice trembling. 

Silence suddenly emerged out of nowhere. 

“He could be...we don’t know,” Michael theorized with a shrug. 

“Do you think Jeckles knows that the Ghosts are robots?” Goat asked Michael.

“Well...who else do you think was in control of them?” McWinkle responded, intercepting the conversation between the goat and the fox. 

Guy gazed down on the floor, his eyes widened with shock. Everyone’s conversation began to trail off like a speeding train. He couldn’t focus on what they’re talking about or even thinking about. Was Jeffrey sent to mess with him? Was Jeffrey even real? Or was Jeckles playing with his fantasies? The fantasy of seeing his brother again? Guy clutched his chest, tears streaming from his cheeks. 

Sam noticed the tears streaming down on Guy’s face and held his hand.

_ “Is everything okay, buddy?”  _

Guy heard Sam’s thoughts while turning his head slightly to look down at his short briefcase buddy. He shook his head and sighed. 

“Is everything okay, honey?” Michellee questioned, noticing her lover gazing off sadly while grabbing his hand. She noticed that Guy was on the verge of tears. 

“He-He can’t be fake,” Guy uttered, his voice cracked. 

Everyone silenced themselves again, confused about what Guy was talking about. 

“When I hugged him...back in the fox-hole, he felt real-like a real person. And he bled out like a real person would,” Guy added further. 

Michael raised his brow. “Are you talking about your brother--?”

“Of course, he’s talking about his brother, amigo. The question is...when you said he bled out...does his blood smell like red paint or actual blood?” Goat asked, noticing the smell of red paint inside of the robots. 

“It smell like blood...actual blood,” Guy answered, almost weirded out on why Goat asked this question. 

Goat smiled softly. “There you go. We know Jeffrey is real.” 

Michael sighed in relief. “Whew! Sorry, I was making assumptions--.”

“There’s nothing wrong with making assumptions...as long as you don’t make them facts,” McWinkle responded to Michael’s apologies. “So...since we discovered that the assassins have been robots the entire time, how can we use them to our advantage?” 

While Goat, McWinkle, Michael, Jean, and Cosette brainstormed on what they could do with the robots, Michellee became deep in thought. She knew Guy loved his brother but she doesn’t know if she should tell him about his brother’s involvement with her husband’s death. When she glanced at Guy and he gazed at her back with widened eyes in confusion and shock, she knew there’s no point in hiding it. 

_ “I’m sorry, Guy. I had to tell you that your brother was the one who killed my husband...I-I don’t know how to tell you. I don’t know how to react when I saw it...and...there’s also something you need to know. Sam...Sam used to be with the Ghosts...he’s the understudy...and he was involved with my husband’s death.”  _

Guy heard Michellee’s thoughts, astonished from what the words were spoken from her mind. He shifted his shocked gaze down at Sam, who seemed to stare off into space. 

“I think I have an idea,” Michael replied while rubbing his chin. “Since Jeckles didn’t know about Guy’s powers, we can reprogram the robots to follow our commands instead of Jeckles and maybe have them distract the other Ghosts there so that Michellee could get E.B.--”

“There are cameras everywhere too,” Sam interrupted the conversation. “She can easily be spotted. We need to get into groups. One to get Louis and Gluntz and the other one to get E.B. But there should be somebody controlling the cameras, so that we wouldn’t get caught easily.” 

“How do we get in without getting caught, amigo?” Goat asked Sam, raising his brow.

Sam pondered for a moment, smirking a bit to himself.

~.~ 

“So...this is your plan, hombre?” Goat growled mostly to the pretend walkie-talkie in his hoof while wearing a mask and goggles along with the gray trenchcoat. His hindlegs began to wobble from standing too much. 

“It’s starting to get hot in here,” Michael complained, wearing the trenchcoat along with mask and goggles like Goat. They were followed by McWinkle, who had his brow raised at the two of them. 

“Are sure this is going to work, amigo?” Goat whispered to the pretend walkie-talkie on his now gloved hoof. 

“Yeah,” Sam answered over the walkie-talkie while sneaking through the sewer halls, separate from Goat, Michael, and McWinkle. Guy and Michellee were following behind him. 

Sam continued,“Whatever you do, act tough and serious. Act like you own the place.”

“Hmph, that shouldn’t be hard to do,” Goat muttered to himself over the walkie-talkie. 

“Excuse me, that’s hard for me to establish my dominance,” Michael whispered over to Goat. 

“Just follow my lead, zorro,” Goat responded while almost collapsing on the floor, but Michael helped him up on his feet. 

“Are you doing okay, man?” 

“I can’t walk on my hindlegs for too long. I’m fine,” Goat assured the fox. 

Meanwhile, Jean, Cosette, and Fawn snuck through the vents of the sewers, searching for a room that they were supposed to reach according to plan. Fawn spotted a room with the monitors and a desk. 

“Papa, Momma...there’s the room we’re searching for,” Fawn pointed while Jean and Cosette approached behind their daughter. Jean smiled proudly at his daughter.

“Well done, ma fille,” Jean responded quietly while the family of mice snuck towards the room with the monitors in it. The blue mouse looked to his daughter and his wife. “Stay here. I’ll mess with the monitors.”

Before Jean took off, Cosette grabbed his paw gently, causing her husband to glance at her. 

“Let us come with you, Jean,” Cosette requested.

“No, I can’t risk your lives,” Jean responded while holding his wife’s paw up to his face so that he could kiss it in endearment. “I can’t put you both at risk.”

“Papa, you helped us against poverty and violence. Let us help you against whatever we’re fighting with right now,” Fawn begged a bit to her father. 

“But--”

“Please, Jean,” Cosette interrupted Jean, gazing at him softly. 

Jean swept his gaze around the monitor room with a deep sigh. “Fine. But if something were to happen. If I were captured by Jeckles, you both make a run for it. Don’t look back.”

“And if I get capture along with your father,” Cosette added while looking at Fawn. “Run as fast as you can. Do not try to help us.”

“I can’t leave you both,” Fawn squeaked meekly, her eyes trembling in fear. 

“My daughter,” Jean spoke up and hugged his daughter. “Do not be afraid. We’ll get out of whatever is going to get us and we’ll find you. I promise you that we will fight to see you again.” 

Cosette joined in the hug. “Let’s focus on what we have to do right now. Alright?”

Fawn nodded her head. “Alright.” 

“Come on,” Jean urged his family to come with him. They crawled down from the slippery walls and then climbed up to the desk to gaze into monitors that had shown so many cameras. 

Jean formed his paw like he’s holding an invisible walkie-talkie and cleared his throat. “We’re here at the monitor room. Are you guys in position?” 

The mouse glanced over at one of the monitors that revealed Goat, Michael, and McWinkle approaching the group of assassins, standing idly and chatting among themselves. Michael, the fox wearing the assassin’s attire, put a thumbs up through one of the cameras. 

~.~ 

“We’re in position. Sam, Guy, Michellee, are you guys in position?” Goat asked while talking into the invisible walkie-talkie. Michael gazed at Goat’s imaginary walkie-talkie with his brow raised. 

“Uh...why are you talking into your hoof?” Michael questioned with a whisper.

“Because we’re messing with physics,” Goat answered with a shrug. “I don’t know. Sam’s doing it.” 

“Oh, I see,” Michael responded with a nod. 

Meanwhile, Sam, Guy, and Michellee snuck through the other side of the circle of assassins, near sewer water and a boat across from them. 

“Yeah, we’re in position,” Sam spoke up to his walkie-talkie while sweeping his gaze around the area, noticing the assassins chatting amongst themselves. “Do you guys see E.B?” 

“I don’t see either my son, Gluntz, or E.B anywhere,” McWinkle answered over the walkie-talkie. 

“Jeckles wouldn’t leave the prisoners out in the open,” Guy muttered to himself. “Does Jean know which room Gluntz, Louis, and E.B. are in?” 

“I hope so,” Michellee spoke up nervously, praying that her daughter will be okay. 

Guy glanced at Michellee sympathetically while rubbing her shoulder with his hand to comfort her. “She’ll be okay.” 

“Yeah, Jean said that Louis and Gluntz were in the room with Jeckles but he couldn’t find E.B,” Goat answered over the walkie-talkie. 

Sam spotted the assassin entering the sewers through the motorboat across from them. Luckily, they were in the shadows and barely noticeable. The assassin stepped off of the boat, leaving a familiar little red-haired girl with a messed up ponytail, cuts and bruises all over her body, and her little pink skirt a bit torn on the edge. She had a black eye--as if she got beaten up for some reason. 

“E.B?” Sam gasped, his heart shattered at the sight of her. Guy and Michellee noticed this too while Guy had his fists clenched and Michellee had her agape mouth covered.

“My baby,” Michellee uttered, her tears streaming down on her face. 

Guy growled angrily and glared at the assassin walking away from E.B. 

~.~ 

McWinkle, Goat, and Michael stared at E.B. with eyes widened in horror. 

“They did not just-”

“Yep, they did,” McWinke interrupted Michael’s question. 

Goat paused while growling a bit. “They’re so dead.”

“Yep.”

“Agreed,” McWinkle concurred with both Michael and Goat.

Goat and Michael exchanged brief glances at each other for a moment. 

“Ready, Michael?” Goat urged. 

“Yep.”

“Let’s go,” Goat responded while both the fox and the goat entered the assassin’s circle, glaring at every one of them. 

McWinkle hid behind the wall to watch them carefully. He noticed a doorway that might lead him to his son and his former partner. He kept his focus on Goat and Michael, while the animals roamed through the crowd. 

“We need to create a diversion,” Goat whispered to Michael.

“Now?”

“Now.”

“Alright, sheep.”

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?!?” Goat screeched for all the assassins to hear him. 

“You heard what I called ya!” Michael shouted back, pushing Goat slightly on the shoulder. 

The assassins watched them with complete confusion. 

“Say that to me! Say that to my face, estupido!” Goat got in Michael’s face, pretending to be angry. 

McWinkle snuck quickly through the room without anyone noticing him and entered the hallway. Meanwhile, E.B. became baffled on why two weirdly looking assassins were picking a fight with each other. The boat began to move under her feet, baffling her more. She glanced to the side to notice Guy extending his hand out to pull the boat over to him, her mother, and Sam with his mind. She smiled brightly to notice her family, tears streaming down from her already swollen eyes. She knew she couldn’t shout their names since it will draw attention from the other assassins. 

When the boat was close enough to them, they immediately embarked on it. Sam had a knife and cut E.B. loose. Michellee wrapped E.B. in a tight hug while crying.

“Oh, sweetie, are you okay?” Michellee muttered, sobbing. 

Guy and Sam joined in the hugging and embraced tightly around the little girl. 

“What did they do to you? What happened?” Guy asked urgently, his tone filled with concern. 

E.B’s lips quivered while sobbing into both Michellee and Guy’s shoulders. 

“Oh, baby,” Michellee gasped and hugged her tighter. 

“You don’t have to answer that,” Guy replied gently while hugging her. He had an idea what they did to her but he knew E.B’s mental and physical health was more important than figuring out what the assassins did to her. 

“It’s okay, E.B. You’re safe now,” Sam reassured her, comforting the crying child from behind. 

E.B sniffled and glanced up at her family. “I’m sorry...I-I--”

“Don’t be,” Michellee responded softly. “We need to get out of here.”

E.B nodded her head in understanding and hugged her mother tighter while her mother picked her up and carried her. Guy noticed Sam about to follow after Michellee until he tapped on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Sam...could I speak with you...privately?” Guy requested, knowing that whatever was on his own mind will still bother him if he doesn’t talk to Sam about it. 

Sam smiled softly with a nod. “Sure thing, buddy.” 

Michellee turned around with a raised brow, holding E.B. “What’s going on?”

“It will only be a few minutes,” Guy reassured her while Michellee nodded her head in understanding and strolled away from the two boys. 

There’s an awkward silence while Guy tried to ponder up what to say to Sam.

Sam became troubled by Guy’s silence. “Is everything okay, Guy?” 

“I don’t know. Sam...I need you to be honest with me.”

Sam blinked his eyes for a moment, confused. “Okay.” 

Guy sighed deeply while kneeling down to make the same level eye-contact with Sam. “Is it true? Were you involved with Michellee’s husband’s death?” 

Sam widened his eyes a bit, his mind racing into million different directions. “Yeah.” 

There’s silence while Sam exhaled deeply, calming himself. 

“It was a mission...back when I first started out working for Jeckles at the age of...fifteen, I think. I was only an ‘understudy’ for the Ghosts at the time. I watched him die...that’s all I did. The assassin I worked for did the killing...I think after her husband died...I quit. Went into stealing and making up aliases as you saw before,” Sam uttered, his voice cracked. 

“Do you remember anybody else’s death that you were involved in?” Guy asked softly, listening to him closely. “Jeckles told me that you were involved with more deaths than that one--”

“I remembered...all of them...not exactly their names but their faces...their faces of pain and anguish when they were dying,” Sam answered, his voice cracked. “I remembered their cries and their sobs...it’s just...something that I couldn’t go back to. When I stop being the understudy, Jeckles had me steal and make up many aliases. I joined multiple gangs and kept changing and changing myself...that’s why no one ever wanted me to stay the same because...I had to be someone different every time I helped different people. When I met you, it changed. All of it. You were my first real friend who stuck around me. If I haven’t met you...I wouldn’t be better than I was today. At first, I was scared that...if you ever saw my past or the real me...maybe even hear about it, you would hate me and abandon me...just as my mother might have done back then.” 

Sam sighed sadly and deeply. “You have gotten angry and I’m sorry for lying to you all this time when we’re rescuing Mr. Jenkins. When you said about my mom leaving me...I-I was hurt. I know that it was all in the past and we didn’t know better, but I couldn’t help but look back at that moment. I wished I apologize sooner for lying to you the entire time about me and who I am truly. It’s just that...I-I--”

Guy lifted Sam’s face when Sam was about to look down on the ground and looked into his tearful gaze. “Sam...that’s in the past. I forgave you...you forgave me. That’s all it matters to me. I just want to understand you better. And you don’t need to be afraid. We’re briefcase buddies. We’re in this together. You always support me unconditionally so...I’m giving back what you have given me.” Guy hugged Sam, surprising his friend for a moment. Sam embraced Guy back tightly. They shared a brief moment of silence and hugs. 

“This is nice,” Sam uttered while smiling. 

Guy chuckled a bit. “Yeah. It is.” However, there’s one more question that still bothered him. He dispersed from Sam a bit and looked into his eyes. “Sam...do you remember Jeffrey?”

“Jeffrey?”

“Jeffrey Am I...my brother,” Guy explained it better, hoping Sam knew of his brother. 

Sam’s confused silence made Guy worried a bit. 

“He has yellow fur--”

“The Jeffrey I worked for has pink fur and killed Michellee’s husband. He had a tragic story about how he lost his family and everything. He said that he had nothing else to live for,” Sam responded innocently, not realizing that he’s triggering a flashback for Guy. 

Guy remembered the photograph Michael held when they were at his parent’s house interrogating the assassin, the one which had the pink-furred man in it with his family. He remembered the assassin begging him to kill him before the Ghosts could reach him. And...he did. That assassin...was a different man named Jeffrey. And he’s the one who killed Michellee’s husband. There’s a part of him that gave him a sigh of relief that it wasn’t his youngest brother who did it. It would’ve made things more complicated between him and Michellee but...there’s another part of him that wondered if that assassin was a robot too. Because when he snapped the assassin’s neck, his neck wasn’t twisted as it would normally if one snapped someone’s neck. In fact, it had only a tiny rip open that he could’ve analyzed deeper if given the time. 

~.~ 

Michellee carried E.B through the sewers to get both of them out of here. E.B. looked up at her mother with a smile. 

“You know, it’s weird how the way you’re holding me reminded me of how you were holding me back when I was a toddler...during Dad’s funeral,” E.B. uttered, frowning at the end of her sentence. 

Michellee frowned while stroking her daughter’s red messy hair. “Yeah.”

E.B. had a question popped into her head while glancing up at her mother. “Hey...Mom, what was Dad like before he died?”

Michellee paused for a moment to think, her heart clutched a bit to realize that she hadn’t told her daughter what really happened to her father. 

“I know you don’t like talking about him but...I-I kind of wanted to know about him,” E.B. requested innocently, noticing her mother’s sudden pause. 

“Where did you get the idea?” Michellee asked E.B. gently. 

“Well...you never talk about him. I mean, a couple of times you mentioned about him. The only thing you mentioned was he passed away in a car accident and after he passed away, you wanted to live a safe life away from Meepville. But...that’s about it. The assassins acted as they knew about my dad better than me...they said that he died from choking--not a car accident. Of course, I knew better,” E.B. growled, remembering what the assassins told her while she was kidnapped by them. “Dad died of a car accident. Is it true that Dad died of a car accident because he was trying to run away from me and you?” 

Michellee widened her eyes in shock. “Who told you that?”

“Jenny Taylor...from my school,” E.B. muttered while nestling up against her mother’s chest. “I told Guy about it on the train and he helped me with it. But...he doesn’t know anything about my dad. Guy did say that he wouldn’t leave a wonderful family like us if he were my dad. If Guy is like that...would Dad be like that too in the past?” 

Michellee blushed while smiling slightly. “Your father was a lot like Guy, except his inventions don’t explode. He’s kind, caring, creative, and loving. He loves you so much, honey. You’re his greatest pride and joy.”

“Really?” E.B. inquired, her eyes growing wide and tears began to slimmer down her cheeks. 

“Really, really,” Michellee responded with a soft smile. “He loves you with all his heart, E.B. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“I won’t,” E.B. answered with a smile. 

**_Michellee lost her soft smile while gazing at her daughter. She knew her daughter had to know the truth about how her father died. But was this best time to tell her? The answer is yes...yes. Better now then never while you still have the chance before you got into more conflict._ **

Michellee hesitated while looking straight ahead of her, pondering about what to say. 

**_Come on, you know you have to, Michellee._ **

E.B. noticed the far-off distant look on Michellee’s face. “Mom? Is everything okay?” 

Michellee glanced down at her daughter and sat down on the rock at the doorway of the sewers while her daughter sat on her lap. It took her a moment to breathe in and out calmly. “E.B, you need to know something...something I haven’t told you. It’s probably something I should’ve told you a long time ago.”

E.B. sat up, taking an interest in what her mother had to say with a smile. “Okay.” 

Michellee frowned a bit. “It’s about your father. He-He didn’t die of a car accident.”

E.B had her eyes bulged out. “W-What? But--”

Michellee noticed E.B’s smile faded away quickly. 

“Does that mean what the assassins said...about killing my dad was true?” E.B. asked, stuttering. “And...about Sam’s participation?”

“Participation?” Michellee responded meekly. 

“Yeah...they said that Sam participated in my father’s death. But...I don’t believe it. It’s not true. It can’t be true...can it?” E.B. questioned, her voice cracked. “Sam was the nicest person ever. He wouldn’t do something like that.”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Michellee agreed with her daughter. “He wouldn’t hurt a soul.”

“Then, why would they say he’s a murderer?” 

“I’m sure they didn’t mean that he’s a murderer, honey...but...he was a bystander,” Michellee explained further. “He’s the ‘understudy’.”

“What’s that?”

“Someone who watched the assassins kill their victims to learn how to kill. But, I believe Sam wasn’t anything further than an understudy. Unless there are more secrets he didn’t tell us about.”

“We can ask him!” E.B determined, now anxious. 

“Maybe later, honey. The important thing is we get out of here. We’ll talk as a whole family later, okay?”

E.B. seemed a bit puzzled but nodded her head in understanding. “Okay.” 

~.~ 

McWinkle snuck through the dark hallways, his brows drawn together. His glare was hidden behind the dark shades. He heard sudden gunshots from behind him, causing him to whirl around to spot a commotion down the hallway. 

“What the heck, Goat?!” He heard Michael shouting from the hallway. 

“Hey, that’s for the child!” Goat argued while they entered the hallway McWinkle was in as they were taking off their assassin attire. 

“You know, I can hear you guys shooting and shouting from here,” McWinkle gruffed with his arms crossed against his buff chest as both of the animals approached him. 

Goat shrugged his shoulders. “The assassins deserved it for hurting that girl.”

“Since when did you care about children?” McWinkle asked as they continued to sneak through the hallways. 

“I have a soft spot for them. Give me a break,” Goat snarled while peeking down the hallway. 

“You know, the whole point of this mission is to be stealthy,” McWinkle informed Goat, with a growl. 

“Hey, I tried talking him out of it,” Michael responded in a hushed voice. 

“When?” Goat whispered loudly. 

“Okay, is this subject necessary to talk about right now? The whole point of this is to get in and get out,” McWinkle muttered to both of the animals. “We have to hurry before Jeckles does something drastic to both Louis and Gluntz.”

“Right,” Goat responded while nodding his head in agreement. 

The three of them snuck towards the doorway on the right of them. They heard groans while everything became quiet. 

“McWinkle, how nice of you to join us,” McWinkle heard Jeckles’s voice from inside of the room. Goat and Michael widened their eyes in shock while Goat loaded his pistol. McWinkle took his shades off to reveal a bit of fear in his eyes. He stepped out into the light to face Jeckles. 

When McWinkle glanced into the room, he saw his son and his former partner tied up by a couple of bundles of weeds while Jeckles stood in between them with a wicked grin. He had his hands opened while his eyes were glowing green. 

“It’s about time you showed up,” Jeckles replied with a giggle. 

**_McWinkle had a billion things he wanted to do. He wanted to strangle Jeckles for what he had done to his wife and was now doing to his son and his former partner. He wanted to kill him with every fiber in his being but he knew that there was only way to truly defeat the villain._ **

“Let them go!” McWinkle demanded harshly. “Now!” 

“Or what? You’ll kill me for what I have done to your wife?” Jeckles chuckled darkly while McWinkle drew his brows together from those words. 

“I’m not surprised you knew that I knew about your involvements...in fact, you’re more involved with other deaths then my wife’s,” McWinkle growled while furrowing his brow. 

“It shouldn’t be a surprise to you at this point. You know, your son was so adamant about killing me.”

“I don’t blame him. After all, he’s a young boy when you took away his mother,” McWinkle responded aggressively with his fists clenched to his sides. 

Goat and Michael, who were hiding behind the wall, exchanged brief glances at each other. Goat readied his pistol while taking a deep quiet exhale. He scooched closer to the doorway to the room. 

“Ah, yes. A perfect age to go through trauma,” Jeckles replied with a chuckle. “I wonder how much Louis still remembers his mother’s death.”

“He remembers quite enough,” McWinkle growled while stepping further into the room. “Let them go!” 

Goat drew in his breath and exhaled slowly. 

“Not unless you--”

Goat leaned around the corner, having his gun aimed at Jeckles’s head. He pulled the trigger, letting the bullet crashed into the villain’s skull. 

“Yes! Right in the head!” Goat cheered while the weeds loosened the hold around Louis and Gluntz. Michael stepped into the room and cut the weeds away from Gluntz while helping her up on her feet. 

“Are you guys okay?” McWinkle asked both Louis and Gluntz with concern, while pulling Louis from the weeds. 

“Dad?” Louis called out, trying to gain consciousness. 

“Son?” McWinkle uttered while helping Louis upon his feet.

“We have to run,” Louis warned his father, looking up desperately.

“Run? Jeckles was already shot, amigo,” Goat responded, his tone cocky. “I shot him in the head in case--”

The group in the room heard someone groaning while they whipped their gazes at Jeckles, who slowly stood up to his feet and recovered from the gunshot wound on the head. Jeckles stood upright while caressing his finger on the spot where Goat shot him with a wicked grin. 

“Nice shot, Goat. Apparently, you just wasted a bullet,” Jeckles responded with a chuckle. 

~.~ 

Jean saw what Jeckles was capable of sooner than Goat, Michael, and McWinkle. He had been trying that fake walkie-talkie trick with his paw but neither Sam or Goat responded. He did notice through the other monitors that Goat’s hoofs were full from holding the pistol and Sam was busy talking to Guy. He also knew that Sam wouldn’t understand a thing he would say at this point. 

“What do we do?!” Cosette shouted in panic, witnessing the phenomenon along with her daughter, Fawn. 

“I don’t know, my love,” Jean uttered his words. 

Fawn perked her small round ears to notice something growing within the walls around them. She shifted her attention to the weeds slowly crawling beside her parents. Before she could warn them, they already have their ears perked as well. Jean and Cosette turned their to notice the weeds slowly extending towards them. The blue mouse shot a panicked gaze at the monitor that watched the room with Jeckles, Louis, Gluntz, McWinkle, Michael, and Goat in it. His eyes bulged out when he noticed Jeckles glaring at the camera watching him, staring back at the mouse. 

“Run...Run!” Jean shouted with fear in his voice. Before he could move, something grabbed his ankle and lifted him up the desk. 

“Jean!” Cosette screamed out her husband’s name and ran towards the vine holding him to help. 

“No, Cosette!” Jean yelled while his wife charged at the vine and bit it for it to let go of Jean. But another vine swiped at the woman mouse in the gut, flinging her off the desk. Fawn stood there idly while her eyes trembled in fear. Jean noticed his daughter shaking with fear. 

“Run, Fawn! Run!” Jean demanded loudly. 

Fawn noticed the vines about to attack her as she dodged them and rushed out of the room through the vents. She kept going, not looking back as instructed by her parents earlier. She finally got out of the vents and bolted through the sewer hallways where she noticed Michellee holding E.B. in her arms ahead of her near the open doorway of the exit. She knew she had to tell them something but...would they understand her? 

~.~ 

Everyone froze in position within the room except Jeckles. Goat widened his eyes with complete shock. McWinkle immediately stepped in front of Louis to protect him from the madman. Michael had his jaw dropped while Gluntz slowly stepped out of the room, ready to make a run for it. 

“You got to be yipping kidding me?!” Michael yelled, his eyes widening. “How in the heck did you get those powers?!” 

“Asking questions now, are we?” Jeckles responded with a smirk as the weeds began sprouting towards them. Gluntz grabbed Michael by the forearm and pulled him out of the room with her. McWinkle snatched Louis and Goat by the arms and dodged the weeds coming after them by hopping out of the room. He let go of them and slammed the door behind the group. 

“Go!” McWinkle shouted his demand, causing Goat to grab Louis by the wrist and lead him away from his father down the hallway. Michael sprinted immediately away from the situation with Gluntz following the fox. McWinkle held the door close before the weeds busted through and spread around him. Gluntz and Louis glanced back to notice the weeds covering McWinkle. 

“Dad!” Louis screamed, tears streaming down on his face. 

“McWinkle!” Gluntz called out her former partner’s name, her tone sounding desperate. 

McWinkle grunted while struggling against the weeds now wrapping around him. He shot a glance at both Louis and Gluntz, who caused Michael and Goat to stop and witness what’s happening with him.

“What are you doing?! Go!” McWinkle shouted while the weeds covered him from their sights. The weeds sprouted further towards them, causing Goat to grab Louis and Gluntz and pull them ahead of him. Gluntz hesitantly followed after Louis, who couldn’t look back to see his father being covered with weeds. Louis led the group out of the hallway and into the circle where there’s a pile of dead bodies. 

“How did that happen?!” Louis shouted a bit, furrowing his brow. 

“Uh...Goat just shot them all,” Michael responded with a shrug. 

“Guys! Let’s talk about this later!” Goat encouraged while the weeds quickly grew from the hallway they exited from. 

Louis and Gluntz made a sharp turn to the right where the weeds were about to block it off. Luckily, they both made it through but Michael and Goat were stuck in the room. 

~.~ 

Guy suddenly was on guard for some reason, causing Sam to raise his brow with curiosity. 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked warily. 

“I don’t know...I’m--”

Guy had his eyes bulged out suddenly, realizing what’s going on. He quickly sprinted towards the circle where he noticed all the dead assassins from Goat’s rampage earlier. Of course, they heard it and Guy wouldn’t blame Goat for doing so. He would’ve done the same thing if it weren’t for the fact that he had to make sure E.B. was okay first. 

But Guy witnessed Gluntz and Louis running out of the hallway with Goat and Michael following behind them. Both Gluntz and Louis bolted towards the other exit that was soon blocked off by the weeds growing from the hallway. Guy immediately turned back to Sam with a worried gaze. 

“Sam! You have to run as fast as you can! Tell the girls to get out of here!” Guy shouted his demands. 

Sam widened his eyes, realizing what’s happening. “What?! No! Not without you!” 

“I’ll catch up! Just get the girls out of here!” Guy responded with a loud voice. 

_ S **am knew that there wasn’t enough time to argue or protest. He knew Guy could defend himself but...from what?** _

Sam hesitantly rushed away from Guy, who shifted his attention back at Michael and Goat. Goat picked up the semi-automatic rifle from one of the dead assassins and began spraying bullets at the vines coming at them. Michael ran past Guy quickly while Guy stepped into the room where Goat was. When he noticed the sharp tip of one of the vines was about to impale Goat, Guy extended his hands out to stop the vine from zooming towards Goat telepathically. Goat noticed this and turned around to see him holding the vines. By the time he ran out of bullets in his rifle, he tossed it away from him and rushed beside Guy. 

“We got a situation, compadre!” Goat shouted urgently. 

“What’s going on?! Why are all the weeds coming out of nowhere?!” 

Goat scratched the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. “Would you believe me if I were to tell you that someone else got your powers?!” 

Guy furrowed his brows while recognizing what Goat was talking about. “Please...don’t tell me--”

Jeckles suddenly entered the room with his eyes bulged out wide. 

Goat nodded his head vigorously. “Now you know what I’m talking about! Run!” 

Goat grabbed Guy by the wrist and led him away from Jeckles. Jeckles laughed maniacally while chasing after them. 

“How in the yip does Jeckles have powers?!” Guy shouted at Goat, confused at the situation. 

“I have no freaking clue?!” Goat yelled back. “I shot him in the head and he’s still walking!” 

“Where’s McWinkle?! Where are the mice?!” Guy barked his question as they were approaching the rest of the group. 

“McWinkle got wrapped up in the weeds! I don’t know about Jean and his family!” Goat answered loudly. 

Sam ran up to them but Guy shook his head. 

“No! Run!” Guy shouted while noticing the weeds coming up from behind him. He immediately turned around and extended his hands to stop the weeds from coming at the group. Goat immediately grabbed Sam’s wrist and pulled him away from his best friend so that he wouldn’t get hurt. 

“What’s going on?!” Sam asked his question with his shout. 

“No time to explain, amigo!” Goat responded as he guided Sam towards the exit. 

“Guy!” Michellee shouted while staring at her beloved fighting off the weeds. 

Guy turned his head to glance at Michellee while holding the weeds back with his hands. “Go! Get out of here!” 

Gluntz stepped in and gently grabbed Michellee by the arm to signal her that they must go. E.B. watched Guy, contemplating whether she should step in or not to help him. But Michellee snatched her tiny hand before she could do anything and led her into the opening where they will be exiting from. While Guy was trying to block the weeds from spreading further, the rest of the remaining group rushed towards the wide opening above them that will lead them back into the alleyway in Meepville. However, they noticed the hole beginning to close in on them. 

“The hole...it’s closing on us!” Michael alerted urgently.

“No duh!” Louis shouted a bit.

“We’re not going to get out of here in time!” E.B. gasped in panic, seeing that the hole was closing rapidly. 

Fawn, the child mouse, perched on E.B’s shoulder while Goat glanced at her with an idea popped in his head. 

“We may not get out in time! But you can!” Goat replied loudly while picking up his speed. Before anyone could say anything, he swept E.B. off of her feet, causing Michellee to lose a grip on her daughter. When he reached underneath the hole while carrying E.B, Goat thrusted the child through the gap. 

“Guys!” E.B. called out while flying upwards out of the sewers. She was tossed into the alleyway while the hold closed behind her. She landed back on the ground with Fawn holding onto her neck. She groaned a bit in pain while crawling over to the spot where the hole closed in. “Guys!”

E.B couldn’t do anything, making her heart race faster. She looked around the huge city of Meepville, not sure where she’s going. All she knew that she had to get help. She just had to. E.B. noticed Fawn looking up at her desperately. 

“Were your parents taken too?” E.B. asked softly. 

Fawn nodded her head with a frown. 

“We’re going to get some help,” E.B. stated while calming herself down. “Mom says that if there were any signs of trouble, always get help.”

E.B. set her determined gaze outside of the alleyway and stormed through the city, hoping to find the nearby police department in the city. 

~.~ 

Goat breathed in and out heavily from running too fast underneath the sewers. He glanced back at his group, noticing their shocked faces.

“What?” Goat responded, panting. 

Michellee smiled slightly. “Thank you. She doesn’t need to be trap down here with us.”

Goat nodded his head awkwardly. “Uh...it’s no problem.”

The group turned their heads to notice Guy back into the opening, trying to hold the weeds back with his mind. It’s sudden that one of the vines swiped at Guy, knocking him back away from the weeds. Guy had a cut on his forehead that was slowly mending itself up, barely conscious from holding the weeds back with his mind. 

Sam gasped in shock. “Guy!” 

Sam ran up to his best friend and stood beside him while the vine formed a spike and charged at Sam. Michael hopped onto the incoming vine, avoiding the sharp tip at the end of it. He clamped his jaw on the vine like he’s wrestling with an angry beast. Goat and Louis sped towards Guy, Sam, and Michael. The vine missed Sam and waved the fox around. It flung Michael off of it, causing the fox to crash into Louis and Goat. All three of them collapsed on the ground. 

Michellee covered her agape mouth while running over to Guy and Sam. Gluntz sprinted to Goat, Michael, and Louis to check to see if they’re okay. 

Everyone glanced up just in time to see Jeckles entering the opening passageway with his eyes glowing sickly green. His grin was widened from ear to ear while his red fur became darker like blood.

“Do you really think you can run from me?” Jeckles’s voice echoed while Guy gained back his consciousness. He noticed Sam and Michellee standing beside him while getting up to his feet and spread his arms out to protect them from Jeckles. 

Everyone looked up at Jeckles, who had a sinister smirk. 

Jeckles chuckled when he saw Guy trying to protect Sam and Michellee from him. “How much longer can you protect them, Guy?” 

Sam drew his brows together and aimed his pistol that he had been hiding underneath his yellow fur at his former crime boss. He pulled the trigger and the bullet crashed into Jeckles’s shoulder, but Jeckles recovered quickly and his laughter grew. 

“How many more shots will it take for you all to realize that you can’t kill me?” Jeckles snickered while beaming his sickly green glowing eyes. 

Guy growled at Jeckles with a glare. “You stay away from us!”

“You can’t make demands out of me, Guy. Besides, I already captured your other friends,” Jeckles responded while summoning a couple of bundle weeds that revealed McWinkle being tied up upside down within them along with Jean and Cosette, who were tied up together in the same direction McWinkle was. 

“McWinkle!” Gluntz shouted with fear caught in her throat.

“Jean! Cosette!” Michael called out their names, concern taking over his voice. 

Louis narrowed his gaze at Jeckles. “Let them go!” 

“Come on, Louis. Do you think I’m going to bend to your will so easily? You already got what you wished for...that woman to be safe,” Jeckles replied while pointing at Gluntz behind Louis. “Now, you want to bargain with me again?”

Guy shot a quick glance at Louis, raising his brow in confusion. 

_ “I’m so sorry.”  _

Guy heard Louis’s thoughts, although he didn’t know what Louis was apologizing. He shifted his gaze back at Jeckles with his teeth clenched. 

“Alright, enough games, Jeckles. How in the world did you even get this power?” Guy snarled, his fingers digging into his palms. 

Jeckles chuckled. “I made it myself. Of course, with the help of Louis’s little ingredients.” 

Everyone widened their eyes, confused. Even Louis was confused. 

“Confused? Not surprised. Louis created something that’s...revolutionary. While Louis was fighting with the assassin on the train...just to protect these people right here--” Jeckles explained while inferring to Guy, Michellee, and Sam. “--the other assassin hiding in the train found the ingredients inside and brought it to me. Of course, I made a few arrangements.” 

“Why would you inject yourself with that stuff?” McWinkle interrogated, his tone becoming irritated. 

“Simple. Just to survive from what’s to come,” Jeckles responded while noticing Guy taking in his words like he just realized something. “I’m pretty sure Guy knows what I’m talking about.” 

Michellee and Sam glanced at Guy, their faces seemed to have so many questions about what’s going on. Goat, Michael, Louis, and Gluntz kept their eyes on Jeckles, McWinkle, Jean, and Cosette. 

Guy squeezed his eyes shut tightly at first, regaining from the incoming thoughts while snapping them back open. “Why? Why hurt all these people? They haven’t done anything to you!” 

“Because there wasn’t enough warmth,” Jeckles snarled, losing that sinister smirk. “It’s cold...everything around me is cold...there’s no warmth here nor there. There’s no warmth anywhere--”

“Ava,” Guy spoke up while taking in the words Jeckles mentioned.

Jeckles narrowed his brows. “What did you say?”

“Ava Abbot. Don’t you remember her? She’s from Spillsberry. Just like you. She’s the only person who showed you kindness...why would you hurt her? Why would you kill her?” 

There’s a pause, a deadly pause. Jeckles glared at Guy for a brief moment and then his grim smile returned. 

“The only person you say...? What about other people? Do they show kindness to me? Her kindness wasn’t enough. Of course, that wasn’t a firm reason why I killed her. She’s a loose end...just like Goat is,” Jeckles responded with a sinister tone while shifting his glare at Goat, who exchanged a hardened glare back. “Both of them came from Spillsberry. Both of them should’ve died but...they didn’t. They survived. They are the remains of Spillsberry that must be destroyed. They would’ve--should’ve told the cops who was responsible but I scarred them deeply. Too deeply. I didn’t know Ava was married. I didn’t know Goat would turn out to be such a violent criminal. Who would’ve known? Such polar opposite lives--huh. I killed the woman and not the goat.” 

Jeckles began to chuckle. “You should’ve seen the look on her face...she seemed terrified. Almost like a scared lamb. She was only a fool to run away. A fool to not even face her own death. She knew she should’ve died in that awful fire but she survived. Such a selfish desire...to want to live--even if it’s risking someone else’s life. She risked the people in Spillsberry...she risked her own husband.” 

Sam began to twitch his brows, his yellow fur slowly turning bloody red. His small fists clenched the more he heard about his mother’s death, knowing that the man in front of him was the one who caused it. Guy caught a glimpse at Sam’s angry thoughts while trying to comfort him but Sam wouldn’t let him touch him. He knew Sam was becoming enraged. 

Sam’s fur turned bright red, glaring at Jeckles. “Shut up!” 

Everyone turned their heads at Sam with a surprised looks on their faces. 

“Sam,” Guy whispered but Sam was too angry to listen to him. 

Sam growled at Jeckles. “Shut up! You killed her! You killed my mom! You killed my dad! Why?!” 

“Sam, please calm down,” Michellee muttered to Sam, hoping that her voice would calm him down but his fur was turning darker red. 

Sam couldn’t hear her while hardening his gaze at Jeckles further. 

Jeckles stared into Sam’s eyes with a calm but surprised expression. “Huh, I didn’t know she had a son...that’s why she ran away.” With that said, Jeckles’s grin grew wider. “I should’ve known when I took you in from that alleyway on that particular rainy day. You looked too familiar. Just like your mother. How could I have not known that you’re her son?”

“I should’ve never come with you that day!” Sam shouted aggressively. “If I knew my mother was running from you, I shouldn’t have come with you at all!”

“Oh, Sammy, how could you have known? You were only a baby when it happened...weren’t you?” Jeckles teased, causing Sam to be even more aggressive. 

“Shut up! You monster!” Sam barked as he leaped at Jeckles and wrestled with him. 

“Sam!” Michael and Louis called out immediately. 

“Dang,” Goat muttered underneath his breath. “I’m not stepping into that mess.” 

Guy gasped while Michellee watched in horror at Sam wrestling with Jeckles. 

“Did you know he can do that?” Michellee whispered, her voice trembling. 

“You should’ve seen what he did on top of your car,” Guy answered her back quietly. 

Michellee glanced at Guy briefly, confused on what he meant. “On top of my car?”

Guy nodded his head while stepping forward in time for Jeckles to flung Sam away from him. Sam rolled onto the ground while the spikes were thrown at him, but it was deflected by Guy’s telekinesis power. Michellee darted her gaze back and forth between Sam and Guy along with Jeckles. Guy and Jeckles fought each other with their powers while Sam was ready to attack again. It was at this moment Michellee knew that if Sam attacked again, Guy wouldn’t be able to focus on fighting Jeckles would end up hurting Sam if he’s not careful. When Sam was about to leap again, Michellee sprinted up to him and wrapped her arms around the now red-furred short boy. She acknowledged the fact that he might have claws to scratch her but that didn’t stop her from holding him tightly to her chest. 

“Michellee! What are you doing?! Let me have him!” Sam shouted with an outcry, digging his sharp fingers into her fur. 

Michellee didn’t respond to his question, holding him tighter despite feeling a sting in her chest. 

Louis noticed Goat’s pistol he’s been holding the entire time with an idea in his head. “Goat, let me borrow that for a minute.”

Goat turned to Louis while handing him the gun without hesitation and knowing what his idea was. 

Louis checked to see if the pistol was loaded, confirming that he can shoot it with only two bullets left. He cocked his gun back and aimed it at the vine holding McWinkle upside down. He pulled the trigger, breaking through the vine holding his father while McWinkle collapsed on the floor. Luckily, McWinkle curled himself like a caterpillar for him to land on his back instead on his head. 

Louis cocked the pistol again and aimed it at the vine holding Jean and Cosette. He pulled the trigger and the last bullet broke through the vine, letting the mice fall. Michael, with speed by his side, sprinted towards the mice couple and caught them within his grasp. 

Michael opened his hands up a bit to notice Jean and Cosette untangling themselves out of the weeds. “Are you guys okay?”

Jean and Cosette nodded their heads with grateful smiles. 

“Thank you,” Jean spoke up, with a genuine tone. 

“No problem,” Michael answered softly. 

McWinkle crawled out of the weeds that tied him while looking up at his son. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Louis responded with a nod. 

Meanwhile, Guy fought off with Jeckles by throwing huge bricks at the red-furred maniac but Jeckles dodged all of it. Jeckles held his hands out to summon the weeds after him but Guy tore the weeds from the roots as he did in the dreams. Jeckles drew his brows together while flicking his glance over at Michellee, who’s holding Sam. Sam began to calm down in Michellee’s hold slowly. Jeckles grinned mischievously and used his mind force to bring down the ceiling above Michellee and Sam. Goat noticed this and charged towards it to lift the ceiling above their heads. Guy turned around and used his one hand to clutch into Jeckles’s veins while using his other hand to help Goat lift the ceiling. Goat turned his head to notice Guy helping him with his mind powers. 

Michael let Jean and Cosette perched on his shoulder while he ran up next to Goat and helped him up with the ceiling. Louis and Gluntz quickly assisted with the ceiling above Michellee and Sam’s heads. McWinkle immediately got up to his feet and joined them. 

Jeckles laughed at Guy’s efforts to maintain fighting with Jeckles while helping his friends with the situation. “It’s too bad that you don’t have more than two arms, isn’t it, Guy?” 

With that said, an incoming vine swiped Guy in the stomach, knocking back into the other hallway. Guy tumbled onto the ground while the group was having a harder time lifting the ceiling. 

When Sam’s fur turned back to yellow and white, he saw what’s going on around him. Goat grabbed Michellee by the collar of her purple sweater with his teeth and swiftly dragged both her and Sam out from underneath the ceiling. 

Louis witnessed this while grunting, “Everyone, pull back!” 

The group pulled away from the collapsing ceiling like they were instructed to and stumbled back onto the ground. The ceiling crashed onto the ground, causing them to pant heavily. Suddenly, the weeds wrapped around their legs and lifted them off the ground. 

“Ugh! Not again!” McWinkle groaned irritably while Michellee let go of Sam in the moment they were pulled up from the ground. With a quick reaction, the vine grabbed Sam in the ankle before he could recover and lifted him along with everyone else. When Michael was pulled up, Jean and Cosette fell off of his shoulder but was quickly caught up by weeds again. 

“Oh...this is not good,” Michael muttered underneath his breath. 

Before Guy could get up and save them, the weeds grabbed him around the wrists, legs, and neck. He began to suffocate by the firm grasp of the weeds pinning him down on the ground.

“Guy!” Michellee screamed out for her lover while being hung upside down like everyone else. 

Sam whipped his gaze at Guy with tears forming in his eyes. “No! Let him go! Let them all go! It’s me you want!” 

“You’re right, Sam,” Jeckles responded with a chuckle while having his hands extended out slightly in a teasing manner. “It’s you I wanted. You were supposed to suffer but this hunt...this journey...has become more than just a simple hunt down. I wanted to kill you then burn the world since you’re the last of my ‘employee’. I make the world burn after you’re dead along with your ‘travel buddy’ but...I see that you have a family...so many people you dragged with you. So many people that you both dragged down. It’s a shame that you all have to die in a molested way.” 

“Then quit monologuing and get it over with!” Goat snarled, finding no way to fight the enemy. 

Jeckles smiled grew wider like he had an idea. “No...I have a better idea. You all will watch the world burn.”

“What?” Gluntz gasped, her eyes bulged out. 

“You heard me. I want you to suffer before you all just die quickly. What’s the fun in killing you so quickly?” Jeckles responded with a laugh. 

“You psychopath!” Michael barked at Jeckles.

“As for Guy,” Jeckles began while shifting his eyes over at Guy, who’s struggling and suffocating against the weeds. “I’ll have to take away his powers...which will kill him slowly.” 

Sam shook his head. “No! No, please!” 

“No!” Michellee screeched in panic. 

It’s sudden that the weeds wrapped the group into a cocoon to suffocate them. Guy clenched his teeth while his vision began to be blurry. 

Jeckles smiled at Guy evilly. “Wow, even with your newfound powers, you failed in protecting your family and defeating me. How does that make you feel, Guy?” 

Guy drew his brows together, losing consciousness while not responding. 

“With those powers of ours, we’re like gods...heh, except one was weaker than the other,” Jeckles replied with the chuckle. 

Guy began to muster some words. “I’m not even a god...I’m just a man...with special abilities. Just like you...you’re only a man...with special abilities...doesn’t mean...that...you’re better...than them.”

Jeckles drew his brows together and choked Guy until he passed out. 

_ “No, Guy...it really does...you just don’t know it yet.” _

~.~ 

E.B. sprinted into the police department in the center of the big city with Fawn, the young girl mouse, perched on her shoulder. She sprinted up to the front desk, where a purple furred woman noticed the child panting. 

“What’s the matter--?”

“You have to help us!” E.B. shouted with panicked on her tone, unknowingly catching attention for the young yellow-furred man with a dark brown sweater and blue jeans, wearing a blue cap to cover his face.

“Shh, calm down. What’s going on?” The woman soothed, trying her best to calm the child. 

“Our family! They’re all kidnapped by-by Jeckles! Jeckles Abbot!” E.B. informed urgently, her tone getting louder.

“Jeckles Abbot?”

“He’s the crime boss in Floriana! He’s going to kill my family if you guys won’t do something about it!” 

“The crime boss in Floriana?”

“Yes! He has our family!” 

The woman looked around the police station, motioning the child to calm down. 

“Alright, we’ll get the officers in...where are they heading?” 

“Floriana! That should be where they’re heading!” 

“Alright.”

“When will you guys respond?” 

“You have to make this report within the first 72 hours before we can take any action,” The lady responded softly. 

“So, you guys won’t respond until then?”

“Yes...we’re sorry--”

“Our family can’t wait that long! They’re going to get killed!” 

“Alright, calm down. Who are your parents?” The lady asked softly. 

E.B. took deep breaths before calming herself. “Michellee and...Guy Am I.”

“Sweetie...why don’t you stay at any of your relative’s house? I’m sure they’ll take care of you until we get this situation resolved.”

E.B. stared down at the ground, trembling. She thought to tell the police about would work but they’re going to take longer than expected. Fawn stroked E.B’s neck gently to comfort her.

“Do you have any relatives that you could stay with for a while?”

Before E.B. could answer, she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

“Yeah, she does,” A voice spoke up, causing E.B. to whip her glance up at the yellow furred man, who just claimed that he’s her relative. Why? 

“And who you might be?” The lady inquired about the man. 

The man took off his cap to show himself to the lady. “Jeffrey...Jeffrey Am I.”

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this and have a blessed day! I would love to hear what you guys think! Thanks for the Kudos!** _


	14. Anywhere

**_Episode Fourteen: Anywhere_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, wait, WHAT?!?!? How is Jeffrey alive?!_ **

E.B. and Fawn stared up at this man who claimed to be Jeffrey Am I at the front desk in the Meepville police station. 

“Jeffrey Am I?” the lady inquired to confirm his name. 

“Yes,” Jeffrey answered. 

**_E.B. couldn’t say anything...this new hope is finally poking through the darkness but the question is...how is Jeffrey still freaking alive?! He was killed off in Episode Four and now he’s alive?! What the heck?! Writer...explain! Explain everything right now!_ **

The woman took note of the man’s name. “Alright...do you have a place--?”

“Yep...I do.”

“Alright...well, we’ll get on that kidnapping,” The woman replied to E.B. 

“Okay,” E.B. uttered meekly, having absolutely nothing to say. 

Jeffrey guided her out of the police station while sighing deeply. “Are you Guy’s daughter?”

E.B. nodded her head. “Well, step-daughter. And you’re Jeffrey am I! Guy talked so much about you and---”

There’s a brief pause as they walked through the streets of Meepville.

“What?” Jeffrey questioned softly. 

E.B. rubbed her arm with a sad gaze at the concrete ground. “He thought that you’re dead...we all thought you’re dead. How were you alive? How did you survive?” 

Jeffrey stopped for a moment to think. “I was almost dead. But...it’s almost like something just pulled me back to life and I woke up in that hospital...I was surprised that Guy wasn’t there at the hospital.” 

“He was there...he thought that you’re dead and--wait a minute,” E.B. replied while having an immediate flashback of when Goat took a shot at Guy back at Guy’s parent’s house in Stovepipe...before she’s kidnapped. She saw how his body could mend itself back up from the shot. Also, she realized that her cuts and bruises from the assassins were gone after she hugged Guy. So the question was...if Guy could automatically heal himself...then could he have healed the people he touched? Maybe it wasn’t just himself that he can heal...maybe he can heal others like her as well. 

Jeffrey raised his brow. “Is there something wrong?” 

“It’s going to sound crazy,” E.B. answered meekly.

“I can handle it.”

“Well...Guy...has powers.”

There’s a brief awkward pause.

“I’m sorry, what?”

E.B. took a deep breath to get ready to explain the whole situation to Jeffrey. “Okay...so in the train, Guy was accidentally injected with a chemical that can give him powers to defend himself and others with. So, you guys must have an encounter with each other after the train and that’s when you guys made amends and you got shot...you could’ve died but Guy touched you which...healed you, I guess. And--”

“Wait for a second...I think I know what you’re talking about. Jeckles had someone steal those ingredients so that he could make himself that chemical...that’s what it does?”

E.B. nodded her head. “Yep...and also your coworkers are robots.” 

Jeffrey silenced himself for a brief moment, taking in all the information. “Let me get this straight. Both my big brother and my former boss have powers and my coworkers are robots...?”

“I didn’t know Jeckles had the power--”

“He didn’t send anyone to steal the ingredients to make some sort of chemical for nothing. I knew he’s going to use it for himself eventually,” Jeffrey responded while taking a deep breath. “We got to go to Floriana. We got to rescue our family.”

“Wait, really?! But...how will we get there?” E.B. probed on with the questions. 

“I was planning on finding Guy here...hoping that I could talk to him discreetly...but you’re actually here and--” 

Suddenly, a dark red truck pulled up beside them. An old reddish-orange furred man poked his head out from the backseat window with glistening white Einstein hair and big oval glasses. 

“Jeffrey! Did you get---who’s that?” The old man asked. 

Suddenly, a familiar couple poked their heads out of the window next to the old man.

“E.B!” The married couple recognized E.B. with excitement. 

“Karen?! Robert?!” E.B. gasped excitedly while the passenger window was rolled down to reveal two other men, older than both Guy and Jeffrey, with one of them having a purple fur and a mohawk and another one was blue with a top-hat. 

“You must be this E.B. he won’t stop talking about,” The blue-furred man replied to E.B. with a smile. 

“Yeah, are you Guy’s other older brothers?” E.B. asked innocently. “And...who’s he?” 

The older brothers leaned back to reveal the driver driving the red truck. His red flannel shirt glimmered in the light while his familiar gentle eyes gazed at E.B. 

“Hey, kiddo,” The driver responded with a gentle smile. 

“Dave...?” E.B. uttered the name, recognizing the driver instantly. Her smile widened even more; she wanted to pinch herself to see if she’s even dreaming at this point. “The last time I saw you...you were fatally wounded.” 

“I was...I don’t know how I was even alive,” Dave responded with a sigh. 

“Wait! Did Guy touch you?!” E.B. shouted for her question. 

“Uh...yeah...when he’s trying to help me,” Dave answered awkwardly with a nervous laugh. 

“I hugged him before I went into the hospital,” Robert added. 

“Jeffrey gave me the antidote to heal me from the wounds that horrible man-made,” Karen added her story while referring to Jeffrey. 

E.B. turned her head to look up at Jeffrey. “You did?”

Jeffrey nodded his head in confirmation. “Yep. After I got out of the hospital...I went to look for Guy. Until I got into Stovepipe and discovered that my parents were in the hospital. I went into it and saw that Dad and Dave recovered but Mom was paralyzed. She was heavily injured...so, I used the antidote that I carry around a lot because as Ghosts...in case you get horribly injured...you can inject yourself with those things. I’m glad I saved it...otherwise, it wouldn’t save Mom.” 

“That’s right,” Karen responded with a nod. 

“Wait, so why did you ask if Guy touched me?” Dave asked out of plain curiosity. 

“Dave, you know how Guy can heal himself from gunshots or cuts?” E.B. questioned immediately. 

“Yeah.”

“If he can self-heal himself...does that mean he could have healed you and Robert too? Along with Jeffrey?” 

Dave widened his eyes with pure fascination. “WAIT! WHAT?! Really?!” 

E.B. nodded her head in confirmation. 

“That sounds epic,” The purple furred brother complimented while stifling a laugh. But his laughter ended quickly. “Wait...Guy has powers?”

“Yeah, we’ll explain it on the way,” Dave replied quickly while signaling his other blue brother to popped the passenger door open. “Hop in!” 

E.B. smiled widely while she climbed into the red vehicle and into the backseat with the kids with Fawn, the silent child mouse, holding onto her neck. Jeffrey opened the back door and sat by his grandpa and his parents. 

“Where are we heading, little brother?” Dave asked Jeffrey. 

“Floriana. It should be a two-hour drive from Meepville,” Jeffrey responded urgently. 

“Alright.”

The doors were shut close as Dave began to drive the car through the streets of Meepville, heading for Floriana. 

~.~ 

_ Guy’s Dream:  _

Guy fluttered his eyes open, his vision blurry. He groaned a bit in pain while looking around the new place he’s waking up in. He felt like he’s just floating in the air...maybe that’s what he’s doing. He widened his eyes quickly to see that he’s in the dark void. There’s nothing around him. He shivered in the cold while trying to whip his head around him, finding himself spinning a bit. 

“Hello?!” Guy spoke up, his voice echoing in the darkness. “Where am I now?!” 

There’s no response, which made him gruff a bit. 

_ “Figures.” _

Guy heard his own thoughts again, but he didn’t freak out. For now, he knew his thoughts were the only thing he could hear. Although, he began to hear something else like whispers...but it’s not from him or the people he knew. He could tell that it’s from complete strangers. They were mumbling something but he didn’t comprehend what they were saying. The more he listened, the clearer the whispers became. 

_ “You belong here.”  _

_ “This has to happen.” _

_ “Don’t be afraid.” _

Guy didn’t have any clue if those whispers were meant for him or just some random voices from the dark. The whispers grew louder and louder, causing him to question what’s going on. It’s sudden that his body plummeted through the void and crashed into the water. He held in his breath as he waved his arms out of control. He glanced around the underwater void to notice something sinking ahead. He squinted closer to notice a symbol engraved on a sinking cold-air balloon. It’s a circle with two snakes crossing each other like an ‘X’ mark. The light from the symbol flickered at him, almost like it’s calling him. Though, Guy immediately shook his head as the cold-air balloon disappeared from his sights as if it’s just a hallucination. He began to suffocate from holding his breath for too long. He whipped his glance around and started to wave his arms around like a maniac. It’s sudden that something was pulling him down further under the water. 

Bubbles began to form out of Guy’s mouth from him spitting out the words. He couldn’t swim up or fight against the current dragging him down into the water. He squeezed his eyes shut while his lungs hurt. 

As if it’s instant, Guy snapped his eyes open with a heavy gasp while sitting up from the cold concrete ground. His orange fur was soaked as he took deep heavy breaths. He blinked his eyes while realizing that he’s in an unfamiliar dark hallway. 

“Hello?!” Guy shouted, his voice echoing the dark halls. “Please, tell me what’s going on!” 

Tears edged out of Guy’s eyes, which he had no clue what the reason was. Maybe it’s because he’s scared. Just scared of something, but what was it? Guy’s hands began to glow, causing him to look down at them. His hands glow brightly, lighting up the hall he’s in. When he looked up, his vision suddenly changed as he overlooked the burning big city that had a coast on the other side. From the highest hill, Guy could see a massive wave coming over the city, washing out the fire within the buildings and the small homes. The water splashed up against the hill he was standing on. Guy looked over at the flooded big city, his heart racing. 

“What the--?” Guy turned his head to spot the wooden sign that read: 

_ “Welcome to Floriana.” _

Guy bulged his eyes out in complete shock. 

_ “This has to happen.” _

That one line whisper was loud into Guy’s ears, letting him recognize someone’s familiar voice. 

“Why is your voice familiar?!” Guy shouted desperately while looking up at the skies. 

_ “Do you remember me? Back at the tree?” _

Guy raised his brow while wandering on top of the hill he’s standing on. “The tree?”

_ “Where you saw the pasts of your friends; including Sam’s?”  _

Guy rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Why can’t you just say that you’re the Lorax?!” 

_ “I was trying to keep a mysterious vibe, sheesh.”  _

“Alright, why are you in my head?! What’s happening?!” 

_ “I told you, I can get into your head whether it’s on purpose or by accident...but...this time it’s on purpose since you are being taken by Jeckles right now along with your friends.”  _

“How do you know I’m being taken?!” 

_ “Honestly, I saw on the news that there’s a sinkhole in Meepville caused by some magnetic force...it might have something to do with both you and Jeckles.” _

“Wait, how do you know about Jeckles? Why didn’t you tell us that he has powers? Since you’re the one who can predict the future.” 

_ “I’m not the only one who can predict the future, Guy.”  _

Guy blinked his eyes for him to realize what the Lorax was talking about. He groaned irritably. 

_ “Also, it would mess up the time that you guys are in. And I did tell you, Guy. Well, I hinted it. Thought you could figure it out.”  _

Guy pouted a bit with his arms crossed while gazing down at the water. “Sorry if I wasn’t as smart as you thought I was.”

_ “Oh, come on, don’t be like that. There’s a way to defeat Jeckles.”  _

Guy glared up at the sky. “I just want my family safe from that madman. Who do you think I am? Some kind of a superhero?!”

_ “I don’t know...do you think you’re a superhero?” _

“No.” Guy’s voice cracked when he answered, sadness forming into his eyes. “No, I’m not. I’m nowhere near a superhero. I-I failed at every turn and my inventions constantly explode. I lose the people I love over some dumb mistake that was either my fault or someone else’s. And now...I just let Jeckles take me and everyone else here with me...it’s my fault that everyone was taken...that I was taken. Now, he’s going to take away the powers I have...and killed everyone like a crazy madman...I don’t know how I will ever stop him. I-I don’t know what I can do to prevent what’s going to happen.” 

Guy slowly sat on the hill, overlooking the flooded city. “I just...I just don’t know anymore, Lorax. I just don’t know. I wished that I have the answers to all the questions that I have...but there are some things I don’t know. I don’t even know if I’m going to live through this.”

There’s a pause while tears streamed down on Guy’s face. He curled himself up and wrapped his arms around his legs while burying his forehead into his arms. He closed his eyes. “I’m not the hero, Lorax.”

There’s a pause, a brief pause that seemed to make him more heartbroken. The Lorax hadn’t responded to him, maybe thinking from reality that Guy was right about himself or thought about going to someone else to save everyone. 

_ “Guy,”  _ Guy heard the Lorax’s voice again but he didn’t lift his head.  _ “Heroes are failures too.” _

That caught Guy’s attention as he lifted his head to look up at the sky again. 

_ “Do you think heroes are made perfect in every shape and form? Going from city to city without having any fear of making any mistakes? Heck, do you think they could save everyone from havoc? Heh, they wished. But no...people die in times of havoc and it might not be their fault but they’ll think it’s their fault or other people will say it’s their fault. They have flaws, fears, weaknesses--things that they can or can’t control. They are not perfect in everything. The perfect and flawless superheroes that you or your kids see on tv...that stuff isn’t even real. They make mistakes...why do you think Superman rewind time? So that he wouldn’t make a stupid mistake again and saved the people he loves. Think about the firefighters, the soldiers, and even the local police officers. They don’t have powers and they are flawed...but, Guy, what do you think makes them a hero?”  _

Guy paused, pondering up an answer. 

_ “The fact that, despite their flaws, they got up and did the heroic deed. Putting other’s needs before theirs and make an effort to try. Try to change the world for the better. Try to save the ones who were in peril. Yes, they make mistakes--but in the end, they got back up and fix them. And, Guy, that’s exactly who you are. You put other’s needs before yours. You put the effort into trying new things. You try to change the world for the better and save the ones who were in peril. You make mistakes, sure, but in the end...you got up and fix them. You stood up against those who pose a threat and protect the ones the people that needed to be saved. You still don’t think you’re the hero? Maybe you should change perspectives...instead of looking at your past failures...look into your success. You have a wonderful family despite not being related by blood, you have friends who supported you, and you have a gift with creativity and so much more.”  _

Guy noticed his hands glowing again and stared at them. This time, a warm smile edged on his face. He shifted his gaze back over at the ocean, which slowly pulled away from the city and revealed the city’s beauty along with its brokenness. He knew it had to happen...but how?

_ Reality:  _

Goat slowly lifted his eyelids, feeling someone laying on top of him. Usually, he would push someone off violently but he’s too tired to push whoever was on top of him. His vision was blurry at first but when it was cleared he realized that he’s on the motorboat with his group of friends. Goat glanced up to see that Michael, the fox, was resting his head on top of him like a pillow. Goat smiled slightly at the cuteness of how the fox was sleeping but the thought subsided. He carefully moved back to get Michael off of him but tried not to disturb him while he’s sleeping. He gently placed Michael’s head on the seat of the motorboat, noticing Jean and his wife sleeping on top of the fox’s shoulder. 

Goat looked around the boat some more, noticing that the weeds were closed in on them like a cage. He noticed McWinkle laying against the weeded wall while snoring a bit. How could he not have heard the big man snoring? Goat leaned forward a bit from his seat to notice Louis leaning against McWinkle with a soft snore with Gluntz laying comfortably on him. He smirked. 

“I’m so going to give them a hard time when they wake up,”  __ Goat muttered underneath his breath and glanced across from him. He saw Guy and Michellee leaning against each other while sleeping deeply. Sam laid on their laps and was curled up like a cat. Goat lost his smirk and smiled at them softly, a bit envious about how close they were despite of everything. 

**_Goat’s smile was turned upside down when he thought back on his family. He remembered how close he was to reach them when they were burned alive in front of him. How trapped they were in that small town while he could run away from the fire. He knew he was going to die along with everyone he had journeyed with. Was he going to watch them all die in front of him the same way he saw his family die? No, he would rather die first then watch the people who he got to call a family to die. Maybe he’s just overthinking it._ **

Michael lifted his eyelids and noticed Goat sitting next to him, deep in thought. The fox craned his head while noticing Jean and Cosette resting his shoulder. He warily picked them up and placed them on the seat next to him while he sat up. The mice couple were resting comfortably in each other’s embrace. He smiled at the couple while shifting his attention on Goat, who’s just flicking his ears a bit. 

“You okay?” He spoke up. 

Goat snapped out of his trance and quickly gazed at the fox. “Oh...yeah, I’m fine, amigo. How did you sleep?”

“Uh...besides knowing that we’re all going to die later, I say I slept fine,” Michael answered nervously. “You?”

“Yeah...maybe if I didn’t have to past out due to being suffocated by the weeds.” 

“Right,” Michael uttered while looking around the weeds caging them. “Okay, this dude has some obsession with weeds.”

Goat shrugged his shoulders. “If I had to be honest, I don’t know what’s up with weeds either. I know it represents fear for Guy...but what does it represent for Jeckles?” 

“Power,” A voice answered, causing both Goat and Michael’s ears to perk up. 

They turned their heads to notice that the voice came from outside. 

“Uh...Jeckles...are you out there?” Michael questioned. 

“I wouldn’t ask, zorro,” Goat cautioned Michael. 

Michael raised his brow while looking at Goat. “What does ‘zorro’ mean? It sounds pretty epic.”

“It means fox in Spanish,” Goat responded simply. 

“Oh.” Michael paused for a moment while smiling. “I like it.” 

“Cool, that’s your nickname for now on.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Huh, you two are the first ones to wake up,” Jeckles’s voice echoed from outside. 

Goat growled while charging through the weeds to see what’s outside of the cage they’re in but the weeds pushed him back into the cage. He crashed onto the ground, waking McWinkle up with a startle. He blinked his eyes for a moment and noticed Goat paralyzed on the ground, with an enraged look on his face. 

“Don’t laugh, compadre,” Goat pointed his hoof at McWinkle. 

McWinkle chuckled a bit. “Wasn’t planning to.” He shifted his gaze over at his sleeping son, who had Gluntz laying on him. He had his brow raised but shook the thought while scooching away from both of them. He swept his gaze at his new surroundings. “I can’t see anything through these weeds...where are we?” 

Goat sniffed in the air. “I guess we’re stuck in the sewers...on a motorboat.”

“We’re heading somewhere,” Michael muttered while shivering. 

“Where is the question with an obvious answer,” Goat predicted with a gruff. 

“An obvious answer?” Michael questioned. 

“Yes...we’re going to Floriana,” McWinkle answered grimly. 

Michellee woke up to that answer while moving her eyes around to notice she’s leaning on Guy with Sam resting in their laps. She smiled warmly at both of the boys while stroking Sam’s shoulder and caressing Guy’s face with her other hand. She took another gaze around the place to notice that they were in the cage of weeds. 

“Hey, you’re awake, amiga,” Goat acknowledged Michellee being awake along with Jean and Cosette. 

Michael approached the mice couple. “Are you guys doing okay?”

Jean checked with his wife, who’s gaining consciousness, to see if she’s alright. Cosette nodded her head with a smile while she cupped her paws on her husband’s face. Jean stretched out his smile, rubbing against his wife’s paws. Michael began to tear up, which interrupted their moment. 

“Sorry, you guys are such an item,” Michael responded while wiping his tears away. 

Jean grinned softly. “It’s alright, mon ami.” 

“Man, I always tear up when couples love each other like that. It’s so romantic,” Michael explained, catching Goat’s attention. 

“What’s romantic?” Goat asked. 

“Just the way couples comforted each other in times of hurt---it always makes me cry,” Michael replied with a sniffle, stifling a chuckle from Goat. 

“Romantic gestures make you cry?” Goat asked with a smirk and a raised brow.

“Yeah.” 

Goat chuckled softly. “That’s actually funny.”

“It’s not that funny,” Michael responded while clearing his throat to stop his weeping. 

Gluntz and Louis woke up from their sleep while realizing that they have been laying close to each other for so long. Gluntz sat straight up with a nervous chuckle. 

“Uh...hi,” Gluntz greeted awkwardly. 

Louis smiled awkwardly. “Hi.”

Goat smirked at them while rolling his eyes. He noticed Sam waking up from his sleep on both Michellee and Guy’s laps. Sam glanced up at Michellee, who’s awake and was rubbing his shoulder gently like a mother would do to comfort her child. Sam frowned while noticing they were in the weed cage. 

Sam sat up and stared at past out Guy with concern in his eyes. “Is he going to be okay?” 

“I hope so,” Michellee answered softly. 

McWinkle shifted his attention to Guy for a moment. “Something tells me he’s going to be passed out for a while.” 

“For how long?” Gluntz asked McWinkle. 

“Who knows at this point?” McWinkle answered with a shrug. Suddenly, the motorboat slowed to a stop. 

“We’re here,” Sam spoke grimly. 

The weeds began to wither back behind Guy, causing Guy to fall back slightly through the weeds. Before the group could make a reaction, they noticed a couple of hands grabbing him and pulling him through the weeds. When the weeds drew back, the group could see that they’re in the sewers still, with the group of hooded assassins pointing guns and shotguns at them. Jean and Cosette immediately climbed up on Michael and perched on his shoulder. McWinkle noticed that no one had anything to fight back the assassins back with, so he held his hands up to surrender hesitantly. Louis noticed his father raising his hands up slightly, following the movements. Soon enough, everyone raised their hands up to surrender. 

“Move!” One of the assassins demanded while Jeckles looked into the cage with a smirk. When Sam glanced up at Jeckles, he noticed Jeckles’s dark red fur getting darker and his eyes were pale. 

“Take them somewhere high...they need a good view of what’s burning below,” Jeckles requested from the assassins with an evil grin. 

Michellee witnessed a buff assassin picking Guy up and carried him on his shoulder, causing Guy’s old brown crumpled hat to fall onto the floor. When they began to step off the boat, she immediately picked it up, barely noticing the picture falling out from underneath it. She grabbed it before it could fall to the floor and gazed at it. It’s the picture of Guy when he’s younger with all of his four brothers and his parents altogether. It warmed her heart inside while she hid the photo in her purple sweater, keeping it for the sake of memories and holding onto Guy’s hat tightly. 

Jeckles led the group towards the sewer entrance. He turned around to see that the group was walking up the steps in the sewers with their hands held up and the guns pointing at their backs. The door opened in front of them as they strolled hesitantly into the room, noticing the assassins walking around while a group of them were building something. Louis and McWinkle glanced closely at what they were building to notice a huge symbol of a circle with two snakes crossing over each other like an X mark.

“What does the symbol stand for, Jeckles?” McWinkle threw in the question with his brow raised. “What does it mean?”

Jeckles chuckled at McWinkle’s question. “Someone else wanted the world to burn too.” 

“Who?”

“I’m not telling.” 

McWinkle glanced back over to a couple of heavy missiles with the same symbol engraved on it. Goat looked at what McWinkle was looking at with widened eyes.

“Wait, are those bombs?” Goat pointed out with a bit of fear in his tone. 

“Of course, they’re bombs, Goat...how else do you think the world will burn?” Jeckles responded with a snicker. He shifted his attention to the assassin who’s been carrying unconscious Guy over his shoulder. “Take him to the extraction chamber. Drain all of his powers. Drain his life if you have to. He won’t be of use anymore after we take the powers.”

“What?” Michellee gasped, her eyes trembling. “No...no! You can’t--!” Michellee barged through the assassins to get to Guy but the assassins gripped around her arms tightly and held her back from her lover. “No! Guy!”

Sam shook his head, tears shimmering in the light. “No! Guy!” Before Sam could join Michellee in fighting his way through the assassins to get to his best friend, other assassins grabbed Sam by the shoulders. 

Goat narrowed his brows at Jeckles while striding up to him and being held back by other assassins, who came to assist the ones holding the group. “At least give us the decency to see Guy again! At least give us one last embrace! Please! Give us one last moment with him!” 

Jeckles chuckled at Goat’s immediate reaction. “My, my, Goat. I’m surprised that you would beg for such a thing. Since when did you care about family and decency? You didn’t have any of them, do you?” 

“At least he has something while you have nothing!” Michael growled while attempting to charge at Jeckles. 

Jeckles held his hand out to choke Michael with the invisible force. 

“Michael!” Jean and Cosette shouted, holding onto the fox’s neck. 

“Let go of him, amigo!” Goat barked his demands at Jeckles. 

Jeckles signaled more assassins to apprehend the fox and put his hand down to stop choking him. “Take them to their cells.”

“What about Guy?! Aren’t you going to let us see him?!” Gluntz protested, her brows drawn together. She was about ready to fight the assassins off of her group but a hand was rested on her shoulder. She glanced up to notice Louis shaking his head, knowing what Jeckles was capable of. McWinkle glared at Jeckles with a growl. 

“How about no? How does that sound? Take them away,” Jeckles demanded while walking with the buff assassin carrying Guy. 

“Guy! No!” Both Michellee and Sam screamed while being pulled towards the elevator on the left along with the rest of the group. Goat was picked up along with Michael, causing both of the animals to struggle. Everyone entered the elevator and the elevator moved up quickly before anyone could get out of the assassins’ grips. When the elevator reached the highest floor in the building they were in, a couple of assassins threw the animals in one cold bricked cell with no beds. When Goat was about to get up, the cell door slammed shut, locking itself automatically. Meanwhile, the other couple of assassins tossed both Sam and Michellee into a wider cell than the animals’, with a bunk bed on the side. The door was shut abruptly behind them. McWinkle, Louis, and Gluntz were shoved into their own cell with the door shut tightly behind them. 

~.~ 

Goat got up and charged at the door, using his shoulder to bust it down. But the door wouldn’t budge. He fell down with a glare at the metal door and angry tears edging out of his eyes. He let out a loud outcry while continuing to pound on the metal door. Jean and Cosette jumped off of Michael’s shoulder while staring up at Goat with concern.

Michael noticed Goat bruising himself in the shoulder from pounding on the door too hard. “Goat, stop.”

“No! We can’t just give up! We can’t! ” Goat screamed while gritting his teeth to hold in his tears. “He got away with so many deaths...so many murders. He’s going to murder millions more if we don’t stop this. Not only he’s going to murder millions more...he’s going to kill us too, zorro. I can’t watch anyone else be burned again! Even if it’s not my family...I can’t just stare at the fire...I’ve done that already.” 

Goat leaned his head against the metal door and sat down, sighing deeply. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“But there’s nothing we can do, Goat,” Michael spoke softly while strolling up to Goat and sat next to him. “I wish I could tell you that there’s a way out of this. But...there isn’t.”

“It can’t be that hopeless...can it?” Goat asked, looking over at the fox. 

“I don’t know, man. Part of me wanted to believe that there’s someone out there to help us...someone out there who might be aware of where we are and help us out of this mess. Probably hoping that Guy would wake up and bust out of wherever he’s being taken to.”

“Guy’s in a deep sleep...he probably won’t wake up until it’s too late,” Goat responded with a sigh. Suddenly, he perked his head up with realization. “Maybe there is someone out there...but--”

“But what?” 

Goat twisted his mouth with a doubtful sigh and shook his head. “Nevermind. That would be too far fetched.” 

“What are you thinking? Maybe that far-fetched idea would give us something to hope for,” Michael added with positivity. 

Goat flicked his ears. “I helped E.B. out of the sewers before we’re taken here. I thought that maybe she could help us by telling the police about the situation or something...but the police would take a bit longer to help...if the world was going to burn...it would be too late for them to save the people and us. They might even die along with other people.” 

“That’s something to hope for. E.B. might found the police and had them act on right away. If it’s urgent enough,” Michael responded. 

“I also hope that E.B. finds someplace safe before we all die.”

“Then she will have no one left.” 

Goat frowned at that thought. “I know how that feels to have no one left...but I understand why my parents saved me from the fire. They are hoping the same thing for me as I was hoping for E.B. Maybe it’s worth all of this if E.B. is alive and with someone safe.” 

“Maybe?”

“Maybe.”

~.~ 

Michellee held onto Guy’s old hat close to her chest while Sam was pounding on the sealed door. He groaned irritably while pacing back and forth. 

“This door won’t budge,” Sam growled mostly to himself.

Michellee didn’t respond, staring off into the distance as if she’s accepting her fate along with the others. Sam turned to her and saw her staring at the ground with a saddened gaze. 

“We’re going to get out of this, Michellee,” Sam replied softly while putting a hand on her shoulder. “We just got to have hope.”

He noticed her not responding, holding Guy’s hat tighter like a lifeline. Sam frowned a bit while scratching the back of his head. 

“I know we’ve been through a lot...but we can’t give up now. There has to be a way to save us. To save all of us,” Sam spoke up, finding her not responding. “Hope is not lost, Michellee. I know it’s not lost. You can’t give up now. You gotta keep going...for Guy. For E.B.” 

There’s a pause while Michellee caressed Guy’s crumpled hat. Sam stepped back from her and sighed sadly, glancing around the cell to look for a way out. 

“Why did you do it?” Michellee uttered, her voice cracked. 

Sam turned his head to focus on Michellee. “Do...what?” 

“Why did you watch my husband be killed?” Michellee repeated calmly but her tone sounded broken. 

Sam widened his eyes in shock. “How did you--?”

“I saw on the monitors when we’re at Meepville. I saw the whole thing, Sam. I just want to know why...why didn’t you do anything about it? Why did you join those people?” 

Sam gazed down at the ground sadly. “I didn’t know any better back then. I never meant to hurt anyone. I-I just saw too many people killed...after I watched your husband getting strangled...I knew I couldn’t take it anymore. I wished I would’ve stayed at the orphanage or work with the right people but...I thought Jeckles was going to help me with the situation I’m in. I thought that he would help me with paying to travel the world and find my mother but...I was wrong. If I knew my mother was dead...I wouldn’t go all this way to search for her. If I knew that Jeckles was the wrong person...I wouldn’t even become a criminal. And...I’m sorry, Michellee. I wished I could make it all up to you. But...when someone you love is dead...there’s no way anyone could make up for it.”

Michellee silenced herself, listening to Sam. She stared at the wall, taking in on what Sam was saying. 

“Have you killed anyone? Have you killed someone with your own hands instead of watching an assassin do it?”

“No.”

Michellee turned around to face Sam, noticing the tears in his eyes. 

“All I did was watched. I may have handed the assassin tools to kill with but...I never just stab or shot anybody. I mean, if we’re talking recently...I shot an assassin while running out of Stovepipe Junction. And tried to kill Jeckles but...I-I haven’t killed anyone in the past.”

Michellee gazed at Sam softly. 

“You must have thought I’m a monster now, huh?” Sam asked while chuckling sadly. But his smile disappeared and his frown was shown.

Michellee pondered about the question. “Sam, there’s a part of me that wanted to be mad at you for what you did back then. But...getting to know you and everything--I realized that it’s all in the past. It still devastated me to think about my husband’s death and I don’t want to lose Guy or E.B the same way I lost my husband. I’m afraid if either of them dies...I would just be all alone again...and I don’t ever want to go back there...do you know what it’s like to be alone?”

Sam’s lips trembled while scooching closer to her. “I know exactly how that feels. You guys are all I have left as a family. Even though, we’re not blood-related...I thought of you guys as my family. Now...I messed it up with you and E.B. I shouldn’t be stupid when I was younger. I--”

“Sam,” Michellee called gently while putting her hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to beat yourself over it. I appreciate the apology but there’s nothing we can do to change it now. And...we’re still family. We just went through a rough patch...I’m sure we’ll get through it...if we’ll ever get through it.” 

“We will,” Sam added, trying to sound positive and wiping a tear away. “Believe me, we can get out of this.”

“Well, do you know the way out?” 

“Hmm.” Sam rubbed his chin to think while exploring the cell still. “There has to be. There’s a bunch of entrances and exits here...there should be one we could use.”

“I hope E.B. is safe somewhere...far away from this place.”

“I hope so too.”

Michellee thought of another question. “Did you know Jeffrey, the assassin you worked for, is Guy’s brother?”

Sam raised his brow. “Guy said that his brother had yellow fur...the Jeffrey I worked for has pink fur.”

“Wait, what?!” Michellee gasped. “There are two Jeffreys?”

“I guess so. Why?” 

Michellee sighed deeply in relief. “Oh, boy, I thought--does Guy know--?”

“Yeah, we talked about it back in the sewers.” 

“I didn’t want to tell him the wrong information...sorry, I should’ve asked you sooner but I thought there was only one Jeffrey.” 

“No...There’s two. One of them being Guy’s brother and another one had a tragic backstory...he lost his family and everything,” Sam responded abrasively. 

Michellee pondered back about the pink-furred assassin Guy killed in his parent’s house. She saw the way her lover looked at himself in horror, almost bursting into fearful tears. She knew he wasn’t a monster and maybe it was for the best that the assassin died from his actions since he was the one who killed Guy’s parents and murdered her first husband. Although, does he still deserve all the torture? She erased the assassin out of her mind while glancing at Sam.

Michellee sighed deeply. “I’m sorry to hear that about him.”

“Me too.”

~.~ 

The dark red truck finally arrived in Floriana. The town itself was huge with skyscrapers with a beach along with the coast. Jeffrey looked around the big town anxiously from the car while Dave enjoyed the view of the town. E.B. and Fawn had been playing with the kids for the whole trip. Karen, Robert, and the grandfather chattered amongst themselves while the two other brothers talked to each other. 

“Which way to go, Jeff?” Dave asked Jeffrey for guidance. 

Jeffrey noticed the old abandoned building near the coast. “Do you see that old abandoned building?” 

Dave glanced at what Jeffrey was pointing at. “Yeah?”

“Park here in this dark alleyway. We have to walk there by foot,” Jeffrey instructed. 

“Wait, why?” Their purple-furred brother questioned Jeffrey. 

“Jeckles has monitors everywhere. He’ll watch everything people do. There’s a way we could get to the old abandoned building without Jeckles watching us,” Jeffrey responded with determination. 

“Meaning that we ought to lay low?” Their other brother stepped into the conversation. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what it means,” Jeffrey replied while Dave parked the car in the dark alleyway as instructed. 

The grandfather straightened his glasses with a huff. “And so it begins.” 

“It begins alright,” Robert added while looking at his two boys. “Stanley, Todd, you need to help with unloading the truck.”

“Got it, Pops.” The purple furred man, Stanley, nodded his head in understanding. 

“Alrighty,” The blue-furred brother, Todd, responded to his father’s statement. 

Dave turned off the engine while Robert, Stanley, and Todd hopped out of the car and skulked quietly to the trunk to lift some things out from it. They got out their heavy briefcases while Karen shushed the children and had them follow her out of the car. The grandfather scooched up to sit with Dave for a moment. Jeffrey, Dave, and the grandfather got out of the car while crouching a bit to the side of the car. Jeffrey checked to make sure that everyone was here with him. 

“Alright, follow me,” Jeffrey instructed in a hushed tone. He led the group through the city, avoiding the surveillance monitors. E.B glanced up at the abandoned building while Jeffrey hid behind the smaller building. 

“Do you think my family is in there?” E.B. asked Jeffrey innocently. 

“I know they’re in there. This is where Jeckles hides. There’s a lot of entrances and exits that we could take. Every assassin knows this; including the understudies,” Jeffrey answered with assurance. 

“What’s the plan, son?” Robert asked, leaning in a bit to listen to his youngest son. 

Jeffrey pondered for a moment, trying to get his creative juices going. A sudden lightbulb light up in his mind. “Powers.” 

~.~ 

A knock came from the door to the sewers. One of the assassins answered the door, revealing to be two hooded figures guiding an old reddish-orange furred man with white shiny crazy hair and big round glasses, who smiled wide without his teeth. 

“Hey, how are ya doing?” The old man asked the question with a friendly tone.

“Uh...good. You?” The assassin responded to the polite old man. 

“I’m doing well,” The old man answered, straightening his bowtie. “I’m Dr. Waltz, Jeckles’s therapist. I came to check up on him.” 

“I didn’t know Jeckles had a therapist...didn’t think he needs one,” The assassin responded with a growl. 

“Well, everyone needs a therapist eventually. Don’t you forget that, sonny,” The old man replied with a positive smile while walking by the assassin like it’s nothing. The hooded figures entered with the old man, raising a question for the assassin standing idly by the door. Suddenly, a muscular arm wrapped around the assassin’s throat and was pulled outside. The door was slammed shut quickly and quietly. 

The old man meandered the great hall where he noticed the big bombs with a symbol engraved on every one of them. The two hooded figures hid in the shadows, watching the old man carefully. The assassins stared at the old man with a questionable stance. Jeckles walked by the buff assassin, who hadn’t have Guy on his shoulder. The red-furred man noticed the old man with a brow raised. 

“Who are you?” Jeckles questioned the old man. 

The old man smiled brightly. “I’m your therapist, Mr. Abbot. Here, let’s talk somewhere private.”

“Private? What are you talking about? Why are you here?” Jeckles interrogated his questions. 

The old man pondered a bit. “Oh, I was sent by your partner, Magnus Stanley. Tough fella. But he noticed your lack of production with the bombs. He wanted to check in about your mental health...you know, just to make sure that you’re mentally prepared for burning the world.” 

Jeckles searched for lies within the old man’s mind but it’s feeble and old. “Of course, I’m mentally prepared.”

The old man cleared his throat, sticking to his lies and believing them to be true in his mind. “Well, your lack of production says otherwise. Can we talk somewhere private where your assassins won’t hover over me? I’m starting to get the shivers whenever they are staring at me.”

Jeckles chuckled slightly. “Fine. But you better not waste my time.”

“Will an hour be a waste?”

“Depends on what we’re talking about.” 

“Alright, Mr. Abbot, let’s go.” The old man led Jeckles out of the room with the assassins staring at them. Meanwhile, two hooded figures ambled through the hallways to search for something. 

~.~ 

Fawn, the girl mouse, led E.B. and the group of kids from the family through the ceiling. 

“A-Are we sure we should follow a mouse?” The little purple furred girl with short hair asked E.B, stuttering. 

“Mice are really good with directions when it comes to the vents and pipes,” E.B. explained quietly while Fawn turned to the left, causing the group to turn to the left. “She’ll lead us into the monitor room, Tina.”

“Question, what if there’s an assassin is there?” The orange furred boy with wrapping paper on his head questioned. 

“As Jeffrey says, we knock him out,” E.B. responded simply. 

“With what?” The plump yellow furred boy inquired with a shrug.

E.B pondered for a moment. “We’ll think of something, Clay.” 

Fawn squeaked, grabbing the kids’ attention. They followed the girl mouse as she pointed at the floorboard of the ceiling. They removed the board of the ceiling to peek into the room they are in. E.B noticed that they are in the small monitor room and an assassin was watching through the cameras. Someone tapped her shoulder, catching her attention. Tina, the purple-furred girl, gave her the baton with a soft smile. She smiled at the girl with a nod. While holding the baton, she jumped down on the floor behind the assassin, making a slight noise. When the assassin turned around quickly, E.B. smacked the assassin with the baton. The assassin collapsed off of the office chair. 

“All clear,” E.B. called out quietly. The other kids, including Fawn, hopped down into the room while the orange-furred kid took over the chair. 

“Alright, your family is in the cell on the top floor,” The skinny kid informed E.B. 

“Is there any way to free them, Omar?” E.B. asked quickly. 

“There’s an unlock button on here,” The kid, Omar, answered her while pressing on the green button. The cell doors were unsealed.

~.~ 

Goat, Michael, Jean, and Cosette heard a sound from the door. 

“What the--? The world is burned up already?” Goat questioned mostly to himself. 

“I don’t smell any smoke,” Michael replied, sniffing in the air. 

Jean and Cosette glanced at each other with raised brows. 

Goat smirked when he realized that the door wasn’t sealed shut. “Stand back!” 

The mice couple climbed up on the fox’s shoulder while Michael stood back from Goat as instructed. 

Goat drew his brows together and charged at the door. His strength busted through the door, causing it to fly across from them while knocking down a couple of assassins patrolling. He let out a chuckle while looting the two assassins he knocked down. Michael walked out of the cell warily. 

“So, someone’s busting us out of here or--?”

“I believe so. Come on, we got to get the others out of here too,” Goat responded urgently as he grabbed one of the shotguns and tossed another one to Michael. “Now, we’re armed. Let’s go.” 

Goat and Michael began to explore down the hallway to find their friends.

Meanwhile, McWinkle, Louis, and Gluntz heard a noise coming from the door. 

“We’re being executed already?” Louis muttered to himself. 

“The world isn’t burning up,” Gluntz responded, hearing Louis’s mutter. 

McWinkle pondered for a moment. “Then, that means one thing.” McWinkle used his hands to examine the door’s weakness. He used his broad shoulder and busted the door down, unknowingly startling both Goat and Michael. 

“Holy crap!” Michael yelped instantly, causing McWinkle to look at the animals. 

“Was your cell door opened?” McWinkle inquired both Goat and Michael.

“Yeah, either someone is busting us out or there’s some great flaw in Jeckles’s plan,” Goat answered while looking around the hallway.

“Wait, wouldn’t he just execute us early?” Gluntz asked the group. 

“The assassins would’ve been the ones opening the door,” Louis responded. “There’s no one opening the door for us.” 

“Then that means someone is here to rescue us...but who?” McWinkle added his question while they heard a slight knock from the cell diagonally across from them. 

“Are you guys out here?!” They heard Michellee shouting her question. Goat immediately approached the door while leaning his ear to listen to them. 

“Sam, Michellee, get out of the way! I’m going to kick down the door!” Goat shouted his instruction, hearing footsteps away from the door. Goat kicked the door down, seeing Michellee and Sam widening their eyes. 

“What’s going on here?” Michellee questioned with a raised brow. 

“We don’t know,” McWinkle answered urgently. “Come on, now is our chance to get out of here.”

“What about Guy? We can’t just leave him,” Sam spoke up, with fear in his voice. 

“We’re working up to that!” A voice echoed in the hallway, startling the group. Goat raised his shotgun at the two mysterious figures, who had their hands up like they were immediately surrendering.

“Don’t shoot!” A familiar male voice shouted urgently. “We’re here to help you guys!” 

“Yes, please, don’t shoot,” A familiar female voice requested politely. 

Michael raised his brow. “Uh, why are your voices familiar--?”

The two figures took off their hoods and robes to reveal Karen and Robert, staring at them desperately. 

The group had their mouths opened agape while Goat lowered his weapon quickly. 

“Son of a yip,” McWinkle gasped quietly to himself with widened eyes.

“Karen!” Gluntz exclaimed happily like an excited puppy who witnessed her owner coming home. She immediately hugged the woman tightly, causing Karen to chuckle lightly. 

“It’s good to see you too, dear,” Karen said gently with a small smile, hugging Gluntz back tightly. 

“How in the world did you guys sneak in without Jeckles knowing?” McWinkle asked with bewilderment in his voice.

“Dad is taking care of that,” Robert responded while stifling a laugh. 

“But we only got an hour before their ‘session’ ends,” Karen replied urgently.

“Dad?” Everyone asked their question simultaneously. 

“Session?” Michael inquired with a raised brow.

“Yeah...he needs it,” Goat answered with a chuckle.

~.~ 

“So, what’s your deal with people?” The grandfather, pretending to be Dr. Waltz, asked Jeckles a question while having a clipboard out and sat across from him in a private room. “How come you disliked them?”

“If you’re sent from Magnus Stanley, you would know why I disliked people. Your boss hated people too,” Jeckles growled, glaring at the old man. 

The grandfather shrugged his shoulder. “Yeah, but he has a different reason that he disliked people.” 

“And why do you think that is?”

“Because they’re stupid. The world needed to be wiped clean from all the corruption of the world...but you, you have a different reason...which aroused my curiosity.” 

“People are such cruel creatures, Dr. Waltz. They play gods and kings when all they did was to make us suffer. And here we are, getting to play the pawns. That’s what life is, doctor...a chess game and there are two paths to choose from. One could either rule the world or become weak. So, what role would you play, Dr. Waltz? A king or just a simple pawn?”

“Can I pick a Queen?” the old man asked with a bright smile.

Jeckles became puzzled. “A queen is a pawn for the king as well as the bishops, governors, and knights.” 

“Oh...well, I rather become a pawn. That way, if I crossed to the other side, I could become stronger than I already am. And if I were to change into anything, I would become a queen. That way I could move anywhere I want while taking out a few more pawns weaker than me.” 

“What about a king, doctor?”

The old man leaned in a bit. “Well, Kings can only move one square at a time. They are completely powerless without their pawns protecting them. Think of it as two kingdoms waging war against each other, Mr. Abbot. Without the walls, the soldiers, and the pawns, the king would be weak and defenseless. If you take out all the pawns and left just two kings standing, then it’s a draw.” 

Jeckles became surprised by the sudden knowledge from the feeble old man. 

“I’ll tell you what,” the old man spoke up while looking around the room. “Why don’t we play a fun game of chess? Maybe, you’ll see my point better.”

“Alright,” Jeckles replied while taking out the chessboard.

~.~ 

“Great-grandpa is doing great!” Tina cheered in excitement, watching her great grandfather fooling Jeckles from the monitors. 

“Just as long as he won’t think that what he’s doing is a lie,” E.B. added carefully. 

“Grandma and Grandpa got our family!” Omar, the skinny orange-furred kid, reported excitedly. 

“Perfect. Do we know where Guy is?” E.B. asked the group. 

Clay, the yellow furred plump kid, stared through the screens. “I don’t see Uncle Guy anywhere.” 

“Wait!” Tina shouted while pointing at one of the monitors. “There!” 

The kids glanced up at the monitors Tina was pointing at. E.B noticed the assassins strapping Guy on the machine that seemed skinny like a tube. Guy was still past out, his body barely moving. E.B drew her brows together with determination. 

“He needs help,” E.B muttered to herself while turning to her new friends. “Stay here! I’ll get bust Guy out of there.” 

“Do you need help?” Tina asked quickly.

“No, keep your eyes on Jeckles and the others. Watch my back if there are any assassins sneaking behind me,” E.B demanded, taking on the role of leadership rather quickly. 

The kids nodded their heads in understanding. 

“Right, here. You’re going to need this to stay in touch,” Omar replied while handing E.B. a walkie talkie. “We’re going to listen to you if you need any help.”

“Alright, thanks,” E.B. responded with a smile. “Check in with Jeffrey and Dave too.”

“Right!” The kids chirped simultaneously with a nod. 

Fawn climbed up on E.B’s shoulder, squeaking. 

“Do you know the way to the room where Guy’s at?” E.B. asked the young mouse. 

“Technically, it’s called an Extraction Chamber,” Omar spoke up. 

“What does that mean?” Clay questioned. 

“T-That sounds scary,” Tina stuttered, rubbing her arms nervously. 

“It is...it’s where they extract your blood out of your--” Omar was interrupted when E.B gave him a deadpan stare to signal him not to go any further detail of the definition. Omar sealed his lips while E.B softly gazed at Tina. 

“It’s nothing to worry about. I’m going to get Guy out of there before anything happens,” E.B reassured Tina. 

Tina nodded her head slightly. “Okay.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you guys later,” E.B. whispered while climbing back up into the ceiling. 

“Be careful, E.B,” Tina cautioned. 

“I will.” With that said, E.B closed the floorboard of the ceiling and set Fawn down for her to lead the way. Fawn scurried through the ceiling, causing E.B to follow her. They went through the ceiling with determination. Fawn perked her ears when she heard machines turning on. She approached the floorboard with E.B. crawling behind her. E.B removed the board of the ceiling and glanced into the room where she saw Guy strapped onto the machine with the assassins deciding what to do with him. She glanced down at the small mouse with a bright smile. 

“Thank you. You can go find your parents. I’m sure that they will be happy to see you again,” E.B. instructed while staring down at Guy. 

Fawn nodded her head in understanding and scurried through the ceilings and pipes to search for the rest of the family. 

~.~ 

“Let me get this straight. You’re telling me that Guy has some sort of a healing touch?” Goat questioned with a raised brow while Karen and Robert led them through the top floor. 

“Yeah,” Robert answered with a chuckle. “It’s actually amazing.”

“So...two new powers...He can heal people and go into their memories,” Goat groaned a bit. 

“Go into people’s memories?” McWinkle asked Goat. 

“Yep. He did that back at the tree with the Lorax. The Lorax gave him a sleeping potion and he got into the ‘deepest and darkest part’ of his mind--”

“And then he tore those weeds apart and showed his mind who’s boss!!” Michael shouted with a proud tone. 

“Who’s your daddy?!” Jean screeched, causing his wife to giggle. 

“Who’s your daddy?!” Michael exclaimed with a battlecry. 

“Oh, my,” Karen muttered softly with a surprised tone. 

“Will you two stop using that phrase?! It’s getting stupider for every time you both say it, gah!” Goat growled with frustration at the two of them. 

“I kind of have to agree with Goat there,” Louis spoke his opinion. 

The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement. Something was rustling in the pipe beside them, causing the group to become suspicious. A young familiar girl mouse popped her head out, causing both Jean and Cosette to smile widely. 

“Fawn!” Both of the mice couple gasped with excitement and tears of joy.

“Fawn!” Michael smiled widely to see the young mouse. 

“Papa! Mama! Uncle Michael!” Fawn cried happily while squeezing out of the pipe and scurried up to Michael’s shoulder to hug her parents. Michael leaned his head to cuddle the mice's family with a chuckle. Cosette dusted off the dust from her daughter’s dress.

Jean dispersed from his daughter and knelt down to make the same level eye-contact with her while checking her for any bruises. “What happened? How did you find us?” 

“We got help from Guy’s family! Even E.B is involved!” Fawn responded excitedly.

“E.B!” Michael responded loudly, his eyes widened. 

Michellee had her eyes bulged out. “Wait, E.B?” 

“Yeah, she’s getting Guy out of the Extraction Chamber,” Fawn explained to Michellee but she knew that Michellee wouldn’t understand. 

“She’s getting Guy out of the Extraction Chamber?” Gluntz repeated after what the child mouse said with a raised brow. 

“Wait, that’s not part of the plan,” Robert gasped, his tone worried.

“Then, what is the plan?” McWinkle interrogated the married couple. 

“The plan was to get you guys out of it and the kids stay in the security room so that Guy’s brothers could sneak in and find Guy. And...wait, Extraction Chamber?” Karen immediately inquired, confusion written in her face. 

Robert immediately got out the walkie-talkie. “Code Pinwheel, this is Bread. We got a situation.”

“What is it?” A voice sounded from the walkie-talkie. 

“The kids found out where Guy is...he’s in the Extraction Chamber. E.B. is getting him out of there,” Robert explained the situation. 

“What?!” 

“Are you guys done with rebuilding Guy’s old invention?” Robert asked quickly. 

“Almost. But we can’t go into the building without being watched--”

“The kids are controlling the monitors--”

“Wait, who’s watching the kids?” Goat interrupted Robert’s conversation. 

Robert pondered a bit. “No one. Don’t worry they can handle themselves.”

“Code Bread, this is Viper. We’re almost done implanting the bombs on those machines,” Another voice spoke up from the walkie-talkie. 

“Good,” Robert stated. 

“We’re going to help E.B after we’re done with the bombs,” The voice responded to the conversation.

McWinkle immediately swiped the walkie-talkie from Robert’s grasp with a sense of urgency. “What machines are you talking about?”

“The ones with a weird circular symbol and two snakes on it,” The voice answered McWinkle’s question without hesitation. 

McWinkle rubbed his forehead together, realizing what machines they were talking about. “You are literally planting bombs...on nuclear bombs!!! It’s going to explode either you put them there or not!” 

“Is it going to kill everyone here---?”

“Yes, it will!” 

“That’s why you guys have to evacuate the building--”

“Do you even know how powerful nuclear bombs can be? They will kill not just the people in the building but everyone in this city and the city nearby it...maybe even the whole world! It’s going to kill everyone if you just set it off!” McWinkle explained the consequences to whoever was on the other side of the walkie talkie. 

“What do we do?” Michellee asked the group. 

McWinkle pondered for a moment as he gave the walkie-talkie back to Robert. “There might have to be a slight change of plan.”

“What are we going to do, compadre?” Goat questioned McWinkle. 

McWinkle smirked while looking at both Karen and Robert. “Do you guys have WMDs still?”

“WMDs...?” Karen probed the question.

“Weaponized Melon Devices,” McWinkle explained his question clearly, still smirking.

“Yeah, we have two duffle bags of them. Why?” Robert asked with a raised brow. 

“I have an idea,” McWinkle responded vaguely.

~.~ 

E.B. watched carefully at the two assassins working on the monitors behind Guy, who’s strapped on a machine with needles seeped into his skin while being past out. She examined the room, pondering up the plan. She knew deep down that this wasn’t the plan but she had to get Guy out of there. Who knows? Maybe he’ll break himself out with a little help from her. She glanced her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t being followed and noticed a small stone that’s good enough to make a sound. She picked it up and shifted her focus back into the room. E.B. stuck her tongue out to the side from a habit of when she’s focused. 

E.B climbed down from the ceiling quietly and stepped outside of the room quickly before anyone would notice she’s here. She stood behind the opened door outside and threw the stone far enough away from her to make a clattering sound. 

“What’s that noise?” She heard one of the assassins utter. 

“Someone might be here. Let’s check it out,” the other assassin responded as E.B. watched them walked out of the room and ambled towards where she threw the stone. She snuck into the room and shut the door tightly behind her to make sure the assassins wouldn’t be able to go back in. 

E.B strode up to Guy and shook him a bit. “Guy. Guy, can you hear me?” 

Guy moaned a bit but he’s not gaining consciousness.

“I’m going to get you out. Hang tight,” E.B whispered to Guy while sneaking through the room. She glanced up at the monitors and noticed that the process of extracting his blood barely begun, which gave her a sigh in relief. Now the question was...how to turn it off? 

~.~ 

The bell from the elevator rang as the assassins glanced at who’s inside of the elevator. They saw that it’s just the group they had apprehended. McWinkle, Goat, Michael, Louis, Gluntz, Michellee, Sam, Jean, Cosette, and Fawn had their hands up with the two mysterious figures pointing their ‘guns’ at them. They stepped out of the elevator while being guided to the hallway on their left, raising some questions for the assassins.

“What are you doing? Their execution hasn’t started yet,” One of the assassins pointed out. 

“Uh, well, they need a midnight stroll,” One of the mysterious hooded figure, sounding a lot like Robert. “Toodles.”

The two mysterious figures guided the group. McWinkle had a smile on his face while they entered the hallway. He glanced down at Goat, who nodded his head to know what to do. He kicked the button on the doorway with his back hoof to close the heavy door behind them. The assassins in front of them turned their heads in utter confusion. 

Before anyone could question what’s going on, the group pulled out their weapons and began spraying the splats of jam, yogurt, and canteloupe. The assassins were stunned by the sudden shooting until they realized that it’s not bullets that were being shot at them. Distracted from the suddenness of this whole situation, everyone began to tackle them and fought them without hesitation. Goat kicked one of the assassins in the knee and then smacked him with his hoof while Michael let out his battlecry to claw at the other assassin and scratched him in the chest.

McWinkle dealt with the muscular assassin trying to strangle him. Louis helped his dad with the stronger assassin by jumping on the assassin’s shoulder and choking him. Meanwhile, Karen and Robert unveiled themselves while Robert smacked the other assassin with a baguette. Karen fired her canteloupe shooter with an aggressive growl at another assassin. The assassin took out his pistol to fire at her until Michellee whacked him with a baton. Before the assassin could get up, Gluntz tackled him so that he wouldn’t hurt both Michellee and Karen. However, there’s another assassin who had a pistol pointed at Gluntz’s head, but he lost his aim when Cosette and Fawn were crawling into his clothes. It’s easy enough for Gluntz to kick the assassin. 

Michael noticed the women helping each other in the fight with his fist pumped up. “Yeah! Feminism!” 

Goat rolled his eyes when he heard what Michael said while taking out a machine gun with purple jam in it and aimed it at the assassins ahead of him. “Eat this!” 

He fired his gun at them with a mischievous laugh, however, the weapon doesn’t kill them. While the assassins were confused, Sam immediately took them down one by one with Jean helping him. 

~.~ 

E.B heard the commotion from outside while pressing the button that pulled the needles out from Guy’s body. Guy groaned a bit, trying to open his eyes. E.B. turned her head to notice her father figure barely awake but still strapped onto the machine. She shifted her attention to the button with the picture of bonds engraved on it. Before she could press it, she heard the gun cocking behind her. 

“Don’t move, kid!” A voice ordered, causing E.B to turn around immediately. She noticed an assassin holding the gun up at the kid group that she left behind in the monitor room, standing at the other doorway that she wasn’t aware of existing. The kids were trembling while their hands were raised high. E.B continued to hear the commotion from outside while putting her hands up. 

“Alright--”

Before the assassin could bargain with her, someone from behind let out a battlecry. A muscular figure with a hood on tackled the assassin from behind while the kids moved out of the way. The assassin lost his grip on his pistol. E.B quickly grabbed before the assassin could get it. She held it up without knowing what to do. She turned her head to glance over at the button and immediately pushed it, causing the machine to unstrap Guy. The muscular figure revealed to be Dave, who took off of his hood so if E.B was planning on shooting one of them, she would know which one to not shoot. 

Another assassin entered the room while the kids hid in the shadows to stay out of the way. Suddenly, Jeffrey came up from behind and tackled the assassin into the room. He tumbled towards Dave while the other assassin fighting Dave charged at him before E.B pulled the trigger. The bullet crashed on the side of the assassin’s head, causing the assassin to collapse in front of Dave. 

Dave gazed at E.B. in shock, who’s just as horrifically surprised as anyone else in the room. E.B lowered the gun, still wrapping her mind what just happened at that moment. She’s only trying to protect Dave...now she’s afraid that Dave was scared of her now. But he didn’t seem afraid of her. 

“I’m sorry,” E.B blurted out meekly. 

Dave quickly stood by her side and comforted her by hugging her. “It’s okay...you did what you had to do.” 

Jeffrey kicked the assassin in the knee and then swung his fist across the assassin’s face to knock him out before more came out. One of them pulled the trigger, having the bullet diving towards E.B. Dave used himself as a shield while ready to take the bullet but...he doesn’t feel it. He glanced at the bullet in mid-air and then shifted his attention to Guy, who’s now awake and his hands were glowing. Both Dave and E.B widened their smiles while Jeffrey witnessed it with a small grin. Guy shoved the bullet back at the assassin who shot it. Before any assassins could aim their guns at him, Guy used his mind force to push them away from his lost brothers. He put his hands down once the coast was clear. 

“Uncle Guy!” Tina shouted with joy from the darkness as Guy’s nieces and nephews came out with bright smiles on their faces. Jeffrey stood beside Dave and E.B to gaze at Guy.

Guy glanced at both of his brothers, who he thought were dead. “Jeffrey? Dave?”

Dave stood up with a smile on his face. “Hey, little bro--.” 

Guy zoomed over to hug Dave and Jeffrey. Both of the brothers noticed Guy sniffling, finally letting out his tears. 

“I can’t believe it! You guys are alive,” Guy sobbed with his voice croaked. 

Dave and Jeffrey hugged their brother tighter, not wanting to let go. 

“How?” Guy asked, his tone almost excited.

“According to E.B, you have the magical healing touch,” Jeffrey answered with a small smile. 

“Healing touch?” Guy responded while dispersing from his brothers and shifted his focus on E.B, who’s smiling at him warmly.

“Yeah! Since you can self heal yourself, you can also heal others around you,” E.B explained with a bright smile. “I mean, that’s what I theorized and I was right!” 

“So, if I touch people...they heal?” Guy responded, trying to catch up with the situation. 

“Yeah!” E.B. answered excitedly. 

Suddenly, they heard someone trying to barge in from the other door. Guy immediately had everyone get behind him while readying his hands to use his powers if there’s any threat. 

The door was knocked down but it was revealed to be Goat with a big machine gun that had purple jam as its ammo. 

Goat sighed in relief when he found Guy awake with the kids and Guy’s brothers. “Oh thank goodness, you’re all okay! We got to go, compadre!” 

“Come on!” Dave urged while leading everyone out of the room. 

~.~ 

Meanwhile, the grandfather was close to another victory on a game of chess with a smug smirk at Jeckles, who didn’t like to lose to a simple game of chess. How could an old man beat a game of chess without Jeckles reading his mind? It’s easy, really. The old man decided to crank up classical music from the loud stereo in the room to distract Jeckles from hearing his thoughts. It’s supposed to prevent Jeckles from cheating and it worked for the old man. Apparently, it only enraged Jeckles more. Finally, the grandfather cornered Jeckles’s king piece with his queen piece and his king piece. 

The grandfather glanced up at Jeckles with a smirk. “Checkmate.” 

Jeckles snarled while extending his hand out to turn off the stupid loud stereo and choke the old man. “Listen here, old man, I don’t believe you are what you say you are--”

“Jeckles!” A voice shouted while an assassin busted into the room. 

Jeckles growled while darting his deadly sickly green glare at the assassin. “Can’t you see I’m busy--?!”

“Sir, there’s been a prison break-out!” The assassin responded with a loud voice. 

“What?!” Jeckles barked while he threw the old man against the wall. 

“They sealed the hallway off!” The assassin informed urgently as Jeckles zoomed passed by him. The assassin shut the door behind him. The old man coughed from being choked by Jeckles’s force. 

“Yep, he needs a lot more therapy than I thought,” The old man commented while coughing a bit. He skulked out of the private room and through the big grand room without being seen. He exited out into the sewers where Stanley, the purple-furred man with a mohawk, waited on the motorboat. 

Stanley noticed his grandfather coughing. “Are you okay, Grandpa?”

“Ugh, just Jeckles choking me with his powers. He needs a lot more therapy than I thought,” His grandfather answered with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you think? Come on, let’s get you out of here before Jeckles finds out I’m here,” Stanley responded urgently while his grandfather hopped on the motorboat. He quickly drove it out of the sewers. 

~.~ 

“There’s another way out! Follow me!” Jeffrey shouted to the group. 

Guy noticed his parents with a tearful smile. “Mom! Dad!” 

“Guy!” Karen and Robert shouted simultaneously and hugged him for a moment. 

“We’ll talk later! We gotta go!” Robert urged. 

“Right!” Guy responded with a smile. 

Jeffrey led the group throughout the huge hallway, which was cleared. Guy fell behind the group in case Jeckles decided to follow them. At the end of the hallway, someone opened the door to the outside on the left, which revealed to be Todd, the blue-furred man with a top-hat.

Jeffrey grabbed Todd by the wrist. “Come on! Let’s go!” He pulled Todd away from the door while everyone else ran through it. 

Guy switched his gaze behind him to notice Jeckles breaking down the big door on the other side of the hallway. Before the weeds could sprout out of nowhere, McWinkle quickly grabbed Guy by the arms and bolted through the door, which was held opened by Sam. After McWinkle and Guy jumped through the door, Guy held his hand out for the door to shut and lock itself automatically. 

“It’s not going to hold him for long! Go!” Guy shouted to both Sam and McWinkle as they sprinted to catch up with the group. 

Meanwhile, Jeckles gritted his teeth, couldn’t even believe that he’s tricked. 

“Start the fire,” Jeckles ordered with a growl. 

“But, sir--” 

“Do it!” 

~.~ 

The truck sank into a sinkhole, letting it disappeared without a trace. When the group approached back to their hiding spot, they noticed the truck sunk into the ground. Stanley and the grandfather approached the group with widened eyes.

“Oh, Dilkins! We lost the truck!” Robert shouted with panic in his tone. 

“Welp, that means we oughta keep running!” Jeffrey responded urgently. 

“Where to?!” Michellee questioned immediately. 

Guy looked around the place while gazing out into the beach, his eyes widened. He realized something while rubbing his head. 

“What’s going on, compadre?” Goat asked quickly, noticing Guy staring off out into the ocean. 

“It has to happen,” Guy muttered underneath his breath. He glanced at the group. “Guys! You have to evacuate everyone here in this city!”

“I think everyone already got out of the city,” Karen responded while noticing the empty houses and deserted streets. 

“You all have to run to the highest hill. Fast!” Guy shouted to the group. 

“Wait, why?!” Michael shouted as Jean, Cosette, and Fawn climbed up on his shoulder and held onto the fox’s neck. 

“Just do it!” Guy responded loudly. 

“What about you?!” Sam cried out desperately. 

Guy took a deep breath. “I’m going to fight Jeckles!”

“WHAT?!?” Everyone yelled simultaneously. 

“Son--”

“I have to...if anyone has to face Jeckles...it has to be me,” Guy uttered while looking up at his friends and family. “And you guys have to go before Jeckles goes crazy with his powers.” 

“But, Guy--”

“He won’t be able to kill me,” Guy interrupted Michellee’s sentence while caressing her face. “I’m going to be okay. I promise.”

“But you can’t kill him either,” Michael pointed out. 

“I know...and that’s okay. There has to be a way to convince him that what he’s doing is wrong,” Guy replied to his group. 

“I don’t think you could convince him, Guy,” His grandfather stepped into the conversation. “I just pretended to be his therapist...there’s no way to get through to him that what he is doing is evil.”

“He’s beyond redeemable, Guy,” McWinkle added. 

Goat looked up at the sky with a raised brow. “Is that supposed to be there?”

Everyone glanced up to notice what Goat saw. It’s a big cold air balloon that slowly floated through the cloudy skies of Floriana.

Sam quickly noticed something glowing around the group except Guy. “Uh...guys.”

Everyone saw that there’s something glowing around them. When they shifted their glance at Guy, they noticed that his hands were glowing. Guy noticed this too while realizing why his hands were glowing. Guy’s lips trembled while holding his hands out to the group.

“Guy, what are you doing, man?” Michael asked, his tone desperate. 

Goat suddenly realized what’s going on. “Everyone, hold hands!” 

“What?!” Michellee shouted. 

“Trust me!” Goat begged for Michellee to trust him. 

The group began to grab each other’s hands quickly, some not knowing what’s going on while some understood what’s happening. Guy switched his gaze back at the cold air balloon, noticing that it dropped a missile. 

Guy glanced back at the group while closing his eyes. “Take them somewhere safe.”

“Guy, wait!” Jeffrey shouted as everyone disappeared instantly into thin air. 

~.~ 

The group, the adults and kids, found themselves behind a large crowd who lived in Floriana, standing on the highest hill that overlooked the city. McWinkle, Louis, Gluntz, Michellee, Sam, Goat, Michael--with Jean and his family on his shoulder, Dave, and Jeffrey squeezed through the crowd anxiously while politely excusing themselves from bumping into them. When they reached towards the edge, they saw the missile touching the ground. As soon as the missile touched the ground, an explosion began, forming a mushroom cloud from the soil. As the fire began to spread everywhere, Sam formed his hands into a binocular and used it to search for Guy. 

“Guy’s down there!” Michellee yelled with worry taking over her tone while Michael noticed the fire reaching them. 

“It’s going to get us!” Michael screeched while pointing at the flames. 

Out of nowhere, The Lorax appeared in front of them with determination. 

“Don’t worry, I got this,” The Lorax replied while extending his hands out to protect everyone from the fire coming at them. The fire stopped spreading towards them, while the rough wind couldn’t penetrate through the invisible wall The Lorax was holding up.

“How did you even get here, amigo?!” Goat asked at loud. 

“Teleportation. What do you think?” The Lorax answered Goat’s question simply. 

“We have to help Guy!” Dave shouted. 

“Wait, till this subsides!” The Lorax ordered quickly. 

Meanwhile, Guy slowly opened his eyes and looked around the destroyed city. Everything around him was on fire and houses were shattered into tons of bricks. He turned his head to where he saw his group of friends and family and saw that they were gone. But when he moved his sights up at the highest hill, he realized that everyone from Floriana, including his family and friends, was standing on the hill---safe from destruction and under the protection of the Lorax. 

Guy smiled softly in relief that everyone was okay. 

“Shouldn’t you know that your actions have consequences, Guy?” A familiar voice spoke up. 

Guy immediately knew who it was as he whipped his head just in time to witness a sharp tip of the vine coming at him. With quick reaction and great power, Guy raised his arm which he unknowingly raising a huge thick boulder from the ground. His eyes widened while staring at his hands. 

“What the--?” Guy didn’t have time to ask himself what’s going on with his new developing powers while he dodged an incoming vine. He zoomed out into the open to see Jeckles glaring at him. 

“Look around you, Guy! Don’t you feel warm?!” Jeckles barked while thrusting another vine at Guy, which he dodged again with a huff. 

“Jeckles! This has to stop!” Guy shouted while using his force to tear off those weeds coming at him from the ground. 

Jeckles chuckled maniacally at Guy. “What are you?! A superhero?! Destined to stop someone like me?! What a dangerous game you’re playing, Guy! What a cliche game!” 

Jeckles used his hands to control the vines and had them spiraled towards Guy but Guy ripped those weeds out of their roots before anything could reach him. 

“Stop this! You’re going to get yourself and everyone around you hurt!” Guy ordered while stepping towards Jeckles. 

“And you think I care?!” Jeckles growled while smiling demonically. “Since you are being so rude in demanding, your little Stovepipe Junction will be next!” 

“What?! No!” Guy screamed while extending his hands out to choke Jeckles but Jeckles was able to resist it. 

“Yes! After Stovepipe Junction, the rest of the world will be on fire!” Jeckles responded while pushing Guy away with his stronger force. “Ta-ta for now!” Jeckles turned towards the cold air balloon and boosted himself from the ground to fly towards the vehicle, taking control of it. Guy gazed up while calculating a way to reach the cold air balloon and stop Jeckles. 

It’s sudden that Guy had an idea in his head. If Jeckles was injected with the same chemical Guy had...would he be able to do those skills too?

~.~ 

“We got to help Guy!” Jeffrey shouted urgently. Although, the rest of Guy’s family and friends watched Guy hop around like a frog up and down. It became instant when Guy began to bounce up high, struggling with the reins of it. While Guy was bouncing up high, everyone kept nodding their heads to follow Guy’s movements. 

“Okay, what is it doing? Hopping like a frog?” Michael inquired, his brow raised. 

“He’s trying to reach the cold air balloon!” The Lorax pointed his finger up at the sky. But everyone realized that it’s too far and high for Guy to power jump towards it. 

“It’s too high! He needed a boost or something!” Dave yelled at his group. 

Stanley, Todd, Robert, Karen, the grandfather, E.B, and the rest of the kids stepped through the crowd, overhearing the conversation.

“Well, the thing we’re building is in that truck--”

“I could get it out,” The Lorax stated plainly, interrupting Stanley.

Goat furrowed his brows. “How could you get a truck out of a sinkhole--?”

Suddenly, the truck teleported behind the group, startling the citizens of Floriana as well. 

“Uh--”

“You’re welcome,” The Lorax announced with a nod. 

McWinkle rubbed his forehead. “I’m not even going to ask how you were able to teleport that truck out of the sinkhole.”

“What could help us?” Michellee asked Stanley and Todd. 

Todd immediately got out the new self-flyer, gleaming in the light. 

Sam, Michellee, E.B, and Goat instantly recognized the self-flyer while Guy’s family smiled with pride. 

“Are you kidding me?” Goat groaned a bit.

“Guy’s self-flyer!” E.B. responded with excitement. 

“We found it in a junkyard in Meepville...we thought that it might be useful,” Jeffrey explained while looking at the distance. 

“It should’ve stayed in the junkyard,” Goat growled a bit to himself while flicking his ears. 

“We need someone to fly this thing without it exploding. Is Guy going to be able to reach that cold air balloon?” Jeffrey responded trying to calculate whether if the self-flyer was necessary now. The Lorax noticed Guy ran through the destroyed boat port and about to make a jump but the balloon was too high and too far to reach.

“He’s not going to be able to reach it. It’s too far!” The Lorax shouted with urgency. 

Goat sighed deeply to himself. He looked around everyone and then at the self-flyer. He remembered what Guy did back when he tried to steal the chickeraffe for Mr. Snerz. When he’s on the balloon, Guy did not hesitate to use his self-flyer and flew up towards him. Goat had been cocky and underestimated Guy’s tactics. However, when Guy tackled Goat on the balloon, Guy almost fell out of the balloon. Of course, Goat antagonized Guy about his contraption but didn’t realize that Guy put it on him. 

The little flashback sparked an idea for him while widening his eyes. “I’ll do it.”

“What?” Everyone questioned simultaneously. 

“Do what?” Michael asked with a raised brow.

Goat immediately strapped on the self-flyer while working with the buttons. “I can reach him. Hopefully, I will be able to give him a boost.” 

“Wait! Goat, don’t be insane!” Sam shouted with his eyes widened with shock. 

Michellee gasped a bit. “What if it explodes?!”

Goat smirked at them. “Bring it on, then.”

“Wait! Goat, before you go,” Jeffrey called Goat quickly while handing him a small device with a single red button. “Give this to Guy. He’ll know what it is. Whenever he’s ready.” 

Goat didn’t hesitate to take the device while nodding his head in understanding. He turned the machine and it powered on. He looked straight ahead while sighing deeply.

“This thing better not explode on me,” Goat muttered to himself as he took off flying off the cliff. 

~.~ 

Guy bolted through the destroyed boat port with determination set in his eyes. He hopped off from the edge of the port, flying up towards the cold air balloon...but realized that the balloon was too high and far to reach. He clenched his teeth as he felt gravity pushing him back down. 

Meanwhile, Goat was flying the self-flyer, gritting his teeth while holding that small device in his hoof tightly and carefully. 

“Come on, go faster!” Goat shouted while boosting himself up towards Guy, who’s falling from the skies. 

Guy, on the other hand, was trying to find some way with his powers where he could reach the balloon. How was he going to reach it now? As if that question was already answered, something caught him in mid-air. He was spun around along with this other person while feeling like something was strapped on him automatically. Although, he immediately realized that it’s Goat who caught him and now he’s holding him. 

“Goat?!” Guy shouted, his eyes widened with shock. 

Goat smiled while handing Guy the small device that Jeffrey gave him. “Jeffrey said to give you this! Press it whenever you’re ready!” 

That’s when Goat let go of Guy, who had a self-flyer strapped onto his back. Guy had his eyes bulged out more while reaching a hand out for Goat. 

“Goat, no!” Guy shouted while his hand glowed. Goat immediately disappeared into thin air. 

~.~ 

Everyone stood on the highest hill, that overlooked Floriana, and stared off in the distance with complete shock and confusion on their faces. 

“Uh...did we just witnessed Goat just taking off like that?” Louis uttered, his tone confused. 

“I don’t see Goat now...where did he go?” Michael noted while trying to squint closely. Suddenly, Goat fell on top of the fox with a yelp. 

McWinkle chuckled at both the fox and the goat. “Right there.” 

“Ow...I just fell for two seconds...I thought I was going to fall longer than that,” Goat groaned in pain while laying on top of the fox comfortably. 

Michael had his brows furrowed. “Man, could you get off of me?”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Goat responded while getting up from the ground.

Michellee glanced over at Goat with worry. “Where’s Guy?! Where’s the self-flyer?!” 

Goat looked up towards the balloon drifting off into the fog. “He has it now.” 

~.~ 

Meanwhile, Guy glanced up at the balloon and stuffed the device in his fur pocket. He used his new and improved flying contraption and boosted himself up towards the balloon with a determined look on his face. When Guy reached the balloon, Jeckles noticed him getting to the balloon. Before he could make a landing, Jeckles used the force to tear the contraption on Guy’s back so that he could fall again. As Guy fell, he shrugged the contraption off of his shoulder to let it fall while grabbing onto the rope hanging onto the balloon. 

“You think you can win this battle, Guy?!” Jeckles shouted as Guy climbed up towards the balloon. As if it’s instinct, Guy dodged the sharp tip coming out of the raft. However, another tip came at him at the exact point, knocking him over. With quick reaction by his side, Guy grabbed onto the vine holding the tip, which pulled him into the balloon. His knees collapsed on the wooden floor while glaring up at Jeckles, who had that evil grin on his face. 

“Jeckles! This has to stop!” 

“Or what?! You’ll tear me to shreds?!” Jeckles barked while using his mind to throw objects on the balloon at Guy but Guy dodged all of them barely. 

“I’m not going to use this power to kill! I’ve done that already!” Guy yelled, his eyes flaring up a gold color in his pupils. “Please, Jeckles, you can still stop this!” 

Jeckles didn’t listen to him, using the force of the wind to push him off towards the edge. Guy grabbed onto the rim of the raft and pulled himself up quickly before Jeckles made the next move. Jeckles zoomed towards him to connect his fist to Guy’s jaw. Guy took an impact of the hit but his bruise automatically healed itself. Jeckles picked up a knife and pinned Guy up against the rim of the raft. Guy and Jeckles struggled while Jeckles was able to impale Guy on the shoulder. Guy yelped in pain while throwing his fist at Jeckles’s cheek and pushed him away. 

Guy gained his footing while ripping the knife out of his shoulder, his wound automatically healed itself. He tossed the knife away. Jeckles shot a deadly glare at him while leaping towards him. Guy ducked his head quickly while Jeckles flew off of the raft. Jeckles immediately grabbed the rope and held on for dear life. 

Guy glanced down at Jeckles with a soft gaze. He stretched his hand out for Jeckles to grab. “Jeckles...please, take my hand.” 

Jeckles shot a deadly glare at Guy. “Why should I? You know, there’s nothing good out there. There’s no warmth in this world.” 

“I used to think that!” Guy responded loudly so that Jeckles could hear him. “I used to think that everything never goes right for me. I used to think that people had better things than I did. I used to feel cold too. You were right, Jeckles. There are cold and heartless people out there. But you’re discounting the fact that there are also good people out there too. They’re hard to find but in the end...it’s all worth it. All of it. I promise you. You don’t have to set fire to the world to feel its warmth because it’s already there...with people that you love and care about.” 

Guy paused while frowning at Jeckles. “I’ve seen your memories, Jeckles. I know where you’re from...how much people would ignore you...how much you were abuse...I know what you did to Spillsberry...I know that your real name is Lloyd Williams. You thought that there was nothing but bad people in the world but...it’s not true...please, let me help you. I’ll prove to you that there are good people left in the world. We can stop those bombs together. We don’t have to fight each other.” 

Silence emerged while Jeckles stared up at Guy’s outstretched hand and desperate gaze. Guy was so willing to stretch his hand out to help his enemy up even though he put him through so much. It took a moment for Jeckles to think about what’s going on. Guy could tell Jeckles was thinking about for a moment until that thought vanished. Before Guy could predict what’s going to happen, Jeckles grabbed his hand without hesitation but something was happening. Guy’s hand began to vibrate violently while something just flowed into his hand, causing Guy to yelp. When he glanced at Jeckles, all Jeckles did was cornering a smirk. 

Guy immediately let go of Jeckles before whatever it was going through his arm. Jeckles slipped and lost his grip on the rope he was holding onto. Guy watched the villain fall towards the ocean below them, laughing like a maniac. His mouth was left open agape while he quickly examined his hand, which shook like crazy. He gripped on it while looking around him. Guy blinked his eyes while having some sort of an X-ray vision that revealed all the bombs with places marked on them like Stovepipe Junction, Glurfsburg, Meepville, Cambridge, Fullsome, Cherryville, North and South Shvizelton, and many more. He dug his hand into his fur pocket and took out the small device that Goat gave him. 

_ “Jeffrey says to press it whenever you’re ready.”  _

Guy knew what this device could do...and he knew where to press it at. He immediately strode up to the steering wheel while turning off the cold-air blowing through the balloon. It’s sudden that the balloon deflated and plummeted straight down towards the ocean. He held onto the steering wheel, losing the huge balloon on the way down. The cold-air balloon crashed through the water, floating only just a moment before sinking. Guy climbed up to the tip part of the vehicle and gazed down at it with a deep sigh in relief. When Guy was about to hop into the water, someone just popped out of the water and pushed him into the ocean.

Guy soon realized that it’s Jeckles, gripping around his neck while pushing down under further. Guy gritted his teeth and punched Jeckles in the bottom jaw. Jeckles pushed him through the ocean water, causing Guy to lose the device he’s been holding onto. The device slowly drifted down while Guy was attempting to grab it. Before Guy could swim down to retrieve it, Jeckles took hold on his body with his mind and thrusted him against a rock near him. He kept slamming Guy against the rock until Guy threw his hands up to throw small rocks into Jeckles’s face. Jeckles swiped the rocks out of his face and zoomed through the water to pin Guy against the stone. Guy searched the stone for anything to hit the red-furred maniac with. He found a sharp tip of the rock and swiped it at Jeckles’s cheek. Jeckles took an impact from the swipe while revealing a cut on his cheek with his blood slowly lifting out of his cut in the water. Guy quickly swam down to retrieve the device but soon realized that Jeckles’s blood sucked itself back into his cut and his body. His cut was mended automatically. 

With rage, Jeckles zoomed after Guy under the water and held him back. He thrusted Guy back up against the stone and kept slamming him against it to knock the wind out of him. But Guy wouldn’t allow himself to be passed out even though he’s barely conscious at this point. Jeckles stopped slamming Guy against the rock and then began to suffocate him with his powers. 

_ “This is your end!” _ Jeckles barked from his thoughts. 

Guy’s eyes fluttered close, almost ready to give in. Although, in the blurriness of his vision, he noticed the ship with the bombs in, that he crashed into the water, sinking towards the bottom of the ocean. When he’s on the verge of passing out, something just began to burst inside of him...something glowing. He began to feel less pain from Jeckles and the impact. He had thoughts about his family...his friends...remembering their faces. All the fun memories he had of when he played a fun game of soccer with Michellee and E.B at McWinkle’s house, laughing and tackling each other. The memory of seeing Jeffrey again and holding him tightly after not seeing him for years, almost like a long-lost brother. The memory of Dave laughing and messing with him. The memories of Sam laughing and acting mischievous, getting both of them into trouble. The memory of his whole family hugging him so tightly and warmly. No...he can’t let Jeckles win...he just can’t.

The glow within his body became brighter as Guy’s eyes snapped open, revealing the golden glow within his pupils compared to Jeckles’s sickly green ones. Like a snap of a finger, Guy pushed Jeckles away from him, becoming more powerful than what he seemed. 

~.~ 

Little did he know, Guy caused a minor earthquake that only shook everyone on the hill for a bit along with the city. Everyone planted their feet on the ground tightly, eyes widened with shock to feel the ground shaking underneath them. 

“Uh...was that supposed to happen?” McWinkle uttered while looking around to make sure everyone was okay.

The Lorax looked out into the distance. “He’s getting stronger.”

“Are we talking Jeckles or Guy?” Goat questioned The Lorax. 

The Lorax gave a deadpan stare at Goat. “Take a guess, genius.”

Goat huffed while glancing over at the coast, sighing deeply. 

Sam formed his hands into binoculars and looked into them. “I don’t see Guy anywhere.” 

“I can’t either,” Gluntz responded, putting her hand over her eyes to stare into the distance. 

“Come on, Guy, you got this,” Michael spoke out loud, having faith in his friend.

~.~ 

Meanwhile, Guy swam up towards the surface while intaking a lot of air. He coughed for a moment while the waters were getting rougher and rougher to the storm clouds hovering above him. He took a moment to muster enough breath to go back under. He dove his head back into the water and swam quickly towards the bottom of the ocean. He knew it’s a long way down but he had to get that device Goat gave him. He had to press it. He reached his hand out, hoping that the device could come to him if he’s close enough. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Guy by the throat but it didn’t scare him. He glanced up to see Jeckles, again. He had one hand grasped around Jeckles’s neck while having his other hand reached out for the device. Jeckles pushed him down further into the water, not realizing the consequences. 

_ “This is your end!” _ Jeckles screamed from his thoughts. _ “You could never stop me!”  _

In an instant, Guy felt something in his hand which he could feel that it’s the device Goat gave him. That’s when he smirked up at Jeckles and Jeckles could read his mind.

_ “Try me.”  _

Guy pressed the button immediately.

~.~ 

From a distance, the group along with the citizens of Floriana saw the ocean water sprouting up into a giant tsunami which followed the ground shaking more intensely than last time. 

“What the heck?!” Louis shouted with eyes bulged out. 

“Son of a yip!” Both McWinkle and Goat gasped while noticing the waves washing over the city. Luckily for everyone, they were all safe on the hill. Karen and Robert gazed down at the water with complete confusion and shock. 

“What just happened?” Robert uttered a question. 

The Lorax edged up a small smile of relief. “He did it.”

“Did what?!” Todd shouted, furrowing his brow.

Jeffrey blinked his eyes to see if he’s seeing things. “He pressed the button.”

“Wait...a button to what?” Gluntz asked Jeffrey. 

“The bombs on the nuclear bombs...he pressed it,” Jeffrey clarified, still shock. 

Jean, Cosette, and Fawn were staring at the distance from Michael’s shoulder. 

“Is this...a bad thing?” Jean asked the group among them. 

“I’m not sure,” Michael responded, seeming unsure himself. 

“Do you think Guy is down there?” Karen whispered to Robert, her tone filled with concern. 

“I don’t know, dear,” Robert answered with a shrug. 

Sam stood on the edge while glancing around for his best friend desperately. “Guy! Guy, can you hear me?! If you can hear me, wave!” 

There’s no response while Michellee and E.B stepped beside Sam while Michellee was gripping on Guy’s hat tighter. 

“Guy!” Michellee called out, surprising Sam. “Honey!” 

“Guy! Guy!...Dad!” E.B shouted with her eyes trembling while her tone sounded desperate.

Goat and Michael stood beside the three of them. 

“Guy! Guy!” Michael and Goat screamed out his name with Jean, Cosette, and Fawn joining along with them. 

McWinkle, Louis, and Gluntz soon joined them in calling Guy’s name. Then Guy’s family rolled in and shouted out for their beloved family member. The Lorax noticed the waves pulling back towards the ocean. 

“Wait! Look!” The Lorax yelled at the group while pointing down towards the city with wet ground and destroyed buildings. Everyone stopped shouting Guy’s name stared anxiously, the waves revealed Guy laying on the ground in the middle of the city. 

“Guy!” Sam exclaimed excitedly. 

“Guy!” Both Michellee and E.B shouted happily while the three of them immediately went down the hill with Guy’s family following after them. Goat and Michael exchanged brief glances at each other and then bolted after Guy’s family. Louis and Gluntz followed after them with McWinkle running behind them. The Lorax looked over at the city while a truffala tree magical grew from the ground next to him, causing him to smile. He patted the tree and then ran after the group. 

While everyone was running towards Guy, Guy fluttered his eyes open with a groan. He felt like he got punched in the gut while he coughed out the water out of his lungs. He heard voices, causing him to turn his head slightly while laying on the hard cold ground still. Immediately, he saw Michellee, E.B, and Sam running up to him. 

“Guy!” Michellee cried out with tears streaming down on her cheeks while dropping his hat. 

Guy sat up while Michellee slid on her knees, not caring whether she got her dress dirty or not. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. E.B followed the same action while she was wrapping her arms around both Guy and Michellee, burying her head into Guy’s chest. Michellee included her daughter while Sam glanced at them with a huge smile on his face. He zoomed over towards Guy while burying his face into Guy’s neck. 

“You’re okay,” Sam sobbed into Guy’s neck. 

“I’m okay, Sam...I’m okay,” Guy soothed Sam while including him in the family hug. 

Robert and Karen approached the scene with tearful smiles of joy. 

“Son! You’re okay!” Robert exclaimed while running towards them and joined in the hug along with his wife. 

“Oh, my baby boy,” Karen muttered while hugging her son. 

Guy’s brothers joined along with his niece and nephews. Michael and Goat stood there and watched. 

“Can we join?” Michael requested with a small smile. 

“Of course, get over here!” Dave gestured both Goat and Michael to come over. Michael wagged his tail happily while hugging the group tightly with Jean, Cosette, and Fawn cuddling up with Guy’s family. Goat watched with a small smile, which Michael noticed. 

“Hey,” Michael called to Goat gently while Goat turned to see the fox extending his paw out for him. 

Goat chuckled a bit while putting his hoof on Michael’s paw. Unexpectedly, Michael pulled Goat into the family group hug, causing Goat to yelp a bit in surprise. Goat had his eyes widened with shock. 

“Welcome to the family, Goat,” Michael uttered to Goat with a soft smile. 

Goat’s eyes began to tremble, being reminded so much of his family...the family that died in the flames...and now was the time to start over. Goat immediately shed tears while growling. “Dang it, Michael. Now you’re making me cry.” 

“Good,” Michael responded with a little laugh. 

Louis and Gluntz stared at them in awe. Gluntz clapped her hands excitedly. 

“We did it. We did it,” Gluntz cheered a bit while turning to Louis and pecked a kiss on his fluffy cheek. Louis widened his eyes in shock while Gluntz bolted towards the family to join in the hug. Louis’s face was burning red while McWinkle witnessed what just happened. He turned to his father and waved at him awkwardly while McWinkle couldn’t help but chuckle at his son’s blush. However, both of them noticed Jeckles stumbling over to them, readying the sharp rocks to aim at everyone surrounding Guy. 

“Guys!” Louis warned quickly to everyone. 

McWinkle jumped in front of Louis so that he could take the bullet for his son.

“DAD!” Louis shouted while a sharp rock only cut McWinkle on the shoulder. 

Guy immediately jumped in front of everyone to block the incoming sharp rocks. He held up his trembling hand to stop the rocks from coming and tossed them aside. The Lorax stepped in and held his hands up towards Jeckles to stop him from throwing any more sharp objects. Everyone stopped hugging each other and watched The Lorax and Jeckles. The Lorax turned to the group and smirked. 

“You know, there’s a less painful way to take away powers,” The Lorax stated to the group. 

“Wait, what?” McWinkle questioned with a raised brow while holding up his bleeding shoulder with a groan in pain. 

“Dad, you’re bleeding,” Louis pointed out while tending to his father’s wound. 

McWinkle smirked. “Don’t worry, Louis, I’ve been through worse than this.”

Everyone shifted their attention to the Lorax, who had their hands held out towards Jeckles. He used his powers to take all of Jeckle’s powers away, raising all the dust from the chemicals within his body, causing Jeckles to screech in pain. It finally ended when The Lorax took all of Jeckles’s powers away and dispersed them into thin air. Jeckles collapsed onto the ground as the Lorax turned to the group with a soft smile. 

The Lorax walked away from the group, leaving everyone absolutely confused. 

McWinkle glanced over at his son with a smirk. “Detective? Make your arrest.”

Louis stared at his father a bit worried. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll heal.” 

Louis nodded his head in response as he walked towards Jeckles with handcuffs in his pocket. “Sir, you’re under arrest.” Louis cuffed Jeckles Abbot while standing him up to his feet. Jeckles struggled like a wild animal. 

“I’m a god! You can’t kill me! You can’t kill me!” Jeckles screamed out as Louis took him away towards the arriving police cars. The officers stepped out and helped Louis with putting Jeckles in the back of the police car. Guy noticed McWinkle’s cut on his shoulder and got up to his feet to check the wound. 

“Are you okay?” Guy asked McWinkle. 

McWinkle smiled softly at Guy. “I’m fine.” 

While everyone chattered among themselves, Sam gazed down on the ground sadly. 

“Mom.” 

Everyone heard the words slipped out of Sam’s mouth and glanced at him, including Guy. 

“We came all this way to find her...but...she’s not here...she’s dead,” Sam uttered, his heart shattering into millions of pieces. “We came all this way for nothing.” 

Michael put his paw on Sam’s shoulder. “That’s not true.”

Sam glanced up at the fox. 

“Jeckles Abbot was no more...you have no reason to be afraid now...you don’t have to be afraid to mention his name in public,” Michael pointed out with a small smile. “On top of that, there are no more assassins chasing after us. So...at least we have something...right?” 

Sam nodded his head and smiled at the fox with a nice thought. He gazed around him and realized something. For so long, Sam hasn’t any group of family who he would call brother, sister, mother, father, etc. But when he watched his group socialize, hugging each other, and laughing with each other, it felt like he’s home. For once in his life, he felt like he’s home and that brought a warmer feeling than anything before. 

~.~ 

Jeckles waited in the interrogation room for further questioning. He groaned impatiently while being cuffed to the table like an animal. He had tried to slip out of the cuffs with his ‘powers’ but it’s no use. 

Jeckles stared down at the table while hearing footsteps entering the room. He glanced up and was a bit relieved that it’s not the detectives entering the room. It’s the hooded figure, known as the Ghost. 

“Ah, you come to rescue me. You know my partner couldn’t do it without me,” Jeckles snickered at the assassin. 

“Your partner can wait...I have questions to ask you,” The Ghost growled a bit while taking out three photos. He flipped the first one over to reveal a tanned-furred man with red hair with the name under the man’s face that read:  _ Bill _ . 

“Why did you kill him?”

“What?”

“Why did you send an assassin to kill him?”

Jeckles chuckled, finding useless to argue with the assassin. “Because he invented something that could be revolutionary...something that could stop me. I’m not going to let that happen now...can I?”

The assassin flipped the next photograph over to reveal a woman with a yellow-furred body and white fur from her collarbone to the top of her and short white hair. She appeared a lot like Sam I Am with a name written under the face that read:  _ Ava _ . 

“Why did you kill her?”

“What is this...an interrogation? Get me out of here.”

“Not unless you answer the question, sir.” 

Jeckles groaned irritably. “Because she’s a loose end. She’s from Spillsberry...just like me. I had to get rid of traces of Spillsberry. Now...get me out.”

“One. More. Question,” The assassin growled as he flipped over the last photograph, causing Jeckles to pick it up. 

Jeckles chuckled. “Aren’t you going to ask me why I killed her?”

There’s silence while Jeckles sighed. 

“She’s stupid, that’s why. I wanted to take her son and--”

He suddenly heard the gun cocking, his eyes widening in final realization. He whipped his head up to notice the barrel of the pistol pointing between his eyes. 

“Checkmate,” the assassin, with a voice that was familiar, snarled and pulled the trigger. The cops rushed into the room and checked the situation, only to find that the infamous Jeckles Abbot was dead.

~.~ 

It was early evening when the sun was slowly setting. McWinkle explored the graveyard, walking by tombstones that didn’t seem to matter to him at the moment. But he found the one tombstone that held the most meaning. He sat in front of it while staring at it. He’s silent but there were a million words to say in his mind. He took off his shades to not hide his tearful eyes. He gazed at the tombstone while hearing footsteps coming up behind him. He turned his head and glanced at the mysterious hooded figure looking over his shoulder. McWinkle’s gaze became soft. 

“Please, take that off...I already know who you are,” McWinkle responded meekly with a sigh. 

The assassin walked over by McWinkle and sat by him. He took off his goggles and a mouth mask and set it down between him and McWinkle. Then, he lifted his hood off his head. 

McWinkle smiled a bit to see Louis on the verge of tears. “That’s better. Now, she can see you too.” He shifted his glance at the tombstone that engraved:  _ Here Lies Sara McWinkle. Beloved Wife and Mother. _

McWinkle looked back and saw his son gazing down on the tombstone. He frowned and then looked back at the grave. “Did you do it? Did you kill him?” 

Louis gazed up at his father while sighing sadly and nodding his head.

“Was it worth it?” 

Louis cleared his throat. “Maybe...I don’t know. The only thing I have left now is...you. You know, I’ve trained my whole life for this moment. I didn’t let it go to waste.”

McWinkle twisted his mouth. “I felt like it’s my fault-”

Louis shook his head while patting his father’s shoulder. “It’s not, Dad. You’re not the only one who wanted this.” 

“I know. You wanted to be trained...to avenge your mother. But...some part of me influence that in you. I wished I could--”

“Dad...you’ve done everything you can to teach me how to defend myself and make sure I can take care of myself. You and I both know, this has to be done for Mom.”

There’s a brief pause while McWinkle glanced at Louis. “Those robots...did you-?”

“Yep, they no longer exist.”

McWinkle sighed a bit. “And Guy...that chemical slip wasn’t an accident...huh?” 

“They’ve been through so much. I knew that whatever they were going through then...Guy would protect them. So, I choose him.”

“You made the right choice...but how long will his power last?” McWinkle asked, his tone a bit worry about Guy. 

“I don’t know, Dad. All I know is that it’s inside of Guy now.” 

There’s a brief pause while McWinkle glanced over the tombstone and at the setting sun. “Will they ever find out...about who you are?” 

“No, they won’t.”

“Are we ever going to tell them?” 

Louis silenced himself while slowly shaking his head. “They shouldn’t have to know...they’ve seen enough as it is. We’ll just leave it like that.”

“Alright.”

Louis looked at his mother tombstone with a soft sigh. “Is my mother disappointed in me?” 

McWinkle shook his head. “I don’t think so. She wanted you to be happy. If she’s going to be disappointed at anybody...it would be me.”

“Oh, Dad--”

“I let my anger get the best of me...and I’ve planned on this whole ‘avenging’ thing...thinking it’s the right path but--”

“Mom’s at peace now...and I’m pretty sure that she loves us both.”

“Yes, that’s one thing I’m sure of,” McWinkle responded while beginning to shed a tear. Louis hugged McWinkle while McWinkle hugged his son. 

“I love you, Louis.”

“I love you too, Dad.” 

~.~ 

**_As Michael said, everything went back to normal. Three months had gone by. No more Ghosts chasing our fellow heroes...no more Jeckles Abbot reigning terror among everyone in the world. All is peaceful. Gluntz moved from Dewhill to Glurfsburg so that she could get closer to her job as the B.A.D.G.U.Y.S._ **

Gluntz unpacked her last box while wiping the sweat off of her brow in a warm sunny day. She glanced at her new watch and widened her eyes in shock. 

“Oh crap! I’m going to be late for Initiation Day!” Gluntz shouted while bolting to her car, rushing off with her uniform on. She drove through Glurfsburg to the B.A.D.G.U.Y.S. She got out of the car and zoomed through the building, anxiously.

She sat at the back row outside in the courtyard while watching the person talking on stage about the ‘new recruits’.

**_Oh yeah, today’s Initiation Day! Where new recruits joined the B.A.D.G.U.Y.S force. Luckily there are three new recruits._ **

Gluntz noticed Goat, Michael, and Jean on stage, cheering for them like a proud mother which caused the three to chuckle. However, she noticed Guy, Michellee, E.B, and Sam were there supporting them too. 

**_Guy’s family headed back to Stovepipe Junction with Jeffrey owning a Mechanics shop with the help of his brother, Dave. The customers were booming and became a widespread phenomenon._ **

**_Guy still has his powers inside of him which he used it only at a time when it’s either an emergency or someone needed help._ **

E.B. was planning out her treehouse when something on the tree was about to fall on top of her. Luckily, Guy noticed and caught the stuff with his mind powers. E.B. glanced up just in time to see Guy setting the stuff down. He sat beside her and looked at her blueprint for building a treehouse. Of course, it needed some improvements so Guy marked down all the ideas that could be built for her while Michellee brought out the tools to help. 

**_And Sam had a job which could not have brought him more joy than it did._ **

There’s a knock at the door and a purple-furred woman opened the door to reveal Sam as a delivery boy for Green Eggs and Ham. 

“Green Eggs and Ham for Tasha?” Sam asked with a bright smile. 

The lady nodded “That’s me.”

Sam handed her the plate of Green Eggs and Ham. “Enjoy them. They’re good anywhere.” He walked away from the house with a bag over his shoulder and a happy grin on his face. 

**_Pretty much everyone lived happily ever after...the end...sorry...there’s...wait...wait, there’s more?_ **

~.~ 

In the dead of night, the gray-furred short man with a blue suit named Hervnick Snerz sat alone in his cell while he heard footsteps approaching him. 

“I see that you are looking for a new business partner, am I right?” Snerz questioned the mysterious person coming in. 

“I believe we need more work than what it seems,” The mysterious man answered. “Jeckles is dead. They removed one snake head.”

“But if that snake’s head is chopped up...it could regrow...right?” 

“The heads will be doubled...that’s for sure,” the man responded. 

Snerz smirked while folding his hands. “So...when will we start?” 

_***I'm sorry for the long chapter. But now...it's completed.*** _


End file.
